We Meet Again
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: My Christmas story this year, because of my sudden addiction to "Home Alone". After Kevin runs away from home, he runs into the Wet Bandits again. What will happen next? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T. This is a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Omg! Hi, people! I'm in trouble... I'm starting another story, with a million and one others still on the go... But, I have to write this before Christmas comes! I've seriously grown so attached to _Home Alone_! Kevin is adorable as f***! (Not now. He scares me now.) Anyway, I started reading _Home Alone_ FanFics a couple weeks ago, some pretty intense ones, actually... And I suddenly felt motivated to write one of my own! Anyway, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _Home Alone_ or their characters! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**We Meet Again...**

**Chapter 1: Family Drama**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Buzz?!"

"Oh, come on, little pipsqueak! I'm just having a little fun with you!"

"Stealing my voice recorder isn't fun! Now, give it back!"

"Na ah!"

"Mom!"

"Mom's not gonna solve this for you, pipsqueak!"

"Buzz! Please!"

"Alright! Now, cut it out, you two!" Mom interrupts Buzz and I's arguing. Thank goodness...

"Buzz stole my voice recorder!"

"Buzz, give it back," Buzz sighs and shoves my voice recorder into my chest. "Now, go upstairs, both of you."

"I didn't do anything!" I defend.

"Do you want being grounded added on top of that?"

Buzz heads up to his room, when I say, "I shouldn't have to get in trouble at all. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why can't you just do what you're told, you little trouser sniffer?" Buzz says, because he didn't make it upstairs yet.

"Buzz, that was uncalled for..." Mom says, with her hands on her hips.

"Whateve..." Buzz shakes his head and continues up the stairs.

"Now, go to your room,"

"Fine! But, just so you know, when you come upstairs, I'll be gone!"

"Well then, run away, Kevin. See if I care." My eyes widen, when Mom says that. My eyes water, and I run out of the room...

**...**

As soon as I'm up to my room, I slam the door. My Mom doesn't need me. My whole family doesn't need me! I will run away! My Mom doesn't care about me! Nobody cares about me! Especially Buzz!

I pull out my backpack from underneath the bed and throw some clothes into it; my personal items, including my voice recorder. I throw my coat on; hat and mitts, and I head for my window, open it, and I look down. I'm so high up, that I'd break my neck, if I landed on the ground... I pull my blankets and sheets off my bed and tie them all together, to make a nice long rope.

I tie the rope of my bedding to the post at the end of my bed. I throw the opposite end of the rope out the window, and it hits the powdered white ground. I climb down the rope very carefully. My feet plop to the ground, and I run away from my house...

**...**

It seems like I'm walking forever, when I finally come upon a pizza place! Great! Now, I can buy some lunch with the money I brought from my room! So, I walk into Pizza Hut and straight up to the till. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. Can I get a slice of cheese pizza please?"

"Certainly. That'll be $1.00, kiddo." the woman at the till says. I hand her the money, and she says, "Thank you." She removes a slice of cheese pizza from the whole cheese pizza that's being kept hot.

She hands me the pizza slice, and I say, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day,"

"You too. Thanks," I leave the walk-in pizza restaurant and sit on the bench outside of the Pizza Hut. I eat my tasty, cheesy pizza.

Once I finish my pizza, I throw my garbage in the garbage can beside the bench. I continue walking on the streets of Chicago, with my hunger quenched. I find it awfully cold, all of a sudden. I wish I was back at home, warm... But, I remember what Mom said, _"Well then, run away, Kevin. See if I care."_ I can't go back... Not after she said that...

I'm too focused on my thoughts, that I don't notice two people heading straight for me... One of them bumps into me. Simultaneously, we both turn around, and when we see each other, both our eyes widen. No... Not again... "So... We meet again, do we, little pal?..."

**...**

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I hope to get this done by Christmas, even though I have so many final projects to do for school before the Christmas Holidays! So, I hope to update this when I can! I have to brainstorm some ideas first... Anyway, my sudden fetish for _Home Alone_, _Blood for Poinsettias_ by S Lila 315, and _Kevin's Confession_ by Authority Man 37. They're both _Home Alone _stories! Check them out, if you'd like! Well, ciao for now! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	2. The Wet Bandits

**...**

**Chapter 2: The Wet Bandits**

**Kevin's PoV:**

My eyes are widened with fear. Not again... "Hiya, pal. Small World, isn't it?" I stay still, frozen with fear, and I do what I usually do when I'm scared: scream my head off. Then, I run away, screaming my head off. "Come on, Marv! Let's get him!" I turn my head back, and I see Marv and Harry after me.

I run to where there may be some people. Usually, Chicago's more livelier than this. On all days, why does this have to be the day when there's no people, and burglars who hate me with a passion are after me? I'm actually scared, just like how I was when they were trying to break into my house, but I didn't show it then, I can't show it now...

I run up to some trash bins on the sidewalk and purposely knock them over, so that the large bins and garbage on the sidewalk slow down the Wet Bandits. When I look over my shoulder again, I see that they're slowed down by the garbage and garbage bins, because they're trying to get passed them. Knowing how dumb they are, I knew they'd be trying to get passed it, and not just go around it, since the road's not busy. I do a silent fist pump.

I finally see a car driving up to me. I try to flag it down with my hand, but it just continues to drive by... Wow, that's rude... I need help here, and you just drive passed me... I quickly look behind me, and I see that the Wet Bandits are closer than they were before... I gasp and keep on running. I'm starting to run short on breath, which worries me even more, because I'm afraid I'll have to stop running... I can't do that... If I did, the Wet Bandits will catch me! I hear Harry say to Marv, "He's starting to slow down, Marv! Let's get him!" Why did I ever run away from home?... Mom, I'm sorry... Why did I ever talk back to you?...

I run across the road, and as soon as I reach the sidewalk on the opposite side, my feet slip on the ice and fall, with a slide as soon as I hit the ground. No... As soon as I catch my breath after the wind's knocked out of me, I notice the Wet Bandits are right over my head. It's far too late to get up... "My, my... How the tables have turned..." Harry says, smirking. His golden tooth no longer visible, since I knocked it out with the paint can on the staircase last year... Marv and Harry grab onto my coat and lift me up from the ground. They clench my coat tightly and they head for the back alley. This is where most deaths happen... in the back alley...

"He's scared, Harry. Look,"

Harry looks down at me. I try to show that I'm not scared. For some reason, I'm more afraid of Harry, than I am of Marv. I find Harry more threatening than Marv... Harry pulls out something from his pocket. I see it out of the corner of my eye, and I notice it's a... gun! He's going to shoot me! I gasp, and Harry says, "You're right, Marv, he is scared. For once, we have him... You'll suffer the consequences, you little bundle of misery..." I am scared... Mom, if I ever do get out of this, I promise to never backtalk you again...

By this time, we're deep in the back alley. I see there's a van parked back here. Why's there a van all the way back here? The Wet Bandits take me up to the van—Harry, pointing his gun to my head. "If you say a word, kid, you'll be lying dead here in the back alley. Understand?" Harry says, through gritted teeth. I nod. Tears want to form in my eyes, but I don't let them. "Marv, open the door,"

"What door, Harry?"

"This door, nimrod!" Harry frustratedly points the gun to the double doors on the back of the van. "Oh." he says, chuckling like an idiot. He opens the back doors to the van, and Harry lifts me up and pushes me into the back of the van. "Shout out, and you're dead, kid!" Harry warns, pointing the gun at me. He slams the back doors shut, and it's suddenly pitch black...

...

The van's in motion, and I have no idea where we're going... It's completely black back here. There's no windows at all back here... I can't even see the front... It's like this is a storage van... I'm not really afraid of the dark, but this time, I am, because I'm being kidnapped by the Wet Bandits... They really hate me... They'll probably torture me, like what I did to them... They even said so, when they last had me... They said they'll hit me over the head with a paint can... Smash my face with an iron... Shove a nail in my foot... Burn my head with a blow torch... If I didn't backtalk Mom, I wouldn't be in this mess right now... I guess I can get away with it right now, I let the tears escape from my eyes...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I hope you enjoy it! I'll update when I can! Also, the stories I mentioned in the Author's Note last chapter are stories that gave me inspiration to write this! For some reason, I didn't say that... I just mentioned them... Whoops... Lol. Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	3. Escape Attempt

**...**

**Chapter 3: Escape Attempt**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I still sit here, crying. I have to get out of here... I can't let them win... I stand up, keeping my balance while the vehicle's in motion, and start banging on the wall I was leaning up against, so that maybe the Wet Bandits will hear me. I don't know if they hear me or not, but if they do, they'll get easily annoyed, stopping the van... I have a plan...

I continue banging my fist on the wall, hoping this will work... Eventually, the van slows down, and I feel it pull over to the side of the road. As quickly as I can, I pull off my backpack, pull out my voice recorder, and slip it into my pocket. I then walk up closer to the van's doors, with my backpack in hand. The back doors soon open, and without hesitation, I manage to smack them both on the side of the head. I jump out from the back of the van, strapping my backpack back on my back, while I bolt up the road. We seem to be on a not-so-busy highway. I haven't seen a single car! All's I hear, other than the snow and wind blowing, is, "Let's get him, Marv!" Please... Let there be a car that drives by soon...

All of a sudden, I hear gunshots! I quickly turn my head back, and I see Harry shooting his gun at me! I gasp and keep on running. I slip on some ice on the side of the non-busy road, but I manage to keep my balance. Another shot is fired at me. I duck my head and scream out of surprise. "Give up, kid!" I hear Marv shout. Suddenly, there's a sharp pain on my ankle after another shot is fired... I cry out in pain, as I collapse to the ground... I look at my ankle. I think he shot my ankle! This time, I can't hide the tears... Mommy, help me...

By the time I even attempt to get up, Marv and Harry are over to me. "I got him, Marv! I got him!" Harry tries to take off my backpack by force, saying, "Give me that!" Thank god I kept my voice recorder in my pocket... I might need that... "Marv, tie him up. That way, he won't get away..."

"What about my ankle?!"

"What about it, brat?!"

"You shot it!"

"I don't know. What should we do, Marv? Leave it in there, or remove it when we get home?"

"I'd leave it in there. Let it get all infected, so that he dies a very painful death." I widen my eyes.

"That's a very good plan, Marv... Now, come on, tie him up." It was like Marv had rope conveniently with him, just in case they had to tie me up, because he pulls it out, even though it's just a little bit, and ties my hands behind my back. "Now, take him to the van and sit in the back with him."

"But, I'm afraid of the dark, Harry..."

"Suck it up and sit in the back with him!"

Marv sighs and says, "OK..." Marv picks me up bridal style and follows Harry to the van. Even if I tried to get away and succeeded, my ankle would prevent me from walking, let alone running...

"Hurry up, Marv!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

"Do you want a car to drive by and spot us?!"

"No."

"Well then, hurry up!" We eventually make it back to the van, and Marv lays me down in the back of the van. Marv hops in the back shortly after, grabs onto me by my underarms, and pulls me to the back of the van, up against the wall. This storage area in the van isn't too big. Then, Harry says, in a warning tone, "Make sure he behaves, Marv, because if he doesn't, his head will be where the next bullet is located..." I know my face is showing Harry a mixture of emotions... Fear, bravery, pain, homesick, and I'm even cold... "We'll show you, kid... We're in control now..." And the van doors are slammed shut...

**...**

While the van's in motion, Marv sits in the back with me, hanging onto me. He has me sitting up against him. I'm scared. I wish my Mom and Dad were here... "Marv..."

"Zip it, shorty."

"What are you gonna do to me?..."

"I said, zip it!"

"My ankle hurts..."

"I don't care."

"Marv, please... I just wanna go home..." My voice cracks... I didn't want it to crack in front of the burglars...

"Well, maybe next time, you'll think about setting traps to torture us with..."

"How should I have known I'd run into you again?"

"Fate. Your fate. And our advantage to hurt you the way you hurt us..."

"Please! I just wanna go home!" I scream out.

Marv covers my mouth with his gloved hand. "Shh! Do you want a bullet in your head?!" I quickly shake my head "no". But, I bite down on Marv's hand, which causes him to yell out in pain. "You little twit!" He grabs a hold of my arms and starts shaking me. "Just be glad that you're not already dead, like you so much deserve!"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, OK?! Just please, let me go!"

"Not a chance, kid."

"Leave me alone! Let me go! And leave me alone!" I manage to pull away from Marv and back away into the corner, trying not to let my voice recorder slip out of my pocket.

"Get back over here, kid!"

"No! I'm not hurting you over here! So, just leave me alone!" I feel Marv start to come closer to me, but I say, sternly, "Leave me alone."

"Fine then. But, if you do anything stupid, it'll be taken up with Harry... Understand?"

"Fine," Marv and I sit in opposite corners of the van. I am scared... Scared of what they'll do to me... I know it won't be pretty, but I have to behave, so that it doesn't turn out as bad as it can... I have to try to avoid being killed. Yet, I have to try to escape at the same time... This won't be easy, but I can do this... I can do this...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Kevin next?! He was so close to getting away, but failed! Will he be able to get away in a future chapter?! Well, we'll see what the future brings! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**...**

**Chapter 4: Gone**

**Kate's PoV:**

I head up the stairs to go talk to Kevin and Buzz. I go to Kevin's room first. I knock on the door, but there's no answer. I knock on the door again. Still, no answer. "Kevin?" No answer. "Kevin?" No answer, still. I open the door, and I see Kevin's bedding all off his bed, and tied to the post at the end of the bed. The rope of bedding's hanging out the window. "Kevin!" I run to his window, and I see footprints leading away from the rope that's touched the ground. "Kevin!" Oh no...

I run down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Peter is. I say, worried, "Peter, Kevin's gone..."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He said he'd run away, but I didn't take him seriously... Oh, god... This is all my fault..." I'm flustered, with my face in my hands.

"Honey, it's going to be OK. I'm sure he'll be back. Kids always come back."

"What if he's been kidnapped?!" (Actually, he was... O.o)

"Oh, I highly doubt that, honey. He probably went to the nearest pizza place." (He did that, too...)

"Can we at least try to find him?"

Peter thinks for a second, "Alright, but I'm sure he's fine, Kate."

"Thank you, Peter... Thank you..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

The next thing I know, the van doors open, and a bright light shines in. It burns my eyes, since I just woke up, and I've been used to the dark. I squint with the bright light shining in. "Aww. Look who I just woke up. Come on, kid," I have an incredible pain in my ankle... I look down, and there's blood surrounding my feet. It's smeared all over the floor in the back of the van. "Come on, Marv, carry in the kid."

"OK, Harry." Marv grabs me by my underarms and starts dragging me out of the van. My ankle hurts so bad, I just moan in pain. I can't crack again... Especially in front of Harry...

Once I'm just about pulled out of the van, Marv picks me up bridal style again. We arrive in the house they drove me to. It's a fairly decent-sized white house. It looks like your average house. Inside, it looks set up like your ordinary house. To the left is the living room, to the right is the kitchen. Simple and plain-looking. "Lay him down on the couch, Marv." Marv struts over to the couch and lays me down on it. "Watch him. I'll be right back," I feel like I'm about to faint... It hurts so much...

"You'd better hurry, Harry!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Moments later, my vision all fuzzy, I see the figure of Harry enter the room.

"He's about to pass out, Harry..."

"I'm hurrying!" My pant leg's pulled up on my ankle with the bullet wound. I can't tell what he's doing, but the next thing I know, everything goes black, after an excruciating pain, making me cry out...

**...**

I wake up. My vision clears. Well, this wasn't a dream. I'm still in the house the Wet Bandits brought me to. I'm still on the couch. As if on queue, Marv enters the room. "You're finally awake," he says.

"What happened?..." I can barely ask, because I just woke up from unconsciousness...

"Look down at your ankle," I manage to look down at my ankle, and I see that it's all bandaged up. I look at Marv, confused. "Harry removed the bullet."

"I thought... you were gonna let me die..." I manage to widen my eyes with shock and surprise.

"We were only saying that to upset you."

"Tell Harry... thank you..."

"Tell him yourself."

Again, as if on queue, Harry enters the room and says, "Oh, look who's awake..."

"You saved me..." I say.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I just wanna to say 'thank you'." I'm able to speak a little better now.

"Don't thank me. Never thank me." I pout. "Now, come on, Marv, carry him upstairs," Once again, I'm being held in Marv's arms. What's upstairs? Harry heads up the stairs, followed by Marv carrying me.

"Where are we keeping him?" Marv asks.

"Keep him in your room," Harry says, in a flustered tone. My eyes widen. Well, I guess it's better than being kept in Harry's room...

"OK. Goodnight, Harry."

"Yeah, night." And Harry enters his room...

Marv carries me into his room and lays me down on his bed. He pulls the pillow off from underneath my head, and tosses it down to the floor. "Are you sleeping on the floor?" I ask. That may be a stupid question, but I had to ask...

"Of course not. You are,"

"Fine. But, could you at least untie me? My arms are asleep..."

"Not a chance, kid. As long as you're tied up, you have a less of a chance of escaping."

"Even with my hands tied, I could get out of here easily. You don't know who you're messing with."

"I beg to differ, shrimp. You don't know who you're messing with."

"I will get out of here, Marv. I will find a way out of here."

"Keep lipping, boy, and you'll regret it."

"What's with you guys calling me these names?! My name is Kevin! Call me Kevin!"

"We'll call you whatever we damn want! Now, stop back-talking and lay down on the floor!" Marv's tone scared me, making me jump, which made me do what I was told. Well, I tried to, anyway... It was difficult getting off the bed with my hands tied behind my back and my ankle bandaged up from my bullet wound... Marv sighs and takes a hold of my arm and pulls me off the bed. He then orders, "Lay down," As much as my ankle hurts, I manage to sit down and eventually lay down. I lay down on the side without my video recorder in my pocket, which is the left pocket. This is incredibly uncomfortable... But, I'll sleep on a way out of here tonight... I'll find a way...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I'll update when I can! Once again, I need to brainstorm! What will happen to Kevin?! Well, we'll find out soon! Ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Escape Attempt

…

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I see that the room's dimly lit. I try to sit up, and I manage to with my arms tied behind my back and my excruciating pain in my ankle. I see that the sun's trying to rise. It's probably around five or six A.M.. I sit on my knees and try to stand up. After a struggling minute, I manage to make it to my feet. I stand, placing the pressure on my right foot, and not so much my left foot. I hobble over to the door, and it's locked. I turn around and manage to turn the lock to unlock the door. I try to open the door, but it's still locked. I look up and see a bolt across the door at the top. "Crap…" I whisper to myself. What can I do about the lock, with my hands tied behind my back? There has to be something I can use to untie myself… I look out the window. I saunter over to it and look down. I notice that I'm high up, but not as high up as I was at home. Home… I so badly want to go home… I have no idea where I am, though… Mom, Dad, are you even looking for me?...

I can't get out of here… Mom, Dad, help me… I'm scared… I don't know what to do… I'm trapped… I have no plan… "What do you think you're doing?!"

My eyes widen with fear, tears wanting to escape. I slowly turn around and say, "Just looking out the window…"

"Don't you dare lie to me, little boy! You were trying to escape, weren't you?!"

"No… No, I wasn't, I swear!"

"Well, this will be taken up with Harry, then!"

"No! No! Please!" I back right up against the window. Tears are escaping from my eyes.

"Come on, kid!" He grabs a hold of my arm tightly and yanks me to the door. He unbolts the door and pulls me out of the room. I try to pull away from Marv, but his grip's too tight. Plus, it's hard with being tied up. I'm trying to avoid walking with my left leg, but it's quite hard when I'm practically being forced to walk.

"Let me go! Please!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"No!" I manage to pull away, but with my ankle, Marv grabs onto my arm again. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Don't make me get out the duct tape, kid!" I decide to shut my mouth after that, but I'm not letting him take me to Harry! We're almost to Harry's room, when I decide to use my right foot and kick Marv in the back of his left leg. He yells out in pain, cursing, which makes him let go of me. As quickly as I can, I try to run away from Marv. I have no choice but to run, if I want to get away from Marv. Though, when I'm heading down the stairs, my ankle makes me lose my balance, and I fall down the stairs. Luckily, they're carpeted stairs… Though, it still hurt… I sit up, not realizing that my hands are untied, somehow. I guess the rope broke when I fell down the stairs… I don't have time to sit around. I get up and run straight for the kitchen. I'm frantically trying to find the knife drawer, when I hear, "He's down here, Harry!" I hear them running in the upstairs hallway. I finally find the knife drawer.

I pull out a small knife from the drawer and slip it into my coat pocket. I run for the door and unlock it. I open it and run into the morning cold. I'm ankle-deep in snow, which is killing my bullet wound. I try to ignore the pain, because that'll just slow me down. "Let's get him, Marv!" I hear Harry. No… If Harry catches me, he'll kill me! "Get back here, you little brat!"

I'm focused on my goal to get away from the Wet Bandits… I don't slow down. I won't give up. Wait a minute… I have an idea… I pull out my voice recorder (I said "video recorder" last chapter. Whoops…) and I record, "My name is Kevin McCallister. I'm nine years old, and I've been kidnapped by the Wet Bandits. Their names are Marv and Harry. I'm from Chicago. If you get this message, please send it to the police." I make sure that Marv and Harry don't see my voice recorder or hear me. I pull off my mitts and tuck my voice recorder into one of them. Thankfully, it still works after I fell down the stairs… I then pull my other mitten over the end of my voice recorder that's sticking out, covering it to keep it warm. I hope someone drives by and finds it… I hide it beside the road, setting it down in just a way that made me look like I slipped. I hope it lasts out here… Though, I don't slow down, because I need to at least try and escape the Wet Bandits… I'm running up the road, my breath becoming weaker… I quickly turn my head, and they run right passed my voice recorder, because they're too focused on catching me.

I hold my chest, panting heavily. It's awfully cold out here in the morning… I start to feel a little lightheaded, which automatically makes me slow down… I fall to my hands and knees, coughing. The Wet Bandits catch up to me, grabbing me by my underarms, and pick me up. Marv holds me by my underarms, while Harry grabs onto my chin, shaking me, yelling, "What did you fucking do that for, kid?!"

"To… To escape…"

Harry smacks me across the face, which makes me gasp out of shock. "Come on, Marv, carry him in!"

I try to get out of Marv's grasp, shouting, "No! No! Let me go!"

"Come on, kid," Marv picks me up and carries me over his shoulder this time. I try kicking, punching, and screaming, trying to get him to let go of me, but it doesn't work…

"Marv, would you shut up him up please?!"

"Kid, shut up!" Marv shouts.

"Make me shut up, you big horse's ass!"

Suddenly, I'm pulled off of Marv's shoulder and my hood's yanked on. I'm face-to-face with Harry, all of a sudden. Harry hangs onto my hood. I try to pull away, but Harry's even stronger than Marv. He shouts, "Don't you ever insult us again, you little twit!"

"You insult me all the time!"

"You're nothing but a weak little child! Never insult us!"

"If I'm such a weak little child, then how did I send you to prison last year with my traps and stuff?!"

"Just shut up, kid…" Harry's clearly annoyed. Though, I think he knows I'm right. For the rest of the way to the house, Harry holds me by my hood, forcing me to walk, which hurts very much. Thankfully, we passed my voice recorder...

…

Once we're inside the house, I remember that I have that knife on me… I couldn't actually hurt somebody… Though, this is self-defense… I slip it out of my pocket and stab Harry in the leg with it. He shouts in pain, letting go of me. I run back out of the house, with my knife in my hand. "Marv! Get him!" Since I'm still weak from running in the cold before, Marv grabs me by my waist, plucking the knife right out of my hand.

"Thought you could stab us and get away, huh? You think you're pretty clever..."

"I am pretty clever, since I got the two of you arrested last year…"

Marv pulls me, so that I'm facing the direction of the door. "Get in there, you little bastard… Move it!" Marv shouts, pushing me back into the house. The door slams shut, after Marv pushes me into the house…

**To be Continued...**

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Kevin?! Let's just say, Marv and Harry are pretty pissed at him… Well, we'll wait and see! :D Oh! And, S Lila 315, this is being uploaded, as long as you upload another chapter this weekend! XD Yours is super intense, too! Well, ciao for now, other people!**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	6. Chapter 6: An Ounce of Sympathy

**A/N: I forgot to post the chapter name last chapter! That's all I have to say! XD**

**...**

**Chapter 6: An Ounce of Sympathy**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Marv pushes me into the house and slams the door shut. Harry storms up to me, grabbing me by the collar of my blue sweater underneath my coat. He shouts, "How dare you stab me in the leg, you little bastard?!"

"How dare you kidnap me, you big horse's ass?!"

Harry pushes me back when he lets go of me, and Marv catches me. "Take him over to the couch, Marv,"

"Whatever you say, Harry," Marv brings me over to the couch, hanging onto me by my hood. He pushes me down on the couch. Harry enters the room as soon as I'm pushed down on the couch.

"Take off his hat," My hat's plucked off my head. My eyes widen with fear.

"What... What are you gonna do with that?..." I ask, scared.

"Maybe do a little bit to you what you did to us..." I gasp. "Karma's a bitch, kid."

"No! I'm sorry I hurt you! I was just trying to protect me and my house! You had no right to take me! Please, don't!" Tears start to flow out of my eyes.

"Sorry kid, but it's time for you to feel a little bit of what Marv and I felt last year." I start to protest—Marv, hanging onto my arms. "So, do you wanna take a swing at him first, or should I?"

"Mind if I do, Harry?"

"Here you go. I'll hold him," Harry hands Marv the tire iron he had, and he hangs onto my arms instead. I continue to protest and scream. Marv swings the tire iron back, hesitating. I duck my head, preparing for the blow.

"I... I can't do it, Harry..." I sigh in relief.

"What?! What do you mean, you can't do it?!"

"I just... can't... It doesn't feel right, Harry..."

"I don't care what it feels like! Give that to me!" I look up, and I see Harry yank the tire iron out of Marv's hand. "I'm not afraid to do everything you did to us to you, kid! The more you misbehave, the more trouble you'll bring upon yourself! Understand?!" I nod, while I'm still crying.

"Please... I'll do anything you want... Just... don't hurt me..."

"Come on, Harry... The kid's begging..."

"And since when have you had an ounce of sympathy for him?!"

"Since now, Harry. Come on, he's just a kid."

"Yeah. A kid that's a little bundle of misery..."

"Either way, he's still a kid, Harry." Harry looks at me, then back at Marv, and then back at me.

Harry grabs onto the collar of my sweater underneath my coat again and says, viciously, but calmly, "I'll let you go this time, kid... But, the next time you backtalk us, insult us, hurt us, and, most importantly, try to get away from us, this tire iron will make contact with your head..." Harry touches my head with the tire iron. "Understand?" I nod. Harry smiles at me. "Good." I think he knows I'll try to get away again... I can tell by his smile. He lets go of me and says, "Marv, make the kid something to eat..." Then, Harry finally gets up and leaves the room...

**Kate's PoV:**

"Any sign of him?" Jeff asks, as he and all of my other kids run up to us when we walk in the door.

"No, dear," I answer. I turn to Peter and ask, "Do you think we should call the police, Peter?" I try to remain calm. "He's been gone all night. If he wanted to be found, he would've been found already."

"OK, Katie." Peter answers me, also trying to remain calm.

Linnie runs up to me and hugs me. "Where is he?" I can tell she's worried. They're all worried, including Buzz.

"I don't know, sweetheart..."

"This is my fault..." Buzz says.

I look up from Linnie when he says that. "No, it's not your fault, Buzz. Kevin's fine. I know he is. Kevin's brave and strong. I know he's OK, wherever he is..." Buzz hugs me, too. It's very unusual for Buzz to worry for Kevin... The Mother instinct in me tells me that something's happened to Kevin, but it also tells me that he's fine, wherever he is. He's fine. He's just fine...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Kevin next?! Will the Wet Bandits hurt Kevin?! Well, we'll see! Toodaloo!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	7. Chapter 7: Punishment

**...**

**Chapter 7: Punishent**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Marv, what do you plan on doing to me?" I ask, while eating my cereal. Cheerios. Marv gave me Cheerios. I eat, trying to flush away my fear of being hurt or even killed.

"Well, nothing, really, unless you misbehave."

"Marv, I just wanna say I'm sorry for hurting you guys last year. I get it, you're mad at me, but please, let me go."

"No, kid."

"Why not?" I whine.

"Please don't whine, kid."

"I'm scared. I'm hurt. I just wanna go home." I pout, tears forming in my eyes.

"Look, I'm not like Harry. I have an ounce of sympathy for you. If I let Harry go first, you would've been hit over the head with that tire iron."

"I wanna go home. I want my Mom." More tears escaping. "Will I ever see my family again?"

"I don't know, kid. That's up to Harry."

"Let me go, Marv. Please."

"Don't push it, kid."

"Why?" I am a button pusher.

"Just shut up, OK? Eat. That's the last meal you're getting for awhile."

I finish up my food, feeling uncomfortable that Marv's watching me the whole time. Once I finish, I say, "I'm done. I'm tired. Can I sleep, please?"

"Why would I let you sleep? We don't go to sleep until nighttime."

"Please?" I pout and beg, hoping my cuteness makes him say "yes".

"Well, Harry's not here right now. So, alright. I'll be watching you, though," I nod and lay down on the couch. Once again, I feel very uncomfortable that Marv's watching me, but I drift off to sleep, anyway...

**...**

"Wake up!" is shouted at me. I'm instantly awake. He grabs onto my hair and sits me up on the couch. "What's... this?!" Harry rips my video recorder out of one of my mittens. I gasp. My message... "Let's just see what this says," Harry turns it on, and it plays, _"My name is Kevin McCallister. I'm nine years old, and I've been kidnapped by the Wet Bandits. Their names are Marv and Harry. I'm from Chicago. If you get this message, please send it to the police."_ He then shuts it off. "What's that?! Hmm?!"

"I... I..." I'm scared. Harry will hurt me now. Even Marv, the one with the ounce of sympathy. Harry stares at me, grinding his teeth. Marv stares at Harry and the voice recorder, with his mouth open.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?! Well, like I said before, if you misbehave again, you'd get hurt. I said that, didn't I?" Harry closes in on me. I start shaking. I'm too afraid to nod. "Answer me!" Harry grabs onto my hair, shaking me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes..." I start to bawl. I bow my head, afraid to look at Harry now. Please Marv, do something...

"Marv! Get the tire iron!"

"Harry, please..." Marv starts to say.

"Don't argue! Just do it!" Marv sighs and gets up from the coffee table. Harry hangs onto me. Again, I try to protest out of his grasp. "Stop fighting, kid!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Too late, kid." Marv walks in with the tire iron.

"No! Please!"

"Are you sure this is necessary, Harry?"

"Yes, it is! Now, give it to me!" I see Harry rip it out of Marv's hands.

"Come on, Harry. The kid's scared."

"Good. Let him be scared. Now, hold him,"

"Harry..."

"Hold him!" Marv sighs and struts over to me. He resumes the position of holding me, while Harry resumes the position of holding the tire iron. "This is only the start of it, kid... Welcome to our World..." Suddenly, after intense pain, everything goes dark...

**Kate's PoV:**

"What does the kid look like? Do you have a recent picture of him?" the police officer asks.

"Yes," I take the picture off the wall of all of us as a family at the photo booth. I bring it over to the police officer and say, "This is him." I point to Kevin in the picture.

"Alright. Mind if I take this picture with me?"

"Of course not. Go ahead," I'm flustered. Peter walks up to me and places an arm around me.

"I'll take this down to the police station, and we'll call in case we see him or any hints."

"OK. Thank you, Officer."

"Yep." the cop says and nods.

The cop opens the door, and I say, "Thank you again, Officer. Please find him."

"We'll try to, Ma'am. Take care," And the cop leaves the house...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and my vision clears. I have a screaming headache. I hold my head and start to cry. "Oh, quit your crying, kid." I look at Harry, who looks at me, satisfied.

"You hurt my head! How can I quit crying?!"

"You had it coming to ya, kid." Harry holds up my voice recorder. "This..." He smashes my voice recorder to the floor. I gasp. My heart sinks and fear grows in me more. Without my voice recorder, how can I get away? Can I get away? Why am I doubting myself? I took care of these guys before, I can do it again. "Will be of no use to you, anymore. Pretty smart, I'll tell ya. Veeery smart."

"I should be. I kicked your big horse's asses before."

"Well, we're gonna kick your little horse's ass this time, kid. We're in charge this time..."

"You had no right to kidnap me... Just let me go..."

"Nope." Harry says, simply, not even having to think about it.

"Why?!"

"Revenge."

"That was last year! Just let it go! I'm sorry, OK?! Just please, let me go!" I keep holding my head in pain.

"Now you know how we felt, kid."

"I'm only nine! I want my family! I want my Mom!" I do... Even though my family can be mean sometimes, they're like Heaven, compared to this... I want Mom, Dad, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff... I miss them... I wanna go home...

"Well, guess what, you little bastard, you'll never see your family again." I feel like my heart just got punched. Never... see... my family... again?... "Marv! Marv!" Marv enters the room. "Watch him. I'll be right back," And Harry leaves the house...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to little Kevi (my nickname for him)? :( Well, we'll see! Ciao! ^_^**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	8. Chapter 8: Ransom

**...**

**Chapter 8: Ransom**

**Kate's PoV:**

We're eating supper at the kitchen table. Though, I barely eat. My son is missing, and I feel so useless... Why did I ever let him go? "Excuse me, I'm just not hungry." I get up from the table, tears in my eyes. In the living room, there's a table that has plants and pictures of all my kids. I pick up the one of Kevin. It was taken last year. His smile is adorable and beautiful. I hold the picture close to my heart. My tears turn to bawling. I feel a hand place on my shoulder, and I look up, startled. It's Peter. "Oh, Peter..." He holds me, as my bawling continues... I'm scared... Please, God... bring me home my baby... Please... Bring me home my baby...

Suddenly, something smashes through the window. I scream, because it startles me. Everyone else runs into the room. Peter bends over and picks up the brick that smashed through the window. It has a note attached to it. It says:

_Mr. and Mrs. McCallister, if you wish to see your son again, you'll pay us a thousand dollars. You have 'til the end of the week. It's already Wednesday. You have 'til Saturday. You'd better get to your bank account, or else the kid's dead. _

_Signed,_

_\- Anonymous_

"How... How can we give money to these mysterious kidnappers? We don't know who they are!"

"They don't wanna be caught, honey." Peter looks at the back of the note, and it says:

_PS: Leave the money in Lincoln Park. We'll watch, and then we'll give you your son back. We'll disappear, and you'll never hear from us again._

"Oh, Peter..." I hug Peter again. I'm scared... I'm scared for my son's safety... We're supposed to hand them over a thousand dollars...

"We should take this down to the Police Station, sweetheart. OK?" I nod. "OK. Come on, let's go. Kids, you stay here," And Peter and I leave to go to the Police Station...

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Marv... my head hurts..." I hold the spot of my head, where the tire iron made contact.

"What do you want me to do, kid?"

"Do you have any ice?" Ice... The very thing that got me captured... If I didn't slip on the ice...

"Hold on, there might be an icepack in the freezer. Come on, kid." Marv grabs onto my arm and brings me over to the kitchen. He opens the freezer door and finds an icepack. "Here," He hands it to me.

"Thank you." I place the icepack to my head. He brings me back over to the couch and sits me down. "Marv... I... I..."

"What? Spit it out, kid!"

"I have to... go to the bathroom..." I feel so shy and embarrassed saying that.

Marv sighs and says, "Come on, kid," Marv grabs my arm again, and I set down my icepack. He brings me to the bathroom, and waits outside the door for me...

**...**

When I'm back out on the couch again, Harry enters the house. "So, how'd it go?" Marv asks Harry.

"I think it well." Harry answers. "How's the kid been behaving?"

"Fine." Marv answers. I look at Harry. I pout. I'm curious. What are they talking about?

"Hey kid, I sent your family a ransom note," Harry says, unbuttoning his coat. "They have until Saturday to hand over a thousand dollars. If not, I'll make sure you'll never see your family again."

"I thought you said I wouldn't see them again, anyway."

"Well, that depends if they give us the money or not." Harry replies, taking off his coat.

"It's Wednesday! I have to wait until Saturday to see my family again?!"

"Don't yell at me, kid!"

"Can't you make the ransom handed in sooner than that?!"

"Keep lipping, boy, and you'll never see them again." I stay quiet. Though, I decide to say, "I'm bored."

"Don't care." Harry answers.

"What do you guys usually do for entertainment?"

"Would you shut up, kid?" Harry says, heading into the kitchen.

"Marv, I'm bored."

"Don't bug me about it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Sit here for the next three days, dying from boredom?"

Harry enters the room with a bottle of juice in his hand and says, sounding irritated, "No, you're supposed to sit here for the next three days and shut up. Don't go bugging Marv."

"Well, Harry, there has to be something we can give him to do."

"Yeah... There is something... Come on, kid," Harry comes over to me and grabs me by my arm. Harry brings me to a room full of stuff, it seems. Some of it's pretty nice stuff. There's some TV's, VCR's, jewellery boxes, fur coats, etc... "Here's where all our stuff is kept that we last stole since we escaped from prison. We need to get it to some Pawn Shops. Now, while I take inventory, you and Marv will move it out to the van."

"What if I don't want to?" I argue back.

Harry grabs me by the collar of my sweater again. "It's either that, or get hurt again."

"Fine... I'll help..." I grumble.

"Thought so." Again, he pushes me away. "Now, make yourself useful, and start loading. You'll carry whatever Marv wants you to carry, understand?"

"Fine..."

"We'll carry out the coats first," Marv says.

"Fine." Harry says. Harry grabs a clipboard and starts taking inventory. I carry out one fur coat, while Marv caries out another. It has to lay across both my arms in order for me to carry it, because it's so heavy. "Make sure you don't drop that coat, kid!"

We make it outside. Should I even try to run? No. If Marv catches me, Harry will have it out for me... I could even wind up dead... There's a coat rack that was added to the back of the van where I was kept. "We'll hang them up here," Marv says. I nod. After we hang the coats on the coat rack, Marv grabs my arm and brings me out of the van and back into the house. We carry more coats outside. Then, after we carried the coats, we bring out the TV's and the VCR's. We set them in the back of the van. Finally, we carry the jewellery and the other small items. It's been at least two hours since we started bringing in the items. As soon as we enter the house, Harry's waiting for us. "All finished, Harry."

"Good." Harry looks down at me. "Now, what should we do with the little runt?"

"Nothing, dummy..." I say under my breath.

"What was that, shorty?!" I look up at him and gasp.

"Nothing..."

"I'll let it go, this time..."

"Well, what are we gonna do with him, Harry?"

"We'll lock him up for now. We'll figure out something later," Harry yanks on my arm, harder than how Marv's been yanking it. I actually gasp in pain. Harry pulls me back to the storage room, that's now completely empty. There is a window in the room. I stare at it. "We'll keep him in here for now."

"OK, Harry." Harry shoves me into the room.

"Stay in here and behave, kid." I only look at Harry. "Behave." he says again. Harry slams the door shut and locks it...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Yay! Two chapters in one day! :D I hope this was another good chapter! ^_^ I won't be able to work on it very much the next few days, because I'm behind on my final projects before the Christmas Holidays. Though, I promise, when the Christmas Holidays enter, I'll update every day! Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	9. Chapter 9: The Better Guy

**...**

**Chapter 9: The Better Guy**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I look up at the window. There has to be some way I can get out of here by using that window. I take off my coat and lay it on the ground. I bunch it up, so that it levitates me. I stand on my coat and try to reach the window. But, my hands barely reach. I start to get scared again. I want to escape, but how can I? I'm too short to reach the window! I try jumping up, but my fingers slip away from the window. I slide down the wall and curl up into my coat. I'm scared... I want my Mom and Dad... I want my Mom and Dad telling me to clean my room again, not Marv and Harry telling me to move stolen stuff out to their van. I want Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff bossing me around again, not Marv and Harry... I bury my face into my coat and cry. What if Marv and Harry are lying about letting me go on Saturday? Will I ever see my family again? I cry myself to sleep, with my thoughts and worries...

**Kate's PoV:**

The police officer, Officer James Pickens, reads the ransom note. "So, they want you to leave the money at Lincoln Park?"

"Yes." I answer.

"We should go with you. When they receive the money and release your son, we'll arrest them. We'll arrest them, anyway, even if they don't let go of your son."

"So, they could be lying in the ransom note?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, we know what to do," The officer folds the message and sets it on his desk. "Officer Smith and I will search the area early."

"Let us go with you."

"Are you sure, ma'am? We'll be looking for the next couple days until Saturday."

"I don't care. This is my son. He needs to be home, safely. With his family. Kevin, along with my other children, are my whole life. If I lose Kevin..." I don't finish my sentence, because I cry into Peter, who's right beside me. I still have Kevin's picture with me. I pull it out of my pocket. I hold it in my arms. Please God, let my baby come home...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when someone enters the room. "I see that I woke you up," Marv says. "I brought you something to eat. I'm not supposed to."

"Thank you. Marv, why are you being this nice to me? I hurt you last year."

"Well, I'm not as mad about it as Harry is."

"Marv..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Well, here's your food," He closes the door behind him and hands me the plate with a bologna sandwich. He sits on the floor with me.

"I'd rather eat alone."

"Too bad. I'm sitting in here with you,"

"Fine..." I sigh and start to eat. "Marv, can I ask you something?"

"Depending on what it is."

"Are you guys actually gonna let me go Saturday?"

"Umm... Yes." he answers.

"Can I ask you something else?" I pout again. I do that a lot...

"What?" He seems a little annoyed.

"Do you guys have a phone?"

"Why?" he asks, frustrated.

"I just wanna talk to my family..."

"Harry won't allow it."

"I'm not supposed to eat, but you're allowing it."

"Don't get smart, kid." I want to say the smart reply about how I'm already smart, but I feel I shouldn't piss off Marv. He's being nicer to me than he was earlier. I feel like I'm able to ask Marv these things.

"Please. Harry doesn't have to know."

"I don't know, kid. We'll see." I'm nearly finished my sandwich, when Marv decides to take away my plate and stand up. "I'll let you call them tomorrow," He then leaves the room...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What will happen, if Kevin's able to call his family? Will Kate, Peter, and the cops find the Wet Bandits before Saturday? Well, we'll see! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding Time

**...**

**Chapter 10: Bonding Time**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up in pain. My ankle hurts... I sit up and pull up my pant leg. Through the wrap around my ankle, blood leaks through. I become scared again... Something's wrong with my bullet wound, and I'm not in the same room as Harry and Marv... I try to stand up, but my ankle hurts too much, so I crumple to the ground again. I crawl to the door and start knocking on it. I say, "Marv... Harry..." I look up at the window behind me. It's dark outside. I have no idea what time it is, but they're probably asleep. How long have I been asleep for? I want out of this room... I'm thirsty... I'm hungry... I'm cold... I have to use the bathroom... I sit up against the door. I'm sweating, yet I'm cold. I'm breathing heavily. I shout, "Marv! Harry!..."

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I walk in the door when we arrive back at home. The kids run up to us, asking, "Find anything?"

"No. There was no luck..." I pull the picture out of my coat pocket again and look at it. Tears form in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just need to go to bed..." I head upstairs, as I start to break...

As soon as I'm upstairs, I head straight for Peter and I's room and slam the door. I lay down on our bed and cry into my pillow. I hold Kevin's picture tightly to me. Please God... Please... Save my baby... Please...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I've been crying out for help for the past five minutes, until I finally hear someone heading toward the room I'm being kept in. I slide away from the door, so that I'm not hit by it when it opens. "Shut up in there, kid!" It's Harry!

"Harry, help me..."

Harry cracks open the door and peaks in, seeing me sitting up against the wall beside the door. "What the hell's your problem, kid?!"

"My ankle... It hurts..." I start to cry. Harry pops into the room all the way and kneels down. He looks at my ankle. He sees the blood leaking through.

"It's probably bleeding from you irritating it by running away, kid!" Harry looks down the direction of the hall. "Marv! Marv! Get in here!"

A moment later, Marv runs up the hallway to this room. "What is it, Harry?" he asks, tiredly.

"It's the kid's ankle. It's bleeding again. Carry him out to the living room,"

"Why can't you do it?... Why does Marv have to do everything for you?..." I'm surprised by my words, even though I don't feel well at all right now.

Harry grabs my hair, which I grab on to, too, because it hurts, and he says, with anger in his tone, "Don't backtalk, you little shit." He lets go.

"Ease up on the kid, Harry. He's sick,"

"Stop sticking up for him, Marv! Do you two bond when I'm not around or something?!"

"No, but I'm just a nicer guy than you are."

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry smacks Marv in the arm.

"Guys! I need a little help here!" I interrupt them.

"Yeah! He needs help, Marv!" Harry says, frustrated, to Marv. "Take him to the freaking living room!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Marv picks me up bridal style again and carries me down the hall, with Harry following. He lays me down on the couch, while Harry heads for the kitchen. Harry brings another roll of wrapping for my ankle when he exits the kitchen. He sets it on the coffee table. "We ran out of medicine. I'll have to go out and get some." Harry says. He grabs his coat and puts it on. "I'll be back," And Harry leaves the house...

"Now that Harry's not here, I can do this," Marv grabs the blanket folded on the back of the couch and places it over me.

"Marv, why are you doing this?... Why are you being this nice to me?..."

"Heh. It seems to me that you asked this earlier."

"I know... But, you don't seem as bad as Harry... Why are you working with him?..."

"I need the money, kid, so we teamed up. Come on, enough questions. I need to wrap up your ankle with a fresh bandage." Marv grabs the bandage roll on the coffee table. He removed the old, bloodied one, cleaning the wound—making me gasp in pain—trying to hold back the tears—and wraps it with the fresh, clean bandage. "Does that feel some better?" he asks. I nod. "Good. Do you want to watch TV?" I perk right up and nod my head. "Let's see if I can find you something," Marv turns on the TV and flips through the channels. He finds some cartoons. I'm surprised that he even went as far as putting on cartoons for me. I'm glad, but it'd be cool if he put on _Angels with Filthy Souls_. I love that movie! Not only because it's an awesome gangster movie, but because it's what scared away Harry and Marv when they tried to break into my house last year.

"Thanks," I say. "But, you wouldn't happen to have the movie _Angels with Filthy Souls_, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't, kid," Marv says. "Would you like something to eat again?" I nod. "What would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"There's some soup."

"That sounds fine. I'm thirsty, too."

"Fine. I'll be right back," Marv gets up from the couch. I cuddle up with the blanket. I want to try and escape, but Marv's being this nice to me. I haven't felt this comfortable since I was first kidnapped. I actually forgot I was kidnapped.

Laying here on the couch cuddled up in a blanket watching cartoons reminds me of Saturday mornings with me and my family. We'd watch TV in the kitchen and relax in the living room. I miss Mom... I miss Dad... I miss Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff... I feel... more relaxed around Marv than I do Harry. I feel tense around Harry, like I have to watch what I do and say around him. I don't think Marv and Harry would actually kill me, especially Marv. Despite how I feel right now, I end up falling asleep before Marv even brings me my food...

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Kate's PoV:**

I wake up. I notice that I'm still wearing the same brown skirt and matching jacket as I was yesterday. I still have Kevin's picture in hand. Peter's nowhere to be found. I sit up in bed and set down the picture on the nightstand beside the bed. I head into the bathroom to wash myself up. I come out of the bathroom, change my clothes, and head downstairs. The kids are sitting at the kitchen table watching TV. "Hey, where's your Father?" I ask.

"He went out." Buzz answers. Ever since Kevin's disappearance, Buzz hasn't been the same... He's worried for his little brother, and I can tell he takes blame.

"Where?"

"He said he was going out for a drive." Buzz answers, focusing on the TV.

"Did you guys have breakfast already?"

"Yeah." some of them answer.

"OK. Did your Father say when he'll be back?"

"He just said he'll be back shortly." Jeff answers.

Just then, Peter walks in the door. I run up to him and hug him. "Where did you go?" I ask.

"I just thought I'd go out for a drive, clear my thoughts, you know." Peter answers, hanging his coat up on the coat stand.

"OK. Umm... Are we going to go back to the Police Station today?"

"You said for the next few days until Saturday, we would."

"When do you want to head out?"

"In a little while. I just want to sit for awhile."

"Well, when will the police search for any signs of Kevin again?"

"I'm sure not for awhile, honey. They have other things to attend to."

"I'm sorry... I'm just..." I'm worried and flustered. My baby could be anywhere out there...

"I know, honey. I know..." And Peter pulls me into an embrace...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up. I look around the room. I'm laying on the couch with the TV on. Am I home? I don't clue in to where I am. I finally do, and I sigh with disappointment. I really thought I was home for a second... I sit up on the couch and I notice some fruit juice and a peanut butter sandwich on the coffee table. Beside it, is a small plastic cup with some gross-looking syrup in it. I think it's medicine. Because of my ankle, I haven't been feeling well... This medicine will hopefully make me feel better. I get up from the couch and limp my way to the bathroom. After I exit, I run into Marv coming down the stairs. "Oh, hi." he says.

"Hi." I say back.

"Did you eat your breakfast and take your medicine yet?"

"Not yet." I answer.

"Well, you'd better eat up. I don't know if Harry will be too happy or not, if he finds out I fed you. He's not too happy about last night, how I fed you and let you watch TV."

"Well, it sucks to be him." I say. Marv can't help but chuckle. I limp back to the living room and sit on the couch. I take my medicine, plugging my nose, so that I don't taste the awful medicine. I immediately drink some of my juice afterwards. Again, Marv can't help but chuckle.

"It tastes awful, huh?"

"Even with my nose plugged, yeah." I start eating my breakfast, trying to hurry, so that Harry doesn't find out I'm eating. "Marv, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I know I said it already, but I actually mean it this time: I'm sorry I hurt you guys last year."

"I'm sure you are."

"I am!"

"No, I'm not saying that out of sarcasm, kid, I mean it."

"Oh. Well, I mean it, too. If you tell Harry that, do you think he'll forget about the ransom?"

"I hardly think so, kid. I think if it were up to me, I probably would've let you go." False hopes rise in me. I probably would've been home, if it were up to Marv... Sadly, this operation is run by Harry... I wish there were a way to get Harry to change his mind about the ransom and let me go... "I started finding some sympathy for you yesterday, when Harry wanted to hit you over the head with that tire iron. I'm sorry he succeeded the second time, by the way."

"It's OK. It'll heal."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and eat that sandwich, before Harry comes down and sees you eating."

"OK." And I finish eating my breakfast...

_**Later...**_

I finish eating my breakfast, and shortly after I finish, Harry trots down the stairs. "Morning," Harry says to Marv.

"Morning," Marv replies back.

Harry enters the living room. I turn from the TV and look up at him. "Morning, brat," he says to me. I only pout and stare at him. "I heard Marv was pretty nice to you last night. Heh. He shouldn't have been..."

"Maybe it's because he's nicer than you are, Harry." I'm trying to sound brave. I hope it doesn't cause me to get hurt by Harry...

Harry grabs onto my hair—making me grab onto it, too, because it hurts—and he says, through gritted teeth, "I'd watch what I say, if I were you, little boy..." He lets go of me and pushes me down on the couch. I curl up on the couch, scared of Harry. "Heh, wuss." Then, he heads into the kitchen. What Harry said impacts me. Am I becoming what he said? A "wuss"?... Last year, I tried to prove myself as just the opposite to them, but now, Harry calls me a "wuss"... I have to prove him wrong... I have to prove that I'm stronger than he thinks! I'll show him! It's Thursday! I can hold on until Saturday! I'm strong... I can hold on until Saturday...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I'm surprised I wrote such a long chapter! Actually, I'm surprised I wrote a chapter at all tonight, because I've been busy on my final projects tonight! Well, I guess this is a makeup for not uploading a chapter yesterday! ^_^ So there you go, people! A few more chapters to go until a very intense chapter! Well, ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Plans

…

**Chapter 11: Change of Plans**

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I are in the back of the police cruiser, searching for any sign of Kevin. We pass many different buildings, passing an alleyway. "Shouldn't we look in the back alley?" I ask the police officer driving.

"Sure. If you want, ma'am,"

"Thank you," We park along the road and get out of the police cruiser. The cop that was driving asks where we're going, and I answer, "To look for my son."

"It's awful dangerous in these alleys, ma'am."

"I don't care how dangerous it may be, Officer! My son is somewhere out there, scared, alone with these strangers! No mugger or murderer would dare mess with me! Especially if my husband and the police are with me!"

"Alright, ma'am. Come along," So, the police officers, Peter, and I start our search in the back alley…

**Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here on the couch, while Harry takes over the TV. He puts on the news. The news appears to be playing World news, things going on around Chicago, and news going across the bottom of the screen. Though, there's an Amber Alert that suddenly streams across the bottom of the screen. It says:

_AMBER ALERT: Two days ago, Tuesday, December 10, nine-year-old Kevin McCallister was kidnapped. His parents, Katelyn and Peter McCallister, are unsure of who his kidnappers could be. He was last seen wearing black baggy pants, a blue knitted sweater, a heavy grey Winter coat, and knitted red and white matching hat and mittens. He's 4'5" with blonde hair. If you've seen him or know anything, please call the police._

Harry shuts off the TV and looks at me. I look back at him, eyes widened. Harry then looks over to the left of him and sees Marv in the room, too. His eyes are also widened. "Marv, a word," Harry gets up from the couch, and he and Marv enter another room down the hall.

Curiosity gets the best of me, and I get up from the couch. I creep down the hallway until I'm beside the room that I hear Harry and Marv's voices in. I hear, "Harry, we might as well just let him go. We can get the money some other way,"

"No. This is our chance to hit it big, Marv. I'm not gonna pass it up out of courtesy of some kid and his family. And, this is not just any kid, this is the kid that tortured us last year! If anything, he deserves the same and more done right back to him! We've been too soft on him!"

"Even so, Harry, he's just a kid. He's clearly scared."

"Like I give a crap about how scared he is!"

"OK. If you want the money so bad, why don't you just ask for it tomorrow, instead?..."

**Kate's PoV:**

We search in the back alley, when Officer James' phone beeps. He says, "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. OK. OK. I'll let them know. Thank you," The officer hangs up, turns around, and says to us, "A woman named Marie called the police, saying she saw your son on the day he was kidnapped. He bought a pizza at Pizza Hut from her. That's just around here. Your son might have been taken around here somewhere. Possibly in this back alley."

"Is there any way we can track down the vehicle that took him?"

"It'd help if we knew what the vehicle looked like, ma'am. Nobody seems to have called, ma'am."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We just have to keep doing what we're doing, ma'am…"

**Kevin's PoV:**

I gasp when I hear Marv suggest my family bring them the money sooner. Would that mean I get to see my family a day sooner? I gasp when Marv and Harry come out of the room. Well, well, eavesdropping, are we? Well, maybe we shouldn't let you see your family a day sooner, after all…"

"No, please. I'm sorry. Curiosity just gets the best of me sometimes, that's all,"

"Hmm. You're lucky I'm so forgiving," Really, now? "Come on, kid," Harry grabs onto my sweater and pulls me over to the phone. Excitement grows inside of me. Is he really letting me talk to my family?! Harry grabs the phonebook, while Marv holds onto me. After a few moments, he dials the number he finds in the phonebook. He says, "Hello?" I manage to hear the entire conversation:

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ I hear on the other end.

"Anonymous. Listen, I'm willing to give Kevin McCallister back a day early. Just make sure the money gets to Lincoln Park by noon tomorrow, understand?"

"_Yes… I'll tell my parents right away…"_

"Oh. There's someone here that wants to talk to you…" Harry grabs my arm and pulls me over closer to the phone. "Here he is,"

Harry hands me the phone. I say, "Hello…"

"_Kevin? Are you OK, buddy?"_

"I'm fine… Buzz… I miss you guys…"

"_We miss you, too,"_ That's so unusual for Buzz to say that… "_Mom's just been driving herself crazy looking for you."_

"Tell Mom not to worry, that I'll see her tomorrow…" I honestly can't wait…

"_I know. I can't wait to see you, either,"_

"I love you, Buzz. Tell Mom and the others I love them, too…"

"_The others are right here,"_ I then hear Jeff's, Linnie's, and Megan's voices on the phone at the same time.

"Hi, guys. I miss you. I love you…" I don't say that very often…

"_We miss and love you, too, Kevin. We'll tell Mom what you said,"_ Linnie says.

"Alright. Time's up, kid,"

"I…" I don't even get to at least say "I gotta go now", because Harry rips the phone right out of my hand.

"He'll see you tomorrow," And Harry hangs up the phone…

…

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! The intenseness will be coming up next chapter! Keep an eye out for it! ^_^ Ciao!**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

…

**Chapter 12: Escape**

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I arrive back at home, and Buzz and the others run up to me, saying multiple things that I can't understand. "OK! OK! One at a time!" I say.

"We just got a call from Kevin's kidnappers! They said that they're willing to give Kevin back a day early! We have to meet them at Lincoln Park at noon tomorrow! Guess what, we even got to talk to Kevin!" Buzz says.

I stop breathing for a second. "You got to… talk to Kevin?..."

"Yes. He's doing fine. He says he loves and misses us."

"I hope you said it back to him." I don't really realize what I say…

"Well, of course I did…"

"Sorry, Buzz. I didn't mean to say that…"

"It's all right. Hey, you guys better get to the bank, eh? They want that money tomorrow."

My eyes water and I say, "Come on, everybody! Let's go to the bank!" We all head out to the car and we drive off to the bank, to get the money to save my baby…

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry grabs onto my shoulders, gritting his teeth. "What should we do with you until tomorrow, kid?"

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing…" I say, bravely.

"Well, we have to do something with you. Just because Marv was nice to you, doesn't mean I will be. You're kidnapped, remember?"

"And, I'm sick, remember?"

"Just because you're sick, doesn't mean anything."

"Take it easy on him, Harry. The kid's sick…"

"He can sleep on the couch for now. We have to figure out something for him to do for later… Take him to the couch, Marv," Marv grabs a hold of my arm and leads me over to the couch.

"I think we should give him something to keep his strength up, Harry,"

"I don't want him eating very much, Marv!"

"Do you want a dead kid? Because, if the kid's dead, I hardly think his parents will give you the money, Harry." For once, Marv's thinking logically…

"Fine! Whatever! Just give him some soup or something!" Harry throws his arms up in the air and heads down the hallway.

"I'll give you something to eat, OK?" I nod, and Marv heads for the kitchen...

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

I'm watching TV, when Marv brings me over some soup and water. "Thank you." I say.

Marv nods, setting down the tray of food. He sits on the couch beside me and says, "So, what's your family like?"

"What?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Well, Mom and Dad are very loving. Sometimes, I seem to be the verbal punching bag, especially when it comes to my brother, Buzz."

"Buzz?"

"He's the one that was on the phone. That's not his real name, though."

"Ohh. What is his real name?"

"Brian. He finds it cooler being called "Buzz", though."

"Other than Buzz, how many other siblings do you have?"

"My brother, Jeff, and my sisters, Megan and Linnie."

"Nice. I'm an only child. I never had any brothers or sisters. Boy, did I want them, though. I even pretended I had a brother once. I called him Myran. Have you ever done that?"

"Nah. I've got enough brothers and sisters." I joke.

Marv chuckles. "Yeah, I bet. You're the youngest, aren't you?" I nod. "Hmm. I wouldn't have cared if I was the youngest, I just wanted at least one sibling."

"Believe me, when you have four others, especially Buzz, and being the youngest, you'd be thankful you're the only child."

"Yeah, I bet. You miss your family, don't you?"

"Yeah. No matter what Buzz and the others do to me, I'd always wanna be there with them."

"Well, that day will come tomorrow,"

"Good. I'm awfully homesick, even if you are being nice to me."

"Yeah. That's understandable."

"Why didn't you just get a job, Marv?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you just get a job? Why did you have to be like Harry? You seem like a decent guy."

Marv shrugs and says, "Couldn't find one. I had an urge to steal things. I think after we let you go, I might end it with Harry. Ever since yesterday, sympathy grew in me. Stealing is why you're in this mess. If we hadn't have tried to break into your house last year, none of this would've happened..."

"When you're done with Harry, get a job. Get into something you're good at. Me, I'd probably make movies. You, do whatever you're good at."

"I don't really know what I'm good at..."

"Try a few things. You've got nothing to lose."

"Heh. Thanks, kid." I finish up my soup, and Marv says, "I guess you should get some rest, kid. You need your rest,"

"Yeah. I'm still tired," I say. I curl up with my blanket and go to sleep…

**Kate's PoV:**

We get the money out of the bank. A thousand dollars exactly. When we get back home, we sit down at the kitchen table, and I say, "Listen, your Father and I are the only ones going to Lincoln Park tomorrow. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Mom, we want to see Kevin, too." Buzz says.

"You can see him when we take him to the hospital tomorrow."

"Hospital?..." Linnie asks, scared.

"Yes, honey. It's better to get him checked out."

"I can't wait to see him. It makes me feel bad about all the things we did to him, since he's the youngest… I think Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and I should work harder not teasing Kevin so much." Jeff says.

"I agree." Megan says.

"I'm afraid… for Kevin's safety…" Linnie says, worriedly.

"Don't be, honey. He's gonna be fine," Right? He's going to be fine?...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up. I look out the window. It looks to be midday. How long have I been asleep for? I'm suddenly out of my daze, when I'm grabbed by my arm. I gasp out surprise. "It's OK, it's only me, kid." I sigh with relief. "I'm gonna get you out of here,"

"What?!" My eyes widen with excitement.

"Shh. Harry's asleep. I'm gonna get you out of here. Come on,"

He helps me over to the door, but I say, "My coat's in the room I was being kept in,"

"Oh, right. I'll go get it," Marv goes to find my coat, and I see my hat and mitts on the coffee table. I limp over to the coffee table and grab them. Marv comes back in he room and hands me my coat.

"Thank you." I say. He nods.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Excitement grows inside of me. He's really taking me home? Is he really taking me home?! Tears form in my eyes. I'm being taken home!

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Like I said, it's not fair to you. If we hadn't of tried to rob your house last year, this wouldn't have happened."

"What will happen when Marv finds out?"

"Marv won't find out, Kevin. As soon as I drop you off, I'm leaving."

"Won't he try to find me, though?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't,"

"You promise?"

"I promise." I put on my coat, hats, and mitts, and Marv helps me out to the van. I get in the passenger side, while Marv gets in the driver's side.

He starts up the van, when I feel something at the side of my head. "Going somewhere?..."

_**To be Continued…**_

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! The real intenseness will happen next chapter! I think this was a good way to end it. I'll update when I can tomorrow! Well, ciao! Oh! And, S Lila 315, I expect a sneak preview from you after I publish this! Lol! XD Well, ciao! Now!**

**Termia's Hero1234**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ending with a Twist

**A/N: I hope last chapter wasn't too bad. I kind of got lost with what I was writing. This chapter will make up for it, though! I promise! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! And I promised S Lila 315 that I'd upload it today! If I do that, she'll upload hers! It's our little thing that we've been doing! XD Go _Home Alone_ stories! :D Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 13: The Ending with a Twist**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Going somewhere?" I see at the corner of my eye, Harry, holding a gun to the side of my head. The window's open on my side of the van. I start shaking. He's going to shoot me now! "Get out of the van! Get out of there!" Harry opens the van door and forces me out. Pointing the gun to the back of my head, he hangs onto my hood, pushing me to the back of the van. He opens the van doors and pushes me into the back. He slams them shut. Moments later, the van's in motion, speeding. Where are we going?! Is he going to kill me?! What's he going to do to Marv?! He's awfully mad...

**...**

It seems to be about an hour later, when the van finally stops. The back doors of the van finally open. It's Harry. He climbs in the back. I sit back up against the wall, scared. Where are we? "Marv's gone on a little errand for me. So, you're stuck with me,"

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Do you want to see your parents again?"

"Yes." I nod, on the verge of tears.

"Well then," Harry comes closer to me. "Come here."

"No."

"I said, come here!"

"No! I won't listen to you! You're not my boss!"

"I said, come here, you little brat!"

"No!"

Harry grabs onto my arm, squeezing it tightly. "Get over here!" Harry forces my arms behind my back and ties them together. "OK, Harry, I'm back. I called them,"

"And? What did they say, moron?"

"They'll be right over."

"If they bring the police, I swear, this kid will never see his family again!" I gasp.

"I'm sure they won't, Harry."

"'I'm sure they won't, Harry.' Yeah, right..."

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Nowhere, shorty."

"Where are we?!"

"Shut up!"

"Harry, can't you at least try to be a little nicer to him?"

"No! This little jerk has crossed me too many times, already! Enough is enough!"

"I'll go watch for them..."

"Marv..." I look down at the floor, thoughts flowing through my mind. "Who's he going to watch for?"

"Nevermind."

"I wanna know! This is my life we're talking about here!"

He covers my mouth with his gloved hand. "Shut. Up..." I bite down on his hand, like I did with Marv. "Why, you little shit..." He forces me down to the floor and flips me over. "One more time, kid... I mean it, I will blow out your brains with this gun," Harry pulls out his gun and points it to my head.

"I'm sorry..." Tears start to escape from my eyes.

"Fine." Harry puts his gun away.

Footsteps start to approach the van. It's Marv. He says, "They're here,"

"You zip your lips!" Harry warns me. I nod. "Keep watch, will ya, Marv?"

"Alright! Alright!" Marv then walks away from the van...

**Kate's PoV:**

"I wonder what's possessed these kidnappers to have us hand over the money now." I say.

I guess they're desperate," Peter says. "They're after the money more than they're after hurting a child."

"I hope so..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Something feels wrong..."

"Well, if something's wrong, or not, the police are on their way, just like how we are,"

"I have a bad feeling about this... My Mother instinct..."

"It's because you've been worried about Kevin."

"No... No, that's not it..."

"I don't know what to tell you, then. Look, we're pulling up to Lincoln Park. Kevin's just a few minutes away," I have mixed feelings inside. But, what's mostly standing out is my bad feeling. This doesn't feel right...

We pull up to Lincoln Park, money in-hand. The police have pulled up somewhere hidden, so that Kevin's kidnappers don't notice them. "I'll bring the money to them,"

"Oh, no, you don't, it's too dangerous for you,"

"I think if our nine-year-old son can last the past two days with these two kidnappers, I can simply hand them the money." Peter puts his hands up in an "I surrender" manner. "Thought so," I say and I exit the van.

I strut across the sidewalk and into the park. "Hey! I have your money! I'll leave it here, and you let go of my son!..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

I hear my Mom's voice! "Mom!" I shout out.

"Kevin!" I hear her voice. Tears escape my eyes again.

"Shit!" Harry's angry. Harry grabs my neck and squeezes it. "You weren't supposed to talk, you brat." Harry says, through gritted teeth.

"I'm not leaving, until you let go of Kevin!"

"Chicago Police! Let go of the boy, and get out of your vehicle!"

"They didn't..." This is bad... Right? This is bad, isn't it?...

Marv runs back to the van. "The police are here! What do we do?!"

"I know they're here, stupid! We can't be arrested!"

"Just let him go, Harry."

"No! If you don't help me with this, I will make your life miserable!"

"Chicago Police! We're warning you! Let go of the boy, and get out of your vehicle!"

"Why don't we just let go of the boy, Harry?"

"We can't take that chance of him blabbing his mouth."

"I wouldn't say anything, I swear!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say. We'll have to forget about the money for now and get out of here! We'll get the money some other way, if we have to!" Harry turns to Marv. "Marv, get in the front and drive out of here!"

"Harry..."

"Now!" Marv runs to the front of the van.

I try to push Harry off of me. I start to scream, "Help! Somebody, help me!" I try to get out from underneath Harry's weight, to get out of the van.

"Shut up, kid! Shut up!" It was like Harry was prepared for this, because in his big black coat, he pulled out a roll of duct tape. "We didn't really think this through... With a blabbing kid, like this..." Harry rips off some duct tape and places it across my mouth. I continue my screaming, though. The van starts to drive off, and Harry closes the back doors...

**Kate's PoV:**

"I see a van screech down the road. It's a white van. "Nooo!" I scream. "Nooo!" I run further into the park.

"Katie! Katie!" Peter hollers.

"Peter! They have my baby! They still have my baby!" Peter manages to catch me, as I collapse to the ground. "No..." Some police cars drive after the white van, while some police officers get out of their vehicles and run up to us.

"Don't worry, ma'am, they'll find him," I continue to cry into Peter...

**Marv's PoV:**

I drive as fast as I can. I don't want to be arrested, yet the kid doesn't deserve this... I was even going to let him go. I see in my rear-view mirror that the police cars are after me! I speed up faster, trying to lose them. I go deeper into town, where there are cars driving around. I go through a red light, almost causing an accident. "Shit..." I say to myself. I drive through a stop sign, too. The police are further behind me. I turn down another road, trying to lose them. I manage to. After more turns on different roads, I make it out to the highway, slowing down, to not look suspicious. There are plenty of white vans on the roads. I try to hide in with the other cars, though, so that the police don't see me. I hope they haven't recorded the license plate...

**Kevin's PoV:**

If Harry wasn't hanging onto me back here, I would've been thrown around after that reckless drive. Harry's up against the wall by the doors, hanging onto me. Why would Marv do this? He was going to let me go! "If we're gonna get money, we're gonna have to get it some other way," I'm scared. "Now, we're going to have to start all over again, in a new State, maybe. The police were _this_ close to getting us today! I mean it, little pal, I won't be so easy on you, anymore..." When have you ever been easy on me? As badly as I want to say that, I wouldn't want Harry getting even more mad than he already is, plus I can't say anything with this duct tape over my mouth. "And, I don't care how nice Marv's been to you, it won't happen, anymore. I'll make sure it doesn't..." Please, don't hurt Marv! "You'll be doing something you never thought you'd do..." What?! You're not going to make me kill him, are you?! My eyes widen. "Just you wait until we leave the State, wherever we're gonna go... Also, you'll never see your family again..." My eyes water, when he says that. I was so close to seeing them... But, they're too stupid to think things through! I heard Mom today. She was so close to me... And I was so close to her... Mommy, Daddy, please... help me...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! A sequel will be coming up! ^_^ And more intenseness will happen! And, S Lila 315, you must upload another chapter of yours immediately! I mean it! Immediately! It's intenseness! Well, ciao for now, people! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	14. 14: A New Beginning in California

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to _We Meet Again_! ^_^ I believe this one will be more intense! This is getting updated as often as it is, thanks to S Lila 315! ^_^ Plus, I need to see more of her story... I update, when she updates, and she updates, when I update. Well, I hope you enjoy this sequel! ^_^**

**...**

**We Meet Again: Sequel**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning in California**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up after falling asleep—Harry still hanging onto me. Where are we now? And where are we going? I hope we stop somewhere soon...

Moments later, we stop. Soon after, the back doors to the van open. I look at Marv. I can tell he feels bad for me. "Enough sympathy, Marv. Take him in the house. We have to leave soon. The police are after us,"

Harry repositions me, so that he's able to hand me over to Marv, and that he holds me bridal style. "It's OK, buddy, I'll get you out of here," Marv whispers to me.

"Well, go on! Take him inside, Marv!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Marv starts to bring me inside the house, when Harry shouts, "And don't untie him or take off that duct tape! The last thing I want is for him to try and escape and for him blabbing to me!"

"Alright, Harry!" Once we're inside, Marv lays me down on the couch. "I'll be right back. Believe me, I will try to get you out of this, Kevin." I nod, though I'm looking at him, pleadingly. It's the only thing I can do right now. "Don't worry, kid," And Marv leaves the house, closing the door behind him...

**Marv's PoV:**

"We have to change the van's colour, Marv,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'?! The police are after us! If we paint the van, nobody will know it's us! Even if we leave the Chicago area, Marv, everyone's still looking for us!"

"Well, what colour do you wanna paint it?"

"Whatever colour! Just find a colour!" I really feel bad for doing this, but I sigh and head to the garage. I try to look for a colour of paint that will suit the van. I'm trying to take my time, so that maybe the police will save Kevin... "Hurry up, Marv!"

"I'm coming!" I holler back. I grab a can of black paint off the shelf. When I start to head back outside, Harry pulls into the garage with the van. "What are you doing?"

"I think it'd be better, if we painted the van in here. That way, we can paint in peace, and no one suspects a thing. We have to hurry, though!"

"I don't see why we have to go through all this trouble, Harry..."

"What you mean 'you don't see why'? If we let go of that little whiny kid, he'll blab!"

"You don't know that for sure, Harry."

"You know that kid! He says one thing, and then does another! Now, shut up and paint!"

"Alright! Alright!" We both grab a paintbrush, Harry opens the can of paint, and we start painting the van...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Marv enters the house. My eyes widen. "Hey, we're leaving in a few minutes. Do you have to use the bathroom?" I nod. "Here," Marv peals the tape off my mouth. Then, he sits me up and unties me. "Alright. Go," I quickly head to the bathroom, limping, because of my ankle.

After I come back from the bathroom, Marv takes a hold of my arm. "I thought you were going to help me..."

"I'll try my very best, kid..." Marv brings me outside to a whole new van parked out front.

"Hey! I thought I said not to untie him!"

"How do you expect the kid to use the bathroom, if he's tied up, Harry?"

"Fine. Whatever... Come on, kid." Harry opens the back of the van doors again, lifts me up by my waist, and sets me inside. "Marv, get in the back with him,"

"Why do I have to?"

"I'd rather have Marv back here, anyway! He's a whole lot nicer than you are, Harry!"

"You shut up!" Harry shouts, pointing his finger at me. He then turns to Marv. "You see why I wanted that duct tape across his yap?! Now, get in there! I'm not too happy with you, either, partner!"

Marv climbs into the back with me. "Now, look here, kid. If you cross me again, I will break your fucking neck! You're helpless against me! And I'll make sure Marv doesn't help you, anymore!" Harry shouts, pointing a finger at me again. I scoot closer to Marv, and he hangs onto me. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, kid..." And Harry slams the van doors shut...

**...**

"Marv, I'm scared... Where are we going?..."

"Harry said he's gonna start over in California."

"California?! That's days away! I'll never see my family again!" I start to bawl into my mittened hands. (Yes, "mittened" isn't a word...)

"Hey, don't talk like that. You'll see them again. I'll make sure you will." Marv places an arm around me.

"You mean it?"

"I promise."

"Thanks, Marv. I have hope now, now that you're not mean, like you were before."

"You're a kid. It's not fair to you. We broke into _your_ house. Of course you'd try to defend your house and yourself."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Marv..."

"Well, I don't necessarily like what you did, but I understand why."

"Marv?"

"Hm?"

"Harry was explaining something to me, when I was back here with him... He said he's gonna make me do something I would have hoped I'd never do. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say I do."

"You really don't know?"

"No, I don't."

I look down to the floor, even though I can't see it. "Are we gonna stop anywhere, or is Harry gonna continue on driving?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Well, he'll stop to get gas, and he may have us take turns with driving. We might stop to get food somewhere... I don't know where. Bathroom breaks, yes."

"Oh. OK." I then say, "I'm awfully tired. Is it OK, if I go to sleep?"

"Sure," Marv lets go of me, and I hear him taking off his coat. He lays it down on the moving vehicle's floor. "Lay down on that. You'll be more comfortable."

"Heh. Thanks, Marv," I lay down on Marv's coat. It doesn't smell very good, and it's not very comfortable, but it'll do. I hear Marv relocate himself to the corner of the moving van. He shifts himself a few times, until he falls silent. It takes a few minutes for me to drift off to sleep...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! ^_^ I hope you liked the beginning of the sequel! And, S Lila 315, get moving on that next intense chapter for _Blood for Poinsettias_! ^_^ Chop chop! Lol! Well, new chapter soon! I really should update another story of mine first, before updating this one again! Well, ciao! ^_^**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	15. 15: A New Beginning in California II

**A/N: This is only getting updated, because of my writer's block for my other story! Capeesh?! Anyway, this won't be done by Christmas, it'll be done by... whenever, because of the sequel, OK? Well, here we go!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning in California II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up with a splitting headache. I feel dizzy and nauseated. I feel the side of my head, where the tire iron made contact. When I feel it, I wince in pain. "Marv..." I say, softly. "Marv," I say, a little louder.

"Huh?" He wakes up.

"My head... it hurts really bad... I'm scared..." I say, almost crying, holding my head.

Marv scoots over to me. "Why?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's from that tire iron..."

"Hey, you just lay down and relax. There's nothing we can do about it now. I'll tell Harry when we stop,"

"OK," I lay back down on Marv's coat and drift off to sleep again...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up again, when the back doors of the van open. The light shines bright, hurting my eyes, not helping my headache. "Aww. Is the light hurting your eyes, little buddy?" Harry mocks.

"Harry, give him a break. Something's wrong with him..."

"There had better be something wrong with him..."

"No, Harry. He's complaining of a terrible headache. He thinks it might be from the tire iron..." I hold my head, trying to hold back the tears.

"Alright. Marv, you go in the store and get some supplies,"

"What kind of supplies, Harry?"

"We just need some general groceries, some medicine, and some hair dye."

"Hair dye? What for?"

"Nevermind the questions, just get it!"

"OK, fine, Harry," Marv says, jumping out the back of the van. "But, what are we gonna do about the kid's headache?"

"That's what the medicine's gonna be for, you dope."

"Oh."

"Now, stop procrastinating, and go in there!"

"Alright! Alright!" Harry heads to the front of the building, since we're parked out back.

Harry jumps in the back with me. I don't even try to scoot away from him, because of my head. "The only reason why I didn't go inside is because of the way Marv is being to you now."

"Go away..." I mumble.

"Hey, this is my van. Don't tell me what to do in it." he says in a warning, but calm tone.

"Oh, yeah? Who'd you steal it from?"

He grabs my arm and squeezes it. I cry out in pain. "Don't you ever say anything like that again, kid! Or else," He grabs onto my neck with his other hand and squeezes it. "I'll break your fucking neck. Do you hear me?!" I nod, frantically. He finally lets go of me, and I gasp for air. Harry looks outside of the van and asks himself, "What the hell's taking him so long?..."

**Marv's PoV:**

I shop for the supplies in this general store. I got some canned goods, small boxes of food, medicine, and some brown hair dye. I stroll up to the till, and the lady cashier beeps the items. I've been having this thought flowing through my mind the entire time I've been in here... "Umm... Ma'am..." I start to say.

"Yes?" she answers, looking up above her glasses.

"There's something I should tell you..."

"What is it, sir?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm a criminal." Her eyes widen. "And, I'm telling you now, that my partner and I have a boy out in our van. I'm willing to go to jail, for that boy's safety.

"Umm..."

"Go ahead, call the cops,"

"Marv! What the hell is taking you so damn long?!" Harry enters the general store, yelling.

"That's your partner?!" the cashier says, surprised and even scared.

"Huh?!" Harry's confused.

"Umm... I..."

"Do you have a boy out in your van?!" the cashier asks, still with the same tone.

"You told her, you idiot?!"

"I'm calling the police!" the lady at the till says. I turn my head to her, and when I turn my head back to Harry, he's gone! I run out the general store doors and head to the back of the store. The van's gone! Oh no... What have I done?... Without me there, Kevin could get hurt!

I run back inside the general store and say, frantically, "Call the police! My partner took off with the van, with the kid in it!" The cashier lady frantically nods her head and uses the store's phone to call the police...

**Harry's PoV:**

I speed down the highway. How dare that bastard betray me?! Well, he's of no use to me, anyway! I can make this kid get what he deserves without him, anyway! I'll just have to pick up the supplies myself... Welcome to your new life, kid...

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're speeding again. How come no one is in the back with me? My head is killing me... I'm still dizzy and nauseous... I'm scared... I was supposed to be given some medicine, or something... My headache's worse than ever... I lay here, curled up in Marv's coat. Why isn't he or Harry in the back with me? Frankly, I'd rather Marv be here in the back with me, because he's nicer than Harry... I try my best to ignore my headache, as I drift off to sleep again...

_**Later...**_

**Harry's PoV:**

An hour or so later, I pull off the highway to another convenience store. I get out of the van and head into the store. I pick up the supplies as quickly as I can, since Marv decided that the cashier at the last store should call the police. I pay for them at the till, then leave. I head back to the van parked around the back and open the van doors. Kevin wakes up, and I throw in the plastic bag at him. "There's medicine in there somewhere. Find it and take some. And you can have a little bit of food, too," Before he even replies to me, I slam the van doors shut again...

**Kevin's PoV:**

The van's moving again. I search through the plastic bag in the dark. I wish he would've thrown me a flashlight, too... I pull out a small box of something. It's a small rectangular box. I can't tell what it is at all in the dark... I open the top of the box. I pull out a small bottle. I think this is the hair dye Harry was talking about earlier... I stick the bottle back in the box and try looking for either food or medicine. I pull out another bottle. This has to be the medicine. The cap feels weird. I open the bottle and smell it. Yep. It's medicine, alright... I take a sip right out of the bottle, even though it tastes terrible... I just want something, anything, to make my head feel better. I can live with the dizziness and the nausea for now, but this headache is unbearable... I screw the cap back on the bottle and put the bottle back in the bag, same with the hair dye box. I search for something to eat. I pull out a box of something else. It's a bigger box this time. I open it up and pull out a bag inside. They feel to be crackers. I lean up against the back of the wall and have a snack. Even though I'm nauseous, I should eat something... There's a long drive ahead of us...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen now, now that it's just Kevin and Harry?! :O Well, you'll see! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	16. 16: A New Beginning in California III

**...**

**Chapter 16: A New Beginning in California III**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We stop again. It's been a few hours, at least. I'm getting tired of this driving... Harry opens the back doors of the van. "Get out,"

"Why?"

"Do you have to use the bathroom, or not? Because, we're not stopping for awhile."

"Fine!" I start to hop out the back of the van, but Harry pulls me down to the ground by my arm, impatiently. Hanging onto my arm, he pulls me inside the store.

"Now go, before I change my mind."

"Alright!" I head to the bathroom...

**Harry's PoV:**

The cashier lady looks at me. "Sorry, he's just been a real pain today."

"I see. You guys going on a long drive?"

"Yeah. We're heading to California. I'm starting a new business there," Kevin comes out of the bathroom, and I say, "Come on, buddy..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry hangs onto my hand, pretending to be my Father, or something. I turn my head and look at the lady at the till. I tilt my head, gesturing to the bathroom. I look at her, kind of desperately. All she does is look at me. I see her head for the bathroom, as Harry and I walk out the door...

**...**

Harry lets go of my hand and grabs onto my hood, pushing me back to the van parked out back of the store. I hear the lady run out of the store and shout, "Hey!" Harry and I turn around. She shouts, "You let that kid go!" Harry picks me up, bridal style, and runs to the van. He opens the door on his side and shoves me into the van. I keep shouting for help the whole time. As soon as I'm shoved into the van, Harry's in the van in an instant. He screeches, while backing up, and nearly runs over the cashier lady, while pulling out of the empty parking lot. I keep banging on the window, shouting for help.

When we're far enough down the road, Harry pulls me back down by my hood. "Lay down and shut up!" I don't listen, and I try to open my side of the door, but Harry pulls me back down by my hood again. He pulls out his gun and points it to my head, while I'm laying down on the bench seat. "Get up one more time, kid, and I swear, there will be a bullet hole through your head!"

I grab the gun out of Harry's hand and sit up. I point it to him and shout, "Let me go!"

"Don't be ridiculous, kid... You couldn't shoot me..."

"Don't think I won't!"

"Don't think I'll let you go, either."

"What difference does it make?"

"Just put the gun down, kid."

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!" I pull the trigger, but nothing happens. I try pulling it again, but still, nothing happens... "Shit..." I say to myself. Harry rips the gun out of my hand and smacks me over the head with it...

**Cashier's PoV:**

I run back into the store and dial 911 on the phone:

"_911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Yeah. There was a little blonde boy in here with a man with an Italian accent. He wrote "HELP" on the mirror in the bathroom. They left in a hurry in a black van. I'm at my general store, called _Angie's Food and Other Goods_.

"_Alright. We have you located. The police will be over shortly,"_

"Alright. Thank you." I hang up the phone. I'm scared... That poor boy...

**Marv's PoV:**

The police arrive at this general store. "Hey! You're one of the Wet Bandits!" One of them say, as soon as they enter the door.

"Yes. You're welcome to arrest me, but I have to tell you about Kevin, the boy that has been kidnapped."

The police are over to me in an instant and handcuff my hands. Another police officer I hear say to the cashier, "Miss, can you answer some questions for us?"

"I'll try to, sure." And I don't hear any more, because I'm out of the store by then. They bring me out to the police cruiser and place me in the back of the car. I'm then driven down to the station...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, but I barely see anything. I only see white and silhouettes of the different items in the van and the front dash. I feel something over my head and that my arms are tied behind my back again. I guess Harry notices I'm awake, because he says, "Ah. You're awake," I groan in pain... I have a migraine... I think I have a concussion... I'm as dizzy as ever, and my stomach is extremely nauseous... "Quit your whining."

"My head... I think I have a concussion..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. We're not stopping for awhile."

"What's this over my head?"

"It's so that you don't see where you are."

"Why didn't you just throw me in the back of the van?"

"I want some company up here for awhile. Plus, I'm sure you want a break from the back of the van for awhile."

"How far away from the general store are we?"

"Far enough away, that it was safe enough to pull over and pull that sack over your head."

"They'll be looking for us now in a black van."

"Yeah, and I'm not too impressed that I have to paint my van yet again."

"Sorry, but you're the one that kidnapped me."

"Just shut up, kid..." Harry says, clearly annoyed.

I sigh. "How far away are we from California?"

"Who says we're still going to California? Hmm. We might. Either way, you'll still be far away from your family."

"Why can't you just be nice, like Marv?"

"Never bring up that traitor, kid."

"It's an honest question." I shrug.

"Say one more thing, kid, and I will load that gun..." Is that an empty threat? Well, it's better not to risk it. So, I stay silent for quite some time, until I fall back to sleep again, with my migraine...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Wow. I think that was pretty intense... Are Kevin and Harry still going to California? Well, you'll find out! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	17. 17: Not Going to California, After All?

**...**

**Chapter 17: Not Going to California, After All?**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up again. Harry says, "You're awake. Good. We're almost to our stop,"

"Where's our stop?"

"I'm not gonna tell you where we are." I have a nervous and nauseated stomach. Where are we, and where are we stopping at?

"I wanna know."

"Don't push it, kid."

"Could you at least take this sack off my head? It's kinda annoying..."

"No. I don't want you to know where you are or where you're going."

I pout. "Well, I wanna know."

"It's not about what you want, kid."

"Yes, it is. It's my life."

"Don't care, kid. If you wouldn't have hurt us last year, you would've just been another kid we passed on the street a few days ago."

"It's not my fault you broke into my house."

"Zip it, kid, or else I'll tie you to the roof of my van."

"Well, that wouldn't be very smart, because people would see me."

"Or, I could just shoot you in your yap and drown you in the nearest lake. Would you like that?"

"No, but I thought this wasn't about what I want."

"Just. Shut. Up. Kid..."

We drive a bit longer, until we pull into somewhere. Harry sits me up and pulls the sack off my head. The light kind of hurts my eyes. He unties me and pulls me out of the van. We seem to be in a parking lot. There's a somewhat small building, that appears to be a motel. Harry has a hold of my arm, and I ask, "Where are we?"

"Like I said, I'm not telling you." Harry opens the back of the van and says, "Get that bag,"

"Get it yourself." I sass back.

He grabs the back of my neck and says, warningly, "Get it. Now." I nod, and he pushes me into the back of the van. I climb in and grab the plastic bag. I climb back out and hand him the bag. "You're carrying it in,"

"Why should I?" Harry reaches into his pocket and brings out a bullet, and I say, "Alright! Alright! I'll bring it in!"

"Thought so," Harry grabs onto my arm and pulls me back to the front of the van. He opens the passenger door again and pulls out my Winter hat. "Here, put this on, and make sure it covers those bruises on your head." I place my hat on my head, and Harry grabs onto my arm, pulling me to the motel.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"We need a place to stay for the night, where I can't get away with killing you." I make a weird facial expression when he says that. We head inside the motel...

**Kate's PoV:**

"You looked everywhere for them?!"

"Yes, ma'am. We can't find the white van anywhere."

I cling onto my coat and say, "What if they kill him?"

"We'll try our best to find them, before that happens, if that even happens."

Another police officer pops into the Police Station and says, "Officer Pickens, Mrs. McCallister, Mr. McCallister, we've found one of your son's kidnappers." My eyes widen.

"Where?!"

"He was in a general store in Indianapolis. He's down here now."

"Well, take me to him!"

"Of course. Come along, ma'am," Peter and I follow the other police officer, Officer David Burke, out of the room...

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're inside the motel, and the clerk at the desk says, "Welcome. Would you two like a room?"

"Yes, please." Harry answers.

"Would you two be sharing a room this evening?" I so badly want to shake my head "no", but I don't want Harry getting mad at me.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answers again.

"How many nights will you be staying for, sir?"

"Just tonight, please."

"Alright. It's $20.00 for one night," The lady, named Mindie, pulls out a key and says, "Your room's down the hall on the right. Last room, room 10."

"OK. Thank you, ma'am. Come along, son," Harry grabs my hand and walks me over to the stairs. I look back at the lady, desperately. She just looks at me, strangely. I mouth the word "help" and "phone 911". She nods, and Harry continues to walk me upstairs.

As soon as we're inside our room, Harry orders me to take off my coat and hat. He grabs onto the back of my sweater by my collar. He brings the plastic bag into the bathroom with us and closes the door. He sets the bag on the counter and pulls out the box of hair dye. "What are you doing with that?" I ask.

"I'm going to make sure you don't stand out. They're looking for a 4'5" blonde kid. If I take away at least one of those features, it won't look so suspicious. I'll have to get you some new clothes tomorrow."

"I like my hair." I say, plainly.

He grabs the front of my sweater by the collar and says, through gritted teeth, "I don't care what you like. Your hair's getting dyed. Just be glad I'm not burning it off, like you did mine, and shut up." Harry forces me down to the floor and starts running the water in the bathtub. He switches it, so that the shower runs, instead of the tap, and he starts wetting my hair, not caring that he's getting my sweater all wet. He starts coating my hair in the brown hair dye. He soon finishes and makes me dry off my hair. I look in the mirror. At least it's not terrible, and that it sort of matches the way I look. I miss my blonde hair, though... All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door... "Shit..." Harry whispers.

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Yes, I updated on Christmas. I'm not doing anything after the dinner we had, so I thought I'd update, then finish watching _Jacob's Ladder_ later, with MacAulay Culkin in it (that kid's so cute XD)! Well, ciao! And Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate, peoples! :P**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	18. 18: Not Going to California, After All 2

**...**

**Chapter 18: Not Going to California, After All? II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Shit..." Harry whispers. He grabs onto the collar of my sweater and forces me down into the tub. He places his hand over my mouth and says, "Shut it." He hollers, "Coming!" I keep struggling to break free, while Harry manages to pull out the roll of duct tape from his coat pocket. He places a piece across my mouth and then ties my hands together with some more. He then turns on the bathtub and says, firmly, "Shut up." Then, he exits the bathroom...

**Harry's PoV:**

I head for the door to the room we're staying in and open it. "Hello." I say.

"Hello. I was just making sure you guys are OK and getting settled." Mindie says.

"We're just fine, thank you."

"The little boy with you. He looked at me strange. He mouthed some words to me, sir. Are you sure you're the boy's relative?"

Panic flushes over me. "Of course I am."

"You look nothing alike."

"He's adopted, ma'am."

"Where's the boy now?" She doesn't seem like she believes me...

"He's taking a bath."

"Why did that kid look at me like that, sir? Why did he mouth 'help' and 'call 911' to me?"

"Kids are like that. They always joke around and pretend."

"Well, you should teach your kid to not do things like that, or else someone might take them seriously."

"Don't worry, I'll teach the little brat a lesson." I say, trying to hold in my anger at the little Hellion.

"Alright. Well, have a good night, sir," Mindie says.

"You too, ma'am. Thanks," She walks away, still seeming a little sceptical about my made-up story. I then close the door to our room...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry reenters the bathroom, clearly angered. He storms over to me and turns off the tap, which makes all the water drain. My back is wet. He pulls me out of the tub and cuts off the tape with a pair of scissors in the bathroom. Before Harry can, I pull off the tape from my mouth, and he shouts, "What did you do that downstairs for?!"

"Do what?"

"Don't act stupid, kid! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Aren't I supposed to try and get help? I mean, if I'm kidnapped, I think I have every right to try and get myself saved!"

"No! You're supposed to shut up and do as you're told!"

"You're the one that brought me here in the first place, you dummy!"

Harry slaps me in the face, and I gasp. "Don't you call me a dummy!"

"You are! You brought me here!"

"Only to save your puny little ass! Because, I am _this_ close to shoving a gun in your yap!"

I cross my arms and shake my head. "If you wanted to kill me, you would've killed me, already."

"Don't think I won't, kid."

"Words don't mean anything, unless you commit to them..."

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I are led to the questioning room, where a man sits, handcuffed to the table. He's tall, with light brown curly hair. "Please sit down at the table, Mister and Misses McCallister," Officer Burke says, gesturing his hand to the table. Peter and I obey and sit at the opposite side of the criminal. Officer Burke sits at the end of the table and says, "Mister and Misses McCallister, this is Marvin Merchants. He and Harold Lime have worked together for years, stealing valuable things out of people's homes. Unfortunately, Mr. Lime still has your son, according to Mr. Merchants here."

Anger instantly floods me and I stand up from my chair, banging my fists down to the table. I demand, "Where's your partner got my son?!"

Marvin slightly raises his hands and says, "Harry told me that he planned on going to California. Ever since the general store incident, I don't know if he's still going there, ma'am," He sounds honest enough.

"Why is there something in me that believes you?"

"Probably because I'm telling the truth, ma'am."

I sigh. "Is your partner still driving the same vehicle, _Mr. Merchants_?" I say, emphasizing "Mr. Merchants".

"He should be. Though, we painted it black. He could change the colour. I don't know..."

"Did you hurt him?" I ask, tears forming.

I can tell he's hesitating, before he answers, "Yes, ma'am. Though, I tried to stop Harry from doing it."

"How come you're here, and your _partner_ still has my baby?"

"I grew a soft spot for the child. Ever since Harry wanted to hurt him that one time, I realized that Kevin's just a kid... My soft spot grew even softer, when I finally gave in to letting him go... Harry caught us, and that's when we ended up at the park. Harry figured out that there was a flaw in our plan, so that's why we drove off with your kid again. Hours down the road, we stopped at a general store. I told the cashier about having Kevin in our van. Shortly after, I was arrested..."

"How did you hurt him?" I ask, tears escaping.

"I... I don't know if I should tell you, ma'am..."

"Tell me!" I demand.

"Harry... Harry shot him in the ankle, when he tried to escape..."

"You bastards..." I can't help but cry.

"And... Harry had hit him over the head with a tire iron, when he tried to escape, yet again..." I bring my hands up to my mouth and cry into Peter.

"Why'd you take my son, you son of a bitches?!"

"You see... it happened last year..."

"What?... What happened last year?!..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry looks at me, after I say that. He says, "Fine then. After we leave this motel tomorrow, I'll shoot you in the yap, and then throw you in the lake."

"No, you won't."

"What do you mean, 'no, I won't'?!"

"If you wanna hurt me, you'll hurt me, for revenge for last year, but you wouldn't kill me."

"Oh, yeah? Try me. Tomorrow morning, kid, I'm taking ya to the nearest lake and shooting ya. Then, I'll throw ya into the lake, where the fish can feed on ya."

"Sounds like a good plan, but you won't do it."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will." We keep bickering like this, exiting out of the bathroom...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I wrote this after watching _In the Midnight Hour_, which had MacAulay Culkin cameo in it, and with the song _Dancing in the Moonlight_ by King Harvest in my head! That's my random news for you people! :D I think the ending ended with a bit of comedy, didn't it? Well, there won't be much comedy next chapter! Yesh. :3 Ooh! This would've been up sooner, but I'm going to learn how to play the guitar, so I was being shown some things by my Dad. So excited! ^_^ Well, I'll update tomorrow or something, after I go see _Into the Woods_ in my favourite place! Sorry, I'm having a great vacation! Ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	19. 19: Not Going to California, After All 3

**...**

**Chapter 19: Not Going to California, After All? III **

**Kevin's PoV:**

I flop down on my bed, closest to the room's door. My bickering with Harry was me trying to cover up how afraid I actually am of Harry. If I keep this up, maybe I don't have to be afraid, anymore... Will he let me go? I doubt it... I decide to start off by saying this, "It's been three days since I've had a shower. I'm going to take one, OK?" I then jump up from my bed and head for the bathroom.

Harry snatches my arm and says, clearly annoyed, "I never gave you permission to take a shower, you little idiot!"

"Well, I'm not the idiot who brought their kidnapped victim to a motel. Plus, you're not my boss..." I manage to slide my arm out of his grasp and I continue to the bathroom. I close the door and lock it before Harry manages to enter. I stroll over to the mirror and look at myself. I'm tired and clearly not feeling well. I see the bruise at the side of my head from the tire iron, and another on the opposite side from the gun. Tears form in my eyes. You can get out of this, Kevin... You can get out of this...

**Kate's PoV:**

"You tried to break into my house last year?!"

"Uh... Our house, Katie..." Peter points out.

"Yeah, whatever. You broke... into... our house last year?"

"Yes, ma'am. Harry and I were greedy and selfish. I'm not so much like that, anymore, but Harry for sure is. And, he won't stop, no matter what, until he's rich. And, if kidnapping, or even killing your kid will make him rich, he'll do it."

"We have to find him..." I say, worried.

"I know." Marvin says.

"What's your license plate number?"

"Umm... I think it's... 922 – R1E..." (I totally just Googled license plate numbers, and came up with that. XD) The officer writes down the license plate number, along with some other information he found out tonight.

"We'll take care of it from here, Mister and Misses McCallister. Why don't you go home to your kids?" Officer Burke says, as he stands up from the questioning table.

"There's only four to go home to..." I say, my voice drifting off at the end.

"Don't worry, Mrs. McCallister, we'll bring your son home safely."

"Please do..." Peter hangs onto me, while we leave the questioning room...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I exit the bathroom, drying off my hair. I have no choice but to get dressed in the same clothes I've been wearing for the passed few days, because I have nothing else to wear... But, Harry said he'll take me clothes shopping tomorrow. That's just to help disguise me, though... "I think you should keep me showered regularly. It'll look more suspicious having a dirty kid with you." I say. I sit down on my bed, continuing to dry off my hair.

"What was the point of showering tonight, just to change in your same old dirty clothes?"

"Well, I wanted a shower." I answer, simply.

"Whatever." Harry says, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"What's on?" I ask.

"Nothing for you to watch, shorty."

"But, I'm bored! I hate boring shows!"

"Shut up and stop complaining! We're watching what I wanna watch! If you don't like it, tough!"

"Don't I have a say in the matter?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you're an annoying little brat that won't stop asking stupid questions!"

"Well, you didn't have to kidnap me. You could've just passed me on the street... You also could've just passed my house last year..."

"You know what, shut up, kid. As soon as I saw your house, I wanted it. Also, three days ago, if we would've let you go, you would've blabbed to the police!"

"First off, don't tell me to shut up, when you know I'm right. Secondly, there are bigger houses in the neighbourhood and other neighbourhoods. Thirdly, if you knew I was there, why would you continue to try and rob my house, especially with all the traps I laid? And, lastly, I wouldn't have blabbed to the police."

"Say one more thing, kid, and I swear, I'll take you to an isolated area and shoot you!"

I groan and lay down. I turn over, so that I don't have to face Harry. I eventually drift off to sleep to the sounds of the TV...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I wake up and try to sit up. I can barely sit up, because I notice there's a handcuff keeping my right arm attached to the headboard of the bed. It's dark in here. I manage to look over, and I see Harry asleep on the other bed. I try to uncuff my arm from the bed, but these handcuffs are impossible to get off. Harry must have used some sort of key or something to lock these... I try to look over to the nightstand beside my bed to see if I can use anything to free myself from these handcuffs. I pat around with my free hand on the nightstand, and I manage to find a conveniently placed pin on it. I take the pin and manage to free myself from these handcuffs. I slip the pin into my pocket.

I quickly tiptoe over to the door and try to open it. I find that I can't, so I unlock it. Again, I can't unlock it... I look up. Of course... There's a bolt across the top of the door... Why wouldn't there be?... I quickly and quietly tiptoe over to my bed and pull off all the pillows and stack them in front of the door. I slowly stand on top of them and I manage to unbolt the door. I get down from the stacked pillows and push them away with my foot. I open the door and exit the room...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I just had chocolate! I also watched _Into the Woods _in my favourite place! I actually enjoyed it. ^_^ My random info for you today! Whoa! Kevin managed to escape! What will happen next?! :O You'll see! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	20. 20: Escape from the Motel Attempt

**...**

**Chapter 20: Escape from the Hotel Attempt**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I exit the room and sprint down the hallway, heading for the staircase. Suddenly, I'm grabbed around my waist, and a hand is placed on my mouth. I start crying out for help, while I'm being half dragged back to the room. I try biting his hand, but he places it on my mouth again.

As soon as I'm dragged back to the room, Harry slams the door shut. Then, he grabs the collar of my sweater and brings me over to my bed and forces me down on it. He sits on top of me and brings out a knife. He places it up against my throat. I try to push him off of me, but he has my arms pinned down to the bed. Panic strikes me. Is he going to slit my throat?! "Don't you... ever do anything like that again, you little shit..." I almost start to hyperventilate, I'm breathing so fast...

"I-I'm sorry... P-Please... don't hurt me... I'm sorry!" I cry out.

"With you screaming out, I don't think it's safe here, anymore..."

"Please... get that away from my throat..."

"Why should I, huh?" he asks, clenching his teeth. "What if I just slit your throat and get this done and over with, huh?" He presses the knife closer to my neck. I can't help but start to bawl. Is this really the end?

"I guess I should give you another chance..."

"P-Please... I-I'll do anything you want... Just... Just don't hurt me... Please..." I try to talk through my bawling.

"Well, you will be doing something I want, whether you like it, or not..."

"Anything... Just please... Let me see my family again..."

He grabs onto my hair with his free hand and says, "Don't you be telling me that again... Understand?!" I nod, continuing to bawl. I was getting my way tonight... Well, mostly, anyway... Why did he have to catch me again?... Why?... "But, they'll see you again..." What?...

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I enter the house, and four out of five of our kids run up to us, excited. When they don't see Kevin, they all frown. "Where... Where is he?..." Megan asks.

"He's... not here, Megan..." I say, trying to hold back the tears.

"Whu... Why?..." Linnie asks.

"We... couldn't save him, sweetheart..."

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't save him'?!" Linnie shouts back, crying.

"They got away with him, Linnie." Peter answers back.

"But, the good news is, one of them got arrested. He got arrested, trying to help Kevin. We talked to him. His name is Marvin Merchants. His partner is supposed to be going to California with your brother. He's unsure if that's the case still, or not. Marvin caused an incident in a general store in Indianapolis to try and save Kevin. But, the plan failed... Now, Kevin and Marvin's partner are God knows where..."

Megan runs into me and cries. She's worried about her baby brother... So am I... I'm worried about my youngest son...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry finally gets off of me and turns on the lamp beside us. "Stay there," he orders. I nod. I bring my hands up to my face. He heads over to his coat and pulls out the roll of duct tape from his pocket. Once he's back over to me, he grabs my hands away from my face and ties them together with the duct tape. He does the same thing with my feet, after pulling up my pant leg, where it's bandaged.

"What... What are you doing?..." I ask.

"Zip it." Harry once again struts over to his coat and pulls out something else from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask.

"It's mine."

"Who'd you steal it from?" I ask, trying to be sarcastic.

"Don't ask me that again, kid..." Harry says, warningly. I don't think I should make him even more mad than he already is, so I stay silent. Harry also takes out his gun and brings both the camera and the gun over to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show your family what they get when they don't deliver the money..."

"I... I thought you weren't gonna worry about the money for now!"

"Well, I'm worried about it now, kid. Now, stop asking so many damn questions!" Harry shouts, as he tries to get his camera working. "Now, smile," He takes a picture of me. I look away from the flash. "Good. It's working," he says, as the picture ejects from the camera. "Now, hold still, kid," I kinda have no choice but to... He rips off more duct tape and places it across my mouth. Then, he picks up the gun and points it to my head. I close my eyes when another flash happens. "Perfect," he says. "This will show your family. It'll get them concerned about the well-being of their little boy, making them give me the money. More of it! Double the amount!" My eyes widen. My parents may be rich, but they can't just pull $2,000.00 out of the bank! "Now, since we have work to do still, we'd best get out of here..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! More useless information: I have the song **_**Who Can it be Now?**_** by Men at Work stuck in my head. That's going to be a new thing I do every chapter! Tell you useless information! XD Anyway, that was a pretty interesting and trippy chapter, I think... I thank Guest (you mystery person, you...) for the idea of what I did in the final "Kevin's PoV". Well, another update tomorrow, as long as S Lila 315 updates hers tomorrow, too! XD Our awesome deal (that almost said "seal" XD)! And, the first "Kevin's PoV" was an idea from the awesome movie, **_**The Good Son**_**, with MacAulay Culkin as a... nevermind... Find out for yourselves! Go on PutLocker! Anyway... Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	21. (New Chapter Name) On the Road

**...**

**Chapter 21: Nearly Caught Again**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry puts on his coat and collects his and my items and the bag. He makes sure all the lights are turned off. Then, he picks me up from the bed, bridal style, yet again, and carries me over to the door. He manages to open the door and carries me out, closing the door behind him with his foot. He heads down the stairs and exits the front door.

Once we're out of the motel, a gust of cold wind blows over me. I shiver and move in a little closer to Harry. Harry sets me down on the ground, hanging onto my arm. I don't know why, though, because I can't go anywhere with my feet duct taped together... He opens the passenger door, lifts me up by my underarms, and sits me down on the bench seat of the van. He lays me down and takes my coat out of his bag and lays it over me. He makes sure my feet are inside before closing the van door. I hear him open the back doors of the van. Suddenly, he opens the driver's door and hops in. He starts the van and backs out of the parking lot. He starts driving. All's I can see is the nighttime sky and the tops of lit-up buildings. He then starts talking. He says, "I'm gonna drop off those pictures at the Post Office, after I find that envelope I have in here somewhere, then we're gonna keep on driving," I close my eyes and face the back of the seat, trying to hide my tears. We're just getting farther and farther away from home... I curl up into my coat, as we pull into somewhere else...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up, and the vehicle's still in motion. I feel that the heat is on in the van, which is good, because it's cold outside. "You're awake," I hear Harry's voice. "We've been on the road for a few hours. It's nearly morning." I turn my head, and I see the sunlight starting to shine in through the windshield. I close my eyes, because I'm blinded by the light (great song XD). It's too early and I'm too tired for this sunlight. I turn my head back over and face the seat. "I dropped off those pictures at the Post Office earlier. Hopefully, your parents will retrieve them soon." Harry turns on the radio, and the music comes on. The song _Let it Ride_ by Bachman-Turner Overdrive plays. I love this song... It brings back memories of home... I love their music. At least it's something that I like, while I'm stuck here in this Hell. Mom, Dad, where are you?...

**Kate's PoV:**

I get out of bed early. I couldn't sleep, anyway... Knowing my baby's out there with a complete stranger frightens me more than you know it... Well, I guess Harry isn't a stranger to Kevin, because of what happened last year... But still, he's out there, scared, wondering if and when he'll be saved...

I head downstairs and turn on the TV in the dining room. The morning news is on. Streaming across the bottom of the screen is still about the Amber Alert about my baby. I change the channel, and switch to early morning comedy, _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. We always watch this show. Kevin loves it. I miss him so much... Why aren't the police trying harder to find him? Why? "Kate?" Peter's voice startles me.

"Oh, hi, Peter."

"Watching _Fresh Prince_, are you?" I nod. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"I understand. I couldn't really sleep, either."

"Why aren't they trying harder to find him?"

"What?"

"I said, why aren't they trying harder to find him?"

"They're doing the best that they can, hon."

"They're not doing their best. If they were doing their best, he would've been found by now..."

"They have police searching all over for the van. Kevin will be found, safe and sound, I know it. We're going to find him, Katie..." I bow my head, trying to hold back the tears. "Listen to me. Look at me," I look up at Peter, and he says, sternly, "We are going to find him. Understand? We have a smart, brave little boy. He will be fine."

"He misses us terribly... I know he does..."

"Katie, he'll be fine, OK? He'll be just fine..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

It's now officially morning, and we still haven't stopped driving. I'm scared... Where are we going? "We'll be driving a bit longer, until we reach the next town. There, we'll get you some new clothes," Harry's voice cuts in, interrupting my thoughts. I look up at him, desperate, scared, and in pain. "Don't look at me like that, kid. Though, I suppose it's better than you lipping to me." I continue to look at him, trying to get his attention that I'm hurt and not feeling well. "I suppose we should get your head looked at. We'll have to go to one of those private doctors." I sigh with relief. I usually hate going to the doctor's, but in this case, I'm thankful that I am. "Go back to sleep or something." he says in his usual annoyed tone. We continue on driving to God knows where...

**To be Continued...**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I said the song _Let it Ride_ by Bachman-Turner Overdrive came on the radio, because I was listening to that song at that time. XD And, for more useless information: I watched _My Girl_ last night and cried... MacAulay, stop being in sad movies! Anyway, what will happen to Kevin next? You'll see! ;) Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	22. Chapter 22: The Next Town

**A/N: I'm completely scarred for life right now... I just watched _The Nutcracker_ with MacAulay Culkin... I only liked his parts (dancing around in a pink outfit XD). Otherwise, I'm completely scarred for life... So, I'm writing this, listening to therapy music, and going to watch _Uncle Buck_ after this... Anyway, here we go with the chapter, peoples! ^_^ **

**...**

**Chapter 22: The Next Town**

**Kevin's PoV:**

A little while later, we seem to have arrived in a new town. "We're here, kiddo," Harry says. He pulls off the tape from my mouth.

"Where?" I ask.

"Not telling, squirt." I want to so badly whine and ask why, but after what happened last night, I think Harry may be legit about killing me... I can't do anything that will piss him off. I'm scared. Having that knife up against my throat really got me freaked out and to thinking that I think Harry's not afraid to kill me... I start shaking, thinking about that last night... We seem to be pulling into a parking lot. Once we park, Harry pulls my coat off me. He pulls out the knife he used to nearly slit my throat open last night and cuts the tape off my wrists. I can finally sit up and I pull off the tape around my ankles. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the driver's side of the door. He grabs my coat and hands it to me. I put it on before Harry immediately grabs my arm again. If I even attempt to get away again, he'll slit my throat for sure... So, I let him bring me into the store, without trying to fight him. We parked around the back of the store, so it's more of a distance to the store. "Shit... I forgot your hat... Here," Harry pulls off his hat and places it on my head. It's huge, to the point where it almost covers my eyes. I pull it up, so that I'm able to at least see. He holds my hand, as we enter the store...

**Mindie's PoV:**

I knew something was suspicious about that guy! I went up to his room this morning, and he and the kid were gone! They're supposed to check out, but they didn't! I call 911, and I hear, "_911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Hi. Last night, a tall, sort of chubby man checked in here with a little boy. The little boy mouthed 'help' and 'phone 911'. When I went up to their room, the man said that the boy was just joking. The man was clearly lying, hiding something, and the boy was clearly scared."

"_What did the boy look like, ma'am?"_

"I didn't see his hair colour, because he was wearing a white and red knitted hat, but he was quite small. Probably four-foot something. He wore a grey coat and matching red and white mittens that went with his hat. He appeared to be between eight and ten. He was wearing black baggy pants and a blue sweater."

"_OK. He seems to match the description of a little boy that went missing a few days ago. What's your motel or hotel's name?"_

"I'm in Kearney in Nebraska. My place is just a small motel, called 'Motel'."

"_OK. We have you located. The police will be over," _ I then hang up the phone...

**Kate's PoV:**

I hear the phone ring. I pick it up, and it's the police! "Hello."

"_Hello, Mrs. McCallister. We have some news on your boy..."_

"Really?! What?!"

"_A lady named Mindie at a motel in Kearney, Nebraska, said that she saw someone with your son's description in her motel with a man with Harold Lime's description. She said he mouthed the words 'help' and 'phone 911'. He looked desperate. They left before checking out this morning,"_

"Well, do they know where they are now?!"

"_No, but they could stop anywhere before California. Like Marvin Merchants said, Harold Lime might not still be going to California, because of what happened at the general store..."_

"Are the police in Nebraska trying to track them down on radar now?"

"_Yes, ma'am. Like I said, they could stop anywhere. They could even pass California."_

"OK. Let me know, if you find out any more info,"

"_We sure will, ma'am. Take care,"_

"Bye." And I hang up the phone...

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're in a clothing store in God knows where. Harry seems to be in a rush trying to find me some clothes. He picks random clothing, without even asking me. There's a lady and her son with her beside us. She asks, "Aren't you going to let your son have a say in the matter, mister? Pardon me, if I sound rude."

"We're just in a bit of a hurry now, ma'am,"

"Ah." is all she says. Again, I do my signal for help. I look at her, pleadingly. She looks at me weird, and I mouth the word "help" again. She widens her eyes, and when Harry looks back up at the woman, she turns her head back down to the clothes rack. Then, Harry looks down at me, and I look at him, innocently.

Harry continues picking out more clothes for me, then we head over to the checkout. I give the lady at the till the same look I gave the lady that had the son. Again, I mouth the word "help". She eyes me, but tries to pay attention to her job. When we're done paying for my new clothes, she says, "Have a nice day," Harry grabs onto my hand and leads me out the door. I see the lady pick up the phone...

As soon as we're out of the store, Harry continues to hang onto my hand, until we reach the back of the store. He grabs onto my arm tightly and pulls me back to the van. As soon as we're to the van, Harry drops the bag down on the ground and grabs onto both my arms, shaking me. He shouts, "Did you pull that stupid stunt, like what you did back in the motel, again?!" I shake my head "no", trying to sound honest. If he finds out I'm lying, he'll kill me! "Then, why did those ladies look at us suspiciously?!"

"Well, maybe you should do a better job with covering up your kidnapped victim!"

He slaps me across the face. "Stop making up shit! You did it again! Didn't you?!"

"Even if I did, I have every right to! I'm scared, in a mysterious place, and sick and hurt!"

He shoves me up against the side of the van. "I don't care if you're sick and hurt! You have no right to do that! Just for that, we're not going to a doctor! You're giving me away, here!"

"Well, maybe that's what I want!" I shout, starting to cry. "Don't you think I have feelings, too?! I'm only nine! Give me a break!"

"You're pretty sneaky and smart for a nine-year-old..."

"That shouldn't be a surprise..."

"Get in the van and shut up!" Harry shouts, pushing me to the back of the van. He opens the van doors and pushes me inside. He throws the clothes in, too, and says, warningly, "Change into some new clothing, or else—and I'm not joking, kid—I will slit your throat..." Harry then slams the back doors to the van shut...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Useless information: I'm feeling better now after watching _The Nutcracker_. So, what will happen to Kevin next? You'll see! Off to watching _Uncle Buck_ I go! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	23. Chapter 23: New Town

**...**

**Chapter 23: New Town**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We've been driving for a few hours. I hope we pull over soon for a break... I need a break. I'm afraid of where we're going. I don't know if we're going to California, anymore... I managed to change into some new clothes. I even had a snack and took some more medicine, in the pitch black. I'm glad to be in some new clothes. Now, I don't feel so grubby. I took off Harry's hat a long time ago. I don't want that creep's hat on me. I managed to find my hat and mitts, though.

Not that long later, we stop. I hear Harry get out of the van. Though, he doesn't come back here. This is my chance... I crawl over to the doors and bang on them, hoping there's someone around to hear me. Nobody comes. Nobody can hear me... I start to cry again, when no one comes. Wait, I hear someone coming! I sit back away from the door. The light shines in, hurting my eyes, when the doors open. My rising hope drops instantly, when I see that it's Harry, carrying a paint can. "Quit it!" he shouts.

"No!" I argue back. I'm surprised by my own bravery. "You're the one that left me in the van!"

"Well, it's better than you signalling for help!"

"Well, I've had enough of this!" I kick Harry in the face. He falls back. I take this chance to jump out the back of the van. I start to run away, screaming for help. Isn't there anyone around here at all?! I look back, and see that Harry's chasing after me. I head to the front of the store, Harry catching up to me. But, before I make it to the front of the store, Harry catches me and tackles me to the ground. I continue screaming for help, but Harry's gloved hand is placed over my mouth.

"Don't you ever do that again..." Again, I try biting down on his hand, but he ignores the pain. He picks me up by my waist and carries me in an awkward position back over to the van. I can't help but bawl my eyes out and try to struggle out of his grasp. "Quit it!" I freeze, but continue to cry. He shoves me in the back of the van again. "Now, stay in there and shut up!"

"I have no choice but to stay in here, you idiot!" I bite back.

"The next time you call me an idiot, kid, I'll burn your hair off with a blowtorch! See how you like it!"

"I already apologized to Marv for last year! I'm sorry, OK?!"

"No, you're not! You can get away with sucking up to Marv, but you can't get away with it with me!" I attempt to kick Harry in the face again with my right foot, but he suspects it, so he grabs onto my foot and twists it. I cry out. "Cut it out!"

"Let go!" I try to get my foot out of his grasp.

He grabs onto my leg with his other hand and says, "Why should I, huh?"

"L-Let go!" I try kicking him away with my bad leg, but he grabs that ankle, instead. I cry out.

"Should I twist this ankle, too, huh?!"

"No! Stop!" I scream out. He finally lets go of both my legs. Now, my right ankle hurts from him twisting it. I bring my hands up to my face, as I start to cry. "I'm sorry..." I say, quietly. Harry doesn't say anything. He just slams the doors shut...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! For today's useless information: I am bored and have nothing to do with my life, until my family comes over for dinner... **

**What will happen to Kevin next?! :O You'll see! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	24. Chapter 24: Oregon

**...**

**Chapter 24: Oregon**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're on the road again. I'm laying down in the back of the van. I'm crying, scared, and in pain. My head really hurts, and he's not taking me to the doctor! I wanna go home... I have no idea where I am. I'd give anything, just to be back home, even with cruel Buzz... I miss them so much... We're just non-stop driving. I haven't been able to fall asleep at all back here... Where are we going?... I want to know...

_**A Little While Later...**_

The van doors open, startling me. I guess I did fall asleep, after all... "Get out,"

"What?..." I'm still half asleep.

"Get out!" I sit up and make my way out of the back of the van. Harry impatiently grabs onto my arm and pulls me out the back of the van. I'm completely clueless as to where we are. "This is where you'll be staying for awhile,"

"What is it?"

"Can't you see? It's a townhouse!"

"Bringing your kidnapped victim to a populated area, real smart."

He grabs onto my ear, which makes me cry out in pain. "What did I say about the insults?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Just so you know, these townhouses are vacant. So, think about what you say before you say it!"

"Maybe you should do the same! Now, l-let go..."

"I don't think I will..." Harry says, through gritted teeth. I try to pull out of his grasp, but I collapse to the ground in tears.

"Why do you keep doing this?! I apologized!"

"Well, I don't accept your apology!"

"L-Let go..." I manage to pull away from him. I hide my face in my knitted mitts and cry. I look pitiful, but I can't take much more of this... I'm only nine, in the third grade. I may have been brave and clever last year, but I'm scared to death of Harry...

"Look, enough crying, kid," I look up at him, with a tear-streaked face. His voice didn't sound threatening or harsh. It sounded calm. "I'll bring you inside, and you can have something to eat or whatever..." I nod, and he takes my arm, when I get off the ground, and he brings me up the steps to the townhouse's main door. He unlocks the door, with keys he somehow got.

Once we enter the house, I see that it's furnished, and quite nice, for being an empty townhouse. "Where will I be sleeping?" I look up at him and ask.

"There's a room downstairs you can sleep in,"

"How do you know?"

"I find out these things, kid. For now, let's just get you something to eat and some medicine,"

"I want a doctor." I say.

"Well, for misbehaving earlier, you're not going to the doctor's."

"I think I have a concussion, Harry. I need a doctor!"

"You'll be fine, if you just rest."

"I could die!"

"Good. It'll be a load off my hands just shooting you myself." My eyes widen. "Now, get over to that couch and don't move," Harry orders, pointing to the direction of the couch that's pretty much right there. I nod and just obey. I'm not feeling well to try and cause more drama. I lay down. I just want this stupid headache to go away. Harry closes the main door, locks it, bolts it, and heads to the kitchen. I nod off, and before I know it, I hear Harry say, "Hey, wake up," I open my eyes, and Harry sets down a bowl of soup on the coffee table.

"I'm thirsty..." I say.

"I'll get you some water," Harry then walks away. I'm too tired to eat, but I guess I should eat something. Harry brings some water and medicine over to me. Harry sits down on the coffee table and says, "Now, don't think this is some vacation, you'll be doing some work with me, starting tomorrow,"

"I hardly thought this was a vacation... And, what do you mean 'work'?"

"You'll see. Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Harry gets up from the table, and I say, "Harry,"

He turns around and asks, "What?"

"Please don't get mad at me, but..."

"But, what?! Come on, spit it out, kid! I don't have all day!"

"Is there... Is there any chance I can talk to my family tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why?" I whine.

"I don't want you ever bringing up your damn family again! Understand?!"

"I miss them..."

"I don't care! My Mom's been dead for thirty years, and you don't see me complaining about it!"

"You're really cruel, you know that?"

"Thank you, Captain fucking Obvious! You just figured that out?!"

"No. I figured that out a long time ago... When you tried to break into my house..."

"I'm warning you, kid..." Harry warns, pointing his finger at me. He then walks away. I don't feel like eating, anymore. I'm just thirsty... I don't want that medicine, either, because it tastes awful, but anything's better than this monster of a headache... I drink the glass of water, drinking the awful-tasting medicine in between, and lay back down on the couch. Harry reenters the room and says, "Alright. It's time for bed. Do what you need to do in the bathroom and get to bed,"

"I don't wanna go downstairs, I wanna stay here..."

"As long as you're with me, little boy, you'll do as_ I _say. Got it?"

"And? If I don't?"

Harry pulls out his knife and warns, "This will for sure slit your throat."

"Why don't you just get it done and over with?"

"I need ya, kid, since my traitor of a partner's gone." I just stare at him. "Now, get downstairs, before I make a trip back to Chicago and slit your whole family's throats!" I know he's just joking, but that still makes me jump up and head for the bathroom.

Once I finish, I head to the stairs. I flick the light on. It doesn't look as dark and creepy now. I head down the stairs and find my way over to where I'll be sleeping. There's a cot in the corner of the basement with a lamp. Why's he putting me down here?

My thoughts are interrupted, when the light's suddenly turned off and the door's suddenly shut...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I'm going to be updating again in a bit, since I won't be able to at all tomorrow or tomorrow night. I'm going to the movies to see _Night at the Museum 3 _tomorrow. Though, it's not in my favourite place this time. :/ But still, it's awesome! Then, I'll be at my Grandmother's with my family for the night, so I won't have my computer. So, just for you, bros, I'll be updating again in a bit! (I reminded myself of PewDiePie, when I said "bros". XD Any of you heard of him?) Anyway, you'll see what happens next! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	25. Chapter 25: Doing the Dirty Work

**...**

**Chapter 25: Doing the Dirty Work**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when the basement light is turned on. I bury my face in the pillow. I don't want to get up... "Come on, kid. Get up. We have shit to do today,"

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." I get out of bed and head upstairs.

I head to the bathroom to do what I need to do and come out. Harry asks, "You ready to go?"

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll grab something through a drive-thru. Now, shut up and stop complaining, so we can go," I walk over to where Harry is. He firmly grabs onto my arm and takes me out of the townhouse. He brings me over to the van, which is now painted brown, opens the door, and I get in. He slams the door shut and goes around to the driver's side. He hops in and starts the van. We drive off, and a few minutes later, we make it to a restaurant. We drive through the drive-thru. But, before Harry drives up to the speaker, he warns, "Do or say anything, you'll be locked down in that basement forever, got it?" I nod. "Good." I am actually afraid of that basement... I don't want to be locked down there forever!

Harry drives up to the speaker and orders us both a breakfast sandwich. We're at McDonald's, and I hate their breakfast sandwiches... But, it could be worse... We drive up to the window, and the lady hands us our food. Harry hands her the money. Well, this is a chance I'll have to take... It's now or never. I bend over, so that the worker can see me. While Harry's paying attention to counting his money, she sees me and smiles. I do it again... I mouth the word "help"... Her smile goes away, but I mouth "don't say anything". Once Harry hands her the money, she says, "Have a nice day," And we drive off...

**Kate's PoV:**

Once again, the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello."

"_Mrs. McCallister, more news on your son..."_

"What?!"

"_Someone with Harold Lime's description and someone with some of your son's description have been seen at a McDonald's drive-thru in Oregon. Though, Marvin Merchants said that they painted their van black from white. The van was brown this time."_

"Wait, wait, wait... What do you mean 'some of the description'?"

"_Well, the lady employee at McDonald's gave some of the same description as your son. I think what's different are his clothes. He did his signal for help again."_

"Are the police searching in Oregon now?"

"_Yes, ma'am, they are,"_

"OK. Let me know what happens,"

"_We will, ma'am. Bye,"_

"Bye," And I hang up. I turn to Peter and say, "This is the third time we've got a call from the police that someone's seen Kevin and Harry."

"The first one was at a motel, the second in a clothes store, and where's this one?"

"In a McDonald's drive-thru in Oregon."

"This kidnapper's awfully dumb to be continuously bringing Kevin out in public like this."

"You're telling me..."

"So, are the police searching in Oregon for them?"

"Yes, they are."

"I hope the next call we get is a call that they found him..."

I hug Peter and say, "Me too, Peter... Me too..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're heading outside of town. I'm eating my breakfast sandwich, when I ask, "Where are we going?"

"Outside of town,"

"Why?"

"That's where I need to do my work."

"Why can't you just do your work in town?"

"There's more of a chance we'll get caught in town."

"Get caught?"

"You'll see what I mean once we get there," I just shrug and continue eating...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

We pull up to a house. It appears to be dead. "Why are we stopping here?" I ask.

"Come on, get out,"

"Why?"

"Stop lipping, kid."

"What are we doing here? Who lives here?"

"The Atkinsons."

"Who are they?"

"Don't know. I only know that they're the Atkinsons, because of their_ 'The Atkinsons' _sign out there."

"How do you know that one of them is not home?"

"We'll go find out now, won't we? Now, come on, get out,"

I get out of the van and say, "Just because their vehicles aren't here, doesn't mean that at least one of them isn't here."

"Would you shut up and let me do the thinking please?" I stay silent. "Thank you. Now, come on," We head up to the door, and Harry knocks. While Harry stands there, waiting, I attempt to make a bolt for it, but Harry grabs my arm before I can get away. He knocks again. We wait again, but there's still no answer. "Alright. They're not home. It's time to get to work,"

"Wait... You don't mean?..."

"I sure do, kid." Harry manages to open the door by picking the lock. When he opens the door, he says, "Let's go..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Now, for more useless information: I had a great night tonight! I had the best stuffing ever! :3 **

**Anywho, it's finally at the part, where Harry makes Kevin steal! Muahaha! 3:D Well, you'll get an update sometime Thursday! Ciao! ^_^ **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	26. Chapter 26: Doing the Dirty Work II

**...**

**Chapter 26: Doing the Dirty Work II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We're inside the Atkinsons' house. Harry says, "We'll grab the big stuff first. Starting with the TV in here and whatever other rooms a TV may be in. We'll each carry one. Got it?" I nod. "Good. Now, hurry up," An idea pops into my mind, and I hope I can pull it off successfully... Harry grabs the TV in the living room, while I head to a different room to find another TV. I find a bedroom with a Queen-sized bed. In that room, there's a TV. I try to pick it up and bring it out to the living room. Harry says, "Good," He takes the TV from my hand and orders, "Go see if you can find another one! And hurry!" I bolt out of the room, because of Harry's tone.

I search the hallway again for another room. There's a bathroom, laundry room, closet, and then I see that there's another bedroom. I peek in to see that there's yet another TV. I take it, carrying it out to the living room. Harry once again meets me in the living room. He takes the TV from me. I then say, "Harry, I really don't wanna do this..."

"Too bad! You're with me now, and this is how I make my living! Now, deal with it!"

"Get a damn job, you lazy ass!"

Harry widens his eyes and threatens, "Don't make me hit you over the head with this TV, kid!"

"You'll be caught by the police, and you'll be in big trouble!"

"Yeah. And, guess what, you'll be in big trouble, too."

"No, I won't. You kidnapped me, remember? You made me do this!"

"Yeah! And, if you don't stop lipping, I'll make sure you'll be in big trouble! By me! Now, quit your arguing and get moving!"

"Fine! But, I'm not helping you with the next house!"

"Oh, well, we'll see about that..."

"Yeah, we sure will!"

"Now, go find some jewellery, or something!" I just remain staring at Harry with hatred. "Go!" I walk away. I head for the bedroom, where I got the first TV, and search for some jewellery in these drawers. I see the nightstand beside the bed. I saunter over to it and open the drawer. There's a conveniently placed pencil and notepad in the drawer. I quickly scratch down on the notepad: _help im kevin mccallister ive been kidnapped by someone named harry when you get this note give it to the police when they come please he robbed your house he made me help im sorry_

I try to find a place to put the note, where Harry can't see it, but the owners of the home can, plus the police when they come. I head back over to the dresser and set the note down on top. I search through the drawers for some jewellery. I see some necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. Though, there's not as many as what my Mom has. I pull out the little bit of jewellery that's in the drawer. I then place the note inside. I hope Harry doesn't do a drawer search... I leave the drawer open, to make it look like I cleaned it out, in case Harry peeks in the room. I search through the other drawers, only to see some other items that aren't worth stealing, like personal, worthless items. In some of the other drawers, there are socks and underwear. They're not worth anything...

I bring the jewellery out to Harry, and he says, proudly, "Well, well, you found some jewellery, did ya? Give me it," He reaches for the little bit of jewellery that I have in my hand, but I pull my hand away. "Give me that, you little prick!"

"Nope. Not until we make a deal,"

"I'm not letting ya go, kid."

"As awesome as that deal is, that's not what I'm gonna say..."

"Well then, what?!" Harry asks, impatiently.

"I don't ever do this with you again."

"I can't make that deal with you, kid..."

"Fine. I guess this jewellery is mine, then..."

I start to stuff it into my pants' pocket, when Harry interjects, "Alright! Alright! Fine! Give me that!" He pulls it out of my hand and says, "You smart little bastard..."

I shrug and say, "I'm smarter than you..."

He grabs onto my arm tightly and says, angered, "What did I say?"

"Don't you know a kid always wins against an idiot?" I say, sarcastically.

He smacks the side of my head and says, still angered, "Get out there!" He starts pushing me out the door again, while having a hold of my arm. He shoves me into the back of the van. He grabs my arms and ties them behind my back again with duct tape that he always seems to have with him. He does the same thing with my feet. "Now, stay there!" He heads back inside the house. Harry continues to bring more items out of the house. I'm praying that he doesn't find my note. At least I'm not helping him steal, anymore...

Harry eventually finishes bringing everything out of the house. He picks me up and holds me over his shoulder. He closes the van doors and carries me to the front of the van. He opens the passenger door and sets me down inside. He doesn't even bother putting on my seat belt. He gets in the driver's side, starts up the van, and drives off...

**_A Little While Later..._**

We make it back to the townhouse. Harry gets out of the van, then travels over to my side, opens the door, and cuts the tape off around my wrists with his knife. He then says, "Untie yourself," I pull the tape off from around my ankles. When I do so, Harry instantly grabs my arm and pulls me out of the van. He opens the back doors and tells me to help unload. I just nod. I can't be bothered arguing with him right now... Harry and I both carry in two out of three of the TV's. When we reach the door, Harry mutters to himself how he forgot to unlock the door before unloading. So, he sets down the TV and searches for his keys. He unlocks the door, picks up the TV, and heads inside. Harry tells me just to set down the TV anywhere. We head back outside and continue bringing in the items. We only have a few items left to unload, when Harry and I both spot a cop car drive by the street that the townhouse is on. "Shit..." I hear Harry say. Since Harry only has a small box of mystery items in his hands, he places it under his arm and snatches my arm, bringing me inside. Hope grows inside me, when I'm sure fear grows in Harry. He pushes me inside and sets down the box. He orders, "Go down in that basement and stay there!"

"No!"

"Get down there!" He grabs my hood again, forcing me over to the basement door. He opens the door and threatens, "If you don't go down there yourself, I'm pushing you down!"

"Fine! I'm going!" He lets go of me and I start to head down the stairs. It's only dimly lit, because of the main door being open, shining the light down in. Though, the dimly lit basement suddenly turns pitch black, when Harry slams the door and locks it...

**Mrs. Atkinson's PoV:**

I come home to my house a mess and my priceless things missing! I freak out and hyperventilate. I search my whole house, and there's at least one thing missing from each room. When I look in mine and Andy's room (Mrs. Atkinson's husband), I see that our TV's missing in here and that all our drawers are open. I rush over to my jewellery drawer. All of my jewellery is gone, but I see a small slip of paper with writing on it. The note says: _help im kevin mccallister ive been kidnapped by someone named harry when you get this note give it to the police when they come please he robbed your house he made me help im sorry_

"Oh no..." I head over to my phone to call the police, but I find I can't find any of my phones anywhere! I head out to my car and head into town. I drive to the Police Station. I head into the Police Station and say, urgently, "I've been robbed, and this note was left,"

The police officer at the desk takes the note and reads it. She says, "Harry... There's someone named Harold Lime that's kidnapped this McCallister boy. That means the boy has to be close by somewhere. That little boy that has been missing for four days has been in your house. I'm going to get the police to go over there with you and investigate, OK? Some police are already trying to find the boy here in Oregon."

"OK. Thank you, ma'am..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wait down here in the basement on my bed, patiently. I've turned the lamp on, so it's not so dark. Harry eventually opens the door and says, "The coast is clear,"

I groan, but I say, "They'll be looking for you now. You'll be in BIG trouble!"

"Shut up and come upstairs."

"Pick one." I say.

"Don't make me drag you up here by your neck, kid..."

I still stare up at him, but then he starts to make his way downstairs, clearly angered. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

"Good." I make my way to, then up the stairs. As soon as I reach Harry's level, he grabs onto my hood and carries me up the rest of the way by my hood. He sets me down and pushes me away from the basement door. As he's closing the basement door, I make a run for the closed main door. When I'm over to it, I try to open it, but I can't! I feel myself being pulled back, making me suddenly face-to-face with Harry. "You're just asking for your death, aren't you, kid?"

"No. I'm just asking to..."

"Say it. Say it, kid,"

"I... I wanna..."

"Say it. Say, 'I wanna go home to my family...'"

"I... I wanna go home to my family..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! For today's useless information: Where I'm at right now, there's a fundraiser for I forget what for, but people jump in ice cold water. I was totally going to do it, but it got cancelled, because of the wind causing the waves to wash the ice up to the shore, making it too dangerous. Hopefully, they'll rebook it for this weekend! **

**Well, what do you think will happen to Kevin next? The police are so close to finding Kevin! Even closer now, since the break-in at the Atkinsons' house. And, Harry warned Kevin not to say that he misses his family. So, that may be trouble... Well, I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	27. Chapter 27: Almost Found?

**...**

**Chapter 27: Almost Found?**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Say it. Say, 'I wanna go home to my family...'"

"I... I wanna go home to my family..."

Harry punches me in the face, right in my right eye. I collapse to the floor. I cry out in pain. "I told you, I never want to hear that from you again!" He grabs onto my left ankle and threatens, "Should I twist this, huh? I didn't do it earlier. So, I think I can now, can I?"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!"

"That's all you say! 'I'm sorry'! Well, maybe I won't accept those apologies this time!"

"Please... I'm sorry..." I say, pitifully. I hide my face again.

I sigh with relief, when Harry lets go of my ankle, but grabs onto my right one, instead. He twists it and says, "How would you like two damaged ankles, huh? It'll keep ya from running!"

"L-Let go!" I cry. "I won't try to escape again, I promise! I won't talk about my family again, I promise!"

"You've been saying you won't do these things! You've already signalled for help today! And now, you're complaining about missing your parents!"

"I didn't signal for help!"

"Yes, you did! Through the drive-thru!"

"I didn't!"

"Keep lying, and I'll break it!" His grip tightens around my ankle.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"Have you ever heard of _peripheral vision_?"

"I don't know! Let go!"

"No! Let me finish! _Peripheral vision _means that you can see out the corner of your eye. I saw you signalling for help today!" I keep sobbing into my mittens.

"Please... It hurts..."

"I don't care!" He lets go of me and smacks the back of my head. "You think you're pretty freaking clever, kid. You really do. I have to applaud you. Every police officer here in Oregon is looking for you, and guess what, with your behaviour, we'll have to leave now. I was hoping we'd stay here for awhile," We're in... Oregon?...

"Well, it's not my fault you brought me out in public..." I say, muffled, because my face is still buried in my mittens.

"What?!"

Harry pulls my hands away from my face, and I have no choice but to look at him now. But, I repeat what I say, "I said, 'It's not my fault you brought me out in public...'" He slaps me across the face.

I hide behind my mittens again, and he says, in the scariest tone I've heard from, "Now, get downstairs in that basement before I slit everyone you love's throats in their sleep, while making you watch. Go!" He startles me, making me stand up from the floor and hobble over to the basement door. I open the basement door and turn the light on. I start to head down the stairs, when I hear Harry say, "Close the door," I pull the door closed behind me and continue down the stairs...

**Harry's PoV:**

I watch the news, while the little brat's downstairs. It takes everything I've got not to kill him... A lady from the Oregon News says, "The police have reported a woman turning a note into the Police Station. The note stated that the boy was nine-year-old Kevin McCallister, who had been kidnapped by Harold Lime and Marvin Merchants four days ago. Marvin Merchants is currently in custody, but Harold Lime still has the boy, possibly around Oregon somewhere. The note was left in Andrew and Arlene Atkinson's robbed house. Harold Lime is known for his thefts, along with Marvin Merchants. The note states that it was Harold Lime that robbed Mister and Misses Atkinson's house, who forced the little boy to help..." I turn off the TV and widen my eyes. I then narrow them and stare at the basement door. "That smart little bastard..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Omg! Omg! There's a new _Home Alone_ story out by CoverGirl7210! And it's so exciting! I'm so pumped for that! **

**Yay! Two chapters tonight! Whoohoo! XD After I updated two other stories, I got bored. So, here we are! The next update will be tomorrow, OK? Toodaloo!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	28. Chapter 28: Nearly Found? II

**...**

**Chapter 28: Almost Found? II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here on the cot, frozen and shaking. I'm so scared... Harry knew the whole time about my signal for help in the drive-thru. I hear the basement door open, and I look at the top of the stairs, to see Harry in the doorway. I instantly grow afraid. I recoil and shout, "Stay away!" He starts coming down the stairs, anyway. I coward away from him even more. "Get away! Leave me alone!" Once he's down the stairs, he's over to my bed and grabs onto my arm, tightly. I try to pry him off of me. "L-Let go!" He squeezes tighter and twists my arm. I start crying again. "You'll break my arm!"

"Good! Maybe it'll prevent you from writing notes to leave around!"

"W-What?..."

"Don't act stupid with me, kid! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"H-How did you know?..."

"Thanks to those wonderful news people on TV." I'm paralysed with fear. I guess I will be killed now for sure... "How would you like to be locked in an enclosed space, like a closet, or something, huh? You're lucky to be even in this basement."

"No... Please... I'm sorry..."

"'Sorry' isn't good enough, kid!" He slaps me again. "Now, because of your stupidity, we have to leave now!"

"I thought it was quite clever, you butthead..." I mutter.

He pushes me down on the bed and wraps his one hand around my neck. "You're asking for it, kid... Because, I am _this _close to ending this nonsense with you..." Harry says, clearly on his last nerve, pointing his gun to my head.

"You... You..." I start bawling again. "You didn't have to kidnap me, in the first place!"

Harry clicks the gun again. "I never made it to the forth grade, kid, and if you keep this up, it doesn't look like you will, either."

"So, you do plan on letting me go?"

"No, you idiot!"

"So, why did you mention the forth grade?"

"I'm just saying, if you keep up these sneaky tricks and mouthing, you won't last very long, kid!"

"Just shoot me... Slit my throat... I don't care... You'll just do it to me, eventually..."

"It's very tempting, kid..."

"Just do it! Just do it, already, and kill me! God!"

"I'll give you one last chance, kid..."

"That's what you said at the motel!"

Harry's hand's over my mouth and he orders, "Don't raise your voice at me..." He still holds the gun to my head and says, "I'll make sure you don't signal for help... Ever. Again..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Today's useless information: I'm getting two extra days on my vacation, at least, because of the weather! Yee-haw! ^_^ **

**Sorry the chapter's so short, I'm ending it here, until I can come up with a good enough idea to make a longer chapter. While you're at it, read S Lila 315's update for her story and CoverGirl7210's story! They're both amazing _Home Alone _stories! ^_^ Adios!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	29. Chapter 29: Nearly Found? III

**...**

**Chapter 29: Almost Found? III**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry finishes tying me up with more duct tape. I'm now incapable of moving my arms, legs, and mouth. He grabs me by my arm and pulls me off the bed. Before he does anything else, he squeezes my arm and threatens, "If you do anything, anything! I'm gonna break your fucking arm... Got it?" All I can do is nod. "And that's not just an empty threat this time, punk!" He throws me over his shoulder again and carries me up the stairs. Harry opens the main door. I see that he's making sure that the coast is clear. He leaves the house, closing the door and locking it. He carries me out to the van and opens the back doors. He flops me down in the back, with all the stolen items from the Atkinsons'. "Don't even attempt anything, kid... Anything! You're lucky to be alive right now! No one will know where you are, anymore, and I mean it!" All I can do is stare at Harry. "And, not only will I murder you, I'll murder your family, when I finish with you. I mean it, Kevin. No more..." I slide back away from Harry. "Yeah, you'd better be scared..." And he slams the doors shut...

**...**

It's awfully crowded back here with all this stuff from the Atkinsons'. There isn't very many big stuff, but it's still crowded, all the same. I'm now taking every threat Harry said to me seriously. If I even try to escape, he'll slice my throat and my family's throats. There's nothing I can really do, except lay down and try to go to sleep...

**Harry's PoV:**

I'm leaving Oregon. I'm so fucking pissed at that damn kid! That sneaky little bastard... I'll make sure he doesn't see the light of day again... If the police find me, I'm done for... All because of that little shithead... I'm out on the highway. There's a hill that leads down a bank and a turn. When I get to the bottom of the hill, I see a police car doing ride checks. "Shit!" There's no road I can turn off to. That's it... I'm done for...

I pull up to the ride check. The cop struts over to my car and says, "Good evening, sir,"

"Good evening," I say, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight, sir?"

"Nope. Just pop and water today, sir."

"Good, good. Also, may I ask you a question?"

The fear and panic rises up inside me. "Sure."

"Have you seen this boy—Kevin McCallister?" The officer holds up a picture of the kid in the back of my van.

"I'm sorry to say, I haven't, sir," I say, trying to sound truthful.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, Officer."

"Alright. Thank you. Have a good night. Drive safe,"

"You too. I hope you find that boy," That stings inside. I wish the total opposite. And, if they do find him, he'll be washed up on a beach somewhere.

"Me too. Thank you," I drive off. I sigh with relief, as I drive away. I'm shocked that they didn't search my van, since a van like this is on radar, only black. Plus, I'm sure my description is being looked out for, too. That officer was clearly young and dumb... I continue driving. I think I'll try to stay put in Washington...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up and automatically start crying. I think my head's been left untreated for too long... It hurts so much. I don't think Harry's going to do anything about it. The best thing on his list right now is to have me floating dead in a lake somewhere... This is all my fault... I hit them with all those traps last year... I bad-mouthed Mom days ago... If I wouldn't have bad-mouthed her last year, I wouldn't have been sent to the third floor... I wouldn't have been left home alone... I wouldn't have had to of set those traps... If I didn't set those traps, Harry wouldn't hate me so much... If I would've just shut up and did what I was told, not only by Mom, but Harry, as well. I cry harder, as I believe I'll never see my Mom or the rest of my family again...

_**Later...**_

The back doors open. There's no light shining in, because it's nighttime. "Come on, kid, get up!" I manage to sit up. He grabs me by my underarms and lifts me out of the back of the van. He throws me over his shoulder again and slams the van doors shut...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, this chapter isn't much longer than the last one, is it? Oh well. I need more ideas... Got any? Let me know, if you do, in the review! ^_^ Oh, by the way, _"I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!" _ Sorry, that's a great song that I'm listening to right now! OK, I'm done now. You people don't have to read this ridiculous Author's Note, anymore! Okie dokie! Ciao! Lol! ^_^**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	30. Chapter 30: Escape from Washington, DC

**...**

**Chapter 30: Escape from Washington, DC**

**Police Officer's PoV: (The one that pulled over Harry)**

Officer Pedro sits in the police cruiser. I head back over to the car, and he says, "Why didn't you search that van?"

"Why should I have?" I ask.

"Because, that van looks a lot like the van that belongs to Harold Lime, the one we're searching for."

"Did you see the license plate?"

"No, but it's your duty to search suspicious-looking vans."

"I'm sorry. I'm still in training, you know!"

"Well, we should follow it. That van could possess Kevin McCallister," I get in the car and head in the direction that van went...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry carries me to our new hideout. Once we're inside, he sits me down on the couch. How does Harry find out about these places? Harry closes the door turns around and smirks. That smirk gives me the creeps... Harry kneels down in front of me and grabs a hold of my arm again. "I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again, little fella..." He twists my arm, which makes me whimper. "And, if breaking your arm is the way to do it, so be it..." He squeezes my arm harder. "I'm going to enjoy this..." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the break to happen, when there's a knock on the door. "Shit..." Harry whispers. Harry lets go of my arm for the time being, picks me up over his shoulder, and opens the door, that looks like it leads to yet another basement. Harry hollers, "Coming!" He turns on the light and brings me down the stairs. This basement isn't as nice as the one in Oregon. In fact, this house isn't even as nice as the one in Oregon. As far as I know, we're not in Oregon, anymore... He lays me down on a mattress that's on the basement floor. He grabs my left arm this time and threatens, quickly whispering, "If you try to do anything, I'll break your fucking arm in half, understand?!" I nod, frantically. "Good. Now, lay there and don't move," Harry whispers, letting go of my arm. He heads up the stairs, turns the light off, and closes the door behind him...

**Harry's PoV:**

I close the basement door and lock it. I then head over to the main door and open it. Ah, shit... It's the police officer that pulled me over. "Good evening, Officer."

"Good evening."

"May I ask why you're here?"

"We found your van sort of suspicious-looking."

"How so?"

"It's a similar description to the van that's owned by Harold Lime."

"Well, that van's another colour, isn't it?"

"It's black, and the license plate is 922 – R1E."

Panic rises in me. I forgot to change the license plate... "I'm sorry, I'm not who you're looking for..."

"May I look at your van, please?"

I feel nauseous, all of a sudden. "Umm... Sure." The officer nods, and I run back into the house. I turn the light on in the basement, run down the stairs, and pick up Kevin off the mattress on the floor. Dammit, isn't there any place, where I can rest for awhile?! Jeez! Kevin starts fighting to get out of my grasp, but I order, "Quit fighting me!" Luckily, there's a back door to this place. I head out the back door, carrying Kevin...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Why's Harry escaping from the back door?! Who's here?! Well, I should try my best to get the help I desperately need now. I start to scream for help, muffled. Harry whispers, "Shut up! Just shut up, kid!" We seem to be heading into a bush. It's cold out here! I don't want to stay in a bush! The bushes don't seem to last very long, because, in no time, we seem to be out in a parking lot, with very few cars. Harry then throws me over his shoulder and runs to each car, trying to open them. "Isn't there anyone who keeps their doors unlocked, anymore?!" Harry manages to open a car. He pops open the trunk with the switch inside. He rushes to the back of the car and stuffs me in the trunk. He slams the trunk shut...

**Harry's PoV:**

I manage to hot wire the car and drive off. They'll know that I'm Harold Lime now! Dammit! I start punching the steering wheel out of anger, not caring if I'm accidentally honking the horn. Keeping this kid hidden is tougher than I thought! I'm breaking that kid's arm... I swear it! I'm breaking that fucking kid's arm...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I've never been locked in a trunk before, so I start to panic. How far are we going, anyway?!

It doesn't seem long, until it feels like we pull over somewhere... I hear Harry get out of the car. I start kicking the trunk, to try to get somebody to hear me... Suddenly, the trunk opens, and Harry shouts, "Quit it!" All's I do is glare at him. He glares back at me. He grabs onto my left arm again and squeezes it. "If you don't cut the bullshit, kid, I'll rip your fucking arm off!" Now, I know that's an empty threat... He lets go of me and grabs a hold of the trunk lid. "Now, go to sleep or something and stop aggravating me!" He then slams it shut...

**Harry's PoV:**

I pump gas into the car. Luckily, no one's around at this all-night gas station... I have to get away as quick as I can, so that the police don't catch up to me and save Kevin...

As soon as I finish pumping the gas, I go in and pay. I don't want to pay, mind you, but the gas station always finds out when you don't pay... I pay at the till, and the man behind I guess notices that I'm angered and frustrated. He asks, "Are you OK, sir?"

"Yeah... It's just my kid in the car driving me nuts..."

"Ohh, I see."

"Yeah. That Kevin's a real hand-full..." Shit... I accidentally let his name slip...

"Kevin? You know, there's a kid named Kevin McCallister, that's been missing for almost a week, now." For fuck sakes... Isn't there anyone out there not looking for that kid?

"Yeah, I heard. Poor kid."

"Someone named Harold Lime took him. Some people are so sick in this World..."

"I know. Trust me, I know..."

"This is the kid," He shows me the same picture the cop showed me earlier. "I've been showing this to everyone that comes in the gas station." I look at that picture. That dreaded kid... What he thinks he's doing is so smart, but it's just the opposite... I hand the picture back to the guy. "It's shocking that he's still alive. It's been said that he is."

"Yeah, I'm shocked, too. Most kidnappers kill their victims shortly after they take them." That's what I should've done in the first place... "Well, I have to go now, sir. Bye."

"Bye. Have a good night," I nod and leave the gas station. I hop in the car and drive off. I hope to get far enough away, so that I can let the kid out of the trunk...

**Gas Station Worker's PoV:**

There was something awfully suspicious about that guy... I dial 911, and I hear, _"911. What is your emergency?"_

"Hi. I'm not too sure, but I think Harold Lime was just in my gas station... He mentioned a boy named Kevin driving him nuts. He seemed awful shady."

"_OK. Where is your gas station located?"_

"It's in Albion, Whitman, at _Carl's Gas Station and Snack Bar_."

"_Did you see the man's car, sir?"_

"No, sorry, I didn't..."

"_There are two officers nearby, that seem to have found Harold Lime's van and all the things stolen from a family back in Oregon. We'll send them over now,"_

"OK. Thank you..." And I hang up...

**Kevin's PoV:**

The trunk opens, and I wake up. Cold air rushes inside the trunk. Where are we now? Harry picks me up out of the trunk and closes the hatch. He carries me inside an abandoned house. It looks even more rundown than the last one. How does he know about these places?! Well, I think he just found this one out of chance, to be honest...

Once he brings me inside, he manages to pull out a chair and sit me down on it. It's so dusty in here... It's a wooden house. "Luckily, we found this place, kiddo," Harry states. "I don't know where else to go." Is he still going to break my arm?! I don't care what threats Harry gives me, I have to try and at least attempt to get away... Harry wraps his hand around my right arm again. He's not kidding about breaking it... All's I can do is stare at him with fear. I try to protest out of his grasp, but he just smacks the side of my head. "Quit your fighting, would you, kid?! Dammit!" He grabs onto the same arm with his other hand and says, "I want you to feel everything I felt, kid..." Tears form in my eyes. Please, don't... He starts twisting my arm. "I wanna finish this..." He twists it more, which makes me gasp in pain. "You won't ever try to get away from me again, will you, kid?" I frantically shake my head "no". "You'll stay with me, until your family sends me the money, won't you?" Frantically, I nod my head. "If not, I'll slit their damn throats! Got it?" I nod. Please, let go... "The mail went out Friday. Your parents should get those pictures tomorrow, if not, Tuesday. It's already passed midnight on Sunday. They'll see your pictures and send the money shortly after. It'd help if we stayed in one place, huh? That way, I can receive the money, huh?" I nod. "Now, quit your nonsense, so that I can stop travelling across the country and get you out of my sight!" He smacks the side of my head again. He takes a hold of my arm with his right hand again, holding it with both hands. Stop it... Please... I cry out, as an incredible pain takes over my arm...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know the drill! Today's useless information: I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow... I wish the weather remained bad, so I didn't have to... It's not that I don't love home, I just love this vacation! **

**Wow. That was a long chapter! A lot of stuff happened! This wouldn't have happened, if it weren't for ideas from: CartwheelLou, PhoenixUniverse, and HorrorFan13. MiHighLover1, your idea will be used later. I've used all your ideas in some way, people. Thank you. I was completely lost. What will happen to Kevin next? You'll see! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	31. Chapter 31: To Escape, No Matter What

**...**

**Chapter 31: To Escape, No Matter What**

The intense pain takes over my arm, and I bawl my eyes out. He broke my freaking arm! "That's so you don't escape, little boy..." I'm sorry... I can't move my right arm, even if I tried... It hurts so much... I look at Harry, he clearly doesn't feel sorry for me. "Attempt any shit again, kid, and I'll break the other one! Understand?!" I frantically nod. Though, I'm not listening to anything this butthead has to say, anymore... I will escape. Tonight. I won't let him scare me, anymore... No matter what, I will get out of here... "I'm going to try and sleep now. Don't do anything stupid..." What about me?! Where am I sleeping?! "There doesn't seem like there's any place for you to sleep here. Plus, I think it'd be a lesson to you to sleep in that chair tonight..." Haven't I been punished enough?! You broke my freaking arm, for God's sake! "Well, goodnight, little buddy..." Wait, I'm hurt and in pain, here, and you're just going to leave me?! Harry stands up, pats the top of my head, and goes to bed wherever, while I sit here, to try my escape attempt...

_**A Little While later...**_

I wait for what seems like an hour to try my escape attempt. Surely, Harry's asleep by now. As tired as I am, this is my chance. My arm's screaming in pain, but I have to do this!

Since I'm fairly close to the kitchen area in this tiny worn-down house, I try to scoot my chair across the floor to that room. The chair scratches and screeches across the floor, but I don't think it woke up Harry... If it did, he's waiting to catch me in the act-to slit my throat...

I make it into the kitchen and I see a selection of only a few drawers. I start guessing which one is the Knife or utensil drawer. Something tells me that it's the middle drawer out of the only three drawers in this small kitchen.

I scoot my chair over to the middle drawer and I manage to open it. I wince in pain, because of my arm. I still can't believe Harry did that... I guess after this, I can believe anything he says now... I look behind me to see that there are a few knives located in this drawer. If this place still has utensils, someone had to have lived here at some point and just abandoned it... Either that, or it's a cottage of some sort. I manage to slip my tied hands in and pull out a knife from the drawer. I try to position it in just a way that it's able to cut the tape around my wrists.

I use my left hand, since it'd be too painful to use my right hand. I manage to cut off the tape and I slip the knife into my pants' pocket. I peel the tape off my mouth and around my ankles. I don't hesitate and I try to find a way out of this house... I don't want to have to break any windows, because that might catch Harry's attention.

I see a window above the kitchen sink and I slightly smirk. I use the chair as a stool and step on it, then step on the counter. I test the window to see if it'll open, and it does! I sigh with relief. If Harry remains asleep, I can be far enough away from him to get help!

My left arm will have to be my dominant arm for the time being, since my right arm is broken... I struggle to climb out the window, looking down at the ground. It's not that far down. This is too good to be true! Please, Harry... Stay asleep...

I plop down to the powdery ground. Tears flow out of my eyes. It's a mixture of joy, pain, and the blistering cold hitting my face. I hang onto my arm, wincing in pain, and start running for my life. Where we last were, it sounded like Harry was pumping for gas... I'll try to find that gas station, or just a public place in general. Everyone has to be looking for Kevin McCallister, which is me.

I run back into the bushes. My head hurts like heck, and I'm equally as dizzy. My arm hurts just the same, maybe even worse. My ankle hasn't been all that great, either... And I also have my black eye that aches, too. I have to keep on going. I'll only get hurt worse, if I go back there... I'm not going back there...

I'm so scared... I'm running in the woods at one or two in the morning in December... I'm only nine! I'm scared and alone... My feet are freezing! I should've put on my boots at home... Home... Chicago... If I ever get home... If I ever get home, I'll praise my family. I won't ever be a brat again... I fall down in the snow, making sure I don't land on my arm, but I immediately stand up and keep on running...

**Harry's PoV:**

I get out of bed. I fell asleep for awhile, but I think I should check on the kid. Plus, I'm stressed and I just want to go out for awhile. Nobody's looking for my current car, so it's safe. I get out of bed and out to the small living room. I gasp, when I see that the chair's not there! I search in the kitchen and see the chair, with duct tape on the floor around it. The window above the sink is open, too. That little bastard... I'm going to kill him! Who knows how long he's been gone for! He could get help right away! A slight smirk spreads across my face. I head out the door... I'll get him... And, when I do, he's dead... He's done for. I've had it with this kid! He's crossed me far too many times, already! I grab my keys and leave the house...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I start slowing down, as the snow becomes deeper. The cold's really starting to affect me... I start wheezing. I collapse to the ground again. I start crying again. Maybe I should just give up... If Harry finds me, I'm dead, anyway... If he doesn't find me, I'm dead! I can't get up... My feet are freezing! I lay down in the snow, waiting for the end to happen, either by the cold, or by Harry finding me...

**Harry's PoV:**

I search everywhere for the little brat. I then realize, that if he climbed out the back window, he might be in the bush... I turn the car around and head back for the house. As soon as I get there, I head for the backyard and into the bushes...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here, frozen to death. I hear footsteps approaching... I have a feeling that it's Harry... I want to go to sleep, when I hear my name being called. I'm more alert, and I'm picked up by my underarms. I barely try to protest out of his grasp, I'm that cold... "What do you think you're doing, kid?! Huh?!"

"I... I'm sorry..." I then lose consciousness...

_**Later...**_

I wake up, and I realize that I'm now back in warmth. I'm not dead?... If I were dead, I don't think I'd be in this room... Also, if I were dead, I wouldn't be in this amount of pain still... I try to sit up, but I realize that my left arm is once again handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. The nightstand is on the opposite side of the bed that I'm laying on, but even if there were something on the nightstand I could use to get free of these handcuffs, I wouldn't be able to reach it, because of my right arm... Seriously, why hasn't Harry killed me yet?

"That should keep you there for awhile, kid," Harry's voice startles me. "That's what I should've done in the first place!"

"Are you going to kill me?..." I ask, scared.

"I might, I might not. We'll see what happens..."

"You won't, will you? You would've by now, if you were going to..."

"Don't think I won't, kid. I just might..."

"Go ahead and kill me... I don't care..."

"Are you testing me, kid?"

"Yes. I'm seeing if you have the guts to do it!"

"Alright," Harry pulls out his gun and points it at me. "You asked for it, kid. Say 'goodbye'..." I sit on the bed, waiting for him to just end it. Seconds later, Harry pulls the trigger...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again, you know what to do! Today's useless information: I got back from my vacation last night. I'm so disappointed. :(**

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I had some writer's block. Now, I think I did good. I just wrote down whatever came to mind, and I think it turned out pretty good. ^_^ Thanks to S Lila 315 for the bit of help that I used in a certain way in this chapter. :D What do you think will happen next? Well, we'll see! Ciao! ^_^**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	32. Chapter 32: To Escape, No Matter What II

**A/N: I forgot to put "Kevin's PoV" at the first PoV last chapter! Whoops... Lol. No harm done, right? :D**

**...**

**Chapter 32: To Escape, No Matter What II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"You asked for it, kid. Say 'goodbye'..." I sit on the bed, waiting for him to just end it. Seconds later, Harry pulls the trigger. I duck and scream. I look up, and see that the bullet hit the wall, just above my head... Part of me is relieved that Harry didn't actually shoot me, but part of me just wants him to end it, already. I can't take this pain he's putting me through, anymore... I look at him with a mixture of emotions.

"I knew you weren't going to kill me..."

"I won't get the money, otherwise, kid," Harry slips the gun in his pocket again. "Though, it doesn't change the fact that I want to..."

"I understand that, but just don't hurt me, anymore... Please..."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do, when you misbehave?"

"I won't misbehave, anymore! I promise!" I lie. I'll still attempt to get away, somehow. Just not now... It's far too cold to go outside tonight.

"Yeah. You promised the past how many other times, and you still misbehave and attempt to get away!"

"And, there's always someway you catch me..."

"Hm. I also recall saying that the next time you misbehave, I'd break your other fucking arm..." Harry struts over to me. I recoil, when he's over to me. He grabs onto my other arm and releases it from the handcuffs. He forces it down to the bed and starts twisting it. "You won't be doing anything, anymore, with two disabled arms, now, will ya, kid?" He stares me, as I wince in pain. Since he's not staring down at my arm, I remember that there's a knife in my pocket. I manage to slip it out of my pocket. Harry feels my arm moving. He looks down and asks, surprised, "Hey, what do you think you're..." I manage to stab him in the leg again, before he finishes his question. "Ah! You little brat!"

I stand up in the bed and run across it, jumping off the end. Since the main door is probably locked, I head straight for the back window again. The chair's no longer there, but that doesn't stop me from climbing onto the counter and reaching for the window, which is exactly what I attempt to do. I try to get up on the counter, but Harry catches me by my waist. "No! Let me go!" Harry tries to take the knife out of my hand, but I manage bring my arm down and stab Harry in the leg again. He lets go of me, and I reach for the window, standing on the counter. I have to hold the knife in my right, just so that I can open the window with my left. I try to climb out the window, but Harry grabs my right foot. I hang onto the window sill and use my left foot to kick him in the face.

"Why, you little brat!" I don't care how bad the pain is, crying out in pain, I swing my right arm back and cut Harry above the eyebrow with the knife. Pure adrenaline is what's keeping me going right now. "You fucking idiot! I'll lock you in the closet tied to a chair, if it's the last thing I do!" I climb out the window, mostly using my left arm, but adrenaline keeping me going, using my right arm, too. It hurts to the extreme, but I need to get away. I climb out the window, bawling and screaming. I climb out the window, falling to the ground beneath. I get up and run into the bush—adrenaline keeping me going. "Kevin! Kevin, you little bastard! Where are you?!" I keep the knife in my hand, ready to use it, if necessary. I try to sob silently and not scream out in pain, because of my arm. Please God, help me! I still hear my name being called, along with several insults. I don't care how cold it is, or how hurt I am, I have to keep on going... I want to scream for help, but I don't want to call attention to Harry. I don't know where I'm going! I'm lost! Don't give up, Kevin... Don't give up... I no longer hear Harry's shouting. Something's not right... He couldn't of given up on me. He knows I could get help! I continue running, trying to reach town. We only drove for about a half hour. I'm sure I'll reach town at some point. I hear trees snapping. Harry?! I hide behind a tree, panting and crying. I hold the knife in my right hand and hold up my left hand to my mouth. Maybe if I stay quiet, he won't find me... My right arm is grabbed right where he broke it, which makes me scream. I stab him in the leg again with the knife. I hate doing this, but it is self-defence. I run away again. "Get back here, you little fuck!"

"Help! Somebody! Please!" Harry grabs onto me by my waist, which makes me fall down. He tackles me. Immediately, I switch hands with the knife, so that I can easily stab Harry again with it, easily flexing my arm. "Help!" He doesn't get off of me, though. He places his hand over my mouth again. I try biting it, but again, he doesn't release his hand from my mouth. He plucks the knife out of my hand and stabs me in the right shoulder with it. I scream again.

"How do you like that, you little son of a bitch?! Just be glad I'm not doing it over and over again, like you did with me!" I'm having trouble breathing, I'm crying so hard... He finally takes his hand off my mouth and snakes his arm around my neck. He's going to choke me! I try to reach up above me for the knife. He presses my face down to the snow-covered ground and threatens, "I'll make sure you'll be beaten so bad, you'll be paralysed! Understand?!"

"No..." I manage to breathe out. "I'm... I'm not listening to you, anymore!" His arm tightens around my neck.

"You will do what I say, or I will drive back to Chicago and murder your whole family, understand?!"

"No... No... You wouldn't... You wouldn't get the money, otherwise... Plus, you've been full of empty threats..." I begin to cough.

"I gave you every chance, kid. I haven't burned your hair off with a blowtorch, I haven't smacked you in the face with a paint can, I haven't made you step on sharp glass, I haven't made an iron fall on your face. I think I should return the favour..."

"No... No..." I squeal.

"You think you're so brave, kid..."

"I am!"

"No, you're not! You're a helpless little boy, that's overconfident!"

"I got you, didn't I?..." Harry lets go of me, but flips me over, so that he can see how pathetic and pitiful I look right now. He slips the knife in his pocket. I try to reach for it, but he pins both my arms down to the ground. "Please... Stop... I'm sorry... I truly am for last year..."

"You're just saying that, so that I let you go! Not chance, you little shit!" I realize that Harry's not completely on top of me. I take this chance and knee him in the groin, which makes him jump completely off of me. A new pain added on top of my arm now, because of my shoulder, I still manage to slide away and attempt to get up and run again. Though, Harry grabs onto my right ankle again, and I kick him away with my opposite foot. Harry's immediately off of the ground and chases after me again...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Of course, do what you always do! ^_^ I guess I'll give you some more useless information (it's fun! XD): My sister's boyfriend officially calls me a "Kevin kisser", because of my crush on him. Lol! XD**

**I think that was a pretty intense chapter, wasn't it? I ended it where I ended it, because I was having a brain fart again. :/ Share your ideas! I could possibly use them! ^_^ Poor Kevin... He's been hurt so bad... At least adrenaline kept him going! ^_^ What's going to happen next? That just may be up to you! I have a plan for the final chapter! I just need one for this next one! OK? Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	33. 33: To Escape, No Matter What III

**Chapter 33: To Escape, No Matter What III**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I continue running-Harry, chasing after me. We're both weak from constantly being hurt, but we both have the adrenaline to keep us going. I just hope mine lasts longer, because he's old!

I still scream for help, though. I should really save my breath, but I need somebody to hear me. We appear to be out in the middle of nowhere! Maybe someone's out here somewhere...

I'm too focused on facing forward, that I don't notice the bank ahead of me. I tumble down it, crunching the snow. I see a conveniently placed tiny cave, when I hit the ground below. I scurry into the cave, hoping Harry doesn't find me in here. My right arm feels paralyzed, because of it being broken and stabbed. I hang onto it, crying. I look at my mitten, seeing blood on it from my shoulder. I hang onto my shoulder, hopefully stopping the blood with my mitten. I suddenly hear, "Kevin?! Kevin?! Where are you?!" I don't answer. I hold my bloodied mitten up to my mouth, sobbing into it. Mom, Dad, God, please, I've tried this whole time... Please don't let me give up this time... Please... let me go back home... I still hear my name being called. "Kevin?! You fucking little idiot! Get back up here!" Why isn't he coming down after me? All I can do is sob silently into my crimson-becoming mitten. After a few minutes, Harry stops calling my name...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I cautiously poke my head out of the small cave I'm hiding in. I don't see Harry standing on top of the bank. I'm shivering, and my feet and hands are freezing. I face the direction I started going before. I see more banks ahead of me, though not close to as bad as the one I fell down. There are plenty of trees. The full moon is out in the dark blue sky. It'll be morning in a few hours. I hope to get to town by then... I stand up, stumbling, and continue my way to town. I believe this is the way to town. I should stay back here in this bush, anyways. It's less open, and I can hide easier. Then again, if I stay out on the road, there's a chance of someone driving by. Plus, Harry's probably back here.

I trudge through the snow, breathing heavily, trying to ignore every pain my body's been through. I've been through so much for the past five and a half days, I can get out of these bushes alone. My tears freeze to my face. I hope it's over. I hope I can go home soon...

I know I could be developing frostbite on my hands and feet, especially my feet, since I'm only wearing shoes. I wipe away my tears, before more freeze to my face. At least the blood on my mitten is dried on now. If I don't get out here by the next hour, I have a chance of freezing to death...

I don't know if I'm imagining it, but I think I hear a car out in the distance. I start to head to the left of me, because that's where I think I heard the car... I trot faster through the snow, trying to regain the circulation in my feet. I need help, and I'm going to get it within the next hour, no matter what! Aside from the determination and pain, I wonder why Harry didn't come down the bank after me?...

I trudge through the snow, but my feet hurt so bad, I fall down in the snow. I try to get up, and I manage to, successfully. I hang onto my arm and continue running out to the road. I heard a car in this direction! I know I did!

As I continue running, I find that all I see are trees and the close-to-morning sky. Was I imagining hearing a car go by, because I desperately want to be found? I trudge and trudge through the snow more, and it seems like forever… Does this bush ever end?! I start crying again, as I become scared of my fate out in these bushes… I'm scared Harry's still after me… I'm scared that I'll freeze to death back here! Help me… Please… I'm only nine years old… Let me live… Please… Let me live… I want to go back home to my family… I want to have them bossing me around again, especially Buzz… I can live with Buzz's wedgies he gives me, not being stabbed in the shoulder by Harry…

My legs give out, and I fall to the snowy ground. I start panting, while sitting on my knees. I hear another car go by. I know it for sure, now! Hearing that car makes me more determined to stand back up and keep going. I have to be close to the road by now! I stand back up and trudge through the snow again, ignoring the pain my hands and feet are in.

I suddenly hear a noise in the bushes. I gasp and start shaking out of fear. He's found me! Harry's found me! I run behind a tree and slide down it. I hear the footsteps trudge closer to me. I hold my knees up close to me with my left arm. More tears escape my eyes, as I realize: He's found me…

…

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading, as usual! Do the usual, of course! Today's useless info: It wasn't a snow day today or yesterday. I could've extended my Christmas holidays more, dammit! :( **

**I've decided to end it there, actually, because I thought that'd be a good cliffhanger, but what I plan on doing will be next chapter! Heheheh. XD I'm evil, aren't? 3:D Well, enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one! OK? ^_^ Ciao!**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	34. Chapter 34: Found!

**Chapter 34: Found!**

**Kevin's PoV:**

When a figure appears beside me, I scream. I sigh with relief, when I realize that it's just a deer. I bring my arm down and stand up, slowly. It didn't run away, when I screamed, and it doesn't run away now… I lift my left arm and start to pet it. "It's OK. I won't hurt you," I say. "You aren't scared of me, are you? I'm glad you found me. I'm scared. I just escaped from my kidnapper. I'm trying to head to the road, but it seems farther away than I thought it was…"

"And it'll only get farther away, kid!" I gasp, and I'm frozen with fear. The deer runs away. I slowly turn around and see a clearly angered and possibly murderous Harry. He grabs onto my left arm and starts pulling me away from the road. I start screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't push him or hit him, because my free arm is completely useless from its injuries… "Shut up, kid! You'll get the beating of your life, when we get back to the house!"

"I'm not going back to the house! I'm going back to the road!" As frozen as my foot is, I kick Harry, hard enough for him to let me go. I start running, trying to keep my balance in the mound of snow. Immediately, he's after me...

"Get back here, you little shit!" He closes in on me, but falls down. I continue running. I don't see anything ahead of me, until I see headlights drive by. My eyes widen with excitement! The road! I wasn't crazy, after all!

"Help! Help!" I scream. I make it to road. I'm no longer trudging through the snow. I run up the side of the road, trying to make it to town! I don't see any streetlights! Where's the town?!

"Give up, kid! You're nowhere near town!" I don't listen to Harry, and I continue running. I hear a gunshot fire! "I'll fucking shoot ya, kid, if you don't stop running!" I don't listen, and I continue to run. I'm THIS close! I won't give up now!

He shoots at me again and again, constantly missing. His aim's off by a little bit... It might have to do with the cold... If he's cold, he might miss me a whole lot easier... Eventually, he stops shooting. I quickly look behind me, noticing that the gun just may be out of bullets.

I hear another car off in the distance. I start screaming again, "Help! Somebody! Help me! I've been kidnapped!" I'm lucky that as many cars as there have been are going by this early in the morning. It's probably later than I think it is. Probably four or 4:30 in the morning... People are probably heading to work or something. I don't know, and that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that a car is coming, and I'll be able to get help now. I sigh and start crying with relief. I see a glimmer of the headlights that are at the bottom of the hill. Come on, car! Hurry up! I quickly glimpse behind me, and I see that Harry just hasn't given up on me yet... The car eventually reaches the top of the hill. The headlights are blinding, but I'm ever so thankful to them. I hold my hand out, panicked. "Stop! Please! Help!" The car sees me and slows down. I run in front of the car, stumbling, and open their passenger side door on the other side, desperately. I get in and close the door. The man driving looks at me, confused. "Please! Get me out of here! Please! He'll get me!" The man notices that I'm physically and mentally a mess. "Please!" We drive off, and I say, "Take me back to town,"

"Who... Who are you?..." the man asks, still confused. I don't blame him.

"I'm nine-year-old Kevin McCallister. I was kidnapped last Tuesday in Chicago. Get me to town and away from Harry."

"You're that kid that was kidnapped by Harold Lime last week?" I nod, holding my dried-up, bloodied mitten up to my face. The man does a U-turn and heads back into town. We passed Harry, when we turned around, I'm sure, but I didn't notice. I don't want to see him, anyway... I don't want to look at his face again for as long as I live! "What happened to you?" He's clearly concerned.

"Too much... Please... Just get me away from him..." I say, more tears pouring out. I slide down in the seat, burying my face into my hand. "He's probably chasing after us... He hates me... He's going to kill me..." I say, through sobs. "Get me away from him... Please..."

"It's OK, son. We're heading to the Police Station. You're lucky to be alive. I heard about your escape attempts. You're very smart,"

I look up to him with my tear-streaked, beaten, and bloodied face. I say, "Thank you..." I hide my face in my hand again.

"Here, let me turn on the heat higher for you," He turns up the heat higher. "You must be freezing. How long were you outside?"

"At least an hour..." I say, muffled.

"You're lucky I came by. I'm just heading home from my night shift job."

"He beat me..."

"Look," I feel him place a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to the Police Station. You'll be safe there. They'll get you a shower, some warm clothes, and food, OK? Boy, these States will be celebrating that you've been found," He pauses a moment before asking, "I see you haven't used your right arm. Did anything happen to it?"

"Yes..." I say, muffled, and nodding. "He broke my arm and stabbed me in the shoulder with the knife I was using as self-defence..."

"We'll get you to the hospital with protection from the police as soon as we get there, OK, buddy?" I nod and continue to cry. Am I dreaming? Is my nightmare really over? Have I really been saved by this man? "Here," I sense that he's reaching for something in the backseat, while driving. I feel it over me, all of a sudden. "I have this blanket in the back just for emergencies. Clearly, this is an emergency, so I want you to use it."

"Thank you..." I say, as I pull it up over me.

"By the way, my name's Ben... Ben Pelzer."

"Nice to meet you, Ben..." I say, as I drift off to sleep…

_**A Little While Later…**_

I feel myself being levitated and carried. I'm still wrapped in the blanket, while being carried out in the cold. I open my eyes, and I see that we're almost to a building. I don't really notice that it's a Police Station, until a few moments later, since I just woke up… "Are we at the… Police Station?..." I ask. I'm so weak...

"Yes." Ben answers. He walks inside the Police Station with me. Since my eyes are droopy, because I'm barely awake, I barely see the police officer at the front desk stand up and sprint over to me.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"It's Kevin McCallister. Harold Lime was chasing after him, and I happened to be driving by. He's quite hurt and traumatized,"

"Alright, let's get him into the bed," The officer takes me out of Ben's arms and carries me behind the desk and into a room with a bed. She lays me down on the bed and covers me with the blanket. I'm still shivering. She pulls off my hat and brushes my hair, which is a mess, out of my face. "I'll be right back, sweetie," The police officer leaves the room, while I lay here, starting to drift off to sleep again, relieved that I'm safe at the Police Station...

**Officer at the Desk's PoV:**

I head back into the lobby and say to the man that brought in the boy, "I don't know how to thank you, sir..."

"Ben Pelzer," The man shakes hands with me. "The kid was clearly terrified. Harold Lime's still out there."

"We'll make sure he's protected, especially when he gets to the hospital,"

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asks.

"No. You did enough. Thank you,"

"I want to know how the kid's doing. Here's my number," He hands me his card. "I always keep it on me. Let me know how he is. He was clearly... traumatized... I don't know how to explain it..."

"I know what you mean. I'll let you know how he's doing. He'll be fine,"

"Thank you. I'd better get home now. I just got off my night shift, when I found him,"

"OK. You go home and get some sleep. We don't want you driving off the road, now,"

"Thank you. Have a good day,"

"I will. Thank you," And the man leaves...

I run over to my phone, when Officer Johnathan James walks in. "What happened?" he asks.

"The little boy, Kevin McCallister, is in the bed in the back room! A man, named Ben Pelzer, found him!"

"Thank God!"

"I'm calling the Police Station in Chicago right now!" I pick up the phone and dial the Chicago Police Station's number...

**Kate's PoV:**

I sit here, watching TV in the kitchen with my family. Well, most of them, anyway... The phone rings, and I holler, running over to the phone, "Turn that down! Turn that down!" I pick up the phone and say, "Hello?"

"_Mrs. McCallister, great news!"_

"Yes?!" I ask, anxiously.

"_Your son has been found. He's in Washington, DC, Albion, Whitman's Police Station."_

I burst into tears, and Peter rushes into the room, followed by my kids. "What's wrong?! Is it about

Kevin?! Is he OK?!"

"Peter! He's been found! Our baby's been found!" Peter's face lights up and he runs up to me and hugs me. He's crying... Peter barely ever cries... Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff cheer. I speak back into the phone, "Is he OK?"

"_I hate to say this, ma'am, but Officer Jolie Davidson in Washington said that he's hurt pretty bad," _ I bring my hand up to my face and cry into it. _"I recommend taking him to a therapist. Your son is very, very traumatized..."_

"Can I talk to him? Please?"

"_Of course, ma'am. Hold on, I'll connect the call to Albion, Whitman's Police Station."_

"OK. Thank you,"

I'm put on hold for a minute or more. I'm impatient. I want to hear my son's beautiful voice, which I haven't heard for so long. I hear another line pick up. _"Hello? Mommy?"_

"Baby! Baby, thank God! Are you OK?!"

"_I'll be fine, Mom,"_

"We'll come to Washington immediately, OK? The police and doctors are going to take real good care of you, honey,"

I hear Kevin hesitate on the other end. _"Harry... Harry's still out there..."_

"He won't get you, honey, I promise..."

"_He always finds me... Everywhere... He's always caught me again, when I'd try to escape..."_

"I can assure you, baby, that he won't..."

"_Are Dad, Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff there?"_

"Yes. They're right here. Say 'hi'," I hand the phone to Peter and gesture for my other kids to come over to the phone.

"Hey, kiddo," Peter says to Kevin.

I listen in to the conversation. I hear Kevin say, _"Hi, Dad!"_

I gesture for the others to talk to him, as well. They all say, "Hi, Kevin!"

"_Hi, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff! I've missed you guys!"_

"We've missed you, too, little buddy. Including Buzz." Megan says.

"_I can't wait to get back home..."_

"We can't wait to see you, too, little brother!" Linnie says, excited.

"_The police will be taking me to the hospital in a few minutes. I wanna talk, though..."_

"I know you do, sweetie, but you have to go to the hospital, OK?" I say.

"_The hospital scares me..."_

"I know it does, buddy, but we'll be right there as soon as we can, OK?" Peter says.

"_OK, Dad... I love you... All of you..."_

"We love you, too, buddy..."

"We love you, Kevin!" the kids say, clearly happy and excited that Kevin's safe and they get to see him

soon.

"Bye, honey. We'll see you soon!"

"_Bye, Mom. I love you,"_ And he hangs up on the other end.

I forgot about the police officer still on the phone at the same time, as well. He says, _"I heard your conversation. Like I said, he'll need some help..."_

"As soon as we bring him home from Washington, we'll get him the help he needs," I say.

"_When will you guys head to Albion?"_

"Within the next hour, I hope. We have to get packed and ready, etc... We're going to take the next flight there, so we can get there sooner,"

"_OK. Good luck, ma'am,"_

"Thank you. And, thank you, for trying to help find our son..."

"_That's our duty, ma'am. You're welcome. Take care,"_

"You too. Bye-bye,"

"_Bye,"_

We hang up. "Alright, everybody, we're on the next flight to Washington! Let's move!" They all run up the stairs, to get ready to go to Washington, to see Kevin. They're all clearly excited. "Let's go get ready, honey," I say to Peter, overjoyed, because I finally get to see my baby, after almost a week of worrying. Peter and I head up the stairs, holding hands, to get ready for the flight to Washington...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thank you again! Do the usual! ^_^**

**There's one more chapter after this, then a sequel that I'll have to figure out! This was the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! And I'm sure it's as enjoyable as the others! ^_^ Well, it has to be! Kevin got saved, and in a very intense way, mind you! ^_^ The poor little boy's traumatized, but we'll get into more detail with that next chapter, OK? For now, they're on their way to Washington, while Kevin's on his way to the hospital! Though, keep in mind of Kevin's fear... ;) More details about that in the sequel! Well, look forward to the next chapter, eat your drugs, don't do vegetables, and don't stay in school! Wait, back up... I meant to say, eat your vegetables, don't do drugs, and stay in school! Yes, I'm in a weird mood... Don't mind me... Lol! Oh! S Lila 315! Your preview for that chapter got to me! I expect that update soon, even though the next chapter has nothing to do with the preview you sent me! And, you, CoverGirl7210, I expect that next chapter for your _Home Alone_ story soon, too! And that _Richie Rich _story you've been talking about! Also, MiHiLover1, I did an idea similar to what you had! OK, I'm done. ;) I'll shut up now! See you guys next chapter! Avoir! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 (That was the longest freaking Author's Note I've ever done, I believe...)**


	35. Chapter 35: Home Again with a Struggle

**Chapter 35: Home Again with a Struggle**

**Kevin's PoV:**

The police officer that was at the front desk, Officer Jolie Davidson, carries me outside to Officer Johnathan James' police car. She has me wrapped up in blankets. She says, "We'll let you ride in the back of the police car, sweetie. Wouldn't that be cool?" I nod. I'm still half-asleep... "You just relax and sleep in the back, OK? You're safe now, and your family will be here soon," Officer James opens the backdoor, and Officer Davidson lays me down in the back. "I'll sit in the back with him." she says. I see Officer James nod, and he closes the door.

I say, in a weak voice, "Thank you, Officer Davidson..."

"Please, call me Jolie, Kevin," She smiles .

I give her a weak smile and say, "OK..." I then say, "I'm hungry..."

"We'll get you some food as soon as we get to the hospital, OK?"

I nod and then ask, worried, "What... What if Harry comes for me in the hospital?..."

"We'll be there, just in case that happens, sweetheart. Don't worry, that man won't come after you again..."

"I'm scared, Jolie... He tortured me..." I start to cry a little bit.

"It's OK, sweetheart. It's all over now," She makes sure I'm perfectly warm by pulling up the blankets on me further. "We'll make sure he's caught, OK? He won't ever come after you again."

I bring up my left hand to my face again and continue to cry into it. "He... broke my arm... and stabbed me in the shoulder... He shot me in the ankle... and gave me a concussion..."

"It's OK. Don't worry, you're safe now..." She brushes my hair out of my eyes. Even though I have my hat on again, my hair still gets in my face...

"I shouldn't have run away from home..." I cry harder. "None of this would've happened..."

"Hey," Jolie says. "It's not your fault that there's some sick people out there, honey..."

"Yes, it is... Harry and Marv wouldn't have even known me, if I didn't set my house full of traps..."

"You did what?" Jolie asks, in a calm voice.

"Last year... I was accidentally left home, when my family went on vacation... Marv and Harry... tried to break into my house to rob it... I set traps to make sure they didn't..."

"That's not your fault, sweetheart. You were only trying to protect you and your house,"

"Harry hates me so much... Marv grew a soft spot for me, but Harry... Harry just got scarier and scarier every day..."

"We're almost to the hospital to make it all better, hon..." I continue to cry, and she continues to pet my head and wipe away my tears...

**...**

We eventually make it to the hospital. I'm afraid of hospitals... I always hear about bad stories that happen in the hospital, like how the doctors are evil or how people die, that could've lived... What if I die? That's the very thing I've been trying to avoid for the past five and a half days... "Come on, sweetheart, we're here," She gets out of the back of the police cruiser and takes me out. She carries me into Emergency, with Officer James, following.

We're in the Emergency Room, and Jolie carries me up to the receptionist's desk. "This is Kevin McCallister. He needs to get help right away,"

Officer James holds up his police badge, and the receptionist asks, "What's wrong with him?"

"A man saved him no more than an hour ago. He's been kidnapped for nearly a week. He's been severely injured,"

"We'll get a doctor right away, Officer..."

"Davidson. Officer Jolie Davidson."

"OK. We'll get a doctor right away, Officer Davidson,"

"Thank you," Not that much longer later, after the receptionist calls for two doctors and a stretcher, two doctors bring out a stretcher, and Jolie lays me down on it. "Make sure he stays warm. He's been out in the cold for far too long. Make sure he gets something to eat, too."

"We'll take care of him," the one doctor says.

"Thank you," Jolie says. "Bye, Kevin. You'll be safe here. We'll make sure of that, OK?" I nod, and they wheel me away...

**Jolie's PoV:**

I talk to the receptionist about how Harold Lime could come to the hospital to get Kevin again. I tell her that we'll stick around to make sure that doesn't happen. "We'll make sure that kid stays safe," I say. "He's very much hurt—physically and mentally."

"The doctors will make sure Kevin's well taken care of," the receptionist says.

"Thank you," I say, and Officer James nods. We head back outside, to keep watch from Officer James' police cruiser, until Kevin's family arrives. Officer James radios for some of the other officers at the station to hunt down Harold Lime. Whatever it takes, Harold Lime cannot and will not reach Kevin again...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

**Kate's PoV:**

We eventually make it to Washington. We're carpooled to the hospital, via the airport transportation. As soon as we get there, we see a police car in front of the hospital. A female and a male officer exit the car and stroll over to us. The female asks, "Are you the McCallister Family?" I nod. "I'm Officer Jolie Davidson, and this is Officer Johnathan James. Your son, Kevin, was brought to the Police Station, here in Albion,"

"We're here to make sure Mr. Lime doesn't step foot in this hospital," Officer James says.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's as good as to be expected, considering... He's very afraid of Mr. Lime, I have to say,"

"Your son is mentally not well, Mrs. McCallister," Officer James says.

I hold my hand up to my face, wanting to cry. "May we go see him now?" I ask.

"Of course. Just let them know who you are at the front desk," Officer Davidson says.

"Thank you. Come on, kids," We all head inside the hospital's Emergency Room. We head up to the front desk and say to the receptionist, "I'm Katelyn McCallister, and this is my husband, Peter. Our son, Kevin McCallister, was brought in by two police officers, Jolie Davidson and Johnathan James."

"Yes. Your son is undergoing some medical care. You'll have to wait awhile to see him, ma'am,"

"I'm not waiting to see him! I've gone for almost a week not seeing him! And, you're saying that I'm this close, and I can't see him?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but after the procedure is finished, you and your family may go in and see him,"

"I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Come on, Kate, let's just sit down and relax in the waiting room. We'll be able to see him in a bit," Peter says.

"No, Peter! I wanna see my son! I came all this way to see him, and I expect to see him now!"

"Excuse me, are you Mister and Misses McCallister?" a doctor asks, interrupting my ranting.

"Yes... Yes, we are," I answer.

The doctor walks up closer to us. He says, "I'm Dr. Albert Smith. Your son will be fine. He'll need a few weeks to recover, but after that, he'll be fine. Though, that won't be the hard part. The hard part will be to get him back in the right state of mind. He's quite scared of his kidnapper. I'm afraid he's quite scarred..."

"We'll get him to a therapist as soon as we get home," I say.

"That's good, because he needs it. Your son's right arm has been broken. By the looks of the X-Rays, it was forcibly broken by being twisted, like what your son said. He also has a stab wound in his shoulder—the same shoulder as the broken arm,"

"Oh, god..." I hold my hand up to my mouth and start to cry. Peter places his arm around me.

"He also has a concussion from being hit over the head. Kevin said that he was hit over the head with a tire iron and hit over the head with a gun. The least of your worries is his black eye. He's been shot in his left ankle, though. Thank goodness it didn't get infected,"

I cry into Peter. Peter asks, "Can we go see him now?"

The doctor nods and says, "Of course. He's just been super excited to see you,"

"Thank you. What's his room number?" Peter asks.

"Second floor, Room 19,"

"Thank you again," We then head upstairs...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here in the hospital bed, trying to sleep, when I hear a knock on the door. I open my eyes and have mixed emotions. What if that's Harry?... Then again, it could be my family! I hesitantly say, "C-Come in!"

The door opens, and my eyes water, when I see Mom, Dad, Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff walk in. Mom has the same reaction, when she sees me. "Hiya, baby..." She cries. She rushes over to me and squeezes me. She begins sobbing. I hug her as tight as I can back.

"Hi, Mommy..." She lets go of me and holds my head, kissing me unconditionally. Usually, I'd be embarrassed, but not this time... I don't want her to ever let go of me...

"Hey, sport," Dad hugs me, and I hug him back. "Thank God, you're OK..." He lets go of me, and I see my older brothers and sisters. Usually, when I saw them, I'd become afraid, because they'd always bully me, especially Buzz... But, now, this is the moment I've been waiting for all along—to see my older brothers and sisters...

"Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff..." They all hug me at the same time.

When they let go of me, Buzz gives me a noogie. "Hey, tough guy," he says.

"Hiya, Buzz,"

"You're quite strong, being able to get away from Harold," he says.

I become scared again, when I hear that name, but I have to take this as a compliment, since Buzz barely ever compliments me... "Yeah, I tried to be brave, to get away..." I say, trying to smile. I turn to Mom and say, "I'm hungry. They haven't fed me yet,"

"I'm sure they'll bring you some food soon, honey," Mom says.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask.

"Hopefully, by the middle of the week," Mom answers.

"I have to wait that long?!" I whine.

"I'm afraid so. You're not well enough to go home yet, sweetheart. You've been hurt badly,"

"I don't care... I'll heal at home..." I pout.

"I'm sorry, baby, but the doctors won't allow you to go home any sooner than they say, unless things change,"

I grumble. I then perk up and ask, worried, "You guys will be staying with me in the hospital, right?! I don't wanna be left alone!"

"Of course we will be. There won't be a minute, where one of us isn't with you,"

"Mommy, I'm scared..."

"I know you are, honey, but as soon as we get back to Chicago, we'll get you someone to talk to, alright?"

"Someone? Like who?" I ask.

"Have you ever heard of a therapist?" I nod. "Do you know what therapists do?" I nod again. "We'll get you one, OK?"

"I'm afraid of one..."

"Hey. They'll help you with your fear, OK? You're in a hospital now, and you're afraid of hospitals, aren't you?" I nod. "Well then, everything will be OK,"

"Besides, if you survived someone, like Harold, you'll survive a therapist, Kev," Buzz says.

I don't say anything to that. I want to feel that everything that has happened to me was just a terrible nightmare... "Hey, Kev, I didn't notice, your hair's a different colour..." Linnie says. I slide down in my bed a little bit. I hold my hands to my head, self-consciously. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, bud. I like it,"

"You... You do?" I ask.

"Yes. It suits you,"

"I don't like it..." I let go of my head and look down. "Harry dyed it shortly after we got to the motel in Kearney, Nebraska... He wanted to take away one of my main features, so that there'd be less of a chance of anyone recognizing me..."

"You're safe now, bud. Like your new hair. It suits you," Linnie tries to assure me. She hugs me.

Dad then says, "How would you like to go on a family trip in a couple weeks?"

"Like where?" I ask.

"I don't know. Anywhere. It's your choice, dude,"

"I just wanna go home... That's the family trip I want..."

"If that's what you want, it shall be granted," Dad says.

"I also wanna say something to you guys..."

"What is it, honey? Go on," Mom encourages.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I back-talked you... I bet you know about what I did to Marv and Harry last year, don't you?" Mom and Dad nod. "If I hadn't of run away, I wouldn't have run into them again..."

"It was my fault, honey. I told you that I wouldn't care if you ran away..."

"No, it was my fault. I caused the argument," Buzz says.

"It was none of your faults," I reassure them. "I was being a little brat, and I shouldn't have been..."

"Oh, honey," Mom hugs me. "It's all right... It's all right... I think this experience has taught us to all get along better with each other."

"It's weird how it takes an experience, like this, to change the way our family gets along..." I say.

"It's the way things are sometimes..." Mom lets go of me. "I'll make sure the doctors bring you some food, OK?" I nod. She gets up and leaves the room...

_**A Few Days Later...**_

It's the middle of the week, Wednesday, when the doctors finally allow my family to take me home. I'm finally out of that dreaded hospital, even though they took care of me for the past few days... My head's no longer wrapped with a bandage, but my arm's in a sling and a cast. My ankle's still wrapped up, though. I'm finally in a change of clothes, too. We're finally on our way to the airport, via the airport vans. I'm so relieved that I'm finally able to go home... Though, one thing concerns me... Harry... What if he comes back for me?! He'll torture me again! He'll tie me up again, and beat me... I really hope that therapist can do something, when we get back home...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

We finally make it back to the Chicago Airport. Via the airport transportation, we are driven from the airport to home. When I get out of the van, I look up at my big beautiful house. I never thought I'd be so happy to be home... Sure, I'm always happy to be home after a long day, or even a long week of school, but being gone for over a week, kidnapped, it brings me more joy than you know it to be back home...

"Let's go inside, honey," Mom brings me inside, while the others unpack the van. As soon as we enter the house, I cherish everything inside. I never thought I'd see it again...

My eyes water, when I say, "I'm home..."

"Yes, you are, darling..."

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see my room!" I run upstairs and run into my room. I run over to my bed and pounce on it. I lay down on it and hug my pillows, tightly. This is the comfiest I've ever been in a week... I took my bed for granted before... I never realized how lucky I was to have it... When I was with Harry, I was always put in an uncomfortable bed... Either that, or somewhere in the van... I think the most comfortable bed I was in was in the motel... Tears form in my eyes, as I think about what happened last week... I cling to my pillow, scared that Harry's going to come get me again... He knows where I live, since it was my house he wanted last year... He won't ever forget that... I hear a knock on my door. For a quick second, I think it's Harry... Oh, god... I really need that therapist... I realize that it's probably Mom, and I answer, "Come in..."

She opens the door slowly and says, "Honey," I look to her direction, with a tear-streaked face, and she asks, "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

She struts over to my bed and sits down on it. I sit up and explain to her, "I'm scared... Harry knows where I live... What if he comes back for me?"

Mom hugs me. I can tell she's worried about me. "We'll get you that appointment first thing in the morning, OK?" I nod. "For now, you just relax, OK? Harry's not coming here."

"He knows where I am, Mom!" I cling to her tighter. "He could come after me at any time!" I cry out.

"Shh. Baby, just relax, OK?"

"He could be watching us, as we speak!"

"He hates me... He made sure I suffered..."

"Shh. It's OK," Mom kisses my head and continues to say, "It's OK... It's OK..."

**Kate's PoV:**

I close Kevin's bedroom door behind me. He just fell asleep. The poor baby's scared to death... I run into Peter, who just arrived upstairs. "Is everything OK?" he asks.

"Peter, we need to get him into that therapist first thing in the morning. He's not doing well at all..."

"Alright. We'll call," And we head back down the stairs...

**_Later... _ **

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I notice out my window that it's dark outside. Just then, there's a knock on my door, and I hear, "Kevin? Kevin, do you want something to eat?" I don't answer, because I'm debating whether I want something to eat, or not. "Kevin? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Mom..."

She opens the door and says, "We're having cheese pizza. I know it's your favourite,"

"I think I'll come down for a slice..."

"Good. You need to eat something, honey," I get out of bed and head downstairs with Mom. She leads me into the kitchen, and everyone's eating.

I sit at my spot, where there's already a slice of pizza. I remember last year, the night before I was left home alone, Buzz ate my pizza on purpose, which got me in trouble for lashing out. I would never have met Harry, if that didn't happen... "Hey, I got you a slice, already, bud," Buzz says to me.

That surprised me, making me widen my eyes. "Thanks, Buzz," I start eating. It's the best thing I've eaten, since my last slice of pizza... It's even better than the hospital food.

Mom starts off the dinner conversation with, "So, Kevin, your Father and I called to get you an appointment for the therapist tomorrow. You'll get in at nine A.M.," All I can do is nod.

"Are you OK, buddy?" Dad asks. I nod again.

"Maybe after we have supper, we can all go to the movies, or something," Mom suggests.

"That sounds great! What movie sounds good to you guys?"

"What sounds good to you, Kevin?" Dad asks.

"It doesn't really matter to me..." I say, not very loudly.

"We can postpone the movies, honey, if that's what you want,"

"No, it's OK. We can go. It'll be something fun to do," I say.

"OK. What movie do you want to see, bud? It's your choice," Dad asks me.

"_Back to the Future II_ looks as good as part one! Can we go see that?"

"Of course!" Mom and Dad answer, at the same time.

"It sounds like a plan, then! After supper, we'll go to the movies!" Mom says, excited about our night out...

_**A Little While Later...**_

"Kevin, are you coming?!" I hear Mom holler up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I'm just getting changed, because I was wearing kind of a grubby outfit. Of course, I have to take my time getting changed, because of my arm. I feel better going out with my family. I feel safer going out with my family.

I head down the stairs, and Mom asks, "You ready to go?" I nod. "Here," She hands me my green coat. It's not as heavy or warm as my grey coat, but it's all I've got right now. Plus, it looks better for a night out. I put on my hat and mitts, the same ones I was wearing during my kidnapping... "You OK?" Mom asks me. I nod. "OK, let's go. Everyone's already out in the car." Mom takes my hand, and we leave the house for a fun night out...

_**In the Car...**_

"What do you guys want at the theatre?" Mom asks, from the passenger seat.

"Popcorn!" I say, excitedly. I love popcorn...

"Popcorn!" the rest of them say.

"Sounds good. Does soda sound good, too?" Mom asks.

"Yes!" we all answer.

As we drive by, I see all the city lights. I'm so excited about tonight! This will help block out the memories! I love these family nights we have... And, to be honest, I think this will be the best family night ever...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

We get home, after our fun night out. We're all joking around and laughing again, talking about the events that happened in the movie, like what happened to me never even happened... Though, what sucks is, I'll have to bring those memories back again tomorrow morning... I try to not think about it, so that I can continue to enjoy my night...

"Alright, guys, it is time for bed," Mom says. I can tell this has been one of the best nights of her life, too, relieved that her baby's back home again.

"Aww. Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes, honey. You've had a long day. It's time to get to bed," I pout, hoping my adorable face makes her change her mind. "It won't work this time, Kevin. Get. We have to get up around 7:30 tomorrow."

I sigh and say, "Oh, alright..." I then head up the stairs. I turn around and ask, "What if I have nightmares?"

"Kevin, if that happens, you can sleep in our room, OK?"

"Can I sleep in your room right now?!" I ask, with excitement.

"No. You're a big boy, you can sleep in your own bed tonight, OK, darling?"

I sigh and say, "Fine..." I head up the stairs to my room, to get ready for bed...

I turn on my light and change into my pyjamas at the speed that I'm able to do, with my arm, of course... I sit on my window sill and look out my window. I see the lights on in the other houses. I lean my head against the window and travel through my thoughts. What's my therapist going to be like? Will he/she be nice? Sympathetic? Scary? Mean? I already had mean and scary last week... I don't want that happening again tomorrow... Well, maybe I should try to get some sleep... Tomorrow's a new day. I want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning. I get off the window sill and get into my bed. I pull the covers over my head. I'm worried, but I should try to get some sleep. Shortly after I get in bed, I fall asleep...

**Kate's PoV:**

I'm reading a magazine, and Peter's watching TV, when there's suddenly a scream. Fear and panic rise in me, and Peter and I rush out of bed. We run into Kevin's room, and we see him sitting up in bed, crying. I turn on his light, and we rush over to his bed. I sit on the bed with him and ask, worriedly, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I had a... nightmare... I knew I would..."

"What was it about, honey?"

"Well..."

_**Enter Flashback...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

_I'm walking home from school. It's a cold and Wintery day. I'm not in Chicago, though... I don't recognize where I am... All's I see are townhouses... Townhouses... I turn to start up a set of stairs, and then I hear, "Hiya, pal..." I gasp and start to tremble with fear. He wraps his arm around my neck and says, creepily, "Long time, no see, huh?"_

"_Wha... What are you doing here?..." I ask, holding back the tears. _

"_What do you think I'm doing here, little boy?"_

"_How'd you get here?..."_

"_Veeery easily, little buddy... I followed you and your family here..."_

_My eyes start to water, as I burst into tears. "What do you want with me?... Why can't you just please leave me alone?..."_

"_I wasn't finished what I started with you yet..."_

"_Well, I've already told the cops about you. They know exactly who you are!" I try to pull away from him, but he just tightens his grip around my neck, nearly strangling me... No... No! No! No! I see at the corner of my eye, him pull out a gun... He points it to my head and says, in the same creepy tone, "I should've done this a long time ago, kid... And I'm not afraid to do it now..." Then, before I can protest, I'm shot in the head..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

Mom holds me close. I refuse to let go of her, as I sob into her... I'm trembling with fear, as I'm afraid that that nightmare will come true... "It's OK, honey... Shh. It's OK..." She's crying, too. Dad has his arm around me. I don't think he knows what to do... "He's not gonna get you, honey... I promise..." Mom combs her fingers through my hair, as I start to calm down. "Would you like to sleep in our bed tonight?" I nod.

"OK. Come on, kiddo," Dad says, as he picks me up from my bed. He carries me out of my room, and Mom turns out the light. My first night in my own bed, and I have a nightmare... Even when I'm home safe and sound, I'm being tortured by Harry... Though, I feel more comfortable, sleeping with Mom and Dad. I used to love doing it when I was little. Of course, Buzz and the others would always tease me about it, calling me a baby and stuff... Though, I don't think Buzz and the others will tease me so bad, anymore, after everything that's happened... I think they appreciate me more now...

I'm carried into Mom and Dad's Master Bedroom, and Dad lays me down in between their pillows on their opposite sides. Dad pulls the blankets over me, and he gets in on his side. Mom then gets in her side and pulls the blankets over herself and hangs onto me. She holds me close and kisses the side of my head. "You OK, honey?" she asks me. I nod. "Don't worry, we'll get you help tomorrow, OK?" I nod again. That sounds really bad, but I do need help... I'm a mental mess, aren't I?... I hope I don't have another nightmare... Tomorrow, please come soon. After watching TV for a few minutes, I fall asleep...

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Wake up, honey. Come on, we have to get ready to get you to your appointment..." Mom slightly shakes me awake. I slightly nod, rubbing my tired eyes. I get out of bed, and we get ready to go.

I'm in my room getting dressed, having to take my time, of course, when I hear Megan holler, "Mom! Dad! Come down here! Quick!" I hear Mom and Dad rush through the hallway and down the stairs. Since I'm curious, I finish putting on my shirt and leave my room. I tiptoe in the hallway and peak down the stairs. I see Mom start to cry, and Dad sigh and hold his hand up to his face. She's holding something... What could it be? Megan looks up at me and she says, "Mom..." Megan continues looking up here, and Mom and Dad look up at me. Mom's not holding what I think they are... is she?...

"Oh, Kevin..."

"Mom... that's not what I think it is... is it?..." I slowly start walking down the stairs.

"What do you think it is?" she asks.

"The pictures... Harry took them in the motel..."

"There should be a note somewhere that says that Harry wanted double the amount of money at the time,"

"But... why these?..." She's clearly upset.

"Harry wanted to get you so worried about me, you'd send the money sooner..."

"Oh, honey..." Mom's over to me and hugs me. She cries, while hugging me.

"It's OK, Mom... That was last week... I'm here with you now..." This is the most sane I've sounded, since I've been reunited with my family...

She lets go of me and says, "Well, I think we should get rid of these..."

"Maybe the therapist should see them, Kate," Dad suggests.

"What? Why?" Mom asks.

"Maybe they'll come in handy,"

"Alright. Whatever," Mom says, handing those dreadful pictures to Dad, and heads back upstairs. "Come on, honey, finish getting ready..." I follow Mom upstairs, trying not to feel too terrified of those pictures Mom, Dad, and Megan discovered this morning...

_**A While Later, at the Therapist Appointment...**_

We all arrive at the appointment and stroll up to the receptionist's desk. Mom says, "Hello. We're here for an appointment with Dr. Krista Hilda for Kevin McCallister," Since I'm so short, I can barely see the receptionist search on her computer for my appointment.

The receptionist says, "Yes. Have a seat. Dr. Hilda will be right with you in a few minutes,"

"Thank you," Mom says. "Come on, let's go sit down and wait..." Mom leads me and the others over to the seats in the waiting room. Mom sits down, and I sit down on her lap.

She hangs onto me and kisses the side of my head. I say, "Mom, I'm scared..."

"Don't be, honey. I hear Dr. Hilda's highly respected,"

"Yeah, you heard... What if it's not true?..." She just sighs and smiles, giving my head a little push with her hand.

"Don't worry, she'll help you in the very best way she can, sweetie," Mom says.

"Can you and Dad come in with me?"

Mom looks up at Dad, and he nods. She then answers me, "Of course we can, honey,"

A short brown-haired lady enters the room and asks, "Kevin McCallister?"

"Right here," Mom answers, as she sets me down to the floor. She takes a hold of my hand, and Dad gets up from his seat and takes a hold of my other hand. Mom then turns around and says to the others, "Stay here, OK? I don't know how long we'll be..." I see Buzz nod, and we enter a small room with the lady.

"Have a seat," She gestures her hand. Mom, Dad, and I sit on the couch in the room. Mom sits to my right, while Dad sits on my left. I'm in the middle of this actually quite comfy couch. "So, this must be Kevin. It's nice to meet you." She holds out her left hand, and we shake hands.

"You too," I say.

"So, cutie pie," I blush when she calls me that. "My name's Dr. Krista Hilda. Just call me Krista, though, OK?" She smiles at me. She's awfully nice and pretty, too. I smile back at her and nod. "You can tell me anything, OK? Everything here is confidential, OK?"

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"It means that everything we discuss in here stays in this room, and this room only, OK?" I nod. "Your brothers and sisters don't even have to know,"

"OK," I say.

"Now, Kevin. Tell me a little bit about yourself,"

"Well, I come out as a sarcastic, hyper personality. Sometimes, I act a little too sarcastic, to the point where it gets me into trouble... I like Nintendo, TV, movies, and Christmas,"

"Why do you like Christmas so much, honey?" she asks me.

"I love Christmas trees and the excitement of opening up presents together as a family,"

"Aww. Well, I've been told about an experience that happened to you by something that got you into trouble..." I shrink down into the couch a little bit... I realize now, that I don't want to talk about it, anymore... "It's OK, honey. It helps talking about it, OK?"

"He hasn't been his usual hyped-up self, ever since it happened," Mom states.

"I understand. Tell me what you remember,"

I lean closer to Mom and hide my face in my hand again. "Baby, it's OK," Mom tries to reassure me. I shake my head "no" and start to cry.

"Hey, it's OK," I feel Krista place her hand on my knee. "You're safe now, honey... Nothing's going to happen to you here..."

"He... He always found me... Harry always found me... every time I escaped..."

"What did he do to you, when you escaped, sweetie?"

"He'd beat me... Threaten me..."

"How did he beat you?"

"He broke my arm and stabbed me in my shoulder..."

"How did you feel when that happened?"

"Scared! In pain!" I shout out. "Helpless! Weak!" I continue to bawl. "He tied me up and gagged me all the time!" I cry harder.

"Let it all out, honey..."

"He dyed my hair from blonde to brown... He threatened me with a knife against my throat and a gun to my head... He shot me in the ankle, and threatened to twist it, when I'd misbehave... He hit me over the head, causing a concussion..."

"How'd you "misbehave", honey?"

"If I ran away, talk back, or talk about my family..." I hear Krista pull a Kleenex out of the Kleenex box, and she hands it to me. I dry my face.

"How did you talk about your family? Did you talk about missing them all the time?" I nod. "How did that make you feel, about not being able to talk about your family?"

"It hurt me... I missed them so much, and I wasn't even allowed to talk about them..."

"What else happened?" I hide my face again, because I don't want to say... I'm actually kind of embarrassed by it... "Kevin, I want to help you, OK? But, you want to have to help yourself, too. I can't make it happen all on my own."

"Well, I have a feeling what he's not telling you is this," I peek out from my hand to see Mom pull out the pictures Harry took of me from her purse. She hands them to Krista, and she looks at them, wide-eyed.

I bury my face into Mom, and Krista says, with sympathy, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry that this happened to you... The man was awfully sick to do this to you..." She hands back the pictures to Mom, and she puts them away.

"That was after he held the knife against my throat..." I say, muffled, because my face is buried in Mom's coat. "He's gonna come after me again... He's gonna slice my throat!"

"What makes you think he'll come back to get you, honey?"

"He always finds me..."

"You're worrying too much, hon. He won't come back after you,"

"Yes, he will... He hates me... He wants me to suffer..."

"Why does he want you to suffer?"

"I hurt him and his partner last year..."

"How did you hurt them?"

"They were trying to break into the house last year... I set traps to make sure they didn't succeed..."

"What kinds of traps?"

I bring my face out of Mom's coat and answer, "I swung paint cans from above the staircase... I set up a blowtorch at the backdoor, so when it opened, it'd blow fire... An iron to fall on one of their faces... Sharp glass to step on... The list goes on..."

"What possessed you to do something like that, honey?" Krista asks.

"Being sadistic, I guess..."

"I can see why Harry wouldn't be too pleased with you, but he had no right to kidnap you. Now, I want you to believe that Harry won't come after you again, OK?"

"How?... I had a nightmare last night that he did and that he shot me in the head..."

"That's because you're scared of that happening, honey. That's why you dreamed about it,"

"What if he does come back after me?" I cry again.

"He won't, honey,"

"How?"

"He's not worried about getting you, anymore, is he?"

"I... I..."

"He can't keep you away from the police, because you were already at the police, weren't you?" I nod. "A quick change of subject: Were these pictures sent to your parents for Harry to get money?"

"Yes... There was supposed to be a note, but I don't see it... Though, how did you know?..."

"Harry and his partner tried to rob your house, didn't they?"

"Yes..."

"Well then... Now, in all honesty, do you think Harry will come back to get you, just to get money?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

Krista shakes her head "no" and says, "I'm sure he wouldn't kidnap you again, knowing that people will most likely know it's him again. If he's going to get money, he'll steal it,"

"Then, why did he keep me, if he could easily steal?..."

"To get his revenge on you. I think since Harry's pretty desperate for money, he'll rob houses, like he did before," Krista shifts in her seat and says, "Now, I have something for you to do to help you feel... hmm... more better about all this,"

"What?"

"Pretend Harry's sitting in that chair right there," Krista says, pointing to the chair, opposite of her.

"What?"

"Just... pretend Harry's in that chair across from me,"

"OK," I stare at the chair, and I visualize that Harry's in that chair. I gasp and start shaking with fear. It's like she's facing me with my fear...

"Now, I want you to tell him off. You're able to get away with speaking you're mind to him now. And, Mister and Misses McCallister, if you don't mind excusing your son this time, in case he uses any bad language,"

"It's OK with us. Whatever it takes to help him get back in the right state of mind again," Dad says.

"Good. I was hoping you'd see it that way," Krista turns to me and says, "You may say whatever is on your mind now..."

I stare at the imaginary Harry in the chair across from me and shout, "You bastard! How do you like being called that?! How dare you beat me?! I didn't do anything wrong! I was just protecting my house and I last year! You could've just chosen a different house to rob from, or just not steal at all! Get a job and do something else with your damn life! You could've just passed me on the street and left me alone! Instead, you had to take me away from my family and... beat me... I'm not the prick! You are! You're the brat! The bastard! The shit and the fuck! You're the son of a bitch! How do you like being called those names, huh?! You hurt me! In more ways than one! You broke my arm! You stabbed me in the shoulder! You gave me a concussion! You shot me in the ankle! I'm only nine! I didn't deserve that... I didn't deserve any of it! Just get out of my life and leave me alone! Get out of my life and leave me... alone..." Tears are pouring out of my eyes at this point.

"Now, visualize him walking out that door," Krista tells me. I then visualize the imaginary Harry walking out that door, and he disappears from my conscience... I sigh with relief and I burst into tears. Mom and Dad hug me. "How do you feel now?"

"Better, actually... Better... Like a huge weight's been lifted off me..." Krista smiles her very attractive smile, which makes me blush... She is very pretty... "Thank you... Thank you..."

Outside of the Room...

"Now, if you ever feel like Harry's reentering your conscience again, do the same thing we just did a few minutes ago, OK?" I nod.

I hug her and say, "Thank you. I was a total mess..." She can't help but chuckle.

"Rebook an appointment for next week again. That way, we can catch up on how he's doing,"

"Sounds good. We'll do that for sure. Thank you, Dr. Hilda," Dad says.

"Please, call me Krista," Krista says.

"Alright. Thank you, Krista," Dad then says to me, jokingly, "Come on, lover boy," I blush, when he says that. I think I do have a little crush on her... I let go of her, and she says to me, rubbing my head, "See you next week," When she turns around and walks away, I can't help but smirk a little...

**THE**

**END**

**(for now)**

**...**

**A/N: I'm not saying anything, other than, holy shit! That was a lot of f****** writing! I was on here for hours! I even started working on it two nights ago! This is why you haven't been getting an update for the past couple nights, because this is the update that makes up for both nights! This is the Mother of all updates, I tell ya! And I'm freaking tired! Lol! It's OK, I had a lot of fun writing it! XD You guys know the drill!**

**Dr. Krista Hilda is based off me. I gave her a similar name and appearance as I. Not only am I interested in writing, I'm interested in counselling, too. A lot of those methods are what my therapist told me, when I had an experience, that I won't get into right now, but I thought I'd mix both my profession and my wannabe profession in with this, too! ^_^ I think it helped Kevin! I also had to make it a cute ending! I don't know what else to say, other than, holy crap, Kevin was traumatized! At least he's reunited with his family, though! ^_^**

**I'd like to thank all reviewers, favouriters, followers, and idea givers. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have been the same! Also, Caroline, I do get every single review! I might have taken one or two of your ideas, but I take what I think will work for this. I'm not ignoring you. It'd help if you had an account! :P Well, this will get posted now, and I'm off to bed! I'm probably going to get mile-long reviews, because of this mile-long chapter (and Author's Note!)! Well, ciao for now, folks! Look forward to the sequel of a sequel next! ^_^ Adios!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 (Isn't that the Mother of all Author's Notes?) **


	36. 1 Sequel: A New Adventure in New York

**Disclaimer: Hello. I just want to remind you that I don't own Home Alone or characters! ^_^ Of course, always read and review positively please! Thank you! The last chapter was a holy crap chapter, in more ways than one, wasn't it? Well, this chapter won't be nearly as long as the last one. I was going to start this tomorrow, but what the heck? I'll start it now. So, what are you doing, reading this for? Let's go!**

**...**

**A Sequel of a Sequel: Chapter 1: A New Adventure in New York**

_**One Week Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Are you ready to go, honey?!" I hear Mom holler up the stairs.

"Yes!" I holler back down. It's been a week, since my last appointment with Krista. I can't help but smile. I have a little crush on her... She also helped me get Harry out of my conscience, so I'm looking forward to seeing her. I've been to the doctor's since then, and they said my ankle's fine now. My sling can come off in a couple weeks, until it's down to just a cast. My head's also fine, too.

I head down the stairs, and Mom says, "Put your coat on," I put on my green coat, hats, and mitts, and we head out to the car...

_**In the Car...**_

"Kevin, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Sure, Mom. What is it?"

"Your Dad and I have been talking, and we think we should go to New York to visit your Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette,"

"New York?" My eyes widen.

"Yes. We're thinking about heading there this weekend, and spend the whole week there for Christmas. How would you like that?"

I nod, anxiously. "I haven't seen Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette in awhile!"

"I know you haven't, sweetie," Mom smiles. "That's why I think we should go there this year."

"What about Uncle Frank and the others?"

"I think they'll end up there, too. We'll have to call and book, you know,"

"Have you talked to the family lately?"

"Only your Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. Why?"

"Do they know about what happened?"

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

She nods and says, "Well, I told them the basics of what happened; you were kidnapped and held for ransom. When you were saved, we had to get you to a therapist,"

"Oh."

"I'll tell them in more detail this weekend,"

"Ah, I see. OK."

"After today's appointment, do you want to keep seeing Krista?" I nod, excitedly. She laughs. "Is it only because you have a crush on her, lover boy?" They've been calling me that, ever since Dad called me it last week...

I blush and try to defend, "No! Of course not!"

"Yeah, right..." Mom slightly punches my arm. "We'll keep seeing her for however long you wish, hon, no matter what the reason," I smile. I wonder how old Krista is? She looks really young. I hope she's not dating anyone...

_**At the Appointment...**_

We finally arrive to the appointment. Mom and I walk up to the receptionist's desk, and she says, "Nine o'clock appointment for Dr. Krista Hilda,"

Again, I'm barely able to see it, the receptionist checks her computer for my appointment. "Yes. She'll be with you in a moment,"

"Thank you. Come along, honey," We sit down in the waiting room. It doesn't seem that long ago that I was here...

"What should I say to her today?"

"About your little crush on her?" she jokes. I give her a look. "Just tell her how you've been doing, since your last visit. Even I see a change in you since last week."

"How old do you think she is?"

"Ohh, I don't know, honey. Probably twenty-something?"

"I'm only nine..." I pout. "Do you think I should tell her how I feel?"

"I think she already knows, darling,"

"Really?" She nods. "Should I tell her, anyway?"

"I don't know. If you want to, I guess,"

Just then, Krista pops into the waiting room and says, "Hi, Kevin. Come on in," I smile and jump out of my seat. Mom stands up out of her seat, and we follow Krista into the same room as we were in last week. We take a seat down on the comfy couch again. "So, how have you been, bud?" she asks.

"I've been good. What you did was like magic. I'm not worried about Harry coming to get me, anymore. It doesn't mean I won't forget what happened, it still upsets me, but not to the point where I'm panicking and paranoid."

"That's good. You're quite courageous, you know. How you handled telling the imaginary Harry off last week... It was very courageous of you,"

"You think so?" I ask, slightly blushing.

"Yes,"

"What do I do, if I happen to have a nightmare about it?"

"Just remember, it's just a nightmare," Krista says. "Nightmares can be very scary, but that's all that they are: nightmares."

I think about us going to New York this weekend. "What if I see Harry again?"

"Chances are that you won't, honey... All's I know is: He won't try to come and get you again."

"We're planning on going to New York for the holidays. What if I see him there?"

"You won't. I think Harry's long since gone by now,"

"What if that long since gone is in New York?"

"You're worrying again, Kev. You just need to relax."

"How?"

"Let Harry escape your conscience again. Say this, 'He won't get me again. He's long since gone from here,'"

"Harry... He won't get me again, and he's long since gone from here..."

"Say it again," I repeat it again, and she keeps telling me to repeat it, at least five more times...

"He won't get me again, and he's long since gone from here..."

"How do you feel now?"

I start crying again. I feel like I'm letting out more emotions... I guess deep emotions... I can't believe I started worrying about Harry again... I've been fine all week! I guess this is what happens when you talk to a therapist, letting out all your emotions... I nod. "I'm sorry... I told you I was fine, but I guess I started worrying about it again, somehow, because of my fear of him being in New York..."

"I understand. He's your fear. So, being afraid that Harry "could be anywhere", you got scared like that again. And that's OK. That's what I'm here for, to help you."

"I'll be fine in New York, right?"

"Right, honey. Just fine. Plus, your family's there with you,"

"That's true."

"He won't leave our sight." Mom says. I look up and smile at Mom, when she says that.

"Don't get too protective of him, he needs to learn to do things on his own, without worrying."

"I know. I just worry for his safety."

"I know you do, and that's OK. You're his Mother, and you're supposed to worry and protect him. In this case, you need to let him do things on his own a little bit at a time."

"He won't learn to go out there alone, if I hold him too close. I understand."

"That's right. He needs to learn to stand up to his fear, much like how he did last week. Only, not so much like that, if you know what I mean..." Mom nods. "Do you think you can do that, honey—slowly doing things on your own, to get comfortable with doing things like that again?"

I nod. "I'll try to. I think I can."

"Next visit, I want to know what you've done to try and live up to your fear. Does that sound good?" I nod again. "When will you guys be back from New York?" Krista asks.

"We'll probably be back Boxing Day, or the day after." Mom answers.

"Let's see... Boxing Day is on a Thursday this year... I'm here on the Friday... How about we book the appointment for the 27th?

"That sounds perfect. How does that sound, Kev?" Mom asks me. I nod.

"OK. December 27th it is, then!" We all stand up, and Mom and Krista shake hands. Krista holds out her left hand to shake hands with me, but instead, I hug her. She can't help but chuckle.

"I love you!" I blurt out.

"Aww. Thanks, sweetie," She hugs me back.

I finally separate myself from her, and Mom says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you on the 27th! Have a Merry Christmas! Have a blast in New York!"

"Thank you. We will. You have a Merry Christmas, too," Mom says. Mom takes a hold of my hand, and I wave "goodbye" to Krista, while she waves "goodbye" back to me. Then, we leave the building...

_**Saturday...**_

Mom knocks and enters my room, asking, "Honey, you ready?"

"Yeah. I just finished,"

"Good for you. I'm proud of you that you packed on your own, especially with your arm,"

"You get the hang of it, after awhile. Plus, Krista said that I need to start doing things on my own,"

"She's a very smart lady. I'm happy that she's been helping you,"

"She's very nice and just seems to help you, like magic..."

"She's also very pretty to you, right?"

"She's hot!" Mom can't help but start laughing. I start blushing.

"You're too cute..." Mom says that all the time... Every time I say something apparently "cute", she says that... I pack one last sweater, before I attempt to zip up my bag. I've been having to get used to using my left arm as my dominant arm, since my right one is temporarily out of order. This bag is one of those awkward bags that you pull the string to zip up two zippers at once. And, with all my stuff in it, it's quite hard to zip it up with one hand, which isn't your dominant hand... "Do you want some help?" I nod. She saunters over to my bed, which has my packed bag on it. She zips up the zippers for me. Usually, I could do it, but right now, it's quite hard to. Plus, I've never really done it yet, considering Mom always packed my bag for me...

"Thank you." I say.

I try to take it off my bed, but it's too heavy to lift off my bed. "Here," Mom takes my bag and says, "You'll end up dropping it on your foot, or something. Come on," Mom leads me out of my room and closes the door behind me. Everyone else is setting down their bags in front of the door. Once Mom and I are down the stairs, she sets down my bag with the others. "Is everyone ready to go?" Mom asks Dad.

"Just about," he answers.

"When is the airport van supposed to arrive again?" Mom asks.

"In about fifteen minutes," Dad answers, looking at his watch.

"That's plenty of time for everyone to get ready, right?" Dad nods. "OK, let's go see if we have everything ready for you," Mom says to me, and we then head back upstairs...

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...**_

We load up the airport van shortly after they arrive. I can barely do anything, though, because of my arm... We head out to the van and we head off to the airport... I'm actually looking forward to going to New York. I think it'll be a great adventure ahead of me...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! ^_^ For today's useless info: I've been bored all day today... The end. **

**Ohh, Kevin... Yes, you'll have a great adventure in New York... You'll see what I mean, you little cutie pie... ;) Anyway, I adore this chapter, because of Kevin's crush on Krista! Since Krista's based off me, I'd be flattered if Kevin had a crush on me! ^_^ I might have a crush on him... XD What?! He's adorable! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! I think that's where the real fun will begin! ^_^ And, if you haven't already, review on that last chapter I made—the Mother of all chapters! I'd appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks! :D What will happen next?! :O You'll see! ^_^ Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	37. 2 Sequel: A New Adventure in New York II

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 2: A New Adventure in New York II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We arrive at the New York Airport. An airport van takes us toward the heart of the city, where Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette live. I barely ever get to travel to New York. So, every time we do travel here, I always enjoy everything about the city. I love to see the tall buildings, the Statue of Liberty, the World Trade Centre, and Times Square. We always get to explore the city every time we come here to visit Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette.

We finally arrive to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's house. I'm so excited for this vacation! Things will for sure go back to normal again! Mom, Dad, and the others help unload the van. I try to carry what I can up to the door. Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette must have heard us, because they open the door, greeting us. I'm the first one to the door, and they say, excited, "Hi, Kevin!"

"Hi, Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette!"

"Hiya, sweetie!" Aunt Georgette says, overjoyed. I set down the one bag I'm carrying and hug them.

"How's my favourite nephew?" Uncle Rob jokes.

"Fine, now!" I'm so excited to be here with my family, especially Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette, because they're the part of the family I barely see.

Mom and Dad are finally up the townhouse steps, and Dad hugs Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette, saying, "Hiya, brother, Georgette! Long time, no see!" Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff finally make it up the steps and hug Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette, too, individually.

"Come on in!" Aunt Georgette invites us in. We all carry in our luggage into the very large townhouse. It seems like forever, since I've been in here... "We just got a call, not more than five minutes before you arrived, and Frank and the others are on their way here. They should be here within the next twenty minutes or so,"

"I can't wait to see them!" I say, excited. I never thought I'd be excited to see Uncle Frank... He's as bad as Buzz for teasing me... But, I think after Mom and Dad talk to him and the others about what happened to me, I don't think he'll tease me as bad, anymore...

"Well, you'll see them in no more than twenty minutes, honey," Aunt Georgette says. "Come on, let's all go relax in the living room, while I serve lunch."

We all go relax in the living room. I sit down on the couch with Mom and Dad. "So, what's going on in your World?" Uncle Rob asks. I'm afraid of Mom and Dad's answer, even though Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette already know the basics of what happened... I sink down into the couch, hoping they don't talk about it right now...

Mom places her arm around me and says, "Everyone's been doing fine in school. Our jobs are going great. Things are going good," I think Mom knows what I thought she was going to say... "How about you and Georgette?"

"Things are going fine. We plan on renovating soon. This old house could use some new wallpaper, flooring, etc..."

"It's a beautiful house the way it is," Mom says. "It's very old and unique."

"It is. But, I think we should fix it up, at least, before it comes crashing down on us,"

Aunt Georgette enters the room with some sandwiches for us to snack on. She asks, "You heard about us renovating?"

"Yes. When do you plan on starting?" Dad asks.

"Sometime after the holidays," Aunt Georgette answers. "It needs to be fixed up."

"Yeah. It's a beautiful home, but it doesn't hurt to fix it up a bit," Dad says.

"We hope to visit more often," Mom says. "I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"That'd be great if you guys could visit more often! You barely ever visit us here in the old NY," Uncle Rob states.

"I'd love to see more of New York!" I say, excitedly.

"Well, speaking of seeing more of New York, I was thinking of after visiting with Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, and the cousins, we'd all go down to Times Square,"

"Really?! I love going to Times Square!" I say, over excited.

"We'll also find some place to eat down there, too!"

"Can we have pizza?! Cheese pizza?!"

"We'll see, little buddy," Uncle Rob says...

_**About Twenty Minutes Later...**_

We visit more, when we hear a knock on the door. "That should be Uncle Frank!" Aunt Georgette says, excitedly. We all get up, and Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette answer the door. We all greet and hug Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, and the cousins.

"Hiya, little squirt," Uncle Frank hugs me. I remember the one time Harry called me "squirt", but I shrug it off, because it's Uncle Frank's affectionate name for me. It's one of the most decent names he calls me... I think after Mom and Dad talk to Uncle Frank and the others about what happened to me, he'll take it easy on me.

"I've made lunch for everybody," Aunt Georgette invites everybody into the living room. "So, how's this part of the McCallister Family?"

"Same as usual," Aunt Leslie answers.

"Except for now. Now, we're in New York. There's something new for ya," Uncle Frank jokes.

"It'll be even newer tonight, when we all go to Times Square together!" Aunt Georgette says, excitedly.

"We're going to Times Square tonight?!" My cousin, Heather, asks, excitedly.

"Yep. We'll be leaving shortly. It's always so much more beautiful at night!"

"I can't wait to go!" Heather is excited.

"Me too!" So am I...

_**At Dusk...**_

After hanging out and chatting in the living room, having random conversations, mostly about old memories, Mom gestures everyone, including Dad, except for me, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff, into another room. I think I know what she's doing...

**Kate's PoV: **

"What's up, Kate?" Rob asks.

"You, Rob and Georgette, already know the basics about what happened,"

"Are you talking about Kevin?" Rob asks. I nod.

"What happened with Kevin?" Frank asks.

"Your nephew, Frank, a couple weeks ago, was kidnapped by these two people, named Harold Lime and Marvin Merchants," I shiver at those names...

"Why didn't anyone tell us this?" Frank asks.

"We thought we'd wait until we're all together," I answer.

"How's Kevin been doing since then?" Leslie asks.

"He was suffering from trauma from it. So, after we got him home from the hospital, all the way in Washington, DC, where he was saved, we took him to a therapist,"

"What happened to him?" Leslie asks, with fear.

"He was beaten, insulted, tied up. He was held for ransom,"

"Is that why he has a broken arm? I was meaning to ask him. I don't know, it just seemed that he was nervous about something... That's why I didn't ask,"

"Yes. He was also stabbed in the shoulder of the same arm. His ankle was shot, and he was hit over the head a couple times to cause a concussion," Leslie holds her hand up to her mouth, shocked. "I must say, we have a brave little boy. No matter what, Kevin did everything he could to escape. The thing is, Mr. Merchants grew a soft spot for Kevin. He tried to help Kevin, but Mr. Lime was clearly not the soft kind, as he hurt Kevin more than he and Mr. Merchants did before Mr. Merchants got taken into custody. The thing is, Mr. Lime is still out there..."

"So, we beg you, don't name-call Kevin. That goes double for you, Frank," Peter says. "If he says he feels uncomfortable about something, please don't continue it,"

"We understand. We tease him, because we love him, but I wouldn't do anything to upset him," Frank says.

"Thank you. He has been getting better, though, but sometimes, he just has those days..." I state.

"Just don't discuss it with him, OK? Pretend he broke his arm from a bike ride or something," Peter says. "A bike ride in the Winter."

Frank can't help but chuckle at what Peter said. "That's OK. We understand," Leslie says.

"Thank you," I say...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Mom, Dad, and the others reenter the room. I know exactly what they were talking about... Me... Me and my kidnapping with Harry... Oh, I wish I don't have to see him again... I hope Krista's right...

I pipe up from my thoughts and ask, excitedly, "When are we going to Times Square?!"

Mom shrugs, looks at the others, and smiles. "We can go now,"

"Yes!" I fist pump.

The rest of us jump up from where we're sitting in the living room. "Make sure you have your coats, hats, mitts... Everything to keep you warm," Mom says.

"Yes. It's awfully nippy out there..." Uncle Frank jokes.

We all bundle up. I miss my grey coat... It was much warmer... This is more of a city coat. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" she asks.

"Will I be warm enough with this coat? It's more of a city coat, for temperatures that aren't too cold... But, it's even really cold here in New York!"

Mom sighs, looks at Dad, and asks, "Peter, did we pack an extra coat, by chance?"

"No, I don't think so..." Dad answers.

"I think I did!" Uncle Frank pipes up.

"Really?" Dad asks.

Uncle Frank nods. "It may be a little big, but it should do, for the time being,"

"That's OK. As long as it keeps me warm," I say, with a smile. Uncle Frank is barely ever this nice to me... Plus, I don't want to be extremely cold... Not ever again...

Uncle Frank gets his extra coat out of his bag and brings it over to me. I put it on over my green coat. I feel very warm, already. I think it'll help me, when we go down to Times Square... I can't wait until we go down to Times Square! I hope we go get a cheese pizza for dinner... We head out the door. I can't wait for tonight!...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Next chapter will hold more excitement! ^_^ If I can, I'll at least start it tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to upload it, though... For today's useless information: I'm not quite done my project. I need to add some more things to it and make it better, so that I can present it tomorrow. I hate presenting things... I thought I was presenting today, but I guess not! So tonight, I have the chance to make it better! I just had to update this first, because you guys have been waiting for two days... But, don't worry, next chapter will hold more suspense! Do you guys think something will happen at Times Square? Hm? ;) Well, you'll have to wait and see! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	38. 3 Sequel: A Run-in at Times Square

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 3: A Run-in at Times Square**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Since Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette don't live far from the Bus Stop, we walk down to it, waiting for the next bus to pick us up. Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette only have one car that they share, so they can't possibly fit all of us in it. "Mom... I'm freezing..." I whine. I try to hide my face in the collar of Uncle Frank's coat. The last time I felt this way, I was running for my life in the woods...

"Aww. It's OK, honey..." Mom hugs me, trying to keep me warm. "Hopefully, down at Times Square, it'll be crowded enough to keep us warm," I hug her back, clinging to her, tightly, as I think about the time I was running for my life... I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life... Krista helped me not to be terrified and traumatized about Harry and my experience, but I can't help but think about it, sometimes... Thinking about how lucky I am to be alive... I close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears, not only from the terrible memories, but from the cold wind blowing in my face... I hide my face in Mom's coat, blocking the wind from blowing in my face.

I look from Mom's coat, when I hear the bus pull up to the Bus Stop. Uncle Rob pulls out money from his wallet, but Dad says, "Oh, Rob, you don't have to pay for the bus,"

"It's our treat that we're going to Times Square tonight. I'm paying for the bus tonight," Without any more argument, Uncle Rob boards the bus first, handing the driver the money, and all of us board on the bus. We all sit down in the seats. I swear, we take up half the bus...

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

The whole time I was on the bus, I've been anxious and excited. Excited, because we're going to Times Square. Anxious, because it's probably going to still be very cold down at Times Square, even with the crowds of people... I'm afraid of being cold... So afraid...

When we make it down to Times Square, all I see are bright lights, enormous TV screens, and tons of people. Everything's so colourful and bright down here, it's hurting my eyes, yet it's fascinating at the same time! Times Square has me in a trance.

After what seems like forever, we finally get off the bus. When Mom and I finally get off the bus, I skip the stairs and just jump down from the bus. She says, laughing, "Settle down, honey. We don't want you falling down, now, or getting run over by somebody. Here, take my hand," Mom lends me her hand, and I take hold of it. "Now, hold my hand the whole time, OK?" I nod. "So, where are we eating?" Mom asks Uncle Rob.

"Is there a pizza place anywhere? Kevin sure loves his pizza," Uncle Frank says. Wow... He's actually wanting to go to a pizza place for me?! Wow, I guess that talk that Mom had with him and the others really did work!

"Well, there's Bella Vita Pizzeria close by. We can go there," Uncle Rob says.

"That sounds like a fancy pizza place! Do they have cheese pizza there?"

"I think so, bud," Uncle Rob says. He can't help but chuckle.

"Well, that's where we'll go, then," Mom says, excited. I'm excited, too.

We walk throughout Times Square, heading for the pizza place... whatever it's called... I can't remember... I take in the brightly lit scenery. There's so much noise down here, too, and tons of people! There are so many cars driving through here. I bet most of them are just down here to see the beauty of Times Square. It truly is spectacular. We barely come to New York, so I barely get to see it!

If it weren't for Mom holding my hand and pretty much walking me, I probably would've wandered out into the street, already! I'm too much in a trance, that I don't notice somebody walk into me... I'm brought out of my trance, when I realize what happened. I turn around out of caution, and I see the back of someone who looks familiar. He has the same body shape, height, coat, hat... He clearly didn't notice me, but I notice him. He's here... He's in New York...

I start panicking and I stop walking. Every memory of what he did to me flashes by me... "Kevin? Kevin, honey, come on. I know it's cold, but you have to keep on going to stay warm. Plus, there's too many people to stay in one place for a lengthy time,"

"Mom... Mama, he's here..."

"Who is?"

"Harry..."

"Harry? Honey, Harry's far away from here..."

"I saw him, Mom!"

"I think it's because you're worried, honey..."

"No, Mom... I saw him... He's here..." I slump to my knees and start shaking. I never knew how afraid I would be, if I was ever confronted or even near Harry again... Now, I guess I know... I start crying... Please... don't let him ruin my trip to New York... "He held a knife against my throat... He broke my arm..." By now, I'm expecting a rude reply from Buzz, my other siblings, and Uncle Frank, such as, "Are you going to sit here like a little baby and cry?" But, they don't. By the looks of them, they seem concerned... "Mom, please... Get me out of here... I don't wanna be where he is..." Mom looks up at Dad, and he appears to be concerned.

"OK, come on, buddy," Dad picks me up and carries me. I cling onto his shoulder, tightly, tears escaping more. I don't want to be separated from him, Mom, my siblings, or the rest of my family again...

**...**

I'm carried back to the Bus Stop in Times Square. The bus finally pulls up, and Uncle Rob pulls out his wallet again. But, Dad intervenes, by saying, "No, Rob. Let me get this one,"

"I can't let you do that..."

"Please?" Dad pulls out his wallet and hands it to Mom, so that she can get out his money, since Dad's carrying me. We all get on the bus, and Mom hands the driver the money. This time, instead of sitting with Mom, like I was before, I sit with Dad. I fall asleep, leaning on Dad...

**...**

The next time I'm awake, I'm being carried. We're on the sidewalk. So, it wasn't a dream? I'm in New York, and I saw Harry? I'm carried back to the townhouse. Once we're inside, Mom says, "Put him to bed," Dad carries me upstairs to bed...

**Kate's PoV:**

Frank, Rob, Leslie, Georgette, and I gather, while Peter's putting Kevin to bed. "Is he gonna be all right?" Leslie asks, worried.

"I hope so, Leslie... The therapist did help him a lot, but he's still having issues,"

"What if that man is in New York, Kate? What do we do? Should we call the police?" Georgette asks.

"We shouldn't call the police, I don't think, Georgette. We don't know if it's actually Mr. Lime,"

"Maybe we should, just to make Kevin feel better," Leslie suggests.

"And the man gets scared and flees?" I ask.

"At least he'd be out of New York, away from Kevin," Leslie says.

"Alright. You're right. I'll call..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

Dad lays me down in the bed in the room my siblings and I are staying in. I'm partially awake. He pulls off my boots. I made sure I wore boots this time... I'll make sure to never wear shoes in the Winter again, not even in school... He pulls the covers up over me. He leaves my hat, mitts, and coats on. Of course, even with my hat on, my hair still gets in my eyes. He brushes my hair out of my eyes and kisses me on my forehead. "Goodnight, buddy. Love you,"

He starts to leave the room, when I speak up. "Dad?..."

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I kinda was..."

"What's up, buddy?" Dad asks, as he walks back over to my bed and sits on it.

"I'm sorry about tonight... I know you were all excited to go to Times Square..."

"It's not your fault, kiddo. It's Mr. Lime's, OK?" I shiver at that name...

"Daddy, he beat me... What if he comes back after me?"

"We'll make sure he doesn't," Dad tries to reassure me.

"Daddy, he's stalking me..." I start to cry again.

"I think you're over-worrying yourself, hon,"

"No... He's after me... He hates me..."

"Would you stop worrying? We're right here with you. I'll make sure your Mom and I call the police, OK? Would that make you feel better?" I nod. "OK. Good," Dad kisses me on my forehead again and says, "Goodnight, buddy. I'll make sure one of your brothers or sisters are up here with you soon, OK?" I nod again. He pats my leg, which is under the covers, gets up, and heads for the door.

I say, "Goodnight, Dad. Love you,"

"I love you, too, buddy," He then leaves the room, letting me fall asleep...

**Kate's PoV:**

"Is he OK?" I ask, worriedly, as soon as Peter arrives downstairs.

"He's really scared of Harry coming after him again... I reassured him that we'll call the police,"

"That's already been taken care of," I say.

"Really?" I nod. "OK. Good. He thinks Harry's stalking him..."

"Oh no..." Peter nods.

"He feels bad about us not enjoying our time at Times Square tonight,"

"It's all right. The rest understand. Kevin would've just been a nervous wreck the whole time. Even if we did stay, it wouldn't have been enjoyable for any of us..."

"I know," Peter then says, "I wonder if one of the kids would go up there with Kevin, just to sit up there with him..."

"I'll go see if one of them will," Peter nods. I head for the living room, where everyone is located. I ask, "Megan, Linnie, Buzz, Jeff, could one of you go upstairs and just keep an eye on Kevin?"

"I'll do it," Buzz volunteers.

"Really?" I'm surprised. "Thank you, Buzz," He nods and heads upstairs to keep an eye on Kevin...

**Buzz's PoV:**

I head upstairs into the room my siblings and I will be staying in. I see Kevin, fast asleep on his bed. He's curled up under the blankets. He's actually quite cute for a kid his age, which makes me smirk a bit. I stroll over to my bed and look down to him. I underestimated my little brother... He's pretty strong, that's for sure... I brush his hair out of his eyes and head over to my bed, that I'll be sharing with Jeff. I pull out my Nintendo GameBoy and play it, while Kevin's fast asleep...

_**A Little While Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, crying and freaking out. "Help! Somebody, help me!" Instantly, someone's over to me. Right away, I don't notice who it is... Then, I realize that it's Buzz... Buzz?!

"Hey, hey, bud, it's OK," Buzz tries to reassure me. I start heavily panting and sweating. Harry hangs onto my shoulders, still trying to reassure me, "Hey, it's OK, buddy... It's OK..." He pulls me into a hug, as I cry.

"What's going on? Is he OK?" Mom appears in the doorway.

"I think he had a nightmare, or something," Buzz answers.

She turns on the light and rushes over to my bed. Buzz lets go of me as soon as she's sitting on my bed. She holds me and asks, "Baby, did you have a nightmare, or something?" I nod. "What about?"

I hesitate, but I answer, "It was about Harry again..."

"What about Harry?..."

_**Enter Flashback...**_

"_Stop it! Please! Stop it!" I keep crying out. No matter how much I try to cry out for Harry to stop, he still kicks me... He's angry, because I tried to escape again... I hold my head with my left arm, since my right arm is broken... I'm so afraid of Harry kicking my right arm... _

"_Why should I, huh?! When will you ever learn your place, boy?!" _

"_I-I'm sorry! I just wanna go back to my family!"_

"_That's all you say is 'sorry'! Say something else for once in your life, you stupid little brat!"_

"_Let me go... Please..." _

_He bends over, grabs onto my neck and my hair at the same time, and says, clearly angered, "You're stuck with me, you stupid little piece of crap... Get used to it..." He lets go of me, pushing me out of his grasp at the same time. _

"_I was having such a nice vacation! Why'd you have to ruin it?!"_

"_I was having such a nice time robbing houses, and you had to ruin that, didn't you?!"_

"_That was last year! Get over it!"_

_He grabs onto my still good arm and twists it. I cry out in pain. "You burned off my fucking hair! Possibly gave me a concussion from your paint cans on the staircase! You imprinted your initial on my hand! That's permanent damage, you little fucker! That shit's permanent! Should I imprint both my initials on your forehead?! Huh?! How would you like that?!" I'm crying so hard, I'm so scared and in pain. "Answer me!" _

_He twists my arm more, making me crying out, "No! I'm sorry!" _

"_Stop saying that!" He slaps me across the face. "I'll give you something to be sorry about!" _

"_No! Please!" _

"_Too late, you little shit! You've crossed me too many times, already!" Harry lets go of my arm and grabs onto my hair. He pulls me somewhere else... I start crying and screaming more. What's he going to do to me?... Help! Somebody, help me!..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

I hold onto Mom, tightly. "I'd rather that other dream I had... I'd rather be dead than have to go through Harry's pain again..." I sob. She looks at Buzz. They're both concerned. "He's gonna get me, Mommy! I know he is!"

"Just remember what Krista said, they're just nightmares... Since Harry's on your conscience, you'll get these nightmares... They don't mean anything, sweetheart..."

"Mommy, I saw him tonight... He's here... He's here to get... me..."

_**The Next Day...**_

I come down the stairs, dressed. I want to try to go out again today. I'm with my family. I'll be fine. I know I will be... I head into the living room, and I see Aunt Leslie sitting, watching TV. "Morning,"

"Morning, sweetie," She smiles. "I heard about your nightmare. Are you OK, honey?" I nod. I sit down on the couch next to her.

I try to change the subject, by asking, "Where is everybody?"

"Uncle Rob's in the kitchen, and everyone else went out on an errand,"

"Where?"

"It's something for you," she answers.

I become excited. "Like what?"

"You'll have to wait and see," She smiles. I love Aunt Leslie. She's so nice to me. She always has been. She's not like how Uncle Frank was, at all.

I want to have a good day today. I don't want that encounter with Harry at Times Square and that nightmare last night to ruin my day! I can't let it bring me down! I have to fight this! I'm strong! I fought Harry before, when I was kidnapped by him, I can fight this!

My thoughts are interrupted, when there's a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be..." Aunt Leslie gets up from the couch. Fear rises up inside me. What if that's Harry?! What if he's found me?! My nightmares will come true! He'll beat me! He'll kill me! I can't have a reenactment of that again... I shrink down in the couch, shaking with fear and breathing, heavily.

When Aunt Leslie opens the door, I hear, "Hello. Is this the residence of Rob and Georgette McCallister?..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**To be Continued: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thanks! :D For today's useless info: I didn't have to present my project again today! Go the teacher's daughter for getting sick! Whoohoo! ^_^ Wow... That sounds really bad... This update took longer than I thought it would! **

**Poor Kevin... They couldn't even enjoy their time at Times Square, because of a possible encounter with Harry... And Buzz was there to comfort him, when he had a nightmare about Harry! Aww! ^_^ Could that nightmare, along with the one he had before, mean something? Was Krista wrong? Who's that at the door? Could it be Harry? Hmm? ;) You'll find out tomorrow! :P And, S Lila 315, update! Immediately! You too, CoverGirl7210! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	39. 4 Sequel: A Stranger at the Door

**Sequel: Chapter 4: A Stranger at the Door**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Umm, yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Ben. Ben Pelzer,"

"Are Rob and Georgette supposed to know you?"

"No, but Kevin is,"

"Umm… Kevin?" Leslie calls me. I run over to the door, and I see Ben Pelzer! I thought it was his voice I heard! "Do you know this man?"

"Yes. He's the one that saved my life! How are you doing, sir?" I shake hands with him. "How'd you find me?" I ask, a little creeped out. I'm shocked that he's here… I never expected him to come here...

"The police." I raise an eyebrow. "I've been keeping in contact with the police about you. I was concerned for your well-being. You're looking pretty good, though,"

"So, you came here to check on me?"

"Yes. I heard about the call to the police here in New York from the Rob and Georgette McCallister residence. There had to be a relation between Rob, Georgette, and you, Kevin, so I had to find out. When I did, I found out it was about you,"

"That's very kind of you, Ben. I'm fine, though,"

"I heard you had a possible encounter with Mr. Lime again," Again, I feel uneasy, when I hear that name.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I quickly ran into him at Times Square last night," I say, a ball forming in my throat.

"If I can be of any assistance, Kevin, and Miss…"

"McCallister," She holds out her hand. "Leslie McCallister. I'm Kevin's Aunt. Since you saved Kevin's life the first time, if you could be of assistance, that'd be great! It'd make Kevin feel so much better, too. I thank you for what you did the first time."

Ben smiles and says, "It's no problem. I was just doing my duty as a citizen. I was concerned for Kevin, so I kept in contact with the police,"

"Are they looking for Harry?" I ask.

"They're trying to. They know he's here in New York," I gasp. I knew I wasn't crazy! I start shaking out of fear. "Hey, buddy, it's OK. He won't get you, OK?" Ben pats my back.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Don't be scared, OK?"

"I can't help but be scared… That monster tortured me…"

"Hey, relax, OK?" Ben turns to Aunt Leslie and says, "Mrs. McCallister, I can assure you that your nephew will be OK,"

"I know that you'll help the police in any way you can, Mr. Pelzer," Aunt Leslie smiles. He smiles back at her. "Would you like to stay for lunch? My brother-in-law, Rob, is in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone, when they get back with Kevin's surprise."

"Thanks. That's very kind of you,"

"Good. You just relax in the living room and catch up with Kevin, and I'll go hurry up Rob," She then heads to the kitchen. She's always so cheery…

I face the direction that Aunt Leslie went, and when I turn around to face Ben, something, like a rag, is placed over my mouth. I squeal out of fear and struggle, as Ben hangs onto my arm. I slip into unconsciousness…

**Leslie's PoV:**

I head back into the living room, after explaining to Rob who was at the door. I don't see Kevin or Mr. Pelzer anywhere… Maybe they went upstairs or outside? I call out, "Mr. Pelzer?! Kevin?!" I receive no answer. I try again, "Mr. Pelzer?! Kevin?!" Still, no answer. I run outside to see if they went outside for whatever reason and I holler again, "Mr. Pelzer?! Kevin?!" I don't receive any answer out here, either… I slam the door, in a panic. "Mr. Pelzer?! Kevin?!"

Rob rushes into the room. "Leslie, what's wrong?" he asks. He's worried.

"Why didn't you come out here sooner?! I can't find Kevin or Mr. Pelzer anywhere!"

"Sorry. And, what do you mean, you can't find them?!"

"I don't know! They disappeared! Look outside, while I look upstairs…" Rob rushes outside, while I rush upstairs… Oh no… Not again…

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I feel that I'm moving. I think I'm in a moving vehicle… I have a terrible headache… What happened?... I try to speak, but I then realize that there's something over my mouth, preventing me from speaking… It feels like duct tape… Oh no… Bad memories… Horrible memories… Harry had placed duct tape over my mouth before… I try to take it off, but I then realize my left arm is incapable of moving. I look up to see my arm up and handcuffed to the headrest of the seat in front of me. My arm is outstretched, and I'm laying down in the backseat of this vehicle… Where is Harry taking me now?...

"We're almost there, kiddo," That's not Harry's voice… That's… Ben's voice…

**Kate's PoV:**

We enter the door, and Leslie and Rob run up to us, panicked. Leslie is crying. "Leslie, what's wrong?" I ask, hugging her. The others set down their groceries.

"It's… It's Kevin…"

"What?... What about Kevin?..." Leslie doesn't answer. I grab onto her shoulders, firmly, and ask, sternly and scared, "What about Kevin?! Where's my baby?!"

"He took him…"

"Who?! Who took him?! Harry?!" She shakes her head "no". "Who?!"

"Ben Pelzer…"

"Ben Pelzer? He's the one that saved Kevin's life!"

"I know, but they left without any sign…"

"Did you call the police?!"

"Of course we did… Not long before you guys came back," Rob answers.

"Oh, Peter! My baby's gone again!" I start freaking out and hyperventilating. Peter hugs me, as I try to control my tears… Why does everybody want Kevin?! Why can't they just leave him alone?! He's just a little boy!

"I'm sorry… It's all my fault… If I would've known…"

"Leslie, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known…" Frank hugs Leslie, trying to comfort her.

Rob says, "The police should arrive here shortly…"

**Kevin's PoV:**

Is this a joke? A dream? Why is the man, who saved my life, kidnapping me?! He can see in the mirror, me looking at him, with fear. "Don't look at me like that, bud," How else am I supposed to look at you, when I trusted you?! Why are you doing this?! You saved my life before! I so badly want to ask all these questions, but I can't! "We'll be there shortly, so then I can untie you. OK?" I nod. Why's he being so nice to me, if he's kidnapping me? He must be someone like Marv... I hate to say this, but I actually do miss Marv... He tried to save me... Sadly, Marv's in prison... What's going to happen to me?! I just got saved from being kidnapped a couple weeks ago! Why's this have to happen to me again?! I'm finally reunited with my family, and I'm taken away from them again… Will I ever see my family again?! I'm so scared… I've been scarred and having nightmares… Why's this have to happen again?! Why?! I trusted Ben! I trusted him… I face the other way, while I let the tears escape from my eyes...

**To be Continued…**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do the usual! Thanks! ^.^ For today's useless info: Yet again, I didn't have to present my project today! ^.^ The teacher was still away! :D **

**Also, last chapter, at the end, instead of putting "A/N", I accidentally put "To be Continued" again... O.o Sorry, I was really tired at the time... I still am… I'd like to thank my sister's boyfriend for the chloroform idea! ^_^ Pretty much every night, I bug him about how hot MacAulay is! XD **

**Anyway, wtf does Ben want with Kevin? O.o Share your thoughts! Poor Aunt Leslie... She feels so terrible... Even more so, poor Kevin! He's been kidnapped yet again! And he's already traumatized! How's he going to handle this kidnapping, with someone he thought he trusted? Well, we'll find out soon! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	40. 5 Sequel: A Meeting with a Terrible Fate

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 5: A Meeting with a Terrible Fate...**

**Kevin's PoV:**

It doesn't seem that much longer, when we pull into somewhere. Ben gets out of the car and struts to the back, where I am. He opens the door, where my head is closest to. "I'm going to peel the tape off your mouth now, OK?" I nod, anxiously wanting him to pull off the tape.

He pulls it off, and I cry out, "Let me go! I trusted you!"

He places his hand over my mouth, as I start to cry harder. "Shh. Don't you yell at me, OK?" I take this chance to bite his hand. He cries out in pain. He then slaps me across the face. Not this again... "Don't you ever do that to me again, kid!"

"I have every right to! You had no right to take me!"

"A friend of mine would say otherwise, little boy..."

"Who... Who's your friend?..."

"You'll see. Come on," He releases the handcuffs from the headrest of the seat and my hand. He pulls me out from the back of the car by my underarms. It hurts my right underarm so bad... I struggle to break free. Once I'm pulled out from the back of the car, Ben picks me up, bridal style, and carries me to this place. I don't have a coat, hat, mitts, or even footwear this time! As soon as I'm taken out of the back of the car, the cold air envelopes my whole body, and I start to shiver, instantly... I curl up closer to Ben, shivering... He doesn't seem to notice, though... If he did, he doesn't say anything... Once again, I'm going to be kept in your average-looking house... I still try to struggle out of Ben's grasp, but he hangs onto me tighter. "Stop fighting me!"

"What else am I supposed to do?! I don't wanna be in messes like this, anymore!"

"You won't be, if you just cooperate, understand?"

"Please... You made me get reunited with my family before... Just take me back... Please..."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that,"

"At least you said you're sorry..." Ben just sighs. He carries me into the house, and instantly, I'm confronted with my worst fear...

**Kate's PoV:**

"Here's a picture of Kevin," I hand the officer, Officer Dickens, a picture of Kevin. I'm shaking the whole time. It's the same one in my wallet as the one on the table with the pictures of all my kids at home.

"And, how old is he, ma'am?"

"Nine. Although, he has blonde hair in the picture, look for him with brown hair. The last time he was kidnapped, the kidnapper dyed his hair,"

"What was he last wearing?"

"I don't know..."

"I can tell you. Blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with different patterns," Leslie answers.

"OK. Thank you, ma'am. We'll take this picture and information down to the Police Station. We'll start looking for your son right away," The officer then asks, "We got a call from this residence last night, about the possible sight of Harold Lime. Is this correct?" We nod. "Harold Lime could have a connection with your son's kidnapping. What are the chances he'll be kidnapped by someone else?"

"What are you saying?"

"Ben could be working for Harold Lime..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

He carries me into the house, and instantly, I'm confronted with my worst fear... Harry... "Well, well... Hi there, little pal... It's been a while, hasn't it?" I curl up closer to Ben, clinging onto his shirt, tightly. I start hyperventilating. I hide my face into Ben's coat and start crying. I'm shaking with fear... He's going to kill me... He's going to beat me... Please, don't let me be here... Let me go back to my family... I hear him walk closer to me. He runs his fingers through my hair and says, "Look at me," I cry harder into Ben, and Harry says, more firmly, "Look at me," To save myself from being hurt by him, I look up from Ben's coat and try to control my tears.

"W-What do you want with me?... Why did Ben take me?..."

"Ben, sit him down, and we'll tell him everything,"

"Since when are you my boss?" Ben asks. Wait, what? Harry raises his hands in an "I surrender" manner. Ben pulls out a chair and sits me down. He takes my still good arm and handcuffs it to the chair leg. Harry smirks at the sight of me again.

"I see the hospital cleaned you up good. It's such a shame that we may have to beat you again, to teach you a lesson..." I shrink down in the chair, trying not to cry again... Harry grabs onto my left arm and says, "And, if we have to break your other arm to teach you your place, little boy, so be it..." He twists my arm, making me cringe... No... Not again...

"Ease up, Harry," Ben says, which makes Harry let go of me. "We won't hurt you, but we won't appreciate any backtalk or attempted escapes. Got it?" I nod.

"W-Why'd you take me again?... You don't need any money..."

"Who says? Now that your family's in New York with your extended family, we can get double or nothing,"

"You knew I was in New York?!"

"Of course. We have another worker. And, I think you might know this particular person..." Harry says.

"Do you want to call them?" Ben says.

"Why not? I can't wait to see his reaction..." Harry smirks, evilly. He then picks up the phone and calls whoever this mystery person is...

**Kate's PoV:**

I sit here on the couch, Peter holding my hand. "How could this have happened again?... Why did this Ben have to work with that monster?..." I'm in shock, like how I was when we accidentally left Kevin home alone last year... "What if I never see him again?... What if they actually kill him this time?..."

"The police will find him, don't worry," Peter tries to reassure me.

"Last time, Kevin escaped on his own,"

"We have a smart little boy, Kate. I think he can get away again,"

"Oh, Peter..." I cry into Peter again. Why must this family go through this pain again? Why must _Kevin_ go through this pain again?...

**Kevin's PoV:**

"They'll be right over," Harry says, smirking at me.

"Who is it?"

"They'll be here soon,"

"Why does Ben work for you, Harry? He saved me!"

"Well, first off, in Washington, I was going to pose as the owner of the house, where Harry was keeping you. Either way, it worked out, that you were running in the woods. I was keeping in contact with the police, to know what was going on with you. The whole time Harry had you, he kept in contact with me,"

I gasp and hesitantly ask, "Do you know Marv?..."

"Of course I do. He used to work for me," Ben answers.

"Harry... works for you?..." He nods. "He's so much more meaner than you!"

"Hey, watch it, kid!" Harry points a warning finger at me.

"Then, why did you save me?..."

"To gain your trust. It was also a way to find out where you were,"

"So, you were stalking me..." I bow my head.

"No. Just keeping tabs on you,"

"Pick someone else to beat!" Harry slaps me.

"Don't you yell at him, like that!"

"Why did you have to ruin my vacation?!"

"We knew you'd be in New York," Ben states.

"We found out from a special worker of ours,"

"Harry made a point in being at Times Square last night. You see, with you being right here in New York and with your extended family, we'll be able to get double the money twice as fast,"

"You'll be out of our sight within two days, at most. Cross my heart and hope to die," I don't believe him... "We won't hurt you, unless you misbehave..." I don't believe it... They'll hurt me... I want to go home... I want to go back home to my vacation... A peaceful vacation... I knew Harry was after me... I felt it... I try not to show that I'm scared, but I can't help it! Tears start to form in my eyes again.

Ben places a hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't be scared, son. We want the money, not to hurt you."

"That may be what you want, but certainly not what I want..."

"Would you please get over what happened to you last year?" Harry just sighs. Ben says to Harry, frustrated. Ben then turns to me and says, "Don't listen to him, OK? This won't take long. Shortly after we contact your family, we'll get the money in no time,"

"What will you do to me?" I ask, in a small voice. I don't trust them...

"Nothing. Just relax, OK? We're not going to hurt you," Ben turns to Harry and warns, "If you touch him, you'll be dealing with me," For some reason, I feel like I can trust Ben. I don't trust Harry... I have a bad feeling about him... "Bring him to the back bedroom," He tells Harry. Ben then points his finger at me, "Don't try to get away, Kev. There's no point. Nothing's going to happen to you. If you try anything, it'll only make things harder for you, and I'd hate to do that."

"I wouldn't mind..." I hear Harry murmur, which makes me whimper.

"Shut up." Ben tells Harry. "I'm not too impressed with how you treated him, when you had him,"

"The kid had to be taught a lesson,"

"Only because you're too blinded by what happened to you last year. Marv learned his lesson, I just wish you would. Now, bring him into the bedroom," Harry sighs and releases my arm from the leg of the chair. He grabs my arm and brings me into a bedroom...

He closes the door and pushes me down on the bed. I back up on the bed, scared. "My boss may be like a Marv to you, but I won't be! If you cross any one of us, I mean it, I'll break your other fucking arm!" I sit up against the pillows, shaking.

"I promise. I won't do anything,"

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time! But, you still disobeyed me!"

"I don't wanna get hurt again... Trust me, I won't do anything..." I say, my voice cracking.

"I'll make sure you don't..." Harry grabs my arm and handcuffs it to the bed. "There's someone you know coming here shortly," Harry leans over me, smirking, "And, when they arrive, I'll enjoy every minute of your pain... Heheheh..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do the usual! Useless info: I get to frigging present my project Monday! ^_^ Thank God... **

**Anyway, I've decided to make you wait to see who the other person is. ;) Just to torture your minds... Especially you, S Lila 315... ;) Heheheh... Anywho, if I don't update tonight, I'll try to tomorrow, OK? You'll crap your pants out of shock... Well, ciao for now!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	41. 6 Sequel: An Unexpected Worker

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 6: An Unexpected Worker (The Crap Your Pants Chapter)**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here, crying in the pillow and shaking. I hear footsteps approach the door of the room I'm being kept in. I look up and face the door. I manage to wipe away my tears with my handcuffed hand. The door opens, and Harry's holding someone I never expected to see's arm, firmly...

**Kate's PoV:**

"This is all my fault... If I wouldn't have left him..." Leslie says, crying into Frank. She's still blaming herself for Kevin disappearing...

"It's not your fault, Leslie. Some people just don't know when to give up..." I say, trying to comfort Leslie, while Peter's trying to comfort me. "I'm sure the kidnappers just want money... That's all... Money..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

The door opens, and Harry's holding someone I never expected to see's arm, firmly... Krista's... "Krista!" I call out. "Let her go, Harry! Haven't you done enough to me, already?! She doesn't deserve anything from you!"

"Really? You don't think she deserves this?" Suddenly, Harry's and Krista's lips connect! They're kissing each other! I stare at them with horror. Tears start to flow out of my eyes.

"W-Wha... What are you doing?!"

Harry separates his lips from hers and answers, "Don't you see? She works for Ben, as well. Put two and two together, kid! How else did I know you were going to New York?! She told us!"

"She's my therapist! I love her!"

"Well, she doesn't love you..." Harry says, with smite. "She only worded things in ways to get you to come here and not be so afraid, easily luring you to your extended family,"

"Who can I frigging trust, anymore?!"

"No one, you gullible little cutie," Krista smirks at me. I can't help but bow my head and cry.

She struts over to me and sits down on the bed. I recoil and shout, "Stay away from me! Just leave me alone!"

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that!" Harry raises his voice.

"I wouldn't, if she didn't work with you!" I refuse to make eye-contact with them. Usually, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, but now, I don't ever want to look at her! I hate her!

She lifts up my chin gently and makes me make eye-contact with her. "Oh, boo-hoo. Your crush isn't with you. Get over it. That shit never works out, anyway. Plus, I wouldn't be with you, anyway. You're a gullible little brat. Mind you, an adorable, gullible little brat..."

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

"I don't care if Ben's our boss! Krista has my permission to do whatever she wants!"

"I'll let Ben know about this!"

"I know where your Aunt and Uncle's house is, kid, and since we're in New York, I can drive over to their house right now and shoot them all. So, if I were you, I'd shut my face and not say anything to Ben..."

I manage to pull away from Krista and say, "You'll all be in big trouble, when the police catch you..."

"Well, we don't plan on being caught by the police," Harry says, in a tone, that's supposed to make me feel like an idiot.

"They aren't aware of Ben or I, they only know about my _boyfriend _here and Marv, who the police currently have,"

"I'll make sure they know about you, when the ransom's handed in!"

"If that's the case, I'll make sure you're shot, kid! You and your whole family!"

"Stop threatening me with my family! I won't be scared of you, anymore, Harry! You try to torture me! You try to torture me with people I trusted! With someone I love!"

"I guess you shouldn't have messed with Marv and I last year..."

"You shouldn't have messed with my house, and I wouldn't have done that..."

"You know what..."

Harry starts to storm over to me, when we hear, "What's going on in here?!" We look to see the boss, Ben, in the doorway.

"The little brat's giving us a hard time!" Harry says, angered.

"Well, of course he would, you dummy! He just found out his therapist was playing him all along, working with his worst fear! In a relationship with his worst fear! Give him a break!"

"Sorry, sir," Krista apologizes.

"You make it really hard to obey you, Ben..." Harry says, through gritted teeth.

"I'll make me your worst fear, if you don't leave this room! Both of you! Get!" Ben points to the exit of the room. Harry leaves the room and sighs with anger, and Krista just gets off the bed and leaves... I sigh with relief.

"Thank you..." I say, in a small voice.

"Are you OK?" Ben asks. I shake my head "no". "Look, I'm sorry you trusted and even loved Krista. I feel bad for planning this,"

"If you feel so bad, why do you do it? You're like Marv..."

"Money, kiddo. We're unable to get jobs. Plus, Harry just has it out for you..."

"Please... be like Marv, and try to take me home... I don't trust Harry... He even said he'll hurt me..."

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but the latest you'll be taken home is two days from now,"

"When will you contact my family?"

"Well, the sooner I can leave this room, the sooner I can,"

"I guess I should shut up now..." I lay back down in the bed, trying to hold back my tears of udder shock. First Ben, now Krista...

"You don't have to 'shut up'. I'll be back later, OK? You hungry?" I nod. "Alright. After I contact your family, I'll bring you something to eat, OK? I'll try my best to make sure Harry and Krista don't enter this room, OK? Especially Harry,"

I nod and say, "Thank you..." Ben then closes the door...

**Kate's PoV:**

There's a knock at the door. I rush up from the couch and open it. It's a man. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'll get right to the point, ma'am. My name is Ben Pelzer..." I gasp. Ben holds up his hand, so that he can finish. "I have your son,"

"Where?! Where'd you take my son, you son of a bitch?!" I try to attack Ben, but I feel a grip on my shoulders, pulling me away from him. I quickly look back, and see that it's Peter restraining me. "Where. Do. You. Have. My. Son?!"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, ma'am. All's I'm asking for is ransom money,"

"Ransom money... That's why you take my son?! Is for fucking ransom money?!"

"Hey, the bargain part of it is, is it's double or nothing,"

"What's that mean?"

"If we don't get the money within two days, at most, we'll have to kill your son," I'm horrified. "The bargain part of it is, is that you're in New York with your extended family. Have them access their bank accounts and come up with $4,000.00."

"We'll do whatever it takes to get Kevin back," Ben pats my shoulder, which makes me flinch.

"I know you will. I can assure you that your boy is fine. No need to worry,"

"You're working for Harry, aren't you?"

He crosses his arms and answers, "He's a friend of mine,"

"Did you leave my baby there, with that monster?"

"Your son will be fine, ma'am... I can assure you,"

"How can I believe you?"

"I'm like Marv: I'm the good criminal. We'll be waiting at Central Park on Tuesday, Christmas Eve, at noon. If you call the cops, and believe me, I'll know, your son will be found in the nearest lake," The man then walks away, without saying another word...

**Ben's PoV:**

I enter the house and head to the back bedroom, where Kevin is being kept. When I open the door, I see Kevin on the bed, beaten and unconscious...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Of course, do the usual! Wow... I can't believe I updated tonight... I had to tell you people that it was Krista, though! I was so anxious to make sure you people knew! Yeah, and since Krista's based off me, whatever was said to Kevin, I wouldn't say to him, minus the cute part... XD I wouldn't kiss Harry, either, in a million years... Wow, she was a bitch all along, wasn't she? Oh! And, S Lila 315 told me she'd send me her chapter, if I updated tonight! So, voila! XD By the way, I'm so glad you people love this story! ^_^ I couldn't have done it without you! I accept all the reviews, and I try to take in any ideas, if I can! :) But, remember, this is a dark story, so it'll get dark at times. Well, I guess I should get to bed shortly! Ciao for now! (I should really update another story first, before this one again...)**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	42. 7 Sequel: A Nightmare That Came True

**A/N: I forgot to thank S Lila 315 for giving me the idea about Krista being a bad guy! That was before I revealed Ben being the bad guy. She totally thought it was going to be Krista, which wasn't originally planned, so thank you! ^_^ *Whispers* Update... **

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 7: A Nightmare That Came True...**

**Ben's PoV:**

I enter the house and head to the back bedroom, where Kevin is being kept. When I open the door, I see Kevin on the bed, beaten and unconscious... I'm over to him in an instant and shaking him, saying his name, "Kevin?! Kevin?!" I pull him up, so that his head is on the pillows. Oh, god... Why did I leave him here with Harry?! "I'll be right back, buddy," I rush out of the room and holler, "Harry?! Harry?! Where the hell are you?!" I search the house, and I find Harry in the kitchen, with his head in the fridge. "Harry?!"

He looks up from the fridge and asks, innocently, "What?"

"What the fuck did you do to that kid?!"

"Nothing!"

I push him and shout, "Don't you fucking lie to me! You beat him!"

"Yes! Yes, I did! Only to finally get back at him for last year!"

"Haven't you fucking done enough to him?!"

"He deserves everything I did and more done right back at him! That kid's a little Devil!"

"He's completely innocent! If anything, you're the little Devil! No, you're a monster Devil! Where the fuck is Krista?!"

"She went out," Harry says, plainly.

"Where?!"

"I don't know... I think she went out to get us some wine, beer... I don't know... some sort of alcohol drink... She didn't really specify..."

"Did she see you do that to him?!" I point to the direction of the bedroom.

Harry shrugs and answers, "She left before I did it to him..."

I point my finger to him and say, sternly, "If you do that to him ever again, I'll make sure you're euthanized, understand?!"

Harry shrugs and says, "I guess you should've brought him with you, or made me talk to the McCallisters about the ransom,"

"I only went to the McCallisters' residence, because I'm an honest man! They took me seriously. They're bringing the money to Central Park on Christmas Eve at noon. But, just because I leave you here with him for no more than an hour, doesn't mean you have to beat him!"

"We're just going to kill him, anyway!"

"We won't kill him! They'll bring us the money!"

"They'll bring the cops, like last time! Then, we'll have to kill him!"

"I told them not to, because I'll know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to treat the kid's injuries, that _you _caused," I grab a cloth and wet it, then head back to the bedroom, where Kevin's being kept...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when there's something cold compressed against my head. I slowly open my eyes and see that it's Ben sitting over me. "Hey, you're alive,"

"What... What happened?..."

"You're hurt,"

I then remember what happened...

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_I lay on the bed, nodding off to sleep, when I hear the door to my room open. I think it's Ben, so I look toward the door. My eyes widen with fear, when I see that it's not Ben, but Harry. My stomach becomes nauseous, I'm so scared... "S-Stay away!" I stammer._

"_Now that Ben and Krista are gone, I can have my way with you..."_

"_No! Stay away! I'll make sure Ben knows, when he gets back! I'm not doing anything! Just leave me alone!" This whole time, Harry's moving closer to me. I try to recoil away from him, trying to hold back the tears, I'm so scared of him... I'm also shaking with fear. _

"_Well, you see, you'll be unable to tell Ben, when he gets back, because I'll beat you so bad, that you'll be unconscious,"_

_He releases my arm from the headboard of the bed and pulls me off the bed, out of the room. I can barely walk, because he's pretty much dragging me across the room. "No! Let me go! Please! I didn't do anything! I was just laying there! I'm sorry for last year! I swear!" I'm freaking out, because I don't want him to beat me ever again... _

"_You can beg and plead all you want to, kid, but it won't make a difference!" Harry grabs his gun out of his pocket and instantly smacks the side of my head with it, which makes me collapse to the floor. I use my free arm to hide my head, so that he doesn't hit it again... I keep crying out for him to stop, but he doesn't listen... He kicks me in the stomach. "This is what I was going to do to you, when we got back to the house all the way back in Washington! Do you remember me saying that to you?!" I nod, frantically. His foot makes contact with my chest, which makes me gasp for air. "I keep my promises, don't I?! Huh?!" Again, I nod, frantically. "And, when I say that I'm gonna kill you, I mean it! I always keep my promises, right?!"_

"_Please! Don't kill me! I wanna go home! I want my Mommy!" He kicks me in the stomach again. _

"_Don't mention that ever again! You're never going home! Ever!" Hearing that hurts more than the kick in my gut... _

"_Ben said I will!"_

"_I don't care what Ben said! Nothing happened to him last year! It was all me and Marv!"_

"_Even Ben told you to get over it!" He kicks me in the stomach again. "Stop kicking me! It hurts!"_

"_Well then, now you know how I feel!" I'm still hiding my head, when he picks me up from the floor by my sleeve. He hangs onto my arm, tightly, and twists it. "Now, are you going to talk about your family again?" _

_I have to stand up to my fears, I realize. "No! I love my family! I have every right to miss them! You keep talking about hurting and killing me, I think it's only fair that I talk about my family!"_

_Harry punches me in the face—causing another black eye that will soon happen. Then, he backhands my head. He pulls me closer to him and twists my arm more. I'm scared that he'll touch my broken one... I look up at him, with fear. I want to collapse to the floor in pain, but with Harry holding my arm awkwardly, I can't... "I'm the boss here, and I tell you that I don't want to hear about your family, anymore... Got it?!" I feel so small against him. I try to hold back my tears again. _

"_Ben's the boss, and he's nicer than you!"_

"_One more insult, kid, and I swear, I'll break your other fucking arm... I keep my promises, right?"_

"_Ben will make sure you won't..." This is a lot harder than I thought, standing up to my fear... _

_Harry punches me in the face again. "Well, Ben's not here right now, so I'll do to you whatever the hell I want, you little creep..."_

"_You're the creep!" He punches me in the face again, which makes me collapse to the floor again. I look up at him. _

_Harry fiddles with his gun in his hand and says, wondering, "Should I just shoot you now, and get it done and over with?" I slowly shake my head "no". I got out of this alive before, I can do it again. Harry points his gun at me, which makes me jump._

"_When Ben sees me dead, he'll kill you!"_

"_I'll die getting my revenge out on you, then, now, won't I?" _

"_Don't... kill me..." Harry clicks his gun. I'm panicking, breathing heavily. I will see my family again, won't I?_

"_It's so very tempting, kid, but I guess it'll just have to wait until Christmas Eve..." _

"_Christmas Eve?!"_

"_Yeah, dummy. It's December 22__nd__. Ben plans on letting you go two days from now, which is Christmas Eve. Though, I just might kill you on Christmas Eve... Then, your Christmas will be destroyed, just like how you destroyed mine," I forgot what day it is... "So tempting... You're lucky Ben's around, kid, I would've shot you by now... Ben's a better guy than I am."_

"_Yeah, no shit," I say. Harry then smacks me in the side of the head again with the gun, hard enough to knock me unconscious..._

**Harry's PoV:**

_I look down at the pathetic little brat on the floor... I only took it easy on him... The next time I get the chance, I'll make sure he gets hurt twice as much... This bastard won't ever cross me again! I grab onto his foot and drag him back to the bedroom, where he belongs... _

_**Back in Reality...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

"I can sure you that he won't kill you on Christmas Eve, bud. I'll make sure of that,"

"He hates me... I'm honestly sorry about what happened to him last year... I just wish he can see that, like Marv..."

Ben tries to clean up the blood on my face, when he says, "I know you're sorry,"

"I'm surprised you're the boss, considering how nice you are,"

Ben can't help but chuckle. "I just want the money, buddy,"

"Harry put you up to this, even though you're the boss, didn't he?"

"He suggested it, yes. The intention wasn't to hurt you, you know. Harry was the one that did it, and I'm sorry,"

"But, why did you hit me?"

"You bit my hand, so you pissed me off,"

"You won't actually hurt me, will you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, kid,"

"Sorry..." I pout.

"It's to be expected... Kidnapped by the man that saved my life, I'd have a lot of questions, too..."

"Please... don't leave me here alone with him again..." Tears form in my eyes.

"I won't. If there's an errand that needs to be done, I'll either send Krista or Harry out to do it, or I'll just bring you with me," I pipe up, when he says "bring you with me".

"If there's an errand, can you do it, so that I can go with you?"

"Don't get any smart ideas, or else I will have to punish you,"

Feeling insulted, I defend, "I think I got beaten enough today, I just wanna go out somewhere..."

"Well, don't get too excited, you'd stay in the car,"

"I know, I just wanna go out somewhere... I've been cooped up in this room, handcuffed to the bed... I'm bored!"

Ben sighs and says, "Well, here," He hands me the cloth. "Heal yourself. I'm gonna get you some food." He pats me on the back and then exits the room, closing the door behind him...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be up hours ago, but my computer was being retarded... Anyway, do the usual! :D Today's useless info: I'm tired, yet very hyper! **

**Well, we got to see what Harry did to Kevin, when Ben and Krista were away. Wow... Harry really wants to kill Kevin... He wasn't even doing anything! He was just trying to sleep on the bed! And, I love Ben's character in this! ^_^ He's like Marv... Anyway, I hope to update soon! I should really look at another story of mine to update first... Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	43. 8 Sequel: Ex-Con, New Helper

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 8: Ex-Con, New Helper**

**Marv's PoV:**

"Marvin Merchants?" I'm sitting on the bed in my cell. I didn't want to be back in prison again... Ever... But, that little boy didn't deserve to be kidnapped... Though, I just made things worse by telling the cashier at that variety store about Harry and I having Kevin... I heard that Kevin was found and is back with his family, but Harry did a number on him, because I wasn't there to protect him... "Marvin Merchants?" I snap out of my thoughts, when the guard's at my cell door.

I look up and ask, "Yes?"

"Come here," I have a nervous gut, when I hesitantly stand up from my bed and strut up to the cell door. "We need your help."

"My help?" I question.

"Yes. Your partner has Kevin McCallister again. Who else is working with you?"

"No one," I shrug. "There was just Harry and me..."

"Don't lie. There's others working with you. Who?"

"No one!"

"You got yourself arrested trying to protect that little boy's life. You can do the same right now. So, I'm giving you one last chance: Who. Else. Is. Working. With. You?"

I hesitate and sigh. If it's to protect Kevin's life, so be it... "Their names are Benjamin Pelzer and Krista Hilda,"

"Wait, Benjamin Pelzer? He saved Kevin's life,"

"I know. If I can help find Kevin again, I will. I was a dick last year for breaking into his house, and I was a dick for kidnapping him. I will help you find Kevin again..."

**Kate's PoV:**

The phone rings, and I rush over to pick it up. I answer, "Hello?"

"_Hello. Katelyn McCallister?"_

"Yes? Hello?"

"_This is Officer James Pickens, from Chicago,"_

"Oh, Officer James! Hello."

"_We know about your son being taken again, and we think we have some extra help..."_

"Extra help? What?"

"_Marvin Merchants. We finally got it out of him that he has two others working with him, and it'll come as a shock to you, Mrs. McCallister,"_

"Who? Who is it?"

"_Benjamin Pelzer and Krista Hilda..."_

"I knew that about Ben, but Krista?! No, you must be mistaken! You see, Krista Hilda is Kevin's therapist,"

"_There's no mistake. Now, with the help of Mr. Merchants, we'll be able to help the New York Police find your son. Mr. Merchants knows Mr. Lime, Mr. Pelzer, and Ms. Hilda well enough to know their tricks and their plans. We may be able to find your son before it's too late,"_

"But, Mr. Merchants is in prison... How would he know their plan to take my baby here in New York?"

"_You never know... It could've all been planned ahead of time, or at least, somewhat planned..."_

"There's a ransom that needs to be handed in to the kidnappers at Central Park at noon on Christmas Eve. Mr. Pelzer came to my brother and sister-in-law's house and told us. He warned us not to bring the police. He said he'd know. I can't afford to have my baby killed, because of a stupid mistake... If he finds out Mr. Merchants is involved in helping the police..."

"_We'll make sure the police anywhere don't contact Mr. Pelzer about Marvin,"_

"We're bringing the money to Central Park on Christmas Eve, though,"

"_Do you remember what happened the last time?"_

"You can't get involved! Please!"

"_Don't worry, we won't contact Mr. Pelzer from here on in. Nobody will even know about it. It won't even be on the news,"_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"_We promise,"_

"Just... whatever you do... don't let the New York Police arrive at Central Park on Christmas Eve... Please..."

"_We'll let them know,"_

"Just... wait until my baby's saved, then go after them, please..."

"_Don't worry, ma'am, your son will be home safe with you again..."_

**Kevin's PoV:**

I sit here, "healing myself", as Ben called it, when he reenters the bedroom, carrying a plate with a sandwich and a bottle of water. "Here, I brought you some lunch,"

"It's more like breakfast," I joke. "I haven't eaten all day."

Ben smiles and hands me the plate. "You're looking better," I hand him the cloth, so that I can eat with my only good hand. "I'm proud of you. You haven't attempted anything."

"Well, when you're beaten by Harry as many times as I have, you tend to wanna behave..."

"I figured,"

"Where was Krista, when it happened?"

"She's back now, but she went out to get us some drinks, then,"

"Would she have let him do it?"

"It's hard to say... She mostly hurts people mentally,"

"Meanwhile, she helped me mentally..."

"I know. I'm sorry about that, by the way," We pause. There's a moment of silence, before Ben says, "I have to find something for dinner later, and you're coming with me..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Useless info: My dog likes to bark at the ashes on the other side of the road, that my step-Dad dumped from the wood stove... It's quite hilarious, actually...**

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I think that was a great cliffhanger! Also, Marv's in on saving Kevin now, too. ;) What will happen? Will Ben and the others find out? Will Kevin be killed? You'll see! Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234 **


	44. 9 Sequel: An Attempted Escape

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 9: An Attempted Escape**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"I have to find something for dinner later, and you're coming with me," I pipe up, and he warns, "Don't do anything, or else I will have to leave you here with Harry, and I'd hate to do that," I nod. I finish eating my sandwich, and he takes my plate. "Come on, let's go," I get off the bed, and Ben takes a hold of my arm and leads me out of the room. He already has a coat on, but he takes another one off the coat stand. Why's he taking off another one? He hands it to me, "Here, you'll need a coat. It's cold outside."

I take it and say, "Thank you," When I put it on, it's like I'm swimming in it, it's so big. It reminds me of when Uncle Frank lent me his coat just last night... I miss Uncle Frank so much... I miss my whole family... Will I ever see them again?... "I have no boots..." I say, in a small voice.

"What?"

"I have no boots..." I say, a little louder, in a tone that I hope will make him give me some sort of footwear.

"Well, you're not going anywhere out of the car, so don't worry about it," I pout. "Don't give me that look. It's not going to make a difference."

"Where are you going?!" I hide behind Ben, shaking. He's going to beat me!

"I'm just taking him out to get some dinner,"

"Is he gonna escape?!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't, Harry. Would you just relax, OK?!" Ben looks behind him, seeing me cowering behind him. "It's OK. Come on, buddy," Ben picks me up and carries me, like Dad always did... He carries me outside. I hide in Ben's coat, when the cold air makes contact with my face. My feet are already freezing! But, soon, Ben places me in the car in the passenger seat. He raises my arm up to the headrest of the seat and handcuffs it there.

"You don't have to do that. I won't go anywhere,"

"Well, we can't take that chance," He closes the door and gets in the driver's side. We then drive off, back into Central New York... 

**...**

We're quiet for awhile, when I pipe up, "What are we getting?"

"I don't know. Whatever I find,"

"Can we get pizza? Cheese pizza?"

"I don't know, bud. We'll see,"

"I like Pizza Hut,"

"We're not going to Pizza Hut,"

"Why?"

"Would you please just stop talking?" Ben says, a little frustrated. I don't want to make Ben mad... He's the only nice one out of the bunch, other than Marv, who's gone... Even though he's the boss, he's the nicest one out of the bunch...

"I'm sorry..." I pout and slide down in my seat.

"The only reason why you're coming with me, is because I don't want you beaten by Harry like that again,"

"I know, I'm sorry," I say, trying to hold back my tears, because Ben's tone scares me.

"Look, don't cry, OK?" I look out the window, looking at the tall buildings of New York, trying to hold back the tears. "Kevin, I'm sorry. Just please, don't push my buttons... I'm on edge today, mostly because of Harry, OK?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Would you quit saying 'sorry' please?"

"I don't wanna get hurt, especially by you. You're like Marv,"

"Well, you're wrong on that part, kid. I'm not like Marv, because I wouldn't let you go, like Marv did,"

"You wouldn't hurt me, though, would you?"

"I'd rather not, but if I have to, I will,"

"I won't do anything, I promise,"

"I hope you're telling the truth, kid, because I do. I'd hate to hurt you,"

"Are you letting me go Tuesday?"

"I hope to. I want you to get back to your family, but as long as we get the money. If not..."

"You'll kill me?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to, bud, but you are held for ransom,"

"I wanna go home..."

"Stop complaining about it, please?"

"How would you like it, if you were separated from your family? Twice!" 

"I've already know what that's like, kid!" I jump, because Ben's tone startles me.

"What?"

"When I was your age, my family didn't want me, anymore, OK?! I lived in an orphanage, until I was ten. I lived in a foster home, until I was eighteen. When I moved out, I was desperate for money, and that's why I do what I do today! Do you think I want to do this?! Do you think I want to kidnap and kill a kid?! I was unable to get a job, OK?! Unable to!"

"If you know what it's like... why'd you do it with me?..." Ben obviously loses his patience with me, because he backhands me... I manage to hold my face with my left hand, where he backhanded me, which is right beside my eye. I start to cry.

"Please stop crying, kid. Please?"

"You hit me!"

"Only because you wouldn't shut up!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Quit saying you're sorry, OK?!"

"I don't want you hurting me…"

"Well then, quit saying you're sorry," I almost say "I'm sorry" again, but I stop myself just in time...

I manage to stop crying before I ask, "Are we almost there?"

"Another five minutes," Ben and I don't continue talking, anymore, until we arrive to our destination five minutes later… Ben starts to head out of the car, when he turns to me and warns, "Attempt anything, ANYTHING, kid, and you will have to be punished," Ben closes the door and heads inside the store…

I sit in the car, contemplating. I know what Ben said must be true… He did hit me, after all… I try to slide my hand out of the ring of the handcuffs, but even my hand's not small enough to slip out of these. Trying to is just causing my wrist irritation… I manage to lift up my foot and I try to kick the window. I then switch legs, using my left leg, I slide my foot in the door handle. I try to open it, but I then discover that it's locked...

"Crap..." I say to myself. I manage to flick the switch with my foot and then I attempt to open the door with my foot again. It clicks, and I push it open. Since we're not in a parking lot, just parked out back of the store, nobody's able to see me. So, I shout, "Help! Somebody! Help me!"

Suddenly, a hand is wrapped around my mouth, and my feet are pulled back inside the vehicle. The door's closed, and I hear, "What did I say, kid?!" I didn't even hear Ben get in the car... He finally takes his hand off my mouth and backhands me. This time, in my eye again. The same eye that Harry hit... I repeatedly say "I'm sorry", but Ben then says, clearly angered, "I've been holding my patience in with you, kid! Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you!" I continuously repeat "I'm sorry" again. "Cut it out! It won't work!" He smacks the side of my head. I shrink down and hide in the coat that Ben lent me. I start to cry. "Quit your bawling! Once we get back, after Harry's done with you, you're going to bed without supper, understand?!"

"No! Please! Don't let Harry hurt me!" I should never have called for help... I am such an idiot...

"Too bad, kid! I guess you shouldn't have been so stupid!"

"Please... Don't let Harry hurt me..."

"I don't care!" Ben presses on the gas. I hope Ben will get pulled over by the police this way...

"Please..." I beg.

"Shut up." he says, through gritted teeth.

"Please... Be nice to me, like Marv was..."

Suddenly, I get a fist in the stomach... I gasp and continue to cry. I cry, until we reach the house...

**Marv's PoV:**

"Now, tell me everything," Officer James Pickens says.

"Ben's in charge of the robberies, forcing Harry and I to rob. Krista's the one that sells the things at different Pawn Shops all over. It was a total accident that we ran into Kevin a couple weeks ago... We let the boss know, and he recommended keeping the kid to get ransom money. Though, Harry hurting the kid wasn't Ben's idea, it was Harry's... Mostly out of revenge for last year,"

"That's when the boy trapped his house to catch you guys, right?"

I nod. "When I grew a soft spot for the kid, Harry of course did what he pleased to the poor little guy, after I got arrested..."

"How did the others know that the boy would be in New York?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea. After I got arrested, of course I didn't hear from the others again..."

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to contact Ben, trying to manipulate him into telling us where Kevin is?"

"No. I wouldn't recommend it. I may be an idiot, but I know that Ben keeps his promises. If he doesn't want you guys involved, that kid is dead,"

"Where would be the best place for your partners to hide?"

"In a rural area of New York, I'm sure. It'd save them from being captured a lot easier,"

"So, your boss is the type of guy to keep his word?"

"Yes. If he wants ransom, in trade for giving the kid back, he will. Harry and Krista are both manipulating. Harry's mostly abusive. Krista managed to become a therapist to hide her identity of being a criminal,"

"If we send you to New York, would you help the police there?"

"I'll try to. I didn't want to get in this line of work of stealing, anyway... Though, how would you go about doing that?"

"Well, we have a plan..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! ;) Today's useless info: I presented my project... I thought I was going to have a heart attack...**

**Well, Kevin tried to escape, and now Ben's going to let Harry deal with him. ;) How will that go, hm? ;) Ben's clearly not being such a nice guy... Now, Marv's in on saving Kevin. How will that go? ;) Well, you'll see next chapter! Ciao!**

**PS: S Lila 315, update again! CoverGirl7210, update both stories! Also, I beg you (I'm convincing Lila, too) to do more chapters for your story, because it's so amazing! XD OK, I'm done. Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	45. 10 Sequel: Trying to Escape Punishment

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 10: Trying to Escape Punishment**

**Kevin's PoV:**

We make it back to the house, and I'm panicking. "No... Please... I'll go to bed without supper, but please, don't let him hurt me! He'll kill me!"

"Good. Maybe it'll teach you a fucking lesson!" We pull into the driveway, and I try to pull my hand out of the ring of the handcuffs, desperate to get away, before I'm tortured by Harry. Again... "Stop it!" Ben smacks the side of my head. I give up and slide down in my seat and bawl more. Ben releases me, but before I can even attempt to get away, he grabs a hold of me by my waist. I try fighting him, prying his hands off me. Once he gets me out the car, he partly carries me and drags me by my waist, as I continue to fight him. "Kevin! Enough!"

"You don't know what it's like to be beaten by him! Please don't do this! You helped me! More than once! You can be nice to me! You can help me again!"

"I've tried to help you, kid! But, you needed to help yourself!"

"That's what I tried to do!"

"And I don't mean in that way!"

"Please... Please... Please..." I panic, as I'm pulled into the house...

We enter the house, and Ben shouts, "Harry! Harry! Get in here!"

"What?!" he enters the room, obviously angered that his name had been even called.

"You need to teach this little brat a lesson!"

"What'd the little fucker do?!"

"He tried to escape! What else?! I want you to do something about it," I look up, only to see Ben smirking.

"Ben..." I say one last time. Harry storms over to me, but I manage to kick Ben in the shin and I run for the back bedroom, slamming the door shut. I hear, "Kevin!" I can't find a lock on the door, so immediately, I head for the window in the room. With my only good hand, I try to open the window. It's hard with only one hand, so I lean right up against the window and try to open it, using both hands. It doesn't work... I panic even more, when I hear footsteps hurry closer to the door. I can't do anything else but crawl underneath the bed. I've done this before... I've hidden from Harry under the bed... From Marv, too... Why can't Marv be here to save me?... I thought Ben as like Marv... I guess I was wrong...

The door opens, and I hear, "Kid, where the hell are you?!" It's Harry... I try to hold back my tears and whimpering... "Ben, look in the closet,"

"I was planning on it, Harry. Don't order me around," I curl up in my coat, when I hear, "He's not in there," I'm shaking. "Kid, you might as well come out. We're going to find you eventually."

"Come here, little boy... Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

"We know you're in here somewhere..."

Suddenly, the bed skirt is lifted up, and I see Harry. I become filled with fear... "There you are, you little jerk..." My left shoulder is grabbed and I'm pulled out from underneath the bed. I'm too scared, that I don't even scream. I only gasp. It isn't until I'm lifted up from the floor, when I'm held by my waist, that I start to freak out again... I kick Harry, but he seems to be unaffected. Ben grabs my chin and starts shaking me. "Knock it off, kid! It's going to happen, whether you like it, or not!"

"No... I'm sorry... I won't try to escape again..." I'm shaking still. I feel so small, even against Ben...

He looks at me. Is he pitying me? What's he thinking? "Take him out to the living room. Do whatever you want with him..."

**Marv's PoV:**

"What's your plan?"

"The plan is for you to contact Ben again, telling him that you're back on his team,"

"I can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"If I do, that little boy could die..."

"How so? He won't know that you're working with us, until long after you bring Kevin to the safety of the New York Police Station,"

"I'll do my very best... When do we leave?..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry partly drags and carries me outside of the bedroom and out to the living room. I'm trying to fight out of his grasp, crying and screaming, "Ben! Help me! Don't let him do this!" He just follows with that eerily disturbing smirk... A soon as we're out to the living room, Harry smacks me over the head with his gun, which makes me collapse to the floor. I hold my head in pain. Haven't I been hit over the head enough?! I continue to cry, while Harry decides to kick me. "_Stop it! Please! Stop it!" I keep crying out. No matter how much I try to cry out for Harry to stop, he still kicks me... I hold my head with my left arm, since my right arm is broken... I'm so afraid of Harry kicking my right arm..._

"_Why should I, huh?! When will you ever learn your place, boy?!" I recall a dream like this..._

"_I-I'm sorry! I just wanna go back to my family!"_

"_That's all you say is 'sorry'! Say something else for once in your life, you stupid little brat!"_

"_Let me go... Please..."_

_ He bends over, grabs onto my neck and my hair at the same time, and says, clearly angered, "You're stuck with me, you stupid little piece of crap... Get used to it..." He lets go of me, pushing me out of his grasp at the same time._

"_I was having such a nice vacation! Why'd you have to ruin it?!"_

"_I was having such a nice time robbing houses, and you had to ruin that, didn't you?!"_

"_That was last year! Get over it!"_

_ He grabs onto my still good arm and twists it. I cry out in pain. "You burned off my fucking hair! Possibly gave me a concussion from your paint cans on the staircase! You imprinted your initial on my hand! That's permanent damage, you little fucker! That shit's permanent! Should I imprint both my initials on your forehead?! Huh?! How would you like that?!" I'm crying so hard, I'm so scared and in pain. "Answer me!"_

_ He twists my arm more, making me crying out, "No! I'm sorry!"_

"_Stop saying that!" He slaps me across the face. "I'll give you something to be sorry about!"_

"_No! Please!"_

"_Too late, you little shit! You've crossed me too many times, already!" Harry lets go of my arm and grabs onto my hair. He pulls me somewhere else... I start crying and screaming more. I never knew what happened beyond this point in my dream... What's he going to do to me?... Help! Somebody, help me!..._

_**Marv's PoV:**_

_ We start driving to New York. I'm in the back of the police cruiser. "Do you want to call now?"_

_ "Wouldn't he find it suspicious that I'm out of jail?"_

_ "Just say that you managed to escape, OK?"_

_ "Alright, then," Officer James Pickens hands me his phone. "Wouldn't Ben recognize this as a police number?"_

_ "It's my own phone. He won't know the difference," _

_ "OK," I take Officer Pickens' phone and dial Ben's number... _

_**Kevin's PoV:**_

_As I'm being dragged off, I hear a phone ring... Ben answers it, but he covers the phone and says, "Keep him quiet," Harry continues to drag me into the new room. It appears to be another bedroom... _

_ He slams the door, once he lets go of me. I cower away in the corner. "Leave me alone! I'm sorry!" I hide my face with my left arm. _

_ "When will you ever learn not to mess with us, boy?!"_

_ "I've learned my lesson! Please!" I weep._

_ "Obviously not! You keep rebelling against us! Why do you keep rebelling against us?! Huh?!"_

_ "You know why!"_

_ "You also thought Ben wouldn't hurt you ever, huh?! Well, he does have a mean streak, you know?!"_

_ "Obviously!" _

_ "Don't get snarky with me, brat!"_

_ "I'm just answering your stupid questions!"_

_ Harry then is over to me in an instant and grabs my hair, forcing me to look up at him. "Do you really think Ben will let you go Tuesday? Hm?"_

_ "Of course he will! Even with his mean streak, he's a whole lot nicer than you!"_

_ Harry punches me in the face. "Knock it off with your lipping, or else I'll tape your mouth shut!" I don't say anything in return. My face hurts too much... I'm holding where he punched it. He grabs my broken arm, and I scream. It didn't hurt too much, but I screamed out of fear of him hurting it further... "Do you want me to break this arm further, huh? Is that what you want?" Harry asks, through gritted teeth, but in his soft, calm, yet angered tone. _

_ "Please... I don't want you hurting me again..."_

_ He slaps me and says, "I don't think I'll listen to you... If you would've only behaved, you wouldn't be in this mess..."_

_ "I'm sorry... I should've listened..." He punches me again._

_ "Stop saying that! It's annoying!" he hisses._

_ "It's annoying, being constantly beaten and being reminded about last year!" I try to pull his hand off my right arm. "L-Let go!"_

_ "I don't think I will... I could easily break it again..."_

_ "Don't! Please!" I finally scream out, more desperate to pry his hand off my arm than ever. He still has a hold of my arm, when he grabs a hold of my neck again. Now, I try to pry his hand off my neck. "Or, I could just break your fucking neck, instead..."_

_ "I... I-I-I'll do anything you want... Please... Don't..." I'm gasping for my breath. Though, he finally lets go and punches me in the stomach. I cry again, holding my stomach in pain._

_ "You're weak against me... You're weak against ___us___..."_

_ "I'm not weak!"_

_ "We'll break you... You're already starting to break... You think you're so smart and brave... But, everything you say and do proves just the opposite..." Harry's fist makes contact with my face again. Then, he grabs onto my left hand and says, in the same tone that he had back when he and Marv first caught me last year, "Now, I'm going to break every one of these little fingers... One by one..." He takes a hold of my pinky finger and starts to bend it backwards. I cringe and cry more, when Ben interrupts us, walking into the bedroom._

_ "Harry,"_

_ "What?!" Harry turns around, facing Ben. _

_ He hands the phone out to Harry and says, "Someone's on the phone for you..."_

__**To be Continued...**__

_**...**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Of course, do the usual! ^_^ Today's useless info: I studied today, so I'm able to update this tonight!**_

_**It will get intense again next chapter! ;) I find Harry to be acting more like how he is in other movies, and Marv how he is in other movies. That's what S Lila said, anyway. ;) I think I have this all planned out. Heheh. ;) Poor Kevi... Got beaten... That dream did mean something, after all. ;) Well, what will happen next? ;) Feel free to share your ideas! Ciao for now!**_

_ **\- Termina's Hero1234**_


	46. 11 Sequel: To Mess with a Mind

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 11: To Mess with a Mind**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"There's someone on the phone for you..."

Harry sighs and whispers, "Keep him quiet," Ben nods, as he hands Harry the phone. Ben sits on the floor with me, hanging on to me, when Harry says on the phone, "Hello? Marv?! What the hell?!" Marv?! What's he doing, calling?!

I decide to take this chance and call out, "Marv! Help me!" Ben places his hand over my mouth. I can't bite down on his hand, because he presses it against my mouth hard enough, so that I'm unable to move my mouth.

"Shut. Up, kid," Ben hisses to me.

"What?! What do you mean, you wanna help us again?!" My eyes widen with fear. Marv tried to help me! What's he doing?! "You want some take on the money, huh?! How do I know I can trust you?! You made a mistake, huh? Well, you sure did. You almost got me arrested! By the way, how the hell are you calling me? What?! You broke out of jail?! Well, if that's the case, I think we can give you one last chance... I don't know if you know, but we have the boy back with us. Stupid little kid... We've been teaching him a lesson, though... Now, when you get here, I don't want you sticking up for him. Understand?" Marv's... coming here?... My eyes widen. I don't know whether it's out of fear or out of excitement. Is this a trick, or is he for real? I gasp, muffled.

"Oh. How sad is it that your _friend _will be joining us again, hm?" Tears want to form in my eyes.

Harry hangs up and says to Ben, "I don't know if I should trust him..."

"Well, it's worth a shot. Double the punishment for this little fucker,"

"Do you really think so, Ben?"

"Who's the boss here?"

Harry then raises his hands in an "I surrender" manner again. "I'll lock up the kid," Ben finally releases me. While he stands up, he pulls me up by my waist. Harry grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me back to the bedroom I was being kept in. I'm hurting so much, I can barely walk... I probably look a mess right now... I'm pushed into the bedroom. I was expecting to either be left or at least handcuffed to the bed, but instead, Harry grabs a hold of my arm again and opens the closet. Ben soon enters the room with some rope. Harry pulls off the coat I'm wearing, saying, "Give me that. Get in there," Harry orders, pointing in the closet.

"No," I rebel. Wow... Is me saying that brave or stupid?

"Get in there!" Harry grabs my arm and forces me in the closet. He sits me down and forces my left arm in front of me. Since my right arm is able to somewhat move in my sling, Harry forces that arm in front of me and hangs onto them, while he takes the rope from Ben. He wraps my wrists, along with my feet, tying me up.

"I wanna be in the bed..."

"Too bad. Leaving you in here like this may teach you a lesson,"

"I've learned my lesson... Please..."

"Nope. We'll let you out, when Marv gets here,"

"When will that be?" I whine.

"I don't know. He says he's on his way now,"

"Please... Don't leave me in here..."

"Quit arguing, or else I'll make these ropes tighter,"

I don't say anything more, and Harry stands up. Part of me just wants them to leave me alone, but the other part of me doesn't want to be in here alone! Ben then kneels down in front of me. He looks up at Harry and says, "Do you mind?" I hear Harry sigh and exit the room. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier, buddy. You just made me lose my temper, that's all,"

"Please don't leave me in here..."

"It'll only be until Marv gets here,"

"That could be hours!"

"Please don't argue with me, Kevin, or we'll make it the whole night," I pout, wanting to cry. "Don't cry, OK?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Just sit here and be quiet, OK?"

"I'll be bored!"

"Kevin," Ben warns. I finally do cry. "Hey, hey, hey, buddy, it's OK."

"I want my Mommy..." My voice squeals.

"Hey, if you stop crying, I'll consider giving you some supper, OK?" I nod. I try to stop my tears. "I'll check on you in a bit, OK?" He brushes my hair out of my eyes.

Ben then grabs a hold of the duct tape. "No. You don't have to do that. I'll be quiet, I swear,"

It's like Ben didn't hear me, because he places it over my mouth, anyway. I've been punished enough... "It'll be OK, buddy," Ben pats my arm and kisses the top of my head. OK, what the heck? You're not my Father! Don't do that! I look up at him, scared. Don't tell me he's a pervert! "Don't look at me like that. Would you rather me slap you?" I shake my head "no". "OK. Good," He rubs my head. "I'll be back in a bit..." He then closes the closet door, leaving me in complete darkness...

**Krista's PoV:**

I walk in the door, with my bag of wine bottles from the liquor store. "Where the fuck have you been?" This is what I'm greeted with?

"Does it matter?"

"Well, duh! We're hiding out!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but when we're trying to hide out from the police, trying to keep a kid hidden..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I got caught up in line and in traffic. Plus, you're the one that suggested to Ben that we be out in the middle of fucking nowhere..."

"Well, excuuuse me!"

"Would you two just quit arguing please?" Ben tells us. He then turns to Krista and says, "Krista, we got a call from Marv. He's back on our team, apparently,"

"Wait, isn't he in jail?" I ask.

"He broke out, he said," Ben answers. "He wants a take on the money."

"Speaking of money, where's the kid?"

"He's locked up in the closet in Ben's room. We had to teach the little snot bubble a lesson..." Harry answers.

"What did he do?"

"Ben took him into the city to get supper. Of course, the little fucker just had to attempt to get away..."

"So, we had to teach him a lesson. That's when we got the call from Marv,"

"Now, he's in the closet, until Marv arrives..."

"I see. Do we really have to keep him until Tuesday? Can't the ransom be handed in tomorrow?"

"No. These things take time, Krista!" Harry says, still with the same angered tone.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I have an idea! Why don't we just kill him?"

"And not get the money?" Harry questions.

"There are other ways," 

"I'm not just gonna let that kid slide through my fingers, honey. This is my chance to get my revenge out on him. He's lucky he's even leaving Tuesday. Frankly, I want him to leave in general... Never to be walking on this Earth again... But, of course, Mr. Boss here doesn't want that..."

I sigh and say, "I'll be right back," I then leave the room...

**Kevin's PoV:**

Light shines in abruptly, when the closet door is opened. I'm leaning up against the wall, beside the door. I've managed to scoot my way over to it. I look up, and I see Krista's the one that's opened the door. She looks around in here, until she looks down and sees me. She smiles, but it's not her usual smile. It's more of an evil smile. "Hello there, little cutie. Enjoying yourself in here?" I don't do anything. "Hm?" I shake my head "no". "Well, I thought you wouldn't. It serves you right, though, trying to escape..." She kneels down beside me. I can't believe I ever loved her... She grabs a hold of my broken arm, which makes me gasp in pain. I stare at her with fear. "You think you're so smart... Everything you've done... back-talking, escaping... it's just stupid... You're just a puny little nine-year-old... If it were up to me, I would've shot you..." Really, why did I ever have feelings for this bitch?... Please, let go of my arm... She smirks. "Guess what, Harry's not going to let Ben let you go Tuesday. He's going to kill you, very slowly, and we'll both watch, with joy... How dare you hurt my boyfriend last year?!" She finally lets go of my arm, but slaps me... I've been beaten enough today! Stop it! I refuse to make eye-contact with her. I bow my head, trying to hold back my tears... I want to say "I'm sorry", but I can't... "You're helpless... You're helpless against _us_... It's too bad that your "friend", Marv, is joining us again. Nobody, not even Ben, will help you, anymore. We hate you, and we'll get even with you... We have all of tonight and tomorrow..." I finally do cry. Ben was right, she is a mental abuser... "We'll get even with you," Krista gently smacks my face, and I look at her. She stands up and looks at me with disgust. Though, she says, with pity, "You really are a cute kid. Too bad that we'll be killing you Christmas Eve," Her facial expression doesn't match with what she just told me... "Really..." She then smiles and says, "See you later..." The tiny room's filled with darkness again, when Krista leaves, closing the door.

I sit here, crying. Was she telling the truth?... Will they really kill me on _Christmas Eve_?... I'm never seeing my family again, aren't I?... I bow my head and cry into my knees. I'm scared... Please... Don't let it be true...

**Kate's PoV:**

The phone rings here again, and I pick it up. "Hello?" I answer.

"_Hello, Mrs. McCallister. It's Officer James Pickens again. Mr. Merchants and I are on our way to New York now,"_

"Does Mr. Pelzer know?"

"_Yes. Mr. Merchants called him from my private phone. As far as I know, he doesn't suspect a thing,"_

"How far away from New York are you?"

"_With no stops, probably by supper time, New York time,"_

"Wow. You guys sure drive fast,"

"_Well, if we want to save your son, we have to,"_

"I know. Let me know when you're close. I just hope this works..."

"_I hope so, too, ma'am. We'll call you in a few hours. Take care,"_

"Thank you. Bye," And we both hang up...

**Kevin's PoV:**

The door opens again about an hour later, it seems, letting the light shine in. I look up, afraid, to see who it is. In a way, I'm relieved that it's Ben... "Hey there, buddy. You OK?" I shake my head "no". "What's wrong?" I've been locked in a damn closet, tied up and gagged, what the hell do you think?! He kneels down and runs his fingers through my hair. "Hey. Marv should be here in a couple hours, OK?" I nod. "Can I get you some water?" I shake my head "no". "Do you need to take a break, if you know what I mean?" I shake my head "no" again. "OK," He pats the top of my head and stands up. "I'll be back in an hour or so. You should try to sleep or something. It'll make the time go by faster," I nod my head. "See you later, buddy..." Ben then closes the door, enveloping me in darkness. I then realize my mistake: I should've taken that chance to get out of the closet...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Of course, you know what to do! ;) Useless info: I got to watch _Richie Rich _out of chance tonight! Ahh... MacAulay is so hot in that... ;) **

**Wow. What a chapter! Sorry it didn't get uploaded last night, I got tired. Plus, I was going to watch _Party Monster_... Thank God the file didn't load... I know I would've been horribly traumatized to an extent that I don't even know... That's just not a MacAulay movie... O.o I've been feeding my _Home Alone_ addiction, too, by watching it on PutLocker! ^_^ I'm no longer in withdrawal! **

**Wow. Ben was creepy, and Krista was a bitch... Poor baby, was locked in a closet... :( Also, Caroline, what did you mean in your last review? Lol. :D**

**Well, upload your chapter soon, S Lila! And, especially you, CoverGirl... I'm too excited! ^_^ Anyway, ciao, ciao! **

**PS: Sorry about the second half of last chapter being in Italics, I don't know what happened there... o.O I didn't notice it until after I posted it... **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	47. 12 Sequel: The Return of Marv

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 12: The Return of Marv**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I'm woken up, when the door's opened. I feel so frazzled and exhausted. My body aches all over, causing me to become nauseous... Ben's the one that opened the closet door. "Hey, bud. Good news, Marv's here," My eyes widen. What if he really is back here to help them hurt me? Though, my eyes also widen, because I get to come out of the closet now... He kneels down and pulls off the tape from my mouth. I don't know why, but tears escape from my eyes. "Hey, hey, it's OK," Ben runs his fingers through my hair again. "Marv's here, you get to come out of the closet, and have some supper. Everything's OK,"

"What's gonna happen after supper?" My voice is raspy for not talking for hours...

"I don't know. We'll see. Come on," Ben unties me, and I try to stand up. He has his hand on my back, leading me out of the room. Once we reach close to the main room, he grabs the back of my collar of my shirt, firmly, and walks me out to the main room. Once we're in the main room, I see Harry, Krista, and... Marv standing there. I can tell that as soon as Marv lays eyes on me, my state worries him.

"I didn't think you meant beating the crap out of him, when you said you'd taught him a lesson!"

"What the fuck did you think we meant, you moron?!" Harry asks, always in his angered tone...

"If you can't handle it, _Marvin_, you might as well just leave," Krista snips.

"Fine..." Marv sighs.

"Well, I've decided to let the kid eat dinner with us. I think he's learned his lesson," Ben says.

"Why?! The little snot bubble doesn't deserve anything but a punch to the face!" I pout, when he says that.

"He's been punched enough, Harry..."

"Whatever... Give him something to eat, then tie him up back in the closet..." Harry says, frustrated, heading into the kitchen. The others leave the room, too.

I look up at Ben with fear. "Don't worry, buddy, you won't be going back in the closet," I sigh with relief and nod. "Come on, bud," Ben finally loosens his group on my collar and leads me to the kitchen, where there's a table to eat at. "Sit down," I sit at the table, and Ben goes to grab me a plate of food. I stare at the napkin holder on the table and slip one of them out of the holder, into my pocket. Who knows? Maybe I could write an S.O.S. note on it? I look over to my captors on the other side of the kitchen. I start to slide out of my chair, until Ben turns around and brings over my plate of food. "What are you doing, pal?" Ben asks.

"Just shifting in my chair," Ben sets down my plate of food and sits at the table, watching me eat. I'm lucky that I get a meal like this. He got steak, potatoes, and corn nibs. The steak's already cut up, since I can't do it myself, with my arm. I feel uneasy, having Ben watching me eat... "Please don't watch me. It makes me uncomfortable..."

"Sorry, bud,"

"Thank you,"

The others arrive to the table. Though, I think I have Harry's spot, because he says, clearly angered, "That's my seat, you little shithead!"

"He can sit here, Harry. Don't be such an ass and pull up a chair," Harry glares at me, and I stare back at him, trying to hide my fear of him. "Harry!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeez..." Harry pulls up another chair and sits down. We all eat. I decide I don't want to eat, anymore, because of my nauseous stomach...

"I'm done. I'm going back to the bedroom," I get up from the table, but Harry's out of his chair in an instant and grabs onto my shirt at the bottom. I gasp.

"Hey! Nobody said you can just get up and leave!"

"Let him go, Harry," Ben says.

"Let him go, Harry," Marv says, even more firmly than Ben.

I try to pull away from him. "Let me go..."

"Let him go, Harry..." Marv says, even more firmly.

Harry finally lets go of me, and I run to the bedroom. "I'll be in to see you in a little bit, you fucker!"

I run to the bedroom and slam the door. Tears form in my eyes, as I formulate a plan. I have to try and get this window open... I sprint over to the window and try to open it. It's stuck... I can't smash it, either, because that will catch Harry's, Ben's, and the others' attention... Well, maybe I can try the window in the bathroom... I slip out of the bedroom, after quietly opening the door, and I tiptoe to the bathroom. I close the bathroom door and lock it. Even though I haven't been in here yet, I remember seeing it earlier, while running by the bathroom. I stand on the side of the bathtub, closest to the wall, and hang onto the metal bar in it. I try to reach up to the window, but I can't reach it... I look back and see some towels stacked on the shelf. I get down and grab all the towels and stack them up in the bathtub, forming a tower, that's higher than the height of the side of the bathtub. I carefully stand on the tower of towels, hanging onto the wall. I manage to reach the window and slide it open. I slap my fingers on the window sill. Though, after I do that, the tower of towels falls down. I'm hanging onto the window sill for dear life and panic. I try not to scream out, but I end up doing so, when I fall down into the bathtub...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Today's useless info: I tried to learn how to play my new instrument, the ocarina, today, since I was home alone (ha, "home alone" XD). I suck... **

**Honestly, that was not the ending I was expecting... Though, I hope S Lila doesn't mind something similar happening in this story that happened in her story. :P Honestly, this was not planned! Well, what do you think will happen? You'll find out soon! Ciao! ^_^**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	48. 13 Sequel: Help from a Friend

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 13: Help from a Friend**

**Marv's PoV:**

We hear a scream and thumps. "What the hell?" Harry asks. We all get up from the table and run down the hallway. We see the bathroom door closed. Harry tries to open it, but he can't. He shouts, "Kid! Open this door!" There's no answer. "Kid?!" Harry knocks on the door. "Open this door!" Still, no answer. Harry tries to break open the door. He finally breaks it open. When we enter, we see the kid, lying on the floor, unconscious. "Son of a bitch!" Harry shouts. We run over to him.

"Kevin?! Kevin?!" I call his name. Harry and I are down on the floor with him. I lift up his head to see blood on the side. "Oh my god..." I grab one of the towels on the floor and hold it against his head. Though, the green towel starts to turn red quite fast. "He fucking cracked his head open! Harry, hold the towel to his head," I pick up Kevin from the floor, while Harry holds the bloodied towel to his head. I carry him out of the room. I tell the others in the doorway to move. I'm surprised Harry's actually helping me with Kevin...

"I'll grab the medical kit," I hear Ben say, and I nod. I carry Kevin to Ben's bedroom and lay him down on the bed.

"You'll get his damn blood all over the place!" Harry shouts.

"I don't think Ben will care this time..." I say.

"I'll make sure this little idiot gets the punishment of his life, for trying to get away..."

"You won't touch him. He's smacked his head off the floor or something,"

"Like I give a crap..."

"If you didn't give a crap, why'd you hold the towel to his head, while I carried him in here?" Harry stares at me, until he decides to leave the room, cursing to himself. I make sure the towel's still compressed against Kevin's head. Ben rushes in with the medical kit.

"Do you think he needs stitches?"

"I don't know... He's bleeding pretty bad,"

"We have to stop the blood, before we can do anything..."

"Is there a bandage in that thing?" I ask, referring to the medical kit.

"I don't know," Ben searches through the medical kit for a bandage for the kid's head. He pulls out a bandage roll. "Here's a roll," I lift up Kevin's head from the pillow, which is starting to stain with his blood, and Ben wraps the bandage around his head, securing it there. "Fucking kid..."

"Calm down, Ben,"

"Well, he's just asking for it from Harry. I'd hate to see that happen to him again..."

"Well, who told you to let Harry do that to him?"

"He needed to learn the last time,"

"Well, I think falling and splitting his head open is lesson enough, boss,"

"What do we do, if he doesn't wake up within the next half hour?" Krista asks, from the doorway. I'm surprised that one of the most vicious ones in the group asks that...

"We'll have to take him to a private doctor, then," Ben says.

"Are we giving him stitches?" she asks.

"Well, I guess so. He's bleeding," Ben answers.

"We'll have to wait until the blood dries, though,"

"I can't believe the fucking kid tried to climb out the window!" Harry says, angered, as he enters the doorway again.

"I guess that's a sign that we should keep a better eye on him," Ben says.

"Do you really need him to get the money?" I ask.

"I thought you came here to get a rake on the money, Marv?" Ben questions me.

"Harry doesn't want him slipping through his fingers. Don't worry, he's going home Christmas Eve,"

"He's been going through this pain. If we're going to get money... I don't know, I just don't like the idea of having this kid..."

"Well, like I said, if you can't handle it, you can leave," Krista says.

"Just leave him alone. How about that?"

"I want that kid to suffer, and I intend to have him suffer, Marv..."

"Harry, please..."

"W-Where am I?..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" I sit up in the bed, scared.

"W-Who are you?..." I ask, scared.

"It's me, Marv, kiddo,"

"I don't know who you are..."

"Stop screwing with us, kid. You know very well who we damn are..." one of them says, who has an Italian accent... Who are these people?!

"I'm not! I don't know who you are!"

The Italian one grabs onto my arm, which makes me cry out in pain. What happened to my arm?! Why's it in a sling?! I look at him, with fear, trembling. "Don't fuck with us, kid!" He slaps me across the face. "We can cause you harm, if we wanted to!"

Tears form in my eyes, when the one with the curly hair intervenes, "Hey, hey, hey, Harry, relax... I don't think the kid remembers..." He slightly pushes the one named Harry away from me. "You can relax, bud. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you,"

I nod, as I slide down in the bed. "W-Where am I, though?..."

"You're in New York, pal. I'm Marv, this is Harry, Ben, and Krista," he says, gesturing to the others. I didn't even notice Ben or Krista before he pointed them out, since they're in the doorway...

"Where's my Mommy?! Why am I in New York?! What do you want with me?!"

"We'll be letting you go. Don't worry, pal. We just need you for ransom money, that's all,"

"And..." Marv punches Harry in the stomach, before he has the chance to say anything else...

"What was he gonna say?"

"Nothing. Anyway, how's your head?"

"It hurts... What happened to it?..."

"You fell,"

"While..." Marv punches Harry in the stomach again. "Would you quit doing that?! Jeez..."

"Well, shut up, Harry... Anyway, would you like some headache medication?"

"You'll poison me..."

"I will not!" Marv says, seeming to be insulted.

"I'm sorry..." I hide my face with my hand, trying not to cry. I'm scared... I don't know what's going to happen to me! I don't remember anything!

"Hey, hey, hey, bud, it's OK... I'll go get you that medication, OK?"

"Go away... I don't want anything from you..."

"Hey! You'd better accept the niceness, while you can, kid!" Harry shouts at me, startling me, causing me to cry.

"See what you did, Harry?"

"Well, the kid's being a little idiot! He should accept the niceness, while he's getting it! He won't be so lucky later, when I beat him with an inch of his life again, for trying to escape!"

"Don't hurt me! Please!"

"See what you did, Harry?!"

"I'm sorry for what I did! I don't remember doing it, but I'm sorry!"

"Bullshit!"

"He clearly doesn't remember, Harry. Calm down..."

"I don't! I swear... I swear to God!" I continue crying. "Please... Don't hurt me... I want my Mom..."

Harry roughly pulls down my hand from my face and smacks me again. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! Do you hear me?!"

I bring my trembling hand up to my face again and continue to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"Relax, Harry. Kevin, I'll be right back. Come on, Harry..." The others leave the room with Marv...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Marv returns to the room with a glass of water and something else in his other hand... "What's that?" I ask.

"Pain killers. It'll help your head feel better,"

"I don't want anything from you..." I mumble, looking down at the bed.

"Buddy, like Harry said, accept kindness, while you can, OK?" I look up at him and nod my head. I take the pain killers, and Marv whispers to me, "I'll try to get you out of here, OK? That's why I'm here. I came back to help you,"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do you sense trust in me?" I wait a moment before nodding. "Well, there you go,"

I hand Marv my glass of water, and he sets it on the nightstand. I lay down in the bed. "I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep. I'll be back in a bit," Marv gets up from the bed and leaves the room, closing the door behind him...

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter, Leslie, Frank, Rob, Georgette, and I all head down to the nearest bank to get the ransom money out. "We'll take a thousand out of our account, and Rob and Georgette can get another thousand out of theirs," Leslie says.

"It's what we want," Rob says.

"Are you sure, you guys?" I ask.

"We're very sure," Rob answers.

"The two-thousand can come out of our account," Peter says.

"Alright. I guess whatever it takes to save Kevin, right?" Right?...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! ;) Useless info: I did my Cooking class exam today, and my group failed epically at making apple pie and these absolutely amazing cookies, called Absolutely Sinful Chocolate Chip Cookies... -.- They were both undercooked! Grr! Sorry, I needed to rage at that...**

**Well, that was a good chapter, wasn't it? It'll get really, really good next chapter! Trust me! ^_^ That's when things will get interesting again! XD S Lila, update! CoverGirl, update! XD (I like being a bug...) Well, ciao for now! XD**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	49. 14 Sequel: The Escape

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 14: The Escape**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Hey. Hey, buddy, wake up," I'm slightly shaken awake. "It's time to go."

"Where?... I don't know you... Go away..." I face down on the pillow. My head's killing me, and I feel so sick... I don't want to go anywhere...

"I'm trying to help you, kiddo. Come on, get up,"

"I'm sick..."

"I can get you the help you need,"

I look up from the pillow and ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I care,"

"Why do you care for me? Aren't you with them?"

"I was. Not anymore. I came back to get you out of this mess. Come on, we have to hurry," I nod and sit up, but I hold my head in pain. Marv picks me up and carries me in his arms. He bunches the blankets together, and I hang onto his shoulder, while being carried out of the room...

"Where will you be taking me?"

"The Police Station," Marv whispers. "Now, be quiet," He carries me into the bathroom and turns on the shower, then leaves, turning on the light and closing the door.

"What are you doing that for?"

"To stall Harry, Ben, and Krista, thinking that the bathroom's occupied," We make it out to what looks like the main room, and he sets me down. He hangs onto my arm, while he grabs a coat off the coat stand. "Here, put this on. It's awfully cold outside."

I put on the oversized coat and ask, "Where are the others?"

"Harry and Krista are out drinking, and Ben took Harry's bed. So, that's why you need to be quiet,"

Marv hands me a pair of boots, and I slip them on. "They're too big," I whine.

"I'll carry you, if I have to. Now, come on,"

He takes a hold of my hand and walks me to the front door. "I don't feel well..."

"Well, you're gonna have to suck it up, buddy. We're not stopping, until we get to the city,"

"Why can't we just take a car?"

"I found out from Harry that he ditched his vehicle somewhere, since it was on radar. Ben's is the only vehicle, which Harry and Krista took out,"

"We have to walk?" I pout.

"Yes. And we can't be on the road, because Harry and Krista will see us,"

"We'll freeze to death..."

"No, we won't. Can you please stop, so we can go?" Marv opens the door, and the cold punches me in the face immediately. I remember now... As soon as that cold wind punches my face, I remember now... I remember everything... Harold Lime... the torturer... Marvin Merchants... the nice one... Ben Pelzer... the leader, yet nicer than some of the others... He also saved my life the last time... And, Krista Hilda... the mental abuser, who posed as my therapist... The torture... The beatings... The insults... The fear...

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be,"

"I don't wanna be lost in the woods again..." I start to cry. The memory of running for my life rushes back to me... Scared... In pain... Alone...

"You won't be lost in the woods again. You have me,"

"Oh, joy..."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here. Now, can you please be quiet, so that we can go?" Marv closes the door behind him and we head off the porch, into the bushes... Bushes... Yet again...

**Harry's PoV:**

"Two whiskey," I order.

"Thank god for this night out. I'm getting so sick of taking care of that kid..."

"Well, it won't be too much longer, honey. As soon as Christmas Eve arrives, he'll be out of here, one way or another..."

"I told you about... that conversation I had with the little shithead in the closet, right?"

"What was it about again?"

"I told him that we were gonna kill him Tuesday. He took me seriously, that's for sure..."

"Yeah. To the point where the little dummy gave himself amnesia..."

"Well, it serves him right... Even though he doesn't remember anything..." Our drinks get served to us, and we say "thank you". Krista takes a shot of her whiskey and says, "I don't think it was a good idea to leave the little bugger alone with Ben and Marv..."

"I'm sure nothing will happen..."

"How can you be sure?"

"Are you really that worried, Krista? Really?" 

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

"Fine... We'll have one more drink, then we'll head home..." I take a shot of my whiskey and tell the bartender, "Two more..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

"I'm cold..."

"Please stop complaining, bud... I know it's cold, and I'm trying to forget about it..." Since the snow is so deep in these bushes, the boot on my right foot slips off, getting stuck in the snow. I fall down and cry. "Come on, buddy, please..."

"He's... He's out here... He's out to kill me!"

"What? No... He's out with Krista!"

"I'm cold... I'm sick..."

"Come on, Kevin!" Marv says, nearly in a shouting tone. He picks me up by my waist and holds me in his arm, then picks up my boot, stuck in the snow... He puts my boot back on and continues walking, carrying me...

"Marv... my hand is burning!"

"Hide your other hand in your coat. That'll warm it up," I wipe my tears away from my face, before they freeze. Then, I hide my other hand in my coat. Marv then pulls the hood up over my head and continues to carry me...

**Harry's PoV:**

We make it back home, and once we're in the door, I say, "I'll go to the back bedroom and check on the kid,"

"That's weird... Marv was sleeping on the couch when we left..."

"The man's entitled to a bathroom break, honey..."

As I make my way down the hallway, I see that the bathroom door's closed, and I hear the shower running. I look in Ben's room, seeing the blankets bunched together. Good... They didn't try anything...

"How's the kid doing?" Krista asks, startling me.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" I whisper, still trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," She shrugs.

"Well, I'd better get to bed. I'm whooped..." I say, tiredly.

"Me too. Can I join you?"

"Of course you can, baby..." Krista and I hold hands and head to Krista's bed...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

**Ben's PoV:**

I wake and hear the shower running. I get out of bed, and I hear that Harry and Krista are home. I don't even want to know what's going on in there... I look in my room, to see the blankets bunched together. It looks like the kid's asleep... I also hear the shower running, stating that Marv's in the shower... I go back to bed and try to go to sleep again...

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Are we almost there?" I whine. "I'm freezing!"

"Not even close, pal. Please stop whining..."

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one, Marv..."

"I am. Just please... This isn't easy for me, either, pal... Not only is this snow deep, but it's cold, late, and I have to carry you..."

"Don't make me feel guilty..."

"Well, don't make me feel guilty!"

"I'm sorry... I'm cold and tired and sick..."

"Well, this is the best thing we can do, pal..."

"Why couldn't we just hide in the ditch and then steal their car, when they get back to the house?..."

"And risk getting caught? I don't think so..."

"What if they're back to the house now? Can we go on the road now? Hide in a ditch, if they drive by?..."

"I'll go on the road for a few minutes, dude..."

"Are you working with the cops? Can't you call them?"

"I didn't want to bring a phone with me to call them... I couldn't risk Harry or one of the others finding it..."

Marv starts to head for the road, and he sets me down and takes my hand as soon as we get out to the road. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"I took a cab. So... maybe an hour?"

"What if a car drives by that doesn't look like Ben's car? Can we hitchhike?"

"I don't know... Please stop talking..."

"I'm just trying to warm up..."

"Well, do something else to warm you up..."

"Like what?"

"Think about the excitement of finally being able to go home..."

"What if they capture me again?..." I ask, with actual fear that that will happen again...

Marv stops walking, turns to face me, kneels down, and places his hands on my shoulders. "That won't happen again, OK? I promise." I hug Marv.

"Do you think they would've killed me on Christmas Eve?..."

"It's hard to say... Ben probably wouldn't have... Harry and Krista... maybe..." He picks me up and continues carrying me down the road... I hope we get into the city soon...

**Ben's PoV:**

It seems like forever that Marv's been in the shower... I get out of bed and knock on the door. "Marv?" No answer. I knock again. "Marv?" Still, no answer. I open the door and run over to the shower. I pull the curtain across. No one's in it! I turn off the shower and run out of the room. I run into my room and pull up the blankets. "Son of a bitch!" I run out of the room and barge into Krista's room, not caring what's going on in it... They're cuddling, spooning each other. "Jesus Christ!" I shout, using the door to block that image.

"Who the fuck told you to come in here, Ben?! It's not like we're naked or having sex, or anything!"

"What do you want, Ben?" Krista asks, clearly angered that they've been interrupted.

"They're gone,"

"Who's gone?" she asks.

"Moron and the kid!"

"What?!" They both jump out of bed. "How long have they been gone for?!"

"How should I know?! I was sleeping!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him..." Krista mutters.

"Well, we have no time to scold him here. We need to find them and then scold them. Come on," We head out to the main room and put on our coats. Harry grabs the keys, and we head out to the car...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I start to nod off, while my head's resting on Marv's shoulder. I look forward, when I hear a car coming. Marv runs into the ditch and hides behind a tree. The car drives by, not even slowing down... "The coast is clear," Marv runs out from behind the tree and continues on the side of the road, still carrying me.

"They'll find me..."

"You'll be OK," Marv tries to reassure me.

"They always find me... Harry... he always finds me..."

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, anymore. I promise,"

"You swear it?"

"I swear it,"

A few minutes later, I start to nod off again, when bright headlights make me open my eyes. I squeeze them shut and say, "Marv..."

"What?"

"There's a car coming behind us... Marv!" I scream out. He turns around, and the car pulls up closer to us. It slows down, until it stops completely. Ben, Harry, and Krista get out of the car.

"Marv! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I bury my head into Marv's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears... "What's it look like, Harry?!"

"Walking up the side of the road, carrying a little brat!"

"He's not a little brat, Harry..."

"This is why you came here... to save the kid... That was the trick all along, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!" I quickly look, to see that Harry now has a gun pointed at Marv. I scream with fear. "Shut up, kid! I trusted you, _partner_! But, no, you had to go behind my back and try to save the stupid kid!"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm a little more forgiving than you are, Harry! Think about it! He's just a kid!"

"Well, in case you've forgotten, kids are useless to me!"

"You were a kid once, too, Harry!"

"Like I give a damn about my childhood!"

"All's I'm saying is... give the kid a chance... Please... don't use him as a way to get money... Please..."

"I'll kill you both! Right now! I'll kill you both!"

"Harry, Harry, calm down..." Ben says, trying to nicely pull down Harry's arm.

"Go ahead and shoot them, honey..." Krista says, as she glares at us.

I hear Harry squeeze the trigger slightly. "Harry! No! This won't solve anything!" Ben shouts.

"My best friend betrays me twice... I want to get this damn kid out of my sight... One way or another... And I just prefer killing him..." I'm shaking this whole time... I'm so scared...

"Please, Harry... Please..." Marv begs.

"Set down the kid," Harry orders.

"What?" I cling to Marv even tighter.

"Set. Down. The. Kid," Nothing happens... "Now!" Harry shouts, which startles Marv. He sets me down. He's shaking, too... I hide behind Marv, still shaking with fear... Though, Harry storms over to me and grabs me by my right shoulder.

"No!" Marv shouts out, as Harry pulls me away. I start crying out and screaming, trying to get out of Harry's grasp...

"If you don't stop squirming, I'll shoot him!" Harry threatens me.

I can't help but sob. "Let us go..."

"Things were going to go a lot easier than this... If $4,000.00 got handed in on Christmas Eve, we'd never see this little shithead again... But, you had to come along and make things complicated, didn't you, Marv?"

"I didn't trust you, OK? Knowing how much you disliked this kid, I thought you'd..."

"No, no, no... I don't "dislike" this kid... I _hate _this kid... _Loathe_ this kid, entirely..."

"Please get over it, Harry... I did..."

"Shut up! I guess I'll have to hold this kid for even longer, then... And ask for double... No, triple the amount of money!"

"No! I want my family! I wanna go home!" I try to protest again.

"Stop it!" Harry smacks the side of my head with the gun. I cry again. He aims the gun at Marv again and says, "Or, I can just beat the kid and drown him in a lake..."

"Let him go, Harry... Let us go..."

"Put down the gun, Harry..." Ben says.

"You should never have been the boss of this, Ben... You really suck at it..." Then, Harry pulls the trigger...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! ^_^ Of course, do the usual! :D Useless info: Well, I had my final exam today, and it wasn't as much of a load as yesterday's... -.- The apple pie turned out well... enough... But, the Ginger Molasses Cookies turned out... OK... Let's just say I suck at cookies. :P **

**Wow... I told you it was going to be an intense chapter! ^_^ I had quite a few ideas for what to do for this chapter, and I just wrote where this led to... Either way, it was still intense, right? Right? XD I thought so... :P Anyway, you'll see what happens next! Shoot out some ideas, if you wish! :D Well, ciao, ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	50. 15 Sequel: Enough

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 15: Enough**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Harry pulls the trigger, shooting Ben... "Ben!" I cry out.

"No!" cries Marv.

"Harry..." Krista's in shock.

As Marv starts to move forward to Harry, he points the gun at him. "Stay there! Or else, I'll shoot you, too!"

"Harry... Please... Just let him go... It's not worth it..."

"Please... Let me go..." I beg.

Harry clicks the trigger. "I'm shooting one of you right now..." Harry then points the gun to my head. "But, I'd much rather beat him some more and drown him in a lake... Either way, the kid's screwed..."

"If you shot him now, what would you do to me?" Marv asks.

"I'd shoot you, too,"

"Please... Don't kill us..." I beg.

"Too bad! It's going to happen! Now, shut up!" He smacks the side of my head again with the gun, making me bawl even more...

"You know what, I think I'll torture the kid, before I put him out of his misery..." Harry then aims the gun back at Marv and pulls the trigger.

"Nooo! Maaarv!" I scream out. Now, I'm in shock... My friend just got shot in front of me! I try to pull out of Harry's grasp, screaming. But, he takes a hold of me by my waist, pulling me to the car.

"Kevin! Come on! Enough!" Harry shouts at me.

"You shot them! Let me go, you murderer!"

"A triple homicide will happen tonight, kid! I'm so sick of your fucking bullshit! I just want you out of my sight!"

"Well then, send me home! Don't kill me! Please! I have a life! Please! Just because you hate me, doesn't mean you have to kill me! Please!" I beg, crying.

"Get in there and shut up!" Harry pushes me in the back of the vehicle.

Krista hops in the back with me. "Help! No! Let me go!" She places her hand over my mouth.

"Keep him quiet, honey," He then slams the door shut.

"No! No!" I shout, muffled. I try to fight out of her grasp. Once again, I'm unable to bite her hand, because she has it pressed against my mouth, hard, so that I'm unable to move my mouth... As soon as Harry's in the driver's side, he starts up the car, and presses on the gas, screeching down the road... I try kicking the window, but she forces my legs down to the seat.

"Would you tie him up or something?! Please?!"

"I have nothing to tie him up with!"

"Oh my fucking god... Here," He reaches into his pocket for something, and pulls out the roll of duct tape. He throws it back at us and says, "Here. Now, shut him up."

"Yes, dear..." she says. She uses her mouth to peel off a strip of duct tape from the roll, then places it over my mouth. Since she's able to use both her hands now, she forces both my arms in front of me and ties them together, using the duct tape. While hanging onto me, she pins down my feet to the seat, so that I don't kick the window, anymore... "We'll take you to a nice lake and make sure that you get the beating of your life, before we drown you... Finally ending this..." Krista says, viciously. "Why did you ever love me, cutie?... Hmm?... You're a moron... Your own therapist... in on helping your worst fear kill you... Like I said, I'll enjoy killing you, finally..." She kisses the side of my head. "You finally got your kiss from me... How did you like it?... Hmm?..." I can't help but continue to bawl... "Speed it up, honey." she tells Harry.

"Will do, honey," He presses on the gas even more.

"We're almost there. I hope we don't get pulled over by the cops..." We pass a sign that says _Beaver Dam Lake_. They're drowning me... I'll never see my family again... They're really drowning me...

**Marv's PoV:**

I crawl over to Ben and shake him. "Ben? Ben?" I search through his coat, to see if there is a phone on him. I do find a phone, and I dial 911. A woman on the other end answers:

"911. What is your emergency?"

"My friend and I were shot, and my kid was taken..." Wait, why'd I say "my kid"?

"Where's your location, sir?"

"I'm just outside of New York on the side of the road... Salisbury Mills Rd... Don't worry about me... Please save my kid... They said they were going to a lake to drown him... Try going to Beaver Dam Lake... That's where I'm closest to..."

"OK. The police and ambulance are on their way to Beaver Dam Lake now,"

"Thank you. Please... save my kid..." I hang up, as I lose consciousness...

**Kevin's PoV:**

We pull onto the road, where I'm guessing Beaver Dam Lake is... I panic and try to protest out of Krista's grasp more, but she has a hold of me, tightly... "Stop it!" She smacks the side of my head. No! How would you like it, if someone tried to kill you?! Oh, I so badly want to say that...

"We're almost there, kiddo..." Harry says. This is 'goodbye', isn't it? Marv and Ben are shot... Nobody's out there to save me... I love you, Mom, Dad, Buzz, Linnie, Jeff, Megan, Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, and all of you, my cousins... And everyone else that I didn't mention... I bow my head and cry.

Krista lifts up my head by my chin and says to me, "And you didn't even get a chance to say 'goodbye' to your family... It's not like they care, though. They probably wouldn't have gotten the money in the first place..." She lets go of me and smiles, as I bow down my head and sob. "I can't wait to get you out of my sight..."

"We're here..." We pull into a driveway, overlooking a lake...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Of course, you know what to do! ;) Useless info: This would've been up earlier, but I suddenly came down with the flu this morning... I'm feeling some better now, so that's why I'm able to update now. **

**Wow... Krista's a bitch... What's going to happen?! Will the police and ambulance make it in time?! Why did Marv say "my kid"?! Well, you'll find out! Ciao! ;)**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	51. 16 Sequel: Is This the End?

**A/N: This will be a dark(er) chapter than usual. In other words, do you think Kevin will actually be killed? ;)**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 16: Is This the End?**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"We're here..." We pull into a driveway, overlooking a lake... Oh my god... We're here... Harry parks the car and says to Krista, "Hang onto him," She nods. He gets out of the car, and when he gets to the back, he opens the door. "Give him to me," Krista lifts me off of her lap by my underarms, and Harry takes a hold of me by my underarms, setting me down in the seat, with my feet dangling out of the car. He peels the tape off of my mouth and says, viciously, hanging tightly onto my arms, hurting my right one, "Someone's gonna die tonight... Heheheh..."

"Please... Please don't kill me..." I beg, crying. "Just send a message... to my family... for the money... Please... You don't have to do this..."

He holds the gun to my chin and threatens, "I'm not afraid to kill you, anymore... I am so SICK of your bullshit... If you would've just behaved yourself, you wouldn't be in this mess right now... This is all _your_ fault..."

"If you would've... If you would've just left me a couple weeks ago..." I stutter.

"Get out here!" He grabs onto me by my hair and pulls me out of the car. Krista shortly after gets out of the car. He drags me across the snowy, slushy ground.

"Nooo!" I start screaming. "Let me gooo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Krista! Don't let him do this!"

"I'm going to enjoy this..." she says, clearly satisfied that I'm about to be murdered...

I try to fight out of his grasp, but I barely can, with my hands tied up... I do manage to slip out of his grasp, and I try to get up and crawl away, but he grabs onto my foot, dragging me over to the lake. All I can do is weep. "Please..." I beg, trying to catch my breath.

"Shut up." Krista kicks me in the head.

He drags me into the lake, lets go of my foot, grabs onto my hair, lifts me up, but throws me back into the water. Harry's instantly on top of me. "I gave you every chance, kid!" He punches me in the face. I can't help but scream and cry. I want to hide my face, but I can only lift up my arms so far, because of my broken arm... The icy cold water keeps washing up in my face, freezing me, and causing me to swallow it... "If you would've just left us alone, you would've been fine!" He punches me again.

"Stop it!"

"I'm sick of you! You hear me?! Sick of you!"

"I'm sick of you!" I shout back. I'm freezing... I look over to see Krista. I can barely see her in this dark... I can see that she smirks at me, though...

"Don't you dare insult him like that!" she shouts at me. She wants to murder me, too... She makes her way into the water, too. She kicks me in the head again.

"You... You guys insult me all the time!" I say, trying to spit out the water that the waves are causing me to swallow... He holds my head underwater... I panic, trying to push him off...

**Kate's PoV:**

There's a knock on the door, and I answer. It's a police officer. "Officer! Is it Kevin?! Is Kevin OK?!" Fear rises up in me. My instant Motherly reaction...

"We got a call from Benjamin Pelzer's phone. It wasn't Mr. Pelzer, though. The voice seemed to be coming from Marvin Merchants. He said he and his friend were shot and that his kid was taken. He said that the kid was going to be drowned, and for us to try going to Beaver Dam Lake. We have officers on their way there now. Come on, Mrs. McCallister,"

When I look behind me, I see Peter and the others standing there. "Children, you stay here. The rest of you..." Peter says, then gestures for the other adults to come with us. Peter, the others, and I all grab our coats, and we run out the door...

**Kevin's PoV:**

He lets go of me, and I gasp for air, coughing. I keep screaming, "Nooo! Heeelp! Dooon't! Pleeease!"

"You did this to yourself, kid!" He punches me again.

"Stop it! Krista! Please! Don't let him do it!"

"Harry, move," Harry gets up off of me. I try to get up, but Krista stands over me. She places her foot on my chest. "I might want this more than he does... I'm the wrong person to be begging for help, little boy..." I try to push her foot off me, but she places her foot on my hands, instead. "You trusted me... You loved me... You'd better be careful who you trust and love, because they could end up murdering you..." She kicks me in the head again with her other foot. I'm running short on breath, not only from the constant beating, but from the cold and the icy water I'm constantly swallowing. I manage to kick her off me. I try to get out of the water, but Krista and Harry both push me back down in the water.

"Please... Please..." I beg, running short on breath. "I'll do anything... I'll behave..." I'm shivering, soaking wet. I'm too weak to move, anymore...

"He looks like he's on the verge of death, honey... I think we should kill him..." Krista says, smirking evilly. I'm trying to hold open my eyes, so I don't fade away... Mom... Dad... I don't want to leave you...

Harry's down on top of me again and punches me again. He grabs onto my neck with his one hand and pulls out his gun with the other. He points it to my head. I'm panting heavily, scared... "I should've done this a long time ago, kid..." A rush of adrenaline courses through me, all of a sudden. I grab onto Harry's arm and try to pull it down, so that the gun is pointing to my chin. Even with my arms taped together, I still manage to grab onto his gun, trying to point it away from me. I struggle to release his fingers from the trigger and replace them with mine. I won't let Harry win this... The gun's facing him. I'm going home... I need to do this...

My fingers are wrapped around the trigger. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Krista shouts at me, which startles me, making me pull the trigger...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! ;) Useless info: I've been on a movie kick all day, I don't want to start the new semester, and I'm still getting over the flu... **

**I thought I'd end it there, just to suspend you people just that bit longer. ;) Krista's still alive. Kevin's not out of trouble yet... The cops just may not get there in time, you know? ;) Well, you'll see what happens next chapter! Ta-ta! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	52. 17 Sequel: Is This the End? II

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 17: Is This the End? II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

My fingers are wrapped around the trigger. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Krista shouts at me, which startles me, making me pull the trigger... Harry's limp body crushes me, forcing me under the water. I manage to push him off me. I scoot away from him, staring at him, wide-eyed. Did I just kill him?... I can't help but start hyperventilating. I'm in shock... "You killed him! You killed my boyfriend! I'm going to fucking kill you! You hear me?! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I realize I still have the gun in my hand. I then point it at Krista and shout, "Stay back!"

"Why? Are you going to murder me now? The one you _love_?"

I'm crying. I say, "I don't love you..."

"You don't love me, hm? Are you sure you don't want one of my speciality kisses again?" She slowly comes closer to me, while I scoot away from her, still holding the gun.

"Stop it! Stay away, or I will shoot you!"

"Do you really think we were going to kill you? This was just a scare tactic. Now, be a good little boy, and put down the gun,"

"You'll kill me with it!"

"I might give you a chance to live, if you behave yourself,"

"I don't believe you..."

"Why don't you believe me, huh?"

"You've... You've lied to me before... I trusted you... You were my therapist..."

"I had to lie, so that we'd get the money,"

"There are other ways to get money... Please... Don't use me as a way to get money..." She comes that much closer to me. I can't pull the trigger... Not again... I'm shaking, not only from fear, but from freezing to death...

"Go ahead, shoot me,"

"Go ahead, and... and go away... I'm giving you a chance, Kris-Krista..." I'm stuttering on my words now...

"Why? You can't kill me, hm?"

"Go... Krista... Leave me... alone..." She smirks at me. But, before I can react, she pushes me down into the water again, grabbing the gun out of my hand. She points it at me.

"You should've shot me, when you had the chance, kiddo. You could've survived this..." She clicks the gun, and I hide my face with my arm and scream. "Fuck... Why isn't this thing working?" She keeps trying to pull the trigger. "Dammit! It's empty! Why couldn't that fucking bullet be used to shoot you?! Dammit! Well, I guess I'm going to have to kill you a different way..." I try my best to stand up, but I lose my balance and fall back down again. My legs are numb... I try to scoot back out of the water, but Krista smacks the side of my head with the gun. I scream in pain. "I'm going to kill you!" She grabs onto my hair and throws me further away from the shore. I can't help but scream and cry. I hide my face again and beg, "Please! Just take me out of here! You can take me, but don't kill me!"

"You want me to take you out of here?" I nod. "You want to come with me, so I don't have to kill you?" She smirks at me. "I think I can handle that..."

_**A Little While Later...**_

**Kate's PoV:**

We finally make it to Beaver Dam Lake. The cops, Peter, the rest of us, and I get out of the police cars and run over to the lake. "New York Police! Harold Lime! Krista Hilda!" No answer. We run closer to the shore. "New York Police! Harold Lime! Krista Hilda!" The police search the lake shore. "We found something!" I hold my hands up to my face. I try to hold back my tears, but I can't... Peter hangs onto me. "It's a body!"

"Nooo... Nooo... Nooo!" I keep saying.

"It's Harold Lime!" I sigh with relief. "There's no sign of the boy or Krista Hilda!"

I start to run over to where the police are searching, but Peter holds me back. "That bitch! That bitch must have my baby still!"

"We'll follow the car tracks, see where they went..." says the officer that walks up to us. He gets a call on his pager and says, "Yeah? You did? Are they still alive? OK. Get them to the hospital," Hope rises in me, but then the officer tells us, "Mr. Merchants and Mr. Pelzer have been found. They're alive, and are being taken to the hospital."

"Well, that's good news on Mr. Merchants' part. I don't care about Mr. Pelzer. Where did this bitch take my baby?"

"Don't worry, we'll find that out, ma'am. Come along," Peter hangs onto me, as we walk back over to the police cars. Some of the officers remain behind to investigate, while some others head back to their police cruisers with us. I cry into Peter. Please... Let my baby be found...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up in the back of a moving vehicle. I feel something wrapped around me. I look down, and I see a blanket wrapped around me. Good, because I'm freezing... I try to pull up the blanket more, but I notice that I can barely move my good arm... I try to move it more, and it feels like they're handcuffed together. "Hey! Quiet down back there!" That's Krista's voice! I want to say something in return, but I can't. I'm unable to move my mouth. Something's gagging me... I didn't realize it until now, and I can't lift up my arms any higher to remove it... I see that Krista looks in the mirror at me, and she says, "I don't want to hear any more backtalk from you... At least now I can get some peace and quiet..." I just glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one that told me to take you... I could've easily put you out of this misery, but I took you up on what you wanted... Now, for revenge for killing my boyfriend, I want your family to give me twelve-thousand dollars," Twelve-thousand dollars?! My eyes widen. "If I don't get it by Christmas Day at noon, you'll be the next ornament hung on the tree. Understand?" I nod. "Good. Now, just sit back and relax. We're almost there," I'm scared... I wanted her to take me, instead of being killed... I'm going to get beaten even more now! My family can't get that much money in time for Christmas! "Roll over and go to sleep. Stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable..." You make me uncomfortable... I used to trust you, and I loved being around you, but now, since you want to kill me... I roll over and try to think of a plan... I was stalling being killed... I have to formulate a plan, but what can I do?...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! ;) Useless info: Once again, I hate the flu...**

**OK, that wasn't the ending I was expecting... Though, I had to do a twist! ;) Do you think Kevin will formulate a plan to escape? ;) Well, you'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	53. 18 Sequel: A Way Out

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 18: A Way Out**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I roll back over and look down at the floor. I find a pin on the floor. I look up to see Krista paying attention to the road. I bend down and manage to grab it. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I quickly get back up in the seat, grasping the pin in my hand underneath the blanket. "Did you fall off the seat while sleeping?" I nod, lying. "Alright. Just sit tight. We're almost there... Shit!" What's she saying "shit" for? The car speeds up. I pick the handcuffs with my left hand, trying to unlock them. Thank God for this conveniently-placed pin on the floor... I guess Krista forgot to check the car for things I could use to help me escape... "Quit moving around back there, would you?!" Well, I have no choice but to be kind of noisy, because I need to get out of these handcuffs! "I'd pull over to strangle you, if I wasn't being followed! Now, shut up!" Who's following us?! The police?!

I look down at my hands underneath the blanket. The handcuffs are almost loose. I manage to break free of them. I sigh with relief, after I pull down the handkerchief from my mouth. I think the police are after us! I sit here for a second and think. I've got it! I lift up the blanket and say, smiling, in the same tone as last year, before I cut the wire that Harry and Marv were hanging off of, "Hey, Krista..."

"What?! Wait, how'd you..." I slap her in the face with the blanket. The car begins to swerve. She tries to take the blanket off her face, but I elbow her in the face, causing the car to spin around, finally stopping. I elbow her in the face again. I then sit back down in my seat, but I open the backdoor. Thankfully, it's unlocked... "Get back here, you little idiot!" I hear her shout, but I'm already out the door.

I run up the road, facing the oncoming cars. It's so hard running in these boots... It is the police! I start screaming for help. Memories... Memories of running up the road, while Harry was after me, just a few weeks ago... I can't believe Harry's dead... because of me... I didn't want to... Honest... Tears form in my eyes, as I scream out again, "Help! Please!"

Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind, with a gun held to my head. "I'm going to fucking kill you right now..." she whispers in my ear. I'm struggling to break free. I'm screaming and crying. She clicks the gun. "But, first..." She kisses the side of my head. "Another of my speciality kisses..." I scream out for help again, when the police cars finally pull up. It took them long enough... "Shit..."

"New York Police! Let go of the boy and put down the gun!" the police order Krista, as soon as they get out of their vehicles. More police cruisers pull up, letting more officers out of their vehicles. Though, it's not only officers that get out of their vehicles, my family does, too!

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Leslie! Uncle Frank! Au..."

"Shut up!"

"Kevin!" my Mom shouts at me, scared. It must pain her to see me in this state...

"Mommy!" I shout back.

"I said, shut up!" She slightly smacks my head with the gun. I whine.

"Krista Hilda! Drop the gun and let go of the boy!"

"This little brat has ruined my boyfriend and I's lives! The murderer killed Harry!"

"Let go of the boy, ma'am!"

"No!"

"We'll shoot you, if you don't!"

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Let the boy go, Krista..." one of the officers say.

"He ruined everything... I just want him to pay!"

"Let him go..."

"Let him go! Just let him go!" Mom shouts.

"Please... I'm sorry... Let me go... Please..." I beg.

"If you kill him, it'll only make things worse for you," I keep crying and struggling.

"Please..." I beg. With a few moments of what seems like Krista hesitating, she pushes me away, and the police run over to her with their guns, to arrest her. I run over to Mom, Dad, and the rest of my family. "Mom! Mom!" I hug my Mother, finally. She hugs me, tightly.

"My baby... My baby..." she says, sobbing. I'm sobbing, too. Dad and the others hug me, too. I look up from hugging Mom, to see Krista handcuffed and being walked to the back of the police car, glaring at me. She mouths the words "I'll get you" to me. I bury my face back into Mom's coat again. I can't believe I got away... I can't believe it's over... My nightmare that reoccurred... Will Krista try to get me again?... I hope not... As long as she doesn't break out of jail, I'm fine... I'm here... with my family... I'm here with my family... And I'll never let go of them again...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Do the usual! ;) Useless info: I hate my illness! But, the good news is... I got to have a day off on the first day of my second semester! ^_^ **

**Don't worry! It's not over yet! There's still a few more chapters left! Boy, do I have the ending for you people... ;) Also, sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I'm tired... Well, keep a lookout for the next chapter! Ciao for now!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	54. 19 Sequel: What Happened

**A/N: I hope last chapter wasn't too bad! I wanted Kevin to get saved, and that's what I came up with... Lol. :P Well, here we go!**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 19: What Happened...**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Mom and Dad sit in the back with me in the one police cruiser. I cling onto Mom, tightly. I never want to let her go again... "Mommy..." I cry into her. I swear, what happened this time was worse than last time... "I... I killed him..."

"I know... I know..."

"I didn't mean to... I... I didn't want to..."

"I know... It's OK..."

"He tried to drown me... He was gonna... kill me..." I say, trying to catch my breath, because I'm crying so hard...

"I know... We're taking you to the hospital, OK? Everything will be OK,"

"Am I going to jail?!" I'm scared. Will I go to jail?...

"No, honey... It was self-defence... That monster was trying to kill you, OK? You won't go to jail, I promise..."

"Your Mom's right, buddy. You won't go to jail. Besides, you're too young to. We'll question you, and that's all, OK?" the police officer driving says. I nod.

"We'll get you somebody to talk to, when we get home to Chicago, OK?" Mom says.

"I don't want to..."

"Why not?"

"Krista was my therapist... and working with H-Harry... I don't want anybody else..."

"Ben, Marv, and Krista were the only ones working with Harry. You have nothing to worry about,"

"I don't trust anybody... I loved Krista, but she tried to kill me... She told me everything was gonna be all... all right... She lied to me... to get me... She lied... She lied..." I'm trembling, holding Mom, tightly.

"Baby, it'll be OK now... I promise..."

I pull away from her and say, "You said that the last time, and look what happened..."

"Honey, I didn't know, OK? I had no idea that she was working with him,"

"I killed him..." I break down and curl up in the seat and cry...

_**Later, at the Hospital...**_

**Kate's PoV:**

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He has a concussion and has slight hypothermia. He's been quite beaten, I must say..."

"Hypothermia? Beaten? Another concussion?..." Tears form in my eyes, as I bring my hand up to my face.

"Yes, ma'am. I figured it was his second concussion... He will need somebody to talk to, though,"

"He doesn't want that. He refuses it,"

"How come?"

"His last therapist ended up working with his kidnapper. He's not ready yet,"

"I think he should just be taken home, then, away from where this happened. Make sure he has a good Christmas. I recommend getting him out of the house, it saves the depression. Though, after he's healthy,"

I nod and ask, "Can we go see him?" The doctor nods. "What room is it?"

"He's right on this floor. Room 22,"

"Thank you," Peter, the rest of us, and I all head down to Kevin's room. We enter Kevin's room, and he's laying on the bed, possibly sleeping. "Kevin? Are you awake, honey?" He doesn't answer. "Baby?" We all enter the room further, to see Kevin, laying there, crying. I didn't notice he was crying... I sit on the side of the bed and run my fingers through his hair. "Are you OK?" He shakes his head "no". "Come on, talk to me,"

"I have... another concussion... and hypothermia... He beat me again..."

"I know... You don't have to talk to anyone right away... You have us to talk to, OK? You have your family,"

"He locked me in a closet, and Ben was a pervert..." He cries heavier, as he sits up and hugs me, clinging to me, tightly...

_**A Little While Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, screaming. "Mom! Help me! Help me!"

"Honey, honey, it's OK," She wraps her arm around me. "What happened?"

"He... He drowned me..." I start coughing... I forgot that I was sick, but that nightmare scared me...

"Calm down, calm down. It was just a nightmare, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare..."

"The one nightmare I had came true... What if this one and the other one I had comes true, too?!"

"Well, what was this one about?"

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_Harry holds my head underwater. I try to push him off, but I'm not strong enough... He lets me up for air, which I gasp for. I'm burning all over from the cold. "No! No! Please! I'm sorry!" _

"_I'm sick of your bullshit!" He punches me again. "We gave you every chance, boy! But, you wouldn't accept it! Now, you have to pay!"_

"_I paid enough! I'm sorry!" I scream out and bawl. _

_He grabs onto my neck with both his hands and hisses, "I've had enough of 'sorry' from you..." _

_He slowly forces my head down under the water. "No..." I manage to say, before ice water rushes over my head again, drowning me... _

_**Back in Reality...**_

"Oh, Kevin... It's OK, honey..." Mom tries to reassure me. I keep crying and coughing. "It's OK. Calm down. You'll make yourself vomit... It was just a nightmare... That's what you were afraid of happening..."

"The last nightmare I had came true... In some way, I'm gonna die, Mom... I'm gonna die..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Useless info: Wow. Tomorrow will be my only school day, because of my illness. :O Oh boy... So excited... -.-**

**I'm so sorry if it seems so rushed, and that I haven't updated the past two nights, but I still need to brainstorm more! I just thought I should post something tonight. Well, it's better than nothing, right? :D Well, expect an update soon! Ciao for now! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	55. 20 Sequel: The Return of a Friend

**A/N: Giovannigo! Author's Notes are important! Yeah, I blab for the first half, but the second half has important info! They answer your questions... Anyway, let's go...**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 20: The Return of a Friend... (Again)**

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Kevin?" I hear my Mom's voice. "Kevin, there's someone here to see you,"

I wake up, but I'm still half-asleep... I'm not in the mood for anything right now... What happened to me tonight will stick with me forever... "Tell them I don't wanna see them... I'm tired and don't feel well, Mom... I'm not in the mood..."

"Are you sure? I'm sure it's someone you've been wanting to see..."

I face the direction of the door, where Mom is. I see Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and all my cousins! "Guys! You're here!" I say, trying to sound excited, since I'm tired and sick. They're all over to my hospital bed and they hug me two or three at a time. When Buzz hugs me, he doesn't seem to want to let go... He starts to cry... "Buzz... Buzz... Hey, don't cry... I'm OK..."

"I was so worried about you... Both times... You know that it's so hard... to keep in my emotions..." This is a whole new side of Buzz I'm not used to seeing...

"Well, I'm OK now, Buzz... Nothing's gonna happen to me..." Right? Nothing's going to happen to me? Will I die? I guess it really does take something like this to really bring a family together...

"There's someone else here to see you, too," Mom says.

Buzz lets go of me, and we all look toward the door. In enters Marv... "Marv?..." I'm shocked... I thought he was dead... "How did you... How did you survive?..." He struts over to me.

"I fainted from the loss of blood. You saw that he only shot me in the shoulder,"

"What about Ben?"

"I'm surprised you asked..."

"I don't really care... I wanna be sure he stays away from me forever... He was sick!"

He sits on the end of my bed and explains, "I know. And I'm sorry about that, buddy,"

I sink down in the bed and say, stuttering, "H-He kissed me on the head, just before he and Harry locked me in the closet... He looked at me weird, while we were having supper..." Tears form in my eyes. I forgot to tell Mom the whole story about what Ben did... When I look, I see that she has a worried look on her face. "I was worried... I thought he was going to do something to me..." I bring my hand up to my face and cry.

"Hey, hey, hey... It's OK. You're safe now. Ben won't get you. Don't worry, there's a restraint against him,"

"He's in the same hospital as me... He'll get me!"

"Don't be so afraid of Ben, OK? Harry and Krista are gone..." I bawl even more, when he says that. "I'm sorry, buddy," He places his hand on my shoulder. "I... I forgot..."

"Mr. Merchants, a word please," I hear Mom say. Marv gets off the bed, and I hear them exit the room...

**Kate's PoV:**

"Do you think I should go now?" Mr. Merchants asks. I nod. "Can I come back?"

"I don't know, we'll see. When do you go back to jail?"

"I'm only going for the next month, and then I'll be doing weekends for even longer... I'm probably going back sometime this week. I didn't mean to upset him, by the way,"

"I know, but I still think you should go now, just for the time being,"

"Alright. Don't worry, Ben won't come after him,"

"I still have an uneasy feeling about that bastard being in the same building as my babe..."

"I know you do. Everything will be OK. I promise. He's locked down. He's even being released soon, from what I've heard..."

"Mr. Merchants... I've had this uneasy feeling before... more than once... And it seemed to have happened the most the last time he was kidnapped... I ended up being right..."

"Well, I'll go make sure everything's safe, OK, ma'am?" He places his hand on my shoulder. I nod. "When does Kevin get out of the hospital?" I don't answer... I don't realize he asked me something... I'm too deep in thought... "Mrs. McCallister?" I snap back into reality. "When does Kevin get out of the hospital?"

"Uh... Uh... It should be Christmas Day..." I answer.

"I think that's the day Ben gets out of the hospital, too,"

"OK. Make sure that bastard stays away from my baby. If not..." I warn. I then walk back into the room that Kevin's being kept in...

As soon as I'm back in Kevin's room, Peter walks up to me and wraps an arm around me. He says, "He's asleep,"

I nod and then say, "Mr. Merchants said that he'll make sure that Kevin's safe from Ben,"

"He'd better... That little boy's gone through enough these past few weeks... If Ben even comes on this floor, I'll make sure he won't see tomorrow..." This is a whole new side of Peter I've never seen...

"Peter..."

"I'm not having my little boy scarred even more than he already is! He's not to get hurt again, Katie! He will not be touched by that monster!"

"I know..."

"I'm not having my son killed, because of that asshole not being restrained..."

"I know, Peter... Just please, calm down..."

Peter brings his hand up to his face and sighs. "I'm sorry... I'm just scared... angry... worried..."

I hug him and say, "I know, Peter... I know..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Merci! You know, the same thing, of course! :P Useless info: I had my first day of second semester, and it actually wasn't so bad... I worry too much for nothing...**

**Well, I think I have a plan for next chapter! ;) I mean, Ben's in the same hospital as Kevin... Something _could_ be attempted... I don't know... I _could_ be hinting at something! ;) Heheheh... XD Well, you'll see what happens next! Love y'all! :D Ciao!**

**PS: This was supposed to be up last night! I was going on to post it, and this stupid "error 503" thing had to show up, until just a little while ago! Sorry to keep you guys waiting... Blame error 503! :P**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	56. 21 Sequel: It's Not Over Yet

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 21: It's Not Over Yet...**

**Peter's PoV:**

Kate's reading a book in the chair beside the hospital bed, which Kevin is sleeping in. She looks to me and says, "I'll be right back," I nod. She gets up and leaves the room. I continue sitting on the window ledge, reading the paper. Since it's late, I fall asleep…

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when a hand is placed over my mouth. My eyes widen with fear. I thought I was supposed to be protected from him! Why isn't Dad waking up?! He didn't do anything to him, did he?! "Dad! Help!" I try to scream out.

"Your Dad won't do anything for you. Don't worry, he's fine. So is your Mom…" What did you do to them?! I scream out again. "Sh, shh, shhh... Don't scream out." I take this chance to bite down on his hand. He shouts out in pain. He grabs onto the collar of my shirt and places his hand over my mouth again. He pulls me out of the bed and slams me against the wall in the room. My eyes are squeezed shut. "Don't you ever do that to me again, little boy..." I wish Ben would return to being nice again! "I guess the doctors and Marv should've done a better job in protecting you from me..." I try to push him off, but I can't... He kisses my head, like he's done before... Please, let this stop! He slams me up against another wall and hisses, "I may have been one of the nicer ones out of the bunch, but not anymore..." He kisses my head again. "You killed my partner..." Please don't remind me of that... He lets go of my collar and smacks the side of my head, harder than before... I already have a concussion! Stop it! I try to pull down his arm, but I can't! His hand over my mouth tightens, causing my head pain... "You got my other partner arrested..." He grabs onto my left arm, which makes me open my eyes. No... He hates me, too... "My other partner became a guardian angel for you..." He twists my arm, making me cry out. "Whom you made Harry nearly kill..." He bends my arm down and back and twists it again. I wince in pain. Stop! "You nearly made Harry kill me... And I'm gonna break your fucking arm for that... Very. Slowly..." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the break to happen, when Ben's pulled away from me, and I fall to the floor. I cry, as my blurry vision sees Marv, hanging onto Ben by the collar of his shirt. He's then slammed up against the wall.

Marv threatens, "Go near him again, and I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands!"

"You can't do anything to me... You're the weakest one of the group..." Ben chuckles. Marv punches Ben, who collapses to the ground.

Marv rushes over to the bed and calls for help, using the nurse's button. Ben tries to get back up and run over to me. I hide my face with my arm, but Marv knocks him down. "Kevin! Run! Get out of here!" Marv shouts at me.

I take this chance, and run out of the room. The nurses are running for my room, when I say, panicked, "You've gotta help me! Ben's in my room! He tried to attack me! He did something to my Mom and Dad!"

The one nurse runs into my room, and the other hangs onto me, saying, "Stay out here, sweetheart. I'm getting the doctor and calling the police. Come on," She leads me down the hallway. I'm still shaking and crying from what just happened... I thought I was protected...

"What about my Mom and Dad?! Ben hurt them! I'm scared!"

"The police will take care of them. Don't worry, they'll be fine,"

"Where's the rest of my family?" I ask, worried. They seemed to have disappeared...

"They went back home. Your Mom and Dad are the only ones here,"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us," The nurse brings me up to the receptionist desk and picks up the phone, dialling 911...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! ^_^ Useless info: I've started my own original story! ^_^ Hopefully, it's the one I submit! :D **

**Sorry I took so long and that it seems kind of rushed, I promise there will be more next chapter! Well, what do you think? Ben was angry with Kevin! D: And he did something to Peter and Kate! What?! :O It had some intenseness, didn't it?! ;) Well, I hope the parts between Ben and Kevin and Ben and Marv make up for it! Well, ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	57. Sequel 22: Finally OverGoing Home

**A/N: I know some of you were flipping out about last chapter, but that's the last time Kevin gets hurt, I swear! The ending, though... Don't worry about the ending for now. :P OK? Let's go!...**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 22: Finally Over/Going Home**

**Kevin's PoV:**

The police arrived a few minutes ago. The nurses keep me at the receptionist desk, while the police head straight for my room. I'm hugging the one nurse, scared of what will happen. He did something to my parents... I don't know what, but I'm scared that it's serious... Moments later, the police bring out Ben, with his hands handcuffed behind his back. When he sees me, he glares at me. He mouths the words "I'll get you" to me. I gasp. He can't mean that... He's just saying that out of anger, right? Right?! He was one of the nicer ones, and he hates me now, too... I... I didn't mean to cause so much trouble... The doctors and more officers arrive in the main lobby moments later. I ask, scared, "My parents! How are my parents?!"

"Mr. Merchants is with them now. They'll be fine. They were just knocked out for awhile," one of the officers answers.

"I thought I was protected against him..." I say, in a small voice, bowing my head.

"You were supposed to be. We weren't expecting him to do that..." one of the doctors answers.

"I'm already scared and scarred... I didn't need that happening to me..." Tears form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. He should've been sent to jail right away. Thankfully, Mr. Merchants was there. You're awfully lucky," The officer looks up to the nurse and says to her, "You can take him back to his room now."

The nurse says, with her hand on my shoulder, "Come on, Kevin, let's go see your parents," And I'm brought back to my room...

As soon as I'm back in my room, I see Mom and Dad laying in two hospital beds. Marv's by my Mom's bed. When he sees me, he sprints up to me, asking, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine... Are Mom and Dad OK?" I ask, worried.

"They're fine. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you sooner..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm OK..."

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I just want to go back to sleep..."

"You can come to my room," I feel hesitant. I don't sleep in stranger's rooms... I've been doing that a lot lately, though... Though, I trust Marv, so I say, "OK..." He leads me out of my room and leads me into his...

_**The Next Day...**_

The next morning, I wake up in Marv's room. I'm glad I trusted him... I wonder if I'm going home today... One of the nurses enters the room, saying, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby, after all that..."

"The doctors think you're ready to go home now. Just take it easy and stay in bed, OK?"

"Really? I didn't go home this quickly last time..."

"You'll be fine. Plus, it's Christmas Eve... If anything happens, we're always nearby,"

"How are my parents? Are they OK?"

"They're just fine. They're waiting for you," Excitement rushes over me, as I jump out of bed. "Hey, hey, easy now. You're not over your hypothermia yet, you know?" the nurse says, placing a hand on me. I nod and quickly exit out of the room, heading for my room in this hospital, where my parents are.

As soon as I enter the room, I see that Mom and Dad are sitting up in their beds, appearing to have been waiting for me. "Mom! Dad!" I run up to Mom and hug her. Dad struts over and hugs me, too.

"Baby, everything will be OK now, I promise..." Mom says. It sounds like she's crying...

"Can we go home now?..." I ask. I just ever so badly want to go back home... It doesn't have to be Chicago... Just back at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's will be perfectly fine...

"Of course, sweetheart... We'll head home on a plane immediately..."

I let go and look up at her and say, "We don't have to go back to Chicago..."

"Are you sure? We can get on a plane immediately and head back to Chicago..."

"No, really, we came here for a vacation. I don't want to feel like it's a vacation wasted..." I just want to be together, as a family... Plus, I don't want to feel like our trip to New York was just for me getting kidnapped again...

"Alright. We'll check out of the hospital, and head back to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's," Mom looks down and smiles at me. She takes a hold of my hand, while Dad takes a hold of my other hand, and we exit the room...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Useless info: Don't even remind me... I had a very scarring day yesterday... Take one guess at what I watched yesterday for the first time... I'll give you a hint: It had MacAulay Culkin in it, and it was traumatizing...**

**I'm so sorry, guys! I know it was a long wait, without a very long chapter, but it is coming to a close... So, the next few chapters will be about what happens during Christmas, during school, etc...for Kevin. It'll be separate parts, and not so much of a flow, is what I'm aiming at... But, it's not totally dead yet! Believe me, things will happen (don't worry, he won't be kidnapped again), when he goes back to school... So, I hope that'll be interesting! Plus, I've started my own original writing, so I've been busy on that... Since they're kind of slower chapters for the time being (hopefully, it'll be more hyped-up next chapter... If not, the chapter after that...), it's slower to write, since I'm not as in to it... Well, I hope to make up for it next chapter (did I say that last chapter?)! Don't worry, people! Keep reading! Lol! ^_^ Well, ciao for now!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	58. Sequel 23: Home for the Holidays

**A/N: This chapter will be jumping around from one scene to the next, just so you know... Like I said, it's a way of bringing it to a close...**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 58: Home for the Holidays**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I'm on my way home. Well, to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's, anyway... I sit, looking out the window in the back seat of the car. My head is resting on my hand. I'm admiring the city's beauty... It's such a beautiful morning... I just can't wait until Christmas... I can't believe that I've been saved... I was supposed to be still kidnapped, but thankfully, I'm not... I'm here, with my family, never to leave them again...

_**A Little While Later...**_

We finally make it back to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's... Once I get out of the car, my Aunts, Uncles, cousins, brothers, and sisters all exit the house. I run up to them and hug them. Even though I finally got to see them last night, I'm so happy I get to see them again... "How's our special boy doing?" Uncle Rob asks, happy to see me.

"Fine, now..." I say, smiling. I can't wait to spend Christmas with the entire family...

We all enter the house, and Aunt Leslie says, smiling, "I've prepared lunch for everyone,"

"Oh, good! I'm starving! That hospital food sucked!" Aunt Leslie and the others can't help but laugh. Yeah, Ben fed me a decent meal, but I'd rather whatever Aunt Leslie and the rest of my family have for food, compared to what Ben had... I don't want to talk to a therapist for awhile, so I'm going to have to try to block out those memories by enjoying time with my family... Having it be the Christmas Holidays, it'll be even easier to block out those memories... I'm strong... I can fight this... I can fight this...

_**The Next Day... Christmas Eve...**_

The family and I are decorating the Christmas Tree. Buzz barely ever let me decorate the tree... But, this year, he, and even the rest of the family, are letting me do most of the decorating... Buzz even lifts me up, so that I can put the star on the tree. Once Buzz sets me down, I ask, "When are we putting out milk and cookies for Santa?"

I realize now, that every year that I ask that, Buzz and the others always tease me about still believing in Santa. I'm nine years old... I can get away with it... But, this year, it's different, because Buzz says, "We can right now, right, Mom?"

"Of course! Come on, Kevin," Mom takes a hold of my hand and leads me into the kitchen. She pours the milk, while I jump up on the counter to grab the cookies out of the cupboard. "Hey, be careful,"

"I got it, Mom," I say, as I jump down. I know she's worried about me, especially because of my arm, but I'm OK. I want to be able to do this... I pour the cookies onto a plate, and we leave the milk and cookies out on the counter.

She leads me back into the living room, and Uncle Frank interrupts everyone's chattering, as soon as we enter the room, saying, "Alright, what Christmas movie are we watching tonight?"

"What do we have?" Mom asks.

"Well, there's the Christmas Classics, like _Rudolph_, _The Grinch_, _Frosty_..."

"What about _Christmas Vacation_?" I ask.

"I love that movie!" Heather says, excitedly.

"_Christmas Vacation_, then?" Uncle Frank asks.

"Yeah!" we all say, excited.

"Well, let's watch _Christmas Vacation_, then!" Uncle Frank plugs in the movie.

"I'll go get the snacks," Aunt Leslie says.

"Can I help you get them?" I offer.

"Sure, sweetie. Come on," I then follow Aunt Leslie into the kitchen to help gather the snacks. "Can you grab the soda out of the fridge, honey?" I nod and open the fridge door. I see a large bottle of Coke and a large bottle of orange soda. I grab the bottle of Coke with my left hand, which weighs me down. I'm used to doing this with two hands... "Oh, honey, here, let me help you with that," Aunt Leslie comes over to help me lift up the bottle onto the counter. "Sorry, dear, I forgot..."

"It's all right, Aunt Leslie, don't worry about it," I say, smiling at her.

"I'll get the other one for you. Can you finish pouring all the chips into different bowls, please?" I nod again and do the easier job of pouring the different flavours of chips into the different bowls. Once we're finished with getting all the snacks ready, we bring them out to the living room, ready to watch our Christmas movie, which is our tradition every year...

_**Later That Night...**_

Our movie is now finished... Once it's finished, Mom says to my brothers and sisters and I, "Alright, if you want presents under the tree in the morning, you'd best get to bed,"

I tug on Mom's sleeve and ask, "Mom, do you think Santa will bring us presents in New York?"

"Of course, sweetie. Why do you ask that?"

"What if he doesn't know where to find us?"

Mom kneels down, so that she's eye-to-eye with me. "Honey, Santa's magic, and you've been a good boy this year, he'll know where to find you,"

"Even with all that happened, I've been good?"

"Yes, honey, you've been good..." She hugs me and says, "See you in the morning..."

_**The Next Morning... Christmas Morning...**_

I wake up, realizing that it's Christmas morning...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! You know the drill! ;) Useless info: I have a cold, because of my weakened immune system from my flu... Plus, I finished the movie, _My Girl_, again today... Just try not to cry... Once again, MacAulay, you need to stop dying! **

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been bored of my computer... Now, I'm finally motivated to do this, while listening to some pretty awesome kick-ass tunes! XD Well, next chapter will continue with Christmas Day and such... I'm sorry to say, people, that it's coming to a close... :P But, all things have to come to an end, sadly... Like Christmas... *Sniffs* Anyway, I hope to update at some point! I'm tired! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	59. 24 Sequel: Home for the Holidays II

**A/N: I think I've been mislabelling the chapter numbers... Oh well. You all know what I mean... :P**

**Also, remember what I said, we'll be skipping through scenes, OK? And, remember, it'll be kind of slow until near the end... **

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 59: Home for the Holidays II**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I realize that it's Christmas morning. I jump on the bed and holler to my brothers and sisters sleeping in the room, "Wake up, everybody! It's Christmas morning!" They all wake up, suddenly, and I jump down from the bed. I'm still kind of sick, so I try not to rush myself too much. But, I still run to Mom and Dad's, Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's, Uncle Frank and Aunt Leslie's, and my cousins' rooms. I holler into each of their rooms, "Wake up, everybody! It's Christmas morning!" They're all startled awake. I run downstairs to see if Santa left anything! I see a whole bunch of presents underneath the tree!

The others are all soon rushing down the stairs and are excited at the sight of all the presents! "Peter..." Mom says, shocked and excited.

We all run over to our presents, checking whose is whose, passing them around, and opening them. But, before we further open our presents, Buzz interrupts, "Hey! Hey!" Then, he whistles. "I just wanted to say... Before we finish unwrapping, I want Kevin to open his first present. I love you, Kevin, and I'm glad you're safe... Merry Christmas."

I look at Buzz, smirking, "Merry Christmas, Buzz..." I open up my present, and I see that it's a new voice recorder! My mouth and eyes widen. I lost my old one the first time I was kidnapped... I'm shocked... "T-Thank you..." I can't help but smile. I'm finally home with my family...

"Someone loves their present..." I hear Mom say. I look up at her and hug her. "Merry Christmas, Mom..."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart..." We hear a knock on the door. Mom and I look at each other, and the others all look at each other, as well. Who could that be?... The last time there was a knock on the door, I ended up being kidnapped... Though, I try not to let that fear rise up inside me...

Dad answers the door, and I see his eyes widen. "Marv?" he questions. Marv?! Marv's here?!

I run over to the door. My eyes widen, when I see Marv in the doorway. "Marv?!" I hug him.

"Hey, bud. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Marv," I let go of him and ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come over and see how everything's doing. Do you mind if I come in for a few minutes?"

"Of course not. Come on in," Dad says, gesturing Marv to come in. Marv comes on it. Dad asks, "We haven't had breakfast yet. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose. I just came over to see how things are,"

"It's no imposition. With the amount of people here, one extra won't matter," Dad says.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Come on, we're opening presents," Dad leads Marv into the living room. "Everybody, this here is Marv. He's... He's the one that helped Kevin. He came over to see how everyone was doing,"

Everyone says, "Hi, Marv,"

"Hello," Marv gives a quick wave to everyone.

Dad introduces everyone to him. He'll probably forget everyone's names... Half the time, I do...

"Marv, we didn't know you were coming, so we didn't get you a present..." I say, feeling guilty...

Marv kneels down in front of me and says, "Kevin, knowing you're all right is present enough for me," I smile, then hug him again.

"Thank you..." I say. I still can't believe it, the burglar trying to break into my house last year, tried to save my life and cares for me... Though, part of me wishes he would've helped me sooner, like when he and Harry kidnapped me a couple weeks ago... Oh god, Harry... Even though I hated you, and you hated me, I didn't want to kill you... I didn't _mean_ to kill you... I try to hold back my tears and block those memories, especially on Christmas Day, but I can't help it...

We let go of each other, and he says, "Hey, hey, buddy, it's OK..." He sees that I have been sort of crying...

"I know... I just... can't help but think of everything... You know..."

"Aww. It's OK, buddy... It's OK..." Marv pulls me into a hug again...

_**A Little While Later...**_

We've all had breakfast, including Marv. Dad and Marv are in the other room, while the rest of us are in the living room, hanging out. I can't help but hear their conversation, though:

"When do you go back to prison?" Dad asks.

"The 27th," Marv answers.

"And you'll be there for weekends, or what?"

"Yeah. I'll be doing weekends. They trust me, that's why I'm granted my freedom. Though, I did break the law by burglary and kidnapping... I'll be doing this for a few months... Six months, maybe? The only reason why they aren't doing anything worse is because I tried to help them with Kevin,"

"Yeah, that's true. I don't agree with what you did, so I understand. I'm thankful you tried to help my little boy, though. Frankly, I don't think he'd be here today, if it weren't for you..."

"Thank you. I've learned from my old ways... After I'm done with prison, I might get a job somewhere. Kevin said to dump working with Harry and get into something I enjoy. I think I just might do that, especially since Harry's... you know... gone now..." When he says that, it affects me...

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Mom asks me, startling me out of my concentration on Dad and Marv's conversation.

"Nothing..." I lie.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, go pick one!" I look through the shelf for another Christmas movie. I see the classic _Rudolph_, _Frosty_, _The Grinch_, and what we watched last night, _Christmas Vacation_. I then see _Scrooged_, with Bill Murray. We always watch that every year, just like how we watch _Christmas Vacation_ every year! They're both absolutely hilarious! I pick that movie, and Mom says, "Good choice," Dad and Marv come and join us after they're finished their conversation. So, for the afternoon, we watch Bill Murray in _Scrooged_...

_**Later That Night...**_

We're all setting up for the Christmas dinner. Even Marv's joining us for dinner! "Honey, can you set the table, please?" Mom asks me. I nod, then set the table for dinner. The others are either helping finish up cooking dinner, or packing. Tomorrow, we're going back home to Chicago... Part of me wants to, but the other part of me wants to stay here... Even though this is where I was kidnapped for the second time, I want to be here... Dinner finally finishes cooking, and Mom heads for the stairs and hollers up them, "Kids! Dinner!" The others soon rush down the stairs, and we all sit down to eat Christmas dinner...

_**That Night...**_

Dad tucks me into bed. When he does, I say, "Dad, do we have to go home tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid so, bud. We have things to do back home,"

"Can't we stay here, just for a few more days? Please?..." I beg.

"We'll come back, don't worry..." I pout. "Come on, buddy, it's time to get to sleep. We have to get up early in the morning. You need your rest,"

He kisses me on the head, and I say, "Goodnight, Dad,"

"Goodnight, buddy," Since the others are already asleep, he just leaves the room, closing the door behind him...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N (I always have to make an Author's Note, don't I?): Well, thanks for reading! You know what to do next! ;) Useless info: I'm currently listening to an amazing song, called _If You Want My Love_ by Cheap Trick! ^_^ It's a great song! ;) **

**Yes, I know it's another slow chapter, but it'll get good soon, I swear! Probably even next chapter, I think... I was going to say something else, but I can't remember what it was... Well, I think this will have two, maybe three more chapters left... I don't know... I think I'll have this all planned out... Well, we'll wait and see! Ciao! XD **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	60. 25 Sequel: Back at School

**AN: I'm going to fix the chapter numbers, starting with this one. I got all mixed up with the chapter numbers the past few chapters...**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 24: Back at School**

**Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a week, since I've returned home. It sucked that we had to leave New York, but I know I'll be going back, someday... Though, Mom and Dad seem to be keeping something from me and the others... What could it be, I wonder?

It just so happens that it's my first day of school. I haven't been to school, since December 10th. I ran away shortly after I got home from school that day... Since I haven't been to school for a long time, I'm nervous... What will the kids say to me? Will they pity me? Bully me? Pay excessive amounts of attention to me? "Mom... I'm scared..." I say, putting on my backpack, coat, hat, and mitts. I can put on my backpack, coat, hat, and mitts a lot easier now, since my arm has been removed from my sling, and is now in just a cast.

"Don't be scared, honey. It's just school," Mom says, wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"They'll treat me differently... After what happened... I'm sure everyone knows..."

"Will they treat you differently? Of course, it's to be expected. But, you have to act like it doesn't bother you. I'm sure all your friends and teachers were worried about you,"

"What about my bullies? What about the other kids I don't really talk to?"

"Do what you always do. Ignore them,"

"Hey, buddy, if you can handle Harry and the others, you can handle school," Buzz says to me.

"Your brother's right..." She then bends down and kisses my head, saying, "You'll be fine, honey. Have a good day," Mom opens the door, letting us all outside.

Shortly after we arrive outside, the bus pulls up. What Buzz and Mom said is true, but I'm still scared... I think Buzz senses this, because he takes a hold of my hand... We aboard the bus, and I notice that as soon as I'm on the bus, everyone stares at me, forming butterflies in my stomach. The bus driver, which is an elderly man, says, "Welcome back, Kevin,"

I nod and say, "Thank you,"

"Come on, Kevin, let's sit back here," Buzz says and leads me to a seat around the middle of the bus. I sit on the side, closest to the aisle. I cross my arms and shrink down in my seat, afraid for the day...

I feel something tap the top of my head. I look up, startled. I notice that it's my friend, Josh. "Oh, hey, Josh," I say, still startled, but happy to see him.

"Long time, no see!" he says, clearly happy to see me.

"Yeah. Over a month!"

"Do you wanna hang out as soon as we get to school?"

"Sure!"

"OK," Josh sits back down in his seat, and we continue our bus ride to school...

_**At School...**_

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Buzz asks me, when we get off the bus.

"Yeah. I'm just hanging out with Josh," I answer.

"OK. Come find me, if you need anything," He rubs my head and takes off with my other siblings.

Josh and I stand in an awkward silence, before he starts, "So, how have you been?"

"Better, since..." I trail off...

I bow my head and start to walk away, but Josh chases after me. "Hey, wait up, Kev!" I sit down on a bench and hold my face in my hands. I hear Josh sit down beside me. "Hey, Kev... I'm sorry..." This is what I was afraid of... Exactly this... "I didn't... I didn't think..." Thinking about it all, makes tears form...

"It's OK..." I look up from my hands, not wanting to show the tears, and I say, "I'm sorry, Josh, I have to go now..." I get up from the bench and head inside the school...

**...**

Once I'm inside the school, some students and teachers say to me, "Welcome back, Kevin," I hear it constantly, until I finally reach the office.

The secretary, Mrs. Leslie, also says to me, "Welcome back, Kevin,"

"Mrs. Leslie, I need to call home..."

"Are you sure, honey? You just got here,"

"Yes... Please?"

"Alright. You know where the phone is,"

I head for the phone and pick it up. I dial the home phone number. After a few rings, I hear on the other end:

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. Mom?"

"_Kevin?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What's wrong? Are you OK?"_

"I wanna go home..." At least this time, I have the option to go home, when scared and not feeling well...

"_What's wrong?"_

"I don't wanna be here..."

"_I know you don't, honey... But, you'll be fine,"_

"No... I can't be here, without memories being brought up..."

"_What happened?"_

"Josh... He didn't mean to... He asked how things have been, and I answered, 'Better, since...' It made me bring back memories again... Everyone looks at me... Not only are they shocked to see me, but some of them look like they pity me..."

"_Well, honey, people were concerned for you. When they see you back at school, they start asking questions. Some people will feel bad. But, you know what, that will pass. People will start treating you normal again. Don't worry, you'll be fine,"_

"Mom... I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be here..."

"_You're ready. Trust me, honey, you're ready..."_

I hear a "click" on the other end, and I ask, "Mom? Mom?" But, there's no answer...

I hang up the phone and I turn around to leave the office. I don't say anything, until Mrs. Leslie asks, "Honey, are you OK?" I shake my head "no" and leave the office...

**... **

I'm sitting in class, being an introvert from everybody. I sit here, with my arms and legs crossed. Of course, everyone, including the teacher, tries to talk to me. I just ignore them. The teacher understands, but the other third graders don't... I actually ignore the whole lesson that the English teacher, Mrs. Tommis, teaches. I eventually just lay my head down on my folded arms on my desk. I guess Mrs. Tommis understands, because she leaves me alone about it...

After the lesson is over, I hear someone strut over to my desk. My shoulder is tapped, and I look up to see Mrs. Tommis, smiling down at me. "Honey, are you OK?" she asks. I shake my head "no". "Do you want to go home?" I nod. "Do you want to call?"

I nod again, but then I say, "I already did... first thing this morning... But, my Mom wanted me to stay here..."

"Well, maybe you should just go lay down in the office, until you feel better,"

I nod again. I stand up, gather my things, and start to leave the room. But, before I'm able to leave the room, I hear, "Kevin," I cautiously turn around, and it's Erik, the kid who picks on everybody, no matter what... A lump forms in my throat... "Get better soon, eh?" I slightly smile and nod. Wow... That surprised me... I expected a smite, sarcastic comment from him, or something... Maybe Mom's right... Maybe things will get better... But, for now, I just need to lay down... So, I exit the room, to go down to the office...

_**After School...**_

Well, I can't say my first day of school was successful, but it wasn't terrible... Even though I spent most of my day down in the office... Buzz was with me the whole time on the bus. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Josh, so I leaned up against the window, ignoring everyone... Once we get home, Mom says to us, "Kevin, Buzz, the rest of you, I have some news for you..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks again! Do the usual! ^_^ Useless info: I watched _Ted_ for the first time last night, and it's going to inspire me to do something later on. ;) I loved that movie! Plus, I'm obsessing over the fact that Mila Kunis (Mac's ex-girlfriend) was in it, and Ted Danson (whom Mac worked with in _Getting Even with Dad_) made a cameo! ^_^ Ooh! And I have to do this from the _Ted_ movie, _"FLASH! Gooordon!"_ Heh, sorry... XD**

**Anywho, sorry it's another short chapter, but I think after the next chapter, it'll be done! Though, I have some extra things planned for later on, when the story's done. ;) So, stay tuned! Ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	61. 26 Sequel: The Surprise and Moving On

**A/N: Omg! So sorry, people, for not updating! My computer's been a real ass, so I just couldn't be bothered going on it, plus with having a new puppy, I've been having to keep my computer hidden from her, so she doesn't chew the cord, or something... Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for the mile-long wait! (Man, remember when I'd update practically every day? Sometimes, more than once?) Anywho, this story won't be going on for much longer, so enjoy it while you can! So, let's go!...**

**...**

**Chapter 25: The Surprise and Moving On**

**Kevin's PoV:**

Once we get home, Mom says to us, "Kevin, Buzz, the rest of you, I have some news for you..." I'm curious, anxious, and kind of scared as to what Mom has to say. I'm sure the others are, too... "Your Father and I discussed this, and it's been decided that we'll be moving to New York..."

"What?! New York?!" we all say, out of shock.

Mom nods and says, "Mmhmm. We thought it'd be best, if we had a new beginning..."

"So, we're leaving here?! Chicago?!" Buzz asks, shocked.

"I have to change schools?!" Linnie asks, also in the same tone as Buzz.

"Leave here?! I don't want to leave here!" Megan complains.

"Oh, come on, guys... I thought this would be exciting news for you..." In a way, it is for me, yet it's not... I have my ups and downs about it...

"Is this because of what happened to Kevin?" Buzz asks. It's like the same old Buzz is back...

"Well..."

"Way to go, Kev..." Buzz sighs and heads upstairs. The others look at me and then follow Buzz up the stairs... Once again, something's my fault... I thought I wasn't going to be treated this way, anymore...

I look at Mom, tears wanting to form in my eyes. "Kevin..." Mom starts to say, but I run upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me...

**Kate's PoV:**

I knock on Buzz's bedroom door. "Buzz?" I receive no answer. I knock on the door again. "Buzz?" Still, no answer... I open the door, and I see Buzz, laying on his bed, throwing his baseball up in the air. "Hi," He doesn't acknowledge me. "Buzz, I can understand you not wanting to move to New York, but what you said to Kevin was uncalled for..."

He finally acknowledges me. "Then, why do we have to? We can have a new beginning here, without moving,"

"I think it'd be better, if we did, OK?"

"Well, if you're thinking of having a new beginning, New York isn't the right place... I mean, Kevin was kidnapped there, too,"

"Well, where would you want to go?"

"Florida! Paris! One of those places!"

I just roll my eyes. "I'll talk to your Father about it..."

"Or, we can just not move at all..."

"Kevin doesn't feel safe, OK? You'd have to be him to understand his situation,"

"Ask him, then. Ask him what he wants,"

"Buzz..."

"Mom... just... please..." All's I do is sigh and leave Buzz's room, closing the door behind me...

I stroll down to Kevin's room and knock on his door. "Kevin? Kevin honey, it's me. Open the door," I receive no answer. It seems like everybody's giving me the silent treatment... "Kevin," I open the door, and I see Kevin, sitting on the side of his bed, staring out his window. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

He bows his head, then says, "I don't know, Mom..."

I strut over to his bed, sit down beside him, and place my arm around him. "I'm thinking this is what's best for you, OK?"

"I know... I just... I thought Buzz wouldn't do... that... to me, anymore..." He seems so distant...

"Honey, he's just a little upset about moving, that's all,"

"I want to go to New York, Mom, but... I want to stay here, at the same time..."

"Buzz suggested Florida or Paris, but your Father and I already discussed about going to New York..."

"Do Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette know?"

"No, I haven't said anything to them, yet..."

"It doesn't matter to me... where we go... I guess... in New York... it'd be better, because it'll be a new beginning, right?... Nobody knows me or about what happened there..."

"I was also thinking that we'd be closer to your Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette, that way we can visit them more often,"

"That too..."

"Are you sure you're OK, honey?" He doesn't respond. "Kevin?"

"They treated me differently..."

"What?"

"At school, they treated me differently, like they've been met face-to-face with a helpless victim... Hey, if I go to New York, I won't have that..."

"I was thinking that, too..."

"Have you ever killed a man, Mom?"

"What?... Kevin, don't do this to yourself..."

"The next therapist I might go to might want to kill me, too... Who can I talk to about this stuff?!"

"Me! Your Father! Your brothers! Your sisters! Kevin, what's this, all of a sudden?"

"It was worse when I was taken in New York..." Tears form in his eyes. "I was trying to be brave... But, I think about it, Mom... I think about it all the time..." He finally cracks.

"Oh, honey..." I hold him close, as he cries into me. "Just let it out, OK? Just let it all out..."

"I'm scared... I'm scared of what will happen to me..."

"You're just worrying yourself, baby... That's all..."

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow, Mom..."

"I know you don't, honey..."

"Please, don't make me..."

"We'll be leaving within the next few weeks... You might as well go for some of those days, honey..."

"Don't... Don't make me... They all treat me different..."

"Honey..."

"Leave me alone, Mom... Just... Please... Leave me alone..." He pulls away from me and lays down on his bed, crying. As a Mother, I feel so helpless, when I can't do anything for my son...

"Honey, I want to help you, but you have to cooperate, too..."

"I can't cooperate! I don't wanna cooperate! That's all I had to do when Harry and the others had me: cooperate! But, when I did something wrong, I got beaten for it!"

"Honey, I know, OK? I know..."

"You don't know... Please... Just leave me alone... I don't want to go to school... I want to go to New York... Away from all this... I want to go, where people won't pity me..."

"Kev..."

"Please... Just go away..." he whispers, still crying into his pillow.

I feel just absolutely terrible and helpless, that I couldn't comfort my baby boy, when he needed me the most... But, I do as he wants, and get off the bed and head for the door, walking, feeling heartbroken... But, before I leave the room, I turn around and say, "I'll call the school in the morning..." I then, exit the room, closing the door behind me...

**To be Continued...**

**...**

**AN: Thanks again! Of course, you know what to do! Useless info: I have too much useless info to say... I think the most exciting ones are: I got _Home Alone_ on my computer to watch anytime, and I got a new puppy, named Teeny Tiny Tina! ^_^ Pain in the butt, but I love her! :D **

**Well, that chapter ended up different than what I was expecting... Though, I do have a plan! But, that plan will have to wait for next chapter! I think next chapter will be an extended chapter... I just hope I'm not too tired to write it tomorrow or whenever... I think it'll have to wait, because I'm too desperate to watch _Home Alone_! Anyway, Kevin's letting out his emotions, and not everyone's sure how they feel about going to New York... Well, we'll see how that turns out next chapter, OK? Ciao! XD**

**PS: I hope this makes up for the mile-long wait, peoples! Lol! Sorry about that! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	62. 27 Sequel: Goodbye, I'm Heading to NY

**AN: Sorry for not updating (again)! Same thing as last time! I'm so pumped for the ending, but we're one chapter away from that! Well, here we go! **

**... **

**Sequel: Chapter 26: Goodbye, I'm Heading to New York...**

_**A Few Days Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few days, since I've been to school. I've been helping Mom and Dad pack the whole week. It's been decided that we move to New York. Buzz and the others finally realized it's what's best. They also apologized for taking out their anger on me... Mom's decided to let me go to school tomorrow, Friday, to say "goodbye" to everybody. I will miss it here, but I need a new beginning... It's not like I'm not going to come back here, someday... Though, I have a special "goodbye" for everyone, since I won't be seeing them for a long time...

_**The Next Day...**_

I sit with Buzz on the bus again. I'm scared, but not as scared as I was on the first day of school. Once again, I'm shrunk down in the seat, arms folded. I'm looking around, trying to see if anybody's staring at me with pity. Nobody really seems to be looking at me, but some only spot me looking at them. I just look away to someone else. I feel like today will be a reenactment of Monday... I want to be able to say "goodbye" to everybody, but I'm too scared to... I just face ahead of me, looking at the seat my knees are up against. Buzz notices this, because he asks, "Are you OK, buddy?" I just shrug. "Today's your second and last day. Everything will be fine,"

"They'll look at me and treat me differently, just like Monday..." I say, with barely any volume in my voice...

"Look, you made it through Monday. Today's your last day. You'll be fine. Just go to class and say 'goodbye' to everybody, and pretend you don't care what others say and think about you. Have you ever cared before?"

"It's different, this time..."

"How's it different?"

"Even my friends look at me differently... They pity me..."

"It's the last day. You don't have to worry about it, anymore..."

"I am... I just am..."

"Just say 'goodbye' to everybody, then come on down and see me, OK? You know where my classroom is..."

_**When Class Starts...**_

I ignored everybody on the way to class today. I'm not ready to say anything to them, until it's time for class to start... Really, I don't want to say anything to anybody, period, but I won't be seeing my friends and fellow students for a long time, so I must...

Well, I'm in class now, and I sit at my desk at the back of the room. Mrs. Tommis says a few things to the class, before she says, "Kevin?" I'm sitting back in my chair, arms and legs crossed, looking down at the floor. I'm startled out of my thoughts, when I hear her say my name again. "Would you like to come up here, please?" I slightly nod and slowly make my way out of my desk... I'm not ready to talk to the class, nor do I want to... I'm shy, when it comes to talking to crowds... "Class, Kevin McCallister will be leaving us shortly, and came to class to say 'goodbye' to everyone. They're moving to New York, and it'll probably be a long time before you see him again," While still having a hold of me by my shoulders, she looks down at me and says, "Kevin, do you have anything else to say?"

I look up at her, then back at the class. "I really don't have anything to say, except for that I'm glad I've attended this school, since Kindergarten. I've made some pretty cool friends, and I'll miss them..."

Eric shoots up his hand, and Mrs. Tommis addresses him. "Yes, Eric?"

He then asks, "What was it like... being kidnapped?..."

"Eric!" the other classmates hiss at him. Josh just looks at me, worried that what Eric said would upset me.

"Eric, I don't think Kevin wants to talk about it..." Mrs. Tommis tells him. She then looks down at me and says, "Kevin, you don't have to... If you do, that's OK. If not, that's OK, too..."

I look at the rest of my classmates, feeling nauseous. All of them are looking at me with different facial expressions. Some of the expressions are encouraging me to talk about it, some others are the opposite of encouragement. Josh's facial expression tells me not to do it, while Eric's leaned back in his chair, arms and legs crossed, waiting for me to answer. I don't understand... The other day, he told me to get well soon... Now, it's like old times with him all over again... "Come on, Kev..." Eric encourages, like being kidnapped is some kind of joke in his mind... I know it's only been a few seconds of the class staring at me, but it feels like minutes...

I decide to say, "Eric, why do you want to know?"

He just shrugs and says, "Just curious..."

I ball up my fists and try to hold in my tears, while thinking about my terrible experience, that I hope no one else here in this class has to go through... "Well, if you must know, I was terrified..."

"Kevin, honey, you really don't have to talk about it..." Mrs. Tommis tries to assure me.

"It made me realize that just because an older brother is mean to you, doesn't mean you have to run away from home... I now appreciate my family more now than before. My siblings appreciate me more now than before..." I pause before continuing, "Sometimes, I wanted to die, because I thought I'd never come out alive, anyway," I don't want to go into full details about it all... "The reason... The reason why we're going to New York is because I need—this family needs—a new beginning... away... away from all these questions!" I finally break free of the control of my emotions and run out of the room...

I run downstairs to where Buzz's room is and knock on the door. A few seconds later, Buzz's teacher, Mrs. Anderson, answers the door. "Oh. Hello, Kevin. Your brother said I'd be expecting you..."

She looks back into the classroom and calls for Buzz. Just a few seconds later, Buzz is at the door, too. "Hey, Kev," He notices that I've been crying, because he then asks, "Are you OK?" I shake my head "no".

"III'll... just leave you two alone..." Mrs. Anderson then walks away from the door, back into the classroom.

Buzz closes the door behind him, so that we're in the downstairs hallway by ourselves. "What happened?"

I look down to the floor and mumble, "Eric happened..."

"What?"

I look up to my oldest brother and say, more clearly, "Eric happened..."

"That little phlegm wad got to you again?"

"He wished me to get well soon on Monday, and now today, while I was in front of the whole class, saying 'goodbye', he insisted on asking me what it was like... to be kidnapped..." I trail off at the end...

"Well, it's done and over with now, buddy," He pauses before continuing, "Listen, go to your locker, get your stuff, and go sit in the office... I'll be right back..." Buzz has this eery grin on him, as he struts down the hallway, toward the staircase... Oh no... What's he going to do?...

_**A While Later...**_

I'm waiting in the office for Buzz. I've collected my things from my locker, and now I'm just waiting on him... I wonder where he went or what he's doing... Finally, Buzz enters the office, with all his things with him. "Hey, bud," He tussles my hair. "Want to go home now?" I nod. "OK. Mrs. Leslie, we're ready to call home now..."

_**On the Way Home...**_

Mom finally picks us up from school. Jeff, Megan, and Linnie are picked up from school, too. I'm in the back with Buzz. It's still bothering me, wondering where Buzz went, so I decide to ask him, "Buzz, what did you do? What took you so long to come to the office?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, I want to know... Please?"

"Alright. If you must know, I went to your classroom..."

"Why?"

"I had to have a little talk with your friend..."

"Josh?"

"No, Eric."

"What'd you say?"

"Well..."

_**Flashback...**_

**Buzz's PoV:**

_I knock on Kevin's classroom door. Mrs. Tommis answers it, and says, surprised to see me, "Oh, Buzz! Kevin's not here..."_

"_I know. He came down to my classroom. Can I come in for a second?"_

"_Umm, sure," She lets me in, and I stand in front of the classroom. _

_I look at Eric and say, "Eric, why'd you do that to my little brother?"_

"_Do what?" he asks, like he doesn't know what I'm talking about..._

"_Upset him. You asked him about something he doesn't want to talk about..."_

"_I was just curious..."_

"_He didn't want to come here today, but he did, because he wanted to say 'goodbye' to the kids he grew up with. Then, you have to go and be a jerk..."_

"_I didn't mean to upset him!"_

"_Well, you did! He told me that the other day, you wished him to get well. Now, today, you're being a jerk... I don't understand that..."_

"_I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to..."_

"_Do you not understand what "kidnapping" is?"_

"_It's someone who takes you against your will... Usually for money..."_

"_Exactly. That's exactly what happened to Kevin. We're moving away, so that we can get away from this,"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_Well, you'd better be sorry. My little brother is alive today, because he was brave and had hope that he'd see his family again. It must have been terrifying for him. So, the next time you want to ask someone what it's like to be kidnapped, remember what I told you..." I then turn to Mrs. Tommis, who's looking at me, stunned. "Thank you, Mrs. Tommis," I turn around and leave the classroom..._

_**Reality... **_

**Kevin's PoV:**

"You didn't?" I ask, shocked that he actually did that for me...

He just shrugs. "I don't think he meant to be a jerk... I don't think he understands the fear of it, you know..."

"You actually did that, Buzz?" Mom asks, proud of him. He nods. "I'm so proud of you," Buzz just shrugs again and shakes his head, looking out the window. I think he feels embarrassed... Though, I don't blame him, since he's never done this before... We continue our drive home, getting ready to leave for our new beginning in New York...

_**A Week Later...**_

After a tedious week of packing, we're all finished packing for New York... The U-Haul vans carry all our things from our house... Since we have a very large house, we need multiple larger U-Haul vans... I'm finishing up packing my small items from my room... I look around... This has been my room for nine years... And we have to leave it, because of all that has happened to me... I'm wanting to go to New York, yet I don't want to leave Chicago, my home... I hear a knock on my door, and I answer, "Come in,"

Mom enters and asks, "You ready to go?" I slightly nod. She places her hands on my shoulders and asks, "Are you going to be OK?" I shrug.

"I don't... I don't wanna leave..."

"I think you'll like living in New York... We'll stay at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's, until we find our own place. It won't take that long..."

"This wouldn't be happening, if I wasn't kidnapped... If I didn't set those traps last year... This is all my fault..."

"No, honey... It's not your fault..."

"Yes, it is..."

"Honey, it's not your fault that some people do bad things... Unfortunately, Harry, Krista, Ben, and even Marv, at the beginning, did some bad things..." I cringe at those names, except for Marv's... "Maybe we can come back to Chicago, someday? For now, I think we need to move you to somewhere else..."

"It's not fair to the rest of the family, though..."

"It's what they want, too, honey..."

"Mom..." Before I can finish my sentence, I hug Mom, crying...

**...**

We all load our final items into the U-Haul vans and in the trunk of the car. We then drive off, away from my home that has been for nine years...

_**To be Continued (Until the Final Chapter)...**_

**...**

**A/N: Finally! I've finally finished this chapter! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! Especially to you, S Lila! This story is coming to a close, and we're reaching further and further away from Christmas, let alone December! I just hope the reviews will be the same! Unless I just wait to post the final chapter and the other special thing I have planned, until November and December. :P It's a pretty awesome ending! It'll be easier to write than this was! **

**I have nothing more to say, really! No useless info, because there's so much that has happened! Ooh! Maybe this is important! I've started writing a fan letter to MacAulay Culkin, and I'm so excited! ^_^ I also need to mention that I'm dying to go to New York! OK! Well, leave a review, and look forward to the final chapter and the special thing I have planned for after the final chapter, peoples! Unless I make you wait for months and months... Heheheh... :P Ciao ciao! :)**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	63. 28 Sequel: The Ending Nobody Expected

**A/N: Well, here it is, peoples! The final chapter! I'm so excited about writing this chapter! Seriously, I think you'll be shocked at the ending... I'm pretty sure I have this all planned out! Well, here it goes! (I can't wait to see these reviews...)**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 27: Final Chapter: The Ending Nobody Expected...**

_**A Few Months Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

It's now April, a few months later, since we moved to New York... I've gotten used to it here, but I still miss home... It's been since late February, since we got a place of our own... Now, we don't have to live with Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette... Being here has done me good... I've started a new school, I have new friends, and I'm happy... I'm glad I got this change... I needed it...

It's now April 10, and I'm ready to go to school. Though, yesterday, my friends asked me to hang out with them today. I totally forgot to ask Mom for permission... When I come downstairs, ready for school, Mom is finishing up my lunch. I take this chance to ask her. I say, "Mom?"

She turns and looks down at me. She says, "Yes, honey?"

"I forgot to tell you last night, but yesterday, my friends, Francis and Timmy, asked me if I could hang out with them,"

"Are you going to one of their houses?"

"I think we might, but we might hang out at Washington Square Park, mostly... Is that OK?"

"It's OK if you go to one of their houses, but I don't want you going to the park,"

"Mom, why not?"

"You asked me, and I gave you my answer,"

I cross my arms and say, "That's not a real answer..."

"I don't want some creep taking you at a park! Do you not know how dangerous it is to be there alone?!"

"I wouldn't be alone..."

"Honey, the answer is 'no'. I do not want my son getting kidnapped again!"

"Mom..."

"The answer is 'no'," Mom says, firmly, turning around to finish up my lunch. Tears form in my eyes, as I run out of the kitchen and out of the main door... I hear Mom holler for me, but I don't listen... I'm willing and ready to move on from what happened in the Winter... I just wish Mom would...

_**Later That Day...**_

My siblings and I are leaving the school. Since we live close to the school, we all walk to and from school. I meet up with Timmy and Francis, who are waiting for me... Buzz and the others find me, and Buzz says, "Come on, Kev, let's go home..."

"Mom gave me permission to hang out with my friends tonight..."

"As far as I know, the answer's 'no', little buddy..."

"How..."

"She told me. Now, stop lying, and come on," Buzz takes a hold of my arm, but I pull away from him. "Kev..."

"Buzz, I'll be fine," I give the look of reassurance that I will, in fact, be fine.

Buzz sighs, then says, "Wait until Mom and Dad hear about this..."

"Go ahead," I say, crossing my arms. Buzz just sighs and walks away. The others just look at me and follow him... I then turn around to face Timmy and Francis and say, "Let's go..."

_**A Few Minutes Later... **_

**Buzz's PoV:**

My siblings and I are home, when I holler for Mom. She comes down the stairs, asking, "What?"

I proceed to say, "Kevin decided to stay with his friends after school... He was being a little snob and wouldn't listen to me..."

I can see Mom starting to worry. She then says, "I'll call your Father. Kids, wait for me outside..."

_**A Little While Later...**_

**Kevin's PoV:**

My friends and I are playing in the park and just hanging out. Afterwards, we're going to Timmy's house to hang out. There, I'll call and tell Mom that I'm OK—not to worry!

We're playing ball in the park. Timmy brought a worn-out baseball that we could use. Though, when Francis has the ball, he throws it a little too far, where it bounces into the trees, away from the populated area of the park... I holler, "I'll get it!" I run into the trees and pick up the ball. I hear sticks cracking and the rustling of bushes. A nervous gut forms, as memories come trailing back... Running in the woods... Scared of every cracking and rustle I heard in the woods... Harry... finally catching me... I start to back away, slowly... But, as I'm backing up, I trip on a root sticking out from the ground and fall backwards, twisting my left ankle... I gasp in pain. I look around me, as I attempt to get up... I'm scared, because all of this is reminding me of what happened in December... I finally manage to stand up, trying not to stand on my left ankle, and I start to head back into the populated area of the park. As I attempt to head back into the park, a hand is placed over my mouth and I'm grabbed from behind...

**Kate's PoV:**

The kids and I are on our way to Washington State Park, with the new vehicle we got. When I called Peter, I told him what Kevin did and to head to Washington State Park, too... I'm so scared... My Motherly instinct tells me something's wrong... Why didn't Buzz drag him home?! My baby's in trouble! I know he is...

**...**

We make it to the park. The kids and I rush out of the car and into the park. I find Kevin's friend's, Timmy and Francis, and we're over to them in an instant. Panic engulfs me, when I don't see my little boy there with them... I see that Timmy's and Francis' faces are filled with fear. "Timmy, Francis... where's Kevin?..."

Of course, since Timmy's only nine, he breaks down and cries... He answers, through tears, "I don't know... We... We threw the ball too hard, and Kevin went into the bushes to get it... He's been gone ever since... Mrs. McCallister, I'm scared..." My heart sinks, as I realize: I was right, something happened to my baby...

**Kevin's PoV: _(A few minutes before Kate and the others arrived at the park...)_**

Someone drags me through the bushes, hanging onto me around my waist and their hand over my mouth... I can't see who it is, but I'm not really trying to, because I'm more worried about getting away... I've already been kidnapped twice! I don't need this again! I keep struggling and trying to scream out for help, but I can't! I can't even bite down on the hand, because it's pressed against my mouth, tightly.

This is taking forever, being dragged through the bushes. I manage to slip out of their grasp and slump to the leaf-covered ground. Adrenaline gets me up and bolting through the bushes. Once again, running for my life... Though, I can't get very far, because my twisted ankle causes me to fall down... I keep crying and screaming... I'm scared... This is happening to me again... Why does this always happen to me?!

I'm grabbed by my foot with the twisted ankle, and I hear, "Don't you ever do that again, little boy..." That's not who I think it is... is it?... I'm flipped over, and I see that I'm right... My face instantly fills with fear. "Since you're misbehaving, I'm going to have to do this..." I'm paralysed with fear... I can't move... I can't see what's pulled out, because I'm too focused on the face I once cared for so much... Suddenly, a sharp pain is stabbed into my leg, instantly making me queezy and dizzy, almost making me lose consciousness... I feel like I'm in a different universe, when I'm picked up and carried to wherever...

**Kate's PoV:** **_(After what happened with Kevin...)_**

Peter finally arrives at the park. He runs over to us and hugs me. When he lets go of me, he asks, "Where is he?"

I shrug and cry. "I don't... I don't know..." This is happening again... to my baby... This is happening again... "Timmy said he never came back out of the bush, when retrieving the ball..." I hug Peter again.

Peter asks, "Do you want me to call 911?"

I shake my head "no". I say, "I already did... They should be here soon..."

"Mom, do you want me to call Timmy's and Francis' parents to come and pick them up?" I just nod, and I see Buzz head over to the payphone...

**Kevin's PoV:**

My surroundings are blurry, but I can see that we're heading for a car. The trunk is opened, and I'm stuffed into it. But, whatever Krista gave me, makes this all feel like I'm floating... Like it's not real... "I've got you now..." Her voice is an unbearable echo... I manage to hold up my hands to my ears, so I don't have to hear it... I feel so queezy! I can barely move! I can still hear her voice... "And, like my boyfriend you killed, you'll be going to the Undertaker..." I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't even want to see a blurry vision of this bitch! "I can't wait to get this done and over with..." And Krista slams the trunk shut...

**Kate's PoV:**

The police arrive at the park. One of them is Officer Dickens from back in December... "Officer Dickens!" I run up to him.

"Mrs. McCallister?"

"My Kevin's been taken again! We moved to New York for a new beginning, and this happens again!"

"Ma'am, ma'am, just calm down... It'll be OK... We'll find your son, don't worry... For now, you just go home, and we'll inform you as soon as we find out anything,"

"I can't just go home... I need to help search for my son..."

"Ma'am, just go home, OK?"

"Why must I go home?!"

"Because, ma'am, it might be Krista Hilda that took your son!"

"Krista Hilda?! That bitch is in jail!"

"She broke out..."

"What?! Can't you people get better prison systems?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we'll try to get her, OK? For now, go home, OK?"

"I can't..."

"Go home! Please!"

"Come on, Katie..." Peter leads me away from the park and over to our cars...

**Kevin's PoV:**

As the car that I'm in screeches away, I try to figure out a way to get out of here... Knowing Krista, she's going to kill me, as soon as she gets the chance! I try to kick the trunk lid with the little bit of strength I have... Then, with the little bit of thinking that I'm able to do, I realize that kicking the trunk lid won't do anything... I feel around for anything that I could use as a weapon, but I don't feel anything... I think Krista was smart enough this time to remove things I could use to get away...

There has to be a different way to escape, so I have to think... Whatever it was that Krista gave me isn't making my head feeling so woozy, anymore... I feel around where the trunk opens. I feel the panels covering the taillights of the car... I try to remove them, but it's more difficult than I thought it would be... I'm not the strongest person in the World, especially with being drugged... I manage to, but I'm hurting my hands in the process... I pull the cable to the trunk release latch. (I totally Googled how to open a trunk from the inside. XD) There's nothing I can use to open the trunk... I'm not strong enough... I try cracking the trunk open just a little bit, but I can't... I start to panic... It also hurts my hands too much to open it... I curl up

in a ball and cry... I just can't seem to open this trunk... If I had a metal bar or something, I could... Why do I have to be so little and weak?... I become angry, all of a sudden, and I start kicking where I tried to open the trunk. I'm scared! I don't want to die! I want to go home to my family! I continue bawling and kicking the trunk in anger, until I feel the car pull over...

A moment later, the trunk opens, and I see the silhouette of my worst nightmare: Krista... The sun's so bright, it hurts my eyes... I squeeze my eyes shut and hide my face into the trunk floor... "Well, well, well... Trying to escape, are we?" I shake my head "no", not even thinking about it... My left arm's grabbed by her and she twists it, making me cringe in pain. "You ruined my car! You little shit..." She lets go of my arm and smacks me across the face. Oh no... Memories... I hide my face with the same hand as the arm she grabbed onto, but she then grabs back onto my arm and says, seeming amused, "Oh, and hurting our hands, are we?" She finally lets go of my hand, but grabs onto my hair. "Don't you ever attempt any shit again, little boy..." I'm shaking with fear... I don't even want to make eye-contact with her... I then realize that my hands and feet are free, so I take this chance and push Krista out of the way, with the burst of energy I suddenly get... I climb out of the trunk and try to run, but I guess I'm still weakened by whatever Krista gave me, so I collapse to the ground... Plus, my twisted ankle prevents me from running too far... I'm then grabbed by my underarms and lifted up from the ground... "We're almost there! Jeez! Don't you run away from me!" I'm not strong enough, anymore, to put up much of a fight, so she pulls me back to the car and drags me into the trunk... "I guess I'm going to have to knock you unconscious to keep you still, now, won't I?" I can barely see it, but Krista pulls out something and stabs me in the arm with it... Again, that feeling of queeziness and weakness comes back... Blurred vision happens again... Krista's voice becomes echoy all over again... Though, this happens, until I finally pass out...

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter, the children, and I are back home right now. Even Rob and Georgette are here, too... I just can't stay here... I have to go out there and find my baby... "Peter, I'm sorry... I can't just sit here and do nothing... I don't care if it's Krista that took him, I have to go find him..."

"Honey, please stay here... The police will find him, don't worry..."

"Peter! This is the third time my baby's gone missing! Enough is enough!"

"I know, but..."

"But, what?! Do you want your son killed?!"

"Of course not..."

"Well then, shut up and let me go!" I give my look that I'm serious to Peter.

"Honey..." I ignore him, turn around, grab my coat off the coat stand, and head out the door. But, as I head out the door, I run into someone I haven't seen in a long while...

**Kevin's PoV:**

The trunk lid opens, and everything is still blurry... I can hardly handle this headache, queeziness, blurry vision, and weakness... When Krista picks me up, it's like I'm a rag doll... I can barely move myself...

My vision is still blurry, but I can see that we're at an isolated lake... Panic rises in me, as I think back to Christmas Time: nearly being drowned in a lake... I want to cry out for help, scream, or something, but I can only whine, because I can barely control myself... Whatever Krista gave me is obviously working... "Shh... It'll all be over soon..." her echoy voice whispers to me... She carries me a bit further and lays me down on the ground. I hear the sounds of the waves close by, also echoing... I just want to get up and run away, but I'm paralysed... She then says to me, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment..." All's I can do is breathe and try to contain my tears... "I've watched you... For about two months, I've watched you... Just like how we all did back in December, do you remember?" I manage to nod. "Those prison systems are so easy to break out of... As soon as I was out, I went to Chicago, but then I realized that you moved, and I instantly figured out that you and your family moved here, to New York..." Why do you hate me so much?... You watched me pretty much this whole time?... "I waited until I found you... alone... And, when I did..." She trails off... "You took away someone I love... Now, I think it's time to take away someone that your family loves: you..."

I manage to move my mouth and say, "I-I'm sorry... This... isn't fair..."

"Ohh, but it is fair, honey... Besides, I hate you... Marv's not here to protect you now... You're _all_ alone..."

"They'll... They'll catch you..."

"Maybe... Maybe not... If they do, I'll get the chair... But, I'll get the chair, getting my revenge on you..."

"I-I'm nine..."

"I don't care, if you're nine... You're useless to me... _Kids_ are useless to me... I _hate_ you... And I _hate_ kids..." She pulls on the collar of the back of my sweater, dragging me over to the water. Once I'm in the water, she places her foot on my chest, holding me down... I don't know what the point of holding me down is... I can barely move... At least this water isn't ice cold, like it was back in December... I see the blurry vision of Krista pulling out something and pointing it to me. I can't quite make it out, but I believe that it's a gun... "Brings back memories, doesn't it? You should've killed me, back in December, when you had the chance, little boy... You would've been still at home, with your Mommy and Daddy, and the rest of your precious family..."

"No... Please... I wanna go home..." I want my family... I love my family... I can't say any more, because Krista pulls the trigger...

**Kate's PoV:**

As I head out the door, I run into someone I haven't seen in a long time... Marv... "Marv?" I ask, shocked that he's here...

"Hello, Mrs. McCallister..."

"Hello... I was just..."

"I heard... I came to see if I could help..."

"What are we going to do?"

"I know Krista the best. Come on,"

"I just have to tell my husband..."

"Of course. See if he'll come, too..."

I nod and say, "OK," I then rush back inside the house...

**Officer Dickens' PoV:**

The other officers and I are heading to Great Sacandaga Lake. Once we get there, we start searching... This might take awhile, but we must search everywhere... Mr. Merchants even said Krista might drown him... We search for quite awhile, when I finally come across something... I holler to the others, "Come over here! I found something!..."

**Kate's PoV:**

Marv, Peter, and I are all in Marv's car, searching for any signs of Kevin and/or Krista... This is impossible, because we're in one of the largest cities... I'm in the backseat, looking out the window. Thoughts are trailing through my mind... What does Krista want now?... Will she... kill my baby?... She made it quite clear the last time that she wanted him dead... I begin crying, as I start thinking about what the fate of my little boy might be...

Peter obviously hears this, because he turns his head around and asks, "Honey, are you OK?" I shake my head "no", as I continue looking out the window...

"Honey, Kevin's going to be fine, OK?" I continue crying, as Peter continues to reassure me...

A mobile phone rings, and Marv answers it. "Yeah? Yeah?" There's a long pause, that seems to last forever... "Oh... OK... Let me know,"

"What? What is it?!" I push.

"The police are searching the nearest lake, and they told me to bring you home..."

"Why are they searching the nearest lake? Why do you have to bring us home?"

"That's where she nearly killed him the last time, remember?" Marv says to me.

"But, can't we keep looking?" Peter asks Marv.

"I just need to take you home, OK?" he says, seeming frustrated... He appears to be close to tears... Something's wrong... Very wrong...

**Officer Dickens' PoV:**

We found a pair of shoes in the lake... I called and told Marv... "Should we keep on looking?" Officer John Stephenson asks. I nod. Though, I already have a feeling of the fate of this little boy... We keep on searching... I'm hating thinking this, but I will have to... I'll have to tell Mrs. McCallister what happened to her son...

**Kate's PoV:**

Peter, Georgette, and Rob comfort me, while Marv's in the other room... What's going on?... He's keeping something from us... What is it?...

The kids are upstairs, trying to do things to occupy their minds, while they wait for news on Kevin. Though, someone enters the room... It's Buzz! "Mom..."

"Yes, honey?"

"When's Kevin gonna be home?"

"I... I don't know, honey... I hope soon..." Buzz collapses into my arms and bawls... "It's going to be OK, honey... Shh... It's going to be OK..."

**Officer Dickens' PoV:**

The only thing we seem to find are a pair of shoes... We're now heading to Beaver Dam Lake. This is the lake Kevin McCallister was almost killed in the last time... Once we get there, we search the lake shore, just like how we did with Great Sacandaga Lake... "Officer Dickens! I think I've found something else!" Officer Stephenson hollers. The other officers and I rush over to where Officer Stephenson is. In this lake, there seems to be another article of clothing... A knitted green sweater...

**Marv's PoV:**

I had to lie to the McCallisters... I didn't tell them that they found a pair of shoes in Great Sacandaga Lake... I rest my face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears... My mobile phone rings again, and I answer it, saying, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Merchants... we found another article of clothing in Beaver Dam Lake... A green knitted sweater... I don't know how long this will take..."_

"Oh my god... No..."

"_I want there to be hope, I really do..."_

"What should I tell the McCallisters?"

"_Don't say anything yet... Not until I know for sure..."_

All's I say is "OK", and I hang up, letting the tears escape...

**Officer Dickens' PoV:**

We're now at Kanawauke Lake... Mr. Merchants was right... He suggested we searched in lakes, and that's what we're doing... So far, in two lakes, we've found a pair of shoes and a sweater...

We search the lake shore again... I know, sooner or later, we'll find something I don't want to find... "Officer Dickens!... Officer Dickens!..." Officer Stephenson calls out, sounding like he's crying... I don't blame him, I feel like crying, too... Though, since Officer Stephenson's new to this, he's more sensitive to it... We all rush over to where he is... Officer Stephenson looks away, crying... I look in the water, and I want to have the same reaction as Officer Stephenson...

**Kate's PoV:**

Marv enters the living room that Peter, Rob, Georgette, Buzz, and I are in... Marv appears to be in tears... "Katie..." I look up at him, crying... "Officer Dickens called... The past couple times he's called, he told me he found articles of clothing... A pair of shoes in Great Sacandaga Lake, and a sweater in Beaver Dam Lake... They were just at Kanawauke Lake, and they found your son's body..." Marv breaks... "I didn't want to tell you about the clothing, until we knew for sure... I'm so sorry..."

Absolute shock, rage, sadness, and loss engulfs me, as I repeat, "No... No... No... No..." I keep repeating it, as absolute rage takes over me... I get off the couch and shout at Marv, "You're lying! You're lying! This is all your fault! You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! You're lying... You're lying..." I keep repeating this, as I collapse to the floor, sobbing... Marv kneels down to comfort me, but I shout at him, "Get away! This is all your fault! Get away! Get away... Get away... Get away..." Marv leaves the room, and Peter's down on the floor with me, holding onto me, crying, too... Then, I hear Buzz run out of the room, and Rob and Georgette crying...

**Buzz's PoV:**

I run upstairs to my room and slam the door behind me... I run over to my bed and sob... I hear my door open, but I instantly say, "Go away..."

"Buzz, what's wrong?" It's Megan... I turn my head around, and I see, not only Megan, but Linnie and Jeff, too...

I turn my head back around and stutter, "K-Kevin..."

"What? What about Kevin?" Megan asks, worried.

"He... He's gone... She killed him..."

"What?..." she asks, not believing it...

"Buzz! What are you talking about?!" Linnie shouts, scared.

"Don't you get it?! Kevin's gone! That bitch, Krista, killed him! She killed him! Now, get out!" They're in shock, not moving... I throw the clock off my nightstand at them and shout, "Get out! Just get out!" Megan screams, and they run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them...

**Megan's PoV:**

We rush downstairs and into the living room. When we enter, we see Mom and Dad on the floor, crying... And Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette on the couch, doing the same thing... "Mom... Mom... is it true?..." I ask, hoping that it isn't true... Mom only nods. "No!" I run to Mom down on the floor and hug her, crying, just the same as she is...

**Jeff's PoV:**

I run out of the room and out of the house. Linnie hollers after me, but once I'm out of the house, I see Marv, sitting on the front steps, face in hands... "This is all your fault..." I say to him...

"I'm so sorry, Jeff..."

"If you would've just left him alone back in December, he'd be alive today... He'd fucking be alive today!"

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Don't come back here... Please... Just go away and don't come back... Just... Just... don't come back..." I make it back inside, trying to keep myself from collapsing to the ground, since I'm in such a shock...

Linnie's standing there, waiting for me. She runs up to me and hugs me, crying... I cry, too, hugging her... Both the times my baby brother was kidnapped, he got out alive... Why couldn't he get out alive now?... My god, why?... Why?... "Why?" was the lingering question for all of us... And always be...

**...**

_The McCallisters struggled the next few months, especially after the funeral... Dealing with the death and the arguments, because of the death... Kate knew Krista was long since gone, but Kate and Peter feared she'd come after one of their other kids next... She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to her youngest son..._

**...**

_Two years later, the McCallisters had another baby... A baby boy... They named it James Kevin McCallister; James, being Kevin's middle name... Of course, they struggle to this day, with the loss of their son and brother... To this day, they still ask themselves why... Why the witch, Krista Hilda, had to come back and kill their son... Kate sometimes doesn't believe Kevin's gone, like going to his room to get him up for school, and him not being there... She still regrets that the last thing she said to him was telling him "no" to going over to a friend's house, instead of "I love you"... Buzz feels the exact same way... All of the siblings, especially Buzz, regret how they treated Kevin... They only wish he was there, to make things even better... They swore to never bully their new youngest brother, James... They also never heard from Marvin Merchants again... Kate and the rest of the family still don't want him at their door to this day... What happened to Marvin Merchants, they don't know, and frankly, they don't care... _

_A few months after the birth of the baby, there was a knock on the McCallisters' door... When Kate answered it, there was no one there... Though, when she looked down, she saw something crunched up on the steps. She bent down to pick it up, and when she un-crunched it, it said, in bold letters, _"HE'S NEXT..."

**THE**

**END**

**...**

**A/N: Well, that's it, peoples! That's the holy crap ending you've all been waiting for! XD I'm absolutely speechless... I killed Kevin... That was the plan for most of this entire story... What do you think? I can't wait for the reviews, especially S Lila's review! XD What do you think of the "HE'S NEXT" note? XD Omg... I killed Kevin... I _killed _Kevin... Krista's a little biatch, that's for sure! So many things could've prevented his death... So many things...**

**Well, don't get too disappointed! It's not _quite_ over yet! I have a little something else planned, after this! Just wait and see! You'll love it, once I brainstorm some more! XD**

**Well, I'll say more, once I post that other thing I want to post! I'll do all the thanking and everything then! Okie dokie! Ciao for now! :D (Sorry, no useless info... Except for maybe that I got _Rocket Gibraltar_... XD)**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	64. 29 Sequel: Alternate Ending

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the very final chapter! Well, really, last chapter was the final chapter... This is just an alternate ending that I wanted to do, because I thought I'd show what would've happened, if Kevin didn't find a pin on the floor... That was the plan before—to not find a pin on the floor, but I thought I'd be nice and let him go... for the time being... until he got murdered... Aaanywho, so this is all that this is... Though, it'll be, like, kind of dark... But, I think that ship's already pretty much sailed, so... yeah... Well, review positively please! Thank you (of course)! Well, let's go!...**

**...**

**Sequel: Chapter 28: Alternate Ending (The Very Final Chapter)**

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up in the back of a moving vehicle. I feel something wrapped around me. I look down, and I see a blanket wrapped around me. Good, because I'm freezing... I try to pull up the blanket more, but I notice that I can barely move my good arm... I try to move it more, and it feels like they're handcuffed together. "Hey! Quiet down back there!" That's Krista's voice! I want to say something in return, but I can't. I'm unable to move my mouth. Something's gagging me... I didn't realize it until now, and I can't lift up my arms any higher to remove it... I see that Krista looks in the mirror at me, and she says, "I don't want to hear any more backtalk from you... At least now I can get some peace and quiet..." I just glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one that told me to take you... I could've easily put you out of this misery, but I took you up on what you wanted... Now, for revenge for killing my boyfriend, I want your family to give me twelve-thousand dollars," Twelve-thousand dollars?! My eyes widen. "If I don't get it by Christmas Day at noon, you'll be the next ornament hung on the tree. Understand?" I nod. "Good. Now, just sit back and relax. We're almost there," I'm scared... I wanted her to take me, instead of being killed... I'm going to get beaten even more now! My family can't get that much money in time for Christmas! "Roll over and go to sleep. Stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable..." You make me uncomfortable... I used to trust you, and I loved being around you, but now, since you want to kill me... I roll over and try to think of a plan... I was stalling being killed... I have to formulate a plan, but what can I do?... I roll back over and look down at the floor. I can't see anything... Panic rises in me... I thought there'd for sure be something... I even try sitting up, but sooner than I can react, Krista's hand smacks my head, knocking me back down... "Stay down, you little shit!" I really want to say, "Why don't you make me?!" Of course, I can't, though... I only glare at her, but she says, warning, "Don't make me have to knock you out!" We glare at each other for what seems like a minute, but then she orders, frustrated, "Lay back down, would you?! Jeez!" I lay back down and fall asleep...

**...**

I'm woken up, when Krista starts shaking me. She says, "We're here," My blurred vision clears from me being asleep. I try sitting up to look around, but Krista pushes me back down. "No! No! Don't look!" Then, why'd you wake me up? "We can't have you knowing where you are, now, can we?" She pulls out a rag and a bottle. Oh no... More chloroform... She pours some of it onto the rag and places it over my nose, causing the affect of knocking me unconscious...

**Kate's PoV:**

We seem to have lost track of Krista's vehicle... That bitch... She has my baby, and we've lost track of the vehicle... Worry and panic form in me more... I'm so scared... What if we never find the vehicle?... My baby will be killed! I start crying, and Peter comforts me... "How could we have lost track of her car?" Peter asks.

"I don't know... But, we'll keep looking..." Officer Dickens answers.

"Please... for the love of God... Please... Find him..." I cry into Peter...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and my vision soon clears... Though, everything surrounding me is dark... dark and creepy... I have a huge headache, and nobody's here to help me... I feel so alone, and it scares me... I slowly sit up to look around more clearly at my surroundings. I appear to be in a dark, creepy basement... Where the heck did Krista bring me, anyway?... I hear water dripping, which explains why the floor's wet... Now, I'm wet... again... Does Krista really hate me _this_ much to keep me down in this cold, lonely, creepy basement?

I try to stand up, even though I'm very sore, but, even if I could stand up, with being sore, I can't, because something's keeping me down to the water-covered floor... There's a semi-long chain attached to the floor. My eyes widen, when I look down at it. Since my right arm is pretty much useless, I try to use my chained arm to try and undo it, but I can't seem to... "Oh, you're awake, are you?" I turn my head around to face the staircase and gasp. I back up against the wall, shaking... Not only from the cold, but from being afraid... She continues down the stairs... "Aww. Don't be scared... I won't hurt you..."

"Y-You're lying..." I say, stuttering, because I'm trembling...

"Hey. Don't call me a liar, because I will have to show you who's boss..."

"Please... Just... Just leave me alone... I'll... I'll behave..."

"You've said multiple things, little boy, but you've never complied to them..." I start coughing into my broken arm... I feel like I'm sick... I go into a coughing fit... "Hey, why are you coughing?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because you and Harry tried to drown me!" I say, sarcastically. I then realize that I shouldn't have been sarcastic...

"Hey! Don't get sarcastic with me!"

"I... I'm sorry..." I say, through coughing.

"Well, you won't be down here long... You'll be out of here soon, one way or another..."

"Let me upstairs... Please..."

"Nope."

"Please..." I cough again. "I'll die down here..."

"Good. Then, I won't have to kill you myself..."

"That's not the first time I've heard that..." I cough again.

"Don't make me come over there!"

"I'm sorry, but I was just saying!"

"Look! I can shoot you right now, and get my money some other way! But, I'm giving you a chance to live, so you'd better behave, because I will shove my gun in your yap and pull the trigger! So, I'd behave, if I were you!"

"Look... I didn't wanna kill Harry, OK? It was an accident... Harry and Marv attacked MY house last year... They wouldn't like it, if I did that to their house..."

"Don't make me get out the duct tape, kid, because I will!"

"You're only saying that, because you know I'm right!"

"Shut up!" Instantly, Krista's over to me and she slaps me across the face... "I'm not saying it, because "I know you're right"... I'm saying it, because I'm tired of your fucking yap, already..." she shouts.

"You didn't have to kidnap me..." I say, plainly. She slaps me again, making me look down to the floor, hiding my tears...

"That's right... You'd better cry..."

"Why do you hate me so much?... I loved you..."

She leans down closer to me and says, "I hate you, because of all the misery you caused my partners and I..."

"Please... I didn't want to hurt them... Honest... You either..."

"I recall you telling me that you enjoyed it, because you're slightly sadistic. So, your word means nothing to me..."

"It wouldn't have happened, if..."

"I don't care!" She smacks the side of my head, forcing down to the wet floor... I curl up in a ball and cough and bawl. "I know what you're going to say! And I don't care! You had no right!"

"You have no right, hurting me!"

"Oh, yes, I do! Marv and Harry would've left you alone! They would've just robbed your house and left you alone!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?! When somebody's trying to break into my house, I think the worst, OK?! I was only eight... I thought the worst..." I continue bawling and coughing into the wet floor... I feel Krista's presence still above me, and part of me wishes she'd just go away... But, the other part of me wishes she'd stay, because I'm alone down here... Krista grabs onto my left foot, and I gasp. She seems to be thinking about something, but she eventually just lets it go... She walks away and goes back upstairs, leaving me here, on the wet floor, crying and coughing...

**Kate's PoV:**

"I'm sorry, ma'am... But, we just can't track down where Krista's vehicle is..."

"What kind of people are you?! My baby's out there, scared and alone! He could be killed!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister, but we'll keep looking. We won't give up on your son. I promise. For now, go home and rest..."

"I can't not just do anything! He's my son! I have to find him!"

"Let us talk to Mr. Merchants at the hospital. Since he worked with Krista, he might have an idea of where she is..."

"He wouldn't know... He couldn't know... Could he?..."

"We won't know, until we try, ma'am..."

"I want to help you find him... Please..."

"..."

"Please..." I'm desperate... I need to find him...

Officer Dickens sighs and says, "Alright... We'll go to the hospital..." Officer Dickens turns the car around, and we head back into the city...

**Krista's PoV:**

I left the kid home alone. I need to go out for a drive, to the bar... I need a drink... Lots of drinks... He killed my love... I don't care about last year! We made our living by stealing, and he needed to learn not to mess with us! Now, it's just me... He needs to learn not to mess with me...

**Kevin's PoV:**

I'm down here in this basement, scared, cold, crying, and possibly sick... It's so wet down here, it's so uncomfortable... It seems like it's been an hour, since Krista's been down here... I'm starting to wonder where she is... I need to be let out of here... This coldness and wetness isn't going to help my illness... I try sitting up... My head's killing me, and I ache all over... I feel so grubby... Where the heck is this basement? How did Krista know about this place? I look down at my chained arm... I have to break free... I wish my right arm wasn't broken... This would be a whole lot easier... I try to pull free, but it seems to be permanently stuck to the floor... I try to stand up, to pull free... But, it's not doing anything... I slump back down to the water-covered floor and cry into my knees... While I'm sitting here, crying into my knees, I feel something crawl up my face. I jump and frantically try to get it off me! Dammit, I hate bugs... This basement's probably full of them! I could be eaten alive down here! I'm breathing quickly, because I'm scared. It better not come back...

My family, not even my extended family, can afford twelve-thousand dollars! Especially by Christmas Day! I'm going to die! I'm going to be killed! I'm going to die! I'm going to be killed!...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

**Buzz's PoV:**

All of us kids are helping Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, Uncle Frank, and Aunt Leslie with chores around the house, to occupy our minds... We're all so worried about Kevin... I'm upstairs, when I hear something smash downstairs... I instantly rush downstairs to see what happened... My siblings and cousins follow. I see Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, Uncle Frank, and Aunt Leslie rushing over to the window. When we arrive downstairs, there's something smashed through the front window... Aunt Leslie picks it up. It's a brick... We suddenly hear shouted, "If you want that little brat back, give me twelve... twelve-thousand dollars..." This person sounds drunk... drunk and familiar... "Christmas Day! I mean it! I WILL kill him! I will kill him! And you will know what it's like to lose someone you love!" Krista... "Give me the money! And I will let him go!" Aunt Leslie breaks down crying...

Pure anger flows through me and I run out the door. "Buzz! Buzz, get back here!" Aunt Leslie calls for me, but I ignore her...

"Krista?! Krista?! Where the hell are you?!" I shout. No answer... "Look, give us back Kevin! We'll get you the help that you need!"

"Heheheh... I don't need any help, stupid kid... It's your bratty little brother that needs the help..."

"I know that you don't like him, because of what happened, but please... don't hurt him and come out from where you're hiding..."

"No... Give me that money, and I'll be waiting for you with him at Central Park... Christmas Day's the deadline... You might want your family to hurry... Your poor little baby brother doesn't have much time left, where he is..."

"Where is he? Don't..."

"Goodbye for now... Ha ha ha ha..." I collapse to the slightly powdered ground and cry... My family absolutely cannot afford twelve-thousand dollars, especially by Christmas Day...

**Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few hours... I've been laying here, wanting to fall asleep... But, I can't, because I'm afraid if I fall asleep, I'll never wake up... I feel like I'm dying... I've been through so much... I'm only nine... I can only handle so much... But, I have to hang on... For my family, I have to hang on...

The next thing I know, Krista's in my face, shouting, "Wake up!" I didn't even realize I fell asleep... I guess I'm somewhat lucky that she woke me up, even though she scares the crap out of me... "Heheheh... I just told your family... about the ransom they have to give me... Your poor older brother... He's so worried about you... Though, what I hate about that kid is... he says _I_ need help... _I_ don't need help..." Oh, yes, you do! For kidnapping and hurting me! Threatening me! You definitely need help! "So, I told him that his little brother, you, sweetie, need the help..." What?... I'm not the one that's insane, here! My eyes widen, when she says that to me...

I work up the bravery to say, "I'm not the one that's kidnapped an innocent child..."

"Hey, I'm talking here!"

"I'm sorry. You stopped talking... So, I thought you were done..."

"Well, I wasn't, so just zip it!"

I breathe, heavily, and say, "My family... My family can't afford... twelve..."

"I don't care!" she interrupts me. "This is _my_ chance to get even!"

"Is that all you care about?... Revenge and money?..."

"Watch it!"

"Why?..." I say, trying to talk through breaths, because I feel like I'm going to cough again... "I'm right, aren't I?... You don't care about anyone but yourself..."

She kicks me in the side, since I'm awkwardly laying on my stomach... "I could kill you right now... Huh? Is that what you want?" She bends down, so that she's closer to me... I shake my head "no"... She grabs onto my soaked hair and raises her voice, "I could kill you! Now, are you going to shut your mouth, or do I have to shut it for you?!"

"I'll... I'll... I'll be..."

"Quiet? You'll be quiet? Well then, say that, kid!"

"S-Sorry... I-I'm cold... I-I can't breathe..." I breathe, heavily, starting to cough again... It sounds like I'm dying, because I start having a coughing fit again...

"Quit lying! You're fine!" She lets go of my hair, finally.

"I-I'm serious... I can't... breathe..." I continue coughing... "I'm sick... I need... warmth..."

I start to sit up, as she backs away. I manage to hold my chest with my left hand and cough. My chest hurts... My head hurts... My whole body hurts... She looks at me, like I'm a pitiful sight, or something... "Fine... I guess I'll let you upstairs for a little while!" she says, obviously ticked that she has to bring me upstairs... She releases my arm from the chain and lifts me up by my underarms... I soon as I'm standing, I nearly fall over, because I'm so weak... "Stand up, would you?!" Krista says, still obviously ticked off... She holds me up, while leading me over to the basement staircase... I can't do stairs for the life of me, so Krista has to half-carry me up the stairs... As soon as I'm upstairs, I notice that, compared to the leaking basement, this is actually kind of a nice house... I see the front door, though, and it gives me an idea... As soon as we're closest to the main door, I manage to kick Krista away from me and bolt for the door. I don't care how sick and hurt I am... This is my chance... I manage to fly open the door and run into the nighttime Winter cold... "Kevin! Kevin, you little shit, get back here!" I ignore Krista and continue running... This snow is awfully deep, and these boots I'm wearing are huge on me, so I fall down easily... I keep crying and coughing, trying to call out for help, with my raspy voice... I'm starting to lose my voice, though, because of being sick... I try to get up, but I'm too weak... So, I just lay down in the snow... The ice cold snow... Of course, Krista catches up to me and lifts me up by my underarms... She wraps her arm around my neck and says, more ticked than before, "I gave you the chance to come out of that cold, wet basement, because you're sick! Now, I'm starting to think you should go back down there, since you seem to be healthy enough to run!"

"No... Please... Please..." I start to wheeze. I'm losing my voice... I can barely say anything...

"What?!"

"Please... No..." I try to say, a little more clearly...

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep my eye on you... At all times! And, there's no way I'm going down in that basement..." Krista pulls me inside. The good news is... I don't have to be down in that basement... The bad news is... Krista will be watching me, at all times... How can I expect to get away, with her watching me?... Well, I guess, maybe, this is better than being down in that terrible, dark, cold, wet, and lonely basement...

**Kate's PoV:**

We arrive at the hospital to see Marv. Once we arrive, we enter the hospital. Officer Dickens holds up his police badge, letting the receptionist know who he is. "What room is Marvin Merchants in?" he asks.

She looks it up on her computer and answers, "Room 132,"

"Thank you." We head to Room 132. We enter, seeing Marvin, laying in his bed, watching TV. "Marvin Merchants," He looks at us, surprised. He didn't hear us enter...

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Better now..."

"Good, good... We need to talk to you..."

"What? What's the matter?..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

Krista's sitting here, in the living room, watching TV. She's eating a TV dinner, which is making me hungry. "Krista?..."

"What? Be quiet, I'm watching my show!"

"I'm hungry..."

"Don't care..." she says, plainly.

"Can I have something to eat, too?"

"No. You don't deserve anything,"

I mutter, "Neither do you..."

She looks at me and asks, wanting to kill me, "What was that?!"

"Nothing..." She continues watching TV, not believing me, when I said "nothing"... "This chair is uncomfortable..."

"Would you rather be back in the basement?" she asks, still looking at the TV.

"No..."

"Well then, suck it up and shut up..."

I wait a few minutes, before saying, "Why... Why do you hate me?..."

She looks at me, then asks, "Why do you think?"

"You don't have to hate me..."

"You didn't have to kill my boyfriend,"

"I didn't mean it! Honest!"

She gets up from the couch and slowly walks over to me, saying, "Oh? You didn't mean it, did you?"

"No... I'm not a killer... It... It just happened..."

"'It just happened', did it? You "accidentally" killed him, did you?"

I nod and say, "Yes..."

"So, it'll be "just an accident" that I kill you Christmas Day?" She's right up to me, at this point...

"No... But..."

"But, nothing! You killed someone I love! If I killed someone you love, you'd hate me, too!"

"I already do hate you!" I don't realize, until now, what I said...

"What?" she asks, through gritted teeth.

"N-Nothing..."

She grabs onto my straggly hair and demands, "What was THAT?!"

"L-Let go..."

"No! Repeat what you said to me!"

"I hate you! You took me away from my family! Before, I trusted and loved you! Now, I hate you!"

She slaps me across the face, after she lets go of my hair. I look down at the floor, wanting to cry. "It's your fault! You wouldn't even know me, if you wouldn't have stirred up so much shit last year!"

"Like I said... I was eight... I didn't know... Please... Move on from it..." I say, starting to cry.

"No... All because of you, my boyfriend is dead..."

"No... It's your fault..." I work up the courage to say...

She grabs my hair again and says, viciously, "Don't you dare blame this on me... Don't you dare!" She pushes my head away. I want to fight back, but I can't, with my hands tied together. Krista's enraged face suddenly turns into an eery smirk. "Or, I can just forget about the damn money, and kill you and your whole family! Though, I'll kill you last, making sure you see it happen..."

"Stop it! Stop threatening me with my family!" I try to get up from the chair, but the chain around my arms, chest, and chair pulls me back.

"Heheheh... Idiot... You're tied down... You can't hurt me..."

I look down at my lap and beg, "Please... Please don't hurt my family... You have me... Don't hurt them..."

She leans down and says to me, "You know what, I think I might... I think I might just forget about the money..."

"No! Please! Just wait for the money! Hurt me! Do whatever you want with me! But please, don't hurt my family..." I'm shaking with fear. I'm afraid she'll hurt my family...

"Are you sure? I can end it all right now..."

"I'll wait... I'll wait for Christmas..." I have a fit coughing again.

"Quit your coughing! It's your own damn fault, anyway!"

"It is not!" I continue coughing. "I need something... to make it go away..."

"Too bad!"

"Please..." I beg, still coughing to the point where I feel like I'm going to throw up...

"Why should I care about your cough?!"

"You brought me out of the basement, so it wouldn't get worse..."

"Only because I didn't want you dying, before I got the money. You'll be fine, now that you're upstairs,"

"I won't be, when it's left untreated!" I cough again.

Krista places her hands on her waist and sighs. "Fine... I'll go see if I have anything..." She walks away into the kitchen. I look at her, when she does. She searches through the cupboards, grumbling. I'm thinking she doesn't have anything for me... "I never had to buy any of this stuff, because I never get sick! Oh my god..."

"Well, it's not my fault I got sick..."

Krista sighs, then says, frustrated, "Whatever..." She grabs her coat and says, "I could make you suffer, but I won't get my money with a dead kid..."

"I thought you wanted me dead?..."

"I can change my mind..." I shake my head "no". "Thought so," She zips up her coat, places her hands on her waist, and says, "I don't know whether to bring you with me or not... Either way, I know you'll attempt to get away..."

"I'm too sick to get away..." My voice turns raspy again...

"Oh, are you, now? I recall not long before, you attempted to get away, after you asked me to let you out of the basement, because you're so sick..."

"Please... I can barely breathe as it is..." I cough—my chest, feeling heavy.

Krista sighs, then says, "I can't bring you out in public the way you are... You're a mess... Even if you did shower, people would notice... And, unfortunately, I don't have a trunk to put you in... Well, I guess I'll have to park out back of the store, where no one can see you..." I start thinking about what I did the last time I was brought to a store... That was with Ben, who was nicer than this crazy bitch... "And, don't you dare get any ideas! I can see that you're thinking... If you try to do ANYTHING, I won't be so easy on you..." Really? You have to be one of the worst in the group... You've never been easy on me! She unchains me from the chair and pulls me off by my left arm. She has a hold of my arm, bringing me outside into the blistering cold...

**Kate's PoV:**

"Krista... still has Kevin?..." Marv asks, scared.

"Yes, and we need your help..." I say, worried about my little boy.

"I don't know what I can do..."

"Well, where do you think Krista would bring him?" I ask.

"In an isolated area, I suppose..."

"Around New York, or what?"

"I... I don't know..."

Suddenly, Officer Dickens' phone rings. He answers it, "Hello? Yeah? Really? OK, I'll tell them right now..." Officer Dickens hangs up and tells us, "That was a call from the station. They got a call from the Rob and Georgette McCallister residence. Apparently, Krista Hilda was there, demanding money... So, that says she can't be too far from the city..."

"Does Krista have anywhere isolated that she lives?" I ask Marv.

"I don't know... The house that they were keeping Kevin in is newer... I wasn't there, when they got it..."

"She wouldn't go back to that house, would she?" Peter asks.

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't... If she's on the run, she wouldn't stay in one place for long, especially that house..."

"We have to start looking right away. The call also said that Krista was demanding twelve-thousand dollars... She wants it at Central Park, Christmas Day, at noon..." Officer Dickens states.

"Christmas Day, at noon... Twelve-thousand dollars?! We can't afford that!"

"I know... That's why we have to find her..."

"Yeah, before she kills my baby..." I want to cry, but I'm trying to hold back my tears... We CANNOT afford twelve-thousand dollars! What if we never find Krista?! She'll kill Kevin, before we hand in the money, if we even manage to scrounge it up!

I start panicking, breathing faster, crying... "Honey, honey, it's OK..." Peter wraps an arm around me, trying to comfort me... "We'll find him... Don't worry..."

"Mrs. McCallister, Mr. McCallister, Officer Dickens, I want to help find Kevin..."

"Marv, you need to rest," Officer Dickens tells him.

"No... I can't help but take blame for all of this... I want to help you find your son..."

**Kevin's PoV:**

"We're almost there, honey," Krista says to me, from the front seat. Krista laid me down on the floor in the backseat. I can't reply, because Krista gagged me again... And, frankly, I don't care if we're almost there or not, because I'm too tired to care... I was starting to fall asleep, when she startled me awake. I want to escape so bad, yet I don't have the strength to do anything... I even try looking for something that could help me get free. Nothing. I try to get a little more comfortable, but this floor is just not comfort material... I just want to sleep... We seem to have made it to our destination. Krista takes a hold of my left arm and pulls me up closer to her. She then warns, "Attempt anything, and I will throw you back down in that basement..." Her face then turns into an eerily smile, when she says, "Understand?" I nod. I already know what it's like to be punished for trying to escape a car... I don't want to go through that again... Especially when it means that I'll go back down in that terrible basement, if I misbehaved... Krista then smiles normally and says, "Good." She gives me a quick kiss on the head and pushes me back down to the floor. She exits the car, saying, "Be right back," The driver's door closes, and now, I'm left here, wondering, _'What is wrong with this woman?!...'_

**...**

Krista returns to the car, waking me up. Suddenly, before I can react, something's thrown down at my face, causing me to whimper... I face down to the floor. "Here. This is your freaking medicine. If it doesn't work, tough," Krista closes the door, starts up the vehicle, and leaves. "I'll give you some of that, when we get back. Though, I'm thinking that we can't stay there for long, because I'm sure the police will soon be after us..." So... no more basement?! "I don't want to leave New York, though, because of the money being handed in at Central Park on Christmas... But, I hope... wherever we go... we'll be safe from the police..."

**Kate's PoV:**

We all search, including Marv, the rural area of New York. "Do you think there'd be anything hinting or showing where Krista lives in the house, that Kevin was kept in?" I ask.

"I don't know... I don't think so..." Marv answers.

"Should we go check?" Peter asks.

"I think we can try..." Marv answers. Officer Dickens nods in agreement. We then, head to the house, where Kevin was kept, before he was taken by just Krista...

**...**

We arrive at the house, that Marv showed us the way to. We start to head inside. I suddenly become afraid, because I'm where my little boy was possibly beaten... But, I don't want to know... When we enter, the house appears to be a pretty nice house. "Do you think her wallet's here or something that holds information?"

"I don't know..." Marv answers.

"We'll keep searching," Officer Dickens says.

Peter searches the coats hanging up. He finds some money, receipts, and other small things in the pockets... "She must have her coat with her..."

"That's right... I remember now... She does!" Marv says.

"Where's her room?" I ask.

"She shared a room with Harry, but she also has her own room..." Marv answers. "I'll show you," Marv shows us where Krista's and Harry's rooms are. Peter and I search Krista's room, while Marv searches Harry's room.

It seems to be forever, before we find something actually helpful... "Peter, look," I show him something that has addresses on it. Some of the addresses are: 1826 Salisbury Rd., 2816 NY 258, and 1349 US 9. "I've never heard of these addresses, except for the 1826 Salisbury Rd., because that's right here, isn't it?" Peter nods. (I totally Googled rural New York road names and made up the addresses. XD)

"They're probably addresses of where Krista planned her future locations..." I nod in agreement.

"Mr. McCallister, Mrs. McCallister," Officer Dickens enters the room. "I found some blood on the pillow in one of the rooms..." I gasp, as I'm afraid that that blood belongs to my little baby...

"I found nothing in Harry's room..." Marv says, entering the room.

"Well, I found this slip of paper with addresses on it," I hand Officer Dickens the address paper, and he and Marv look at it.

"I know exactly where these last two roads are... I could find these addresses easily," Officer Dickens states.

"Do you think Krista's there with my baby?"

"I'm sure of it. Come on," We follow Officer Dickens out of the bitch Krista's room and out of this dreaded house, in general...

**Kevin's PoV:**

"Take this, if you want to get better," Krista slips the medicine bottle into my mouth and makes me drink some of it, since I can't, with my hands tied. After she removes it, I begin coughing again—it tastes so awful... "Quit your coughing..."

"Sorry... It just tastes terrible, that's all..."

"Well, suck it up, it's just medicine..." Krista says, rudely, closing the bottle cap and stuffing the bottle into a handbag. "We can't stay here forever, because the police might show up at any time..."

"Good!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna be here, anymore!"

"I don't care about what you want! This is about what I want, and I want twelve-thousand dollars from your parents! Now, if you're smart, you'll shut up and stop back-talking me!" I don't say anything more... She smiles with satisfaction. "Good. Let's go," She grabs a hold of me by my broken arm, pulling me off the chair, which makes me whimper in pain. She says, coldly, "Suck it up,"

"How would you like it, if you had a broken arm?!" I bite back.

"Shut. Up. You little shit..." she hisses, wrapping her hand around my mouth. "Now, come on," She forces me out the door, by hanging on to the upper part of the sleeves of the coat that I'm wearing...

**...**

Once again, I'm back in the car, laying down on the floor, in the back seat... "We don't have very far to go... I've picked out a few locations to move to... That last one was my house. Yes, I lived in two different houses..." You lived in two different houses, and you still need twelve-thousand dollars? Greedy... I wish I could say that, but, once again, I'm gagged... Suddenly, I start to have another coughing fit... "Quit your coughing, would you?!" I can't help it! Jeez! I face down to the car floor and continue to cough... "I thought that medicine was supposed to help you! I gave it to you an hour ago! What's wrong with you?!" I just shake my head, continuing to cough, making me want to be sick... She pulls over and reaches for me—once again, grabbing on to my broken arm, making me whimper... She pulls me up again and asks, seeming impatient, "What's wrong with you?!" How can I possibly answer you? She finally pulls down the handkerchief and asks again, "What's wrong with you?!"

"I... I don't know..." I say, coughing again. "Hypothermia?... I don't know..."

"Oh, so in this case, that medicine was a waste of money, huh?"

"Probably..." I say, wanting to cough again...

"Well, what are we going to do with you?"

"I need a doctor..."

"Hell, no! If I took you to a doctor, they'd notice that you've been kidnapped, just by looking at you! And, two, you'd blab your mouth!"

"I... I wouldn't... Please... I need a doctor..."

I can tell Krista's thinking... "I'm gonna have to clean you up... Really, the doctor will ask questions..." She's thinking again. "Hold on," She pushes me back down and starts driving again...

**...**

We pull into what seems like another driveway. Krista exits the front door and opens the back door, by my head. She pulls me out and half-carries me to this new place... It looks very rundown... How did she find this place?

When we enter, it looks rundown, too... Though, not as bad as the outside... "Now, I know there's working plumbing in here... Go take a shower. You have TEN minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm forcing you out! Understand?" I nod. The good part about this is... I get to finally take a shower... "Now, go!"

Krista pushes me away, but I tell her, "I can't..."

"Why not?!"

"My hands are tied together..."

"Oh, for God sakes..." She pulls me back and unties my hands. "Now, get out of here!" She pushes me away again.

"Does the ten minutes include taking off my clothes?"

"Yes!"

"It'll take ten minutes for me to take them off! My arm... Hello?!"

She sighs, then says, "Fine... Twenty minutes... Now, beat it! Before I change my mind..." she orders, pointing to the direction of where I'm guessing the bathroom is...

"Fine..." I mutter, before heading off to the bathroom...

**Kate's PoV:**

We're driving over to 2816 NY 258... Hopefully, Krista's still there with my baby... If not, we have one more location to check... This whole time, I'm shaking... Peter takes my hand and says, "Don't worry, honey, we're close... We'll find him..."

"What if he's in neither one of these places? How are we going to get the money?"

"We'll worry about that, once the time comes. IF the time comes..."

"You think we'll save him beforehand?" I ask, looking at Peter now.

"I can count on it," He kisses the side of my head, then says, "Everything will be OK, honey... He'll be found..."

**...**

We finally make it to 2816 NY 258... We exit the car and head inside... Once we enter, I see that it's a quaint little house. It's OK, but it's not as nice as the last one we were in... "Kevin?!" I holler.

"Shh," Officer Dickens whispers. "They might still be here... Don't call attention on us..." I nod. I don't want to lose my son, all because of a stupid mistake I made...

We continue through the house, searching. Though, there's nothing we can see that even hints that Krista and Kevin were here... "I'll go take a look downstairs," Marv says. He heads downstairs, and not long later, we hear, "I found something!" He rushes upstairs and says, panting from running upstairs, "I found something... A chain on the floor..." He points downstairs with his thumb...

"A chain?!" I ask, scared.

"Yeah... For someone to be chained to the floor..." I hold up my hand to my mouth. What if my baby was chained down there?... "And there's also about a half an inch of water down there..."

I'm so scared, I just say, "We have to go now... We have to go to that next address... We have to leave now... We have to find him..." I leave the house, while the others follow...

**Kevin's PoV:**

At my own pace, I change out of my clothes, so that I can shower... I don't really want to shower here, because this bathroom scares me... This whole house scares me! It looks like something from a scary movie... I pull the worn shower curtain across, and I see a spider in the bathtub! I gasp, turn around to the drawers under the bathroom sink, and pull out a towel. I wrap it around me and exit the bathroom, sprinting down the hall. As soon as I enter the main room, I see Krista, sitting down on the worn couch, reading a magazine. She looks up at me and asks, "What?"

"T-There's a bug..." I stutter, pointing to the bathroom.

"So?" she asks, looking back down at her magazine.

"So?! It's in the bathtub! I don't wanna go in there!"

"If it's in the bathtub, just spray it down the drain with the shower! It's not gonna hurt you!"

"But..."

"Go!" Krista orders, pointing to the bathroom. I run off back to the bathroom...

**...**

I'm finished in the bathroom and I'm changed back into my clothes. I stroll back out to where Krista is and mutter, "I'm done..."

"Good. That wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be..."

"Well, I didn't wanna be dragged out of the bathroom..."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, so let's go," Krista slips her magazine back in her handbag, gets up from the worn couch, grabs my arm, and pulls me out the door. "Let's get you to the doctor..."

**...**

"I'll be taking you to one of those private doctors, where no one can see you..." Once again, Krista laid me down in the backseat floor of the vehicle and tied me up and gagged me... I'm kind of tired of this... "And, if you even hint to the doctor that I kidnapped you, I'll make sure I break a leg to go along with your broken arm. Understand?" She looks down at me on the floor, making sure I nod. "Let me do the talking. Alright?" Once again, she looks down at me on the floor, making sure I nod.

We seem to be driving forever. We're heading back into the city, but this private doctor will probably be somewhere creepy... We seem to finally stop, and Krista gets out of the car, heads back to where I am, and pulls me out...

**Kate's PoV:**

We're now heading over to 1349 US 9. My gut feeling tells me this is where Krista brought my little boy... "We're going to find him, Peter... I know we will... We're almost there... We've almost found him..."

"Now, you're talking right," Peter says, taking a hold of my hand.

"He must be so scared... Krista must have hurt him so bad..."

"Don't think about that, OK, honey?"

"How can I not? She hates him... She must have hurt him..."

"Think about seeing him, saving him, holding him... Don't think about what Krista might have been doing... Just think about seeing him again,"

"You're right... Officer Dickens is with us... You're right... He'll be fine... We'll catch Krista and save Kevin. Everything will be fine..."

**...**

We make it to 1349 US 9. This house is even more rundown than the last one... We exit the car and start to head for the house. We open the door to the house, because it's surprisingly unlocked... We look around, but we see no one in here... "I... I don't understand... He should be here..."

"Maybe they went out somewhere? Maybe that's what happened in the last place?" Peter suggests.

"No, this door's unlocked... I'm pretty sure somebody's been here in the past while..." Officer Dickens states.

"I think we should wait here for them to come back..." I say.

"Good idea, but I'd have to hide my car..." Officer Dickens says. Peter and I both nod, and Officer Dickens heads back outside to hide the police cruiser...

**Kevin's PoV:**

After untying me, Krista brings me inside, by hanging on to the upper sleeves of my coat again. It's scary back here... It's a back alley... A back alley with a... doctor?... Krista knocks on the door, and a middle-aged man answers. He doesn't look very professional... What if he doesn't know what he's talking about, and kills me, by doing something wrong?! "Hello. May I help you?" he asks, in an accent.

"Yes. Hello. My son here seems to have come down with this terrible illness... I don't know, but it seems to be worse than your average cold... I can't afford the hospital... We're already in debt... Please, help him?" She's a good actor, that's for sure...

"Alright. Come on in," This so-called "doctor" lets us in and closes the door behind us. Once we're inside, it looks very ghetto... You can tell we're in a back alley... How the heck did Krista know about this place? It's the guy's house, I believe... This kind of freaks me out...

I see someone else over on the loveseat, watching TV in black and white... "Who is it, honey?" I hear them ask. It's a woman. She doesn't have an accent, though...

"Just a couple of customers, dear..." he answers. He leads us to a back room, where it appears to be a doctor's office... It's more tidy than the house itself, but it's still ghetto... I wouldn't want to come back here again... I know what Krista said, but I have to somehow let the doctor know what's really going on... Krista lifts me up onto the table. "What kind of symptoms has he been having?" the doctor asks.

Krista answers, "He's been having these coughing fits. I got him some medicine, but it's not helping..."

"Alright. Has his chest been hurting?" I nod.

"It's like I'm gonna be sick every time I cough..." I say, raspy.

"Well, I'm going to have to check your breathing with a stethoscope,"

"Oh, no, is that really necessary?" Krista asks, seeming panicked.

"Well, yes, ma'am," the doctor says.

"He's... He's kind of uncomfortable about his shirt being removed..."

"You only say that, because..." I start to say, but Krista interrupts me...

"Aaalright, honey..." Krista chuckles, gives me a glare, then turns to the doctor and says, "Just to know a treatment for hypothermia will be great!"

"Well, I don't know if it's hypothermia, pneumonia, or what..." I look at the doctor, pleadingly, then I start coughing again. "Just keep him warm... Make sure he eats lightly. Keep giving him cough medicine. That'll help..."

"OK. Thank you, doctor..." Krista says, then lifts me off the table. "Come along, sweetheart..." Krista takes a hold of my hand and leads me out of the doctor's office. I pull the stunt that I did, back when Harry had me... I look behind me and mouth the word "help" to him. He looks at me weird, but I mouth it again. This time, with more seriousness... His face goes from weird to worried... Krista finally pulls me out the door to the cold December outside...

**... **

Once we're over to the vehicle, Krista opens the backdoor and pushes me inside on the floor. I back up, scared. "You almost got me caught, you little shit!"

"You could've made up a story on how your husband beats me, which is why I was beaten! Which, actually, isn't a total lie!"

"Oh? And get the authorities called? _I _don't think so..."

"I already have two black eyes and a swollen face! If that isn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what is!"

Krista and I stare at each other, for what seems like a minute, until she eventually climbs in where I am. She forces my hands together and ties them again. "Now, sit there and shut up..." She climbs out and slams the backdoor. She climbs into the driver's side, starts up the car, and leaves the back alley area...

**...**

We seem to be driving for awhile, yet again, until we feel like we're about to pull into a driveway. I think it's that scary, crappy, rundown house that Krista had me shower in... "Shit..." I hear Krista say.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just shut up..." She pulls out of the driveway and slowly drives further down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. Just shut up!" I suddenly see flashing blue and red lights reflecting in the back window. She speeds up a little more. "Fucking police..." I hear. My eyes widen and my hope grows. "I saw the car... They need to learn how to hide it better..." She seems to be talking to herself...

"Ha ha. The police will get you, and you'll be thrown in jail!" I laugh.

"Shut. Up... For Christ sakes!" she says, seeming ready to blow a fuse. Krista turns down a side road, trying to lose the police officer. "If they were smart, they would've kept their lights off..." At this time, Krista decides to press on the gas.

The lights are sort of fading, but not entirely... The ride seems to be getting bumpier and bumpier... The car suddenly comes to a halt, making me slam into Krista's seat, which is beside me. Sooner than I can react, she grabs a hold of me by my left arm and pulls me to the front. I can see the police car catching up to us, when Krista opens the door, exiting the car as fast she can, hanging on to me. I see that we've stopped at a dead end. She takes my tied hands and we run into the woods... The woods... No... Not the woods again...

**...**

"Krista, no... I don't wanna be in the woods again..."

"Shut it, would you?!" Krista hisses at me. "I don't wanna get caught!"

"Well, I do!"

She quickly places her hand over my mouth and whispers, "Zip it!" She hides behind a tree. I hear footsteps moving closer and closer... She's right up against the tree, hanging on to me, tightly. I look up at her, when she mouths "shh" to me. I try to break free, to let the officer know that I'm here, but the more I struggle, the tighter Krista's grip becomes, which is starting to actually hurt... "Please..." she begs, whispering.

Suddenly, we hear, "Krista Hilda! This is the New York Police! Show yourself and the boy!"

I want to call out for "help", and I attempt to, but Krista begs again, whispering, "Please... Shut it..."

The officer calls out again, "Krista Hilda! This is the New York Police! Show yourself and the boy!"

Suddenly, someone appears around the corner, where we are, pointing a gun at us. Krista finally lets me breathe, but pulls out a gun of her own, pointing it at the officer...

"Krista Hilda, drop the gun and let go of the boy," the officer warns.

"No!"

"Krista, you'll only make things more difficult for yourself, if you don't,"

"He killed Harry! He deserves nothing but the same back!"

"I didn't mean it!" I shout out.

"Shut up!" she yells down at me.

"Krista, killing the boy won't get Harry back. That's just taking an innocent life..."

"He's not so innocent..."

I hear another set of footprints and I hear, "Officer Dickens! Did you find Kevin?!" That's Mom!

"Mom!" I call out.

"Kevin?!" Mom calls out.

"I said, shut it!" Krista shouts down at me again.

I see Mom, Dad, and even Marv come into view! "Mom! Dad Marv!"

"Kevin?!" Mom calls to me again.

"For the last time, shut it! Or else, I'll shoot your Mother, instead!" Krista then, points the gun at my Mother! "Don't move!" Krista warns her. "Or else, I will shoot!"

Mom hangs onto Dad, tightly, and Marv hangs onto her. "Krista! No! Don't shoot my Mommy!" I cry out to Krista.

I try to pull away from her, but Krista hangs onto me so tightly, I feel like she'll break my ribs! "I'll shoot her! I'm going to shoot her! If she, your fucking Father, Marv, and this damn police officer don't leave, I'll fucking shoot her!"

"No!" I scream out, crying.

"Please... Krista... In any way we can, we'll get the money..." Mom says, trembling. I think she's not only scared for herself, but she's scared for me, too...

"You've spent all this time trying to find us... How the hell are you going to get the money on time?!"

"I can... Really, I can... But, you have to let go of Kevin first..."

"I'm not letting him go! You either all die, or I get to keep him until Christmas, when I finally get the money! If not, he's dead!" Krista then points the gun to my head. "I'll shoot any one of you! Right now!" I'm so scared, I'm trembling, too... I have no idea how this is going to turn out...

"Let him go, Krista..." the officer warns, aiming the gun at Krista, with both hands.

"Please..." I hear Mom beg. Krista presses the gun right up against my head. I've never been in a tighter grip in my life...

"Last chance, Krista..." the officer warns.

Krista clicks the gun, about ready to pull the trigger, which makes Mom scream out, "No!" But, before Krista can shoot me, the cop pulls the trigger, shooting Krista...

She collapses to the snowy ground, giving me this chance to run away over to Mom, Dad, and even Marv. I run into Mom and Dad, and they hug me, tighter than they ever did before... I cry into them. I'm still trembling and shocked... "She almost killed you... She almost killed you..." I keep repeating. I even feel Marv's arms wrap around me.

All's I can hear is Mom and Dad trying to comfort me, by saying, "It's OK... Everything's all right now, baby..." The officer that saved my life calls for backup on his pager. Suddenly, my whole body becomes weak, as I become dizzy, also. The next thing I know, I fall down in the snow, passed out...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up, and I appear to be in a white room... Am I in Heaven?... When my vision clears, I look to the left of me, and I see Mom, sitting in a chair, sleeping. I then look at the end of the bed, and I see Dad, laying his head down in his arms, sleeping. I try to sit up, but my body aches all over...

Dad, I guess, feels the bed moving, because he wakes up. When he looks at me, he turns to Mom, saying, excited, yet exhausted, "Katie, he's awake," She wakes up, and when she looks at me, she's over to me in an instant. Both Mom and Dad hug me. Mom starts bawling. "Mom... Mom, I'm OK... Don't cry..." I say, weakly.

"I know... I was just... so worried... You suddenly just... passed out on us..."

"What... What happened to Krista?..." I ask, scared. I'm even scared of mentioning that bitch's name... Even thinking about her makes me tremble and shiver...

"She's gone..." Mom answers, looking up from me. "Officer Dickens, the one that was with us, shot her..."

"Is she dead?..."

Mom nods. "Yes, I made sure she was dead..." I sigh with relief and start crying with relief, as I realize that my other worst nightmare is gone...

The door to my hospital room opens, and I see a nurse enter the room. She says, surprised, "Oh! He's awake! Would you like me to bring in your family now?"

"My family?!" I suddenly perk up.

"Yes," Mom looks at me and smiles, brushing my hair out of my face. Mom then turns and tells the nurse, "Bring them on in..."

The nurse nods, smiles, and then leaves the room. A few minutes later, my entire family enters: my brothers and sisters, my Aunts and Uncles, and my cousins. Even Marv's with them! They're all over to me in an instant, hugging me. I'm so crowded... After a few moments, they all let go of me—all except Buzz... He doesn't seem to want to let go... "Buzz... I'm OK, really..." I try to reassure him. Though, I'm glad he—and even the rest of my family—hugged me, because I thought I'd never be able to hug them again... "It's OK..."

He cries and says, "I was so scared..."

"I know... It's OK..." Right now, I feel like the older brother, here...

He eventually lets go of me, but then he says, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I feel like a wuss now, doing that..."

"There's no need to feel that way, Buzz. It shows that you love and care about Kevin—that you were worried about him," Mom says.

"I know, but..."

"But, nothing..." She places a hand on his shoulder and says, smiling, "I'm proud of you," Buzz, instead, decides to tussle my hair, which makes me smirk.

"When can we go back to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's, so that we can celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, I'm afraid, sweetie, that Christmas will be celebrated here this year..." Mom says, seeming disappointed.

"But, why?" I ask, also disappointed.

"Well, honey, you're just too sick to leave the hospital before Christmas..."

"What am I sick with?"

"You're sick with pneumonia," (Yes, he's sick with pneumonia, not hypothermia, this time...)

"I'll be fine, Mom... Really, I will be..." Just then, my body decides that I should cough, not proving that I'm all right...

"See? You're sick. You're going home, when the doctors say you can go home,"

"Oh, man..." I shrink down in the hospital bed, pouting.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy Christmas here..." Buzz says.

"It's better, when we're at home, Mom..."

"It doesn't matter where we celebrate Christmas... As long as we're together, that's all that matters... But, this year, what really matters is that you're OK and finally home with us, Kev..." Buzz says, which I've never heard him say anything like that before...

"Buzz is right," Mom says.

"I guess you're right..." I sit up in bed and say, "Though, I just have one question..."

"Certainly, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Where are we going to put the Christmas Tree and presents, Mom?..."

**THE**

**(ALTERATE)**

**END**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this alternate ending/final chapter! I really appreciate all of the support that I got through all of this! Even when we're how many months away from Christmas? Five? Anyway, I'd like to thank (sorry if I forget anyone): MiHighLover, CoverGirl (where are those stories of yours?!), Horror Fan, Phoenix Universe, Caroline, Giovannigo, SleepyBella, and especially S Lila! Especially because her amazing story, _Blood for Poinsettias_, is what inspired me to write this! ^_^ Also, any other people that I didn't mention, thank you, too!**

**I can't believe this story went on as long as it did! It was supposed to end on chapter 13 (Lincoln Park)... ;_; Anyway, I will write another _Home Alone_ story next year, and I hope to see you all then! And, if you haven't already, I recommend following me, so you don't forget and/or miss it! Caroline, I recommend you get an account, so you don't miss it! Trust me, you_ really_ don't want to miss it! Well, thank you, thank you, thank you again, friends! I'll see you all next year (unless we still talk throughout the year)! Have fun! Don't die (especially like how Kevin did last chapter)! And see you at Christmas! ;) Bye-bye for now! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
